Excuses and Reasons
by RikaAltraz
Summary: There are excuses for why we do things, and there are reasons for why we do things. There are some things we do that have very poor excuses which lead to being the reason we do other things. Can someone who did something very terrible change? Can the reason they want to change be a person they come to care for? Focused on Gajeel and Levy, but everyone else shows up too. 'Hiatus'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Levy woke up to a average sunny day.

The clouds were just clearing up, letting in the first of the sun's morning rays. They looked like they had bellies of fire as they died under the coming warmth of the day.

She got up and pulled on the first complete outfit she could find and a hairband to match it was tied to keep her blue hair out of her face.

Her clothes were childlike and cute, the way a lot of people saw her to be.

Most everyone saw her as cute or adorable, not a powerful mage in her own right.

Her Solid Script magic was just as powerful as the other Script mage in the guild, she herself just wasn't as strong as Freed.

She stumbled over her books as she made her way out of her room in the dorm know around the city as Fairy Hills: the Party House. The girls branch wasn't so bad, being in the back of the property and separated by the large open bath house from the boys larger dormitory/barracks.

Levy met Laki in the hallway as they were making their way to the main part of the guild.

They chatted over some of the things that had happened on their most recent missions.

Laki had had some of the trees she was helping replant catch fire from a kid practicing magic and ended up using her own wood magic to repair the trees as well as spent an hour scolding the boy and giving him pointers to practice on.

Levy told her about her two partners being useless as always. Jet was fast and somewhat strong in his kicks, but he wasn't very accurate and he missed more often than he hit.

Droy was slower, and his plants could trap pretty well, but they weren't strong enough to hold a person trapped or fight back.

Laki laughed at the story as they came to the central hall of the guild.

It was fairly run down for the most part in places that didn't get used very often. Not because they didn't have the ability to fix it, but because they just couldn't keep up with the size of the building. And the level of destruction caused by the guys getting out of control.

The hall was mostly empty except for a few of the regulars. The master of the guild Makarov, and Wakaba sat at the bar counter playing cards as Mira stood behind the counter preparing breakfast for the majority of the guild to come in shortly.

"Morning Mira." Levy called as they came in. Laki moved to look at the job board as Levy went to the counter.

Mira turned and put on her brightest smile, reserved for the people she loved most dearly. Which was most of the main members of the guild, minus a couple who only seemed to piss her off.

"Good morning Levy. Did you stay up reading again last night? You look a bit tired."

"I do? I don't feel tired. Has anyone brought in a job that would be good for me?"

"There might be one, but I don't think so." Mira pulled out a large bowl as she saw Natsu, Happy, and Elfman coming into the guild hall.

Levy turned to watch the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Take-Over mage stumble up to the counter. The flying Exceed plopped himself on the counter.

Natsu slumped on the counter as Elfman sat beside Levy.

Mira hurried to get food prepared as Natsu mumbled about previous leads being full of crap.

"Following leads is a Mans job." Elfman spoke in his usual loud tones.

"But I hate false leads." Natsu grumbled.

"Then stop and think about the obviously false points before just rushing out." Gray spoke from the other side of the room as he came in. Levy turned to look at him. He wore only a pair of shorts and was carrying his shirt and belt in his right hand as he made his way towards a table. "I overheard something about a Salamander in Hargeon yesterday on my way back from my last mission."

Natsu perked up from the ends of his scale scarf to the tips of his pink hair.

Levy watched as he jumped up, shouting that he was headed to the port town.

Mira smiled after him as Happy jumped up to fly after his Slayer partner.

"See, he'll follow anything without getting the details." Gray smirked as Mira finished up a batch of eggs and set a plate in front of the four at the counter.

Levy had to admit, Natsu could be pretty dense.

She focused on her food and when she was finished, she excused herself to head for the guild library.

She needed to research new magic.

**xXx**

When Natsu and Happy came back to the guild a few days later, he had brought an oddly familiar girl back with them.

Levy was happy to have another girl in the guild.

She was even more happy to know that Lucy wrote stories. Lucy promised to let her read the one she was working on when she finished it.

It wasn't another couple days of getting to know the girl, who looked strangely familiar to most of the information collecting members of the guild, before Natsu and Happy dragged her off on another mission. Mira promised to put her network to work and find out who the new girl was.

Levy took a quick job in Magnolia teaching a group of tourists about the history of the town and country. It was perfect for her, being the one person in the guild who knew the most about the history of things. It was one of her favorite subjects to read on, aside from romance and languages.

Things were never quite settled in the Fairy Tail guild, but it was just how things went around there.

Levy and her team stayed around Magnolia as the guild went into an uproar over Natsu and Happy and Lucy going out on an S rank quest. She feared for her friends, but at the same time, she could never hope to stop Natsu when he put his head to something. Levy could only hope Erza brought them back safely, although she'd likely do them as much damage as the quest would.

**xXx**

The day after the fiasco with Happy stealing the request, Levy woke up to the sound of breaking wood and crushing stone. She groaned as she thought of the damage the fight was causing to the guild and glanced at her clock.

It wasn't even two in the morning.

No one would be in the hall.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and tugged her long shirt down to cover her thighs properly.

Her half asleep brain managed to not make her trip over her books as she hurried silently out the door.

Most of the senior members and the destructive ones like Natsu and Gray were out on missions. There shouldn't have been too many members in the guild with a habit of breaking the hall.

She rushed down the hallway, thankful that she was on the first floor.

When she came to the doors leading to the hall, she couldn't even push them open. They were blocked from the inside.

She went to the courtyard door and pushed it open. She stumbled as she looked at the hall from the outside.

There were huge metal beams protruding from it at all angles. It looked like an oversized pin cushion.

She looked up as she saw movement and froze.

Standing on the top of the hall, shrouded in a heavy black coat and a wild mane of black hair stood the only mage that could have done this damage to the guild.

Black Steel Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer.

He jumped from the top of the building as he faced her and she fell backwards. She tripped over the edge of the sidewalk and slammed her head against the ground.

As everything went black to her, she seared the image of his face into her mind.

The sharp canines shown by his maniacal grin, the metal studs on his face, and the cold cruel red eyes of a dragon.

Levy fainted with the hopes that it was all a nightmare brought on by reading dusty old war stories against the old dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Mira came down to open up the guild hall, she caught the flash of sunlight off metal from the corner of her eye as she passed the window facing the courtyard.

She raced to the window and then to the door as she saw the exterior of the hall.

A spot of blue under a black jacket had her racing across the grass to see who it was.

The only person she could think of that small with blue hair was Levy, but the girl never fell asleep outside like this. Not with a book anyway.

As Mira dropped to the ground beside the girl, she realized there was no book in sight, nor was the jacket one of Levy's. She lifted the jacket folded over her a little and Levy made a sound like a sleepy kitten not wanting to wake.

There were no visible marks on her and other than the back of the jacket being wet in a Levy-shape, she was perfectly fine.

Mira looked at the guild hall again.

It looked like a huge wooden pin cushion. There were bits of wood laying near the walls where they had fallen down from when the metal was pushed through it. All the glass was broken, shattered beyond repair without special magic.

She was surprised whoever had done it hadn't hurt Levy too.

Instead, he, and from the size of the jacket it was most definitely a he, had wrapped Levy in the heavy leather coat and made sure she wouldn't get cold.

Mira ran back inside and returned a minute later with a very groggy Elfman, who upon seeing Levy, woke up and carried the girl back inside for his sister to look over better.

**Xxx**

Levy woke up to the sounds of the guild coming to life.

Everyone who was awake was rushing about and someone was cooking something that smelled wonderful.

"Sis, she's up finally." Elfman called out to the other room.

Levy rubbed at her eyes as she took in the infirmary around her.

A metal pole was going through the wall, but the room was still usable.

She heard Mira talking to someone and then the light footsteps of the eldest Strauss sibling as she came to the door. Levy sat up as Mira came over.

"What were you doing outside this morning Levy? You nearly gave me more of a shock than the building did." Mira sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"We wanted to ask you. I woke up to get ready for the day and saw all this."

It came back to Levy like smoke. And then the fire struck.

"It was him. That man did all this." Levy said.

"Who?" Elfman asked frowning.

"Black Steel Gajeel." They heard from the doorway.

The three of them turned to face the master.

Makarov looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Jose must be behind this prank." He said.

"But..." Mira started to speak.

"It's alright Mira, no damage we can't repair. I may have annoyed him a bit at the last meeting I had with him. He won't do this again." Makarov said.

Mira frowned. "I suppose we can fix it, but that means more work for everyone when they aren't out on missions." She said.

Levy looked at the window.

Or rather, what was left of it.

Most of the glass was gone, but it still had a nice view of the courtyard and the afternoon sun.

She sighed as she thought of how she could help repair the guild. It wouldn't be easy with the stronger members all out on missions and vacations. Mostly missions.

**Xxx**

"Did they get the message?" Jose asked as Gajeel started to head upstairs to the room he had claimed.

"How should I know? I just delivered it, I didn't stick around for the reception." Gajeel said. "You'll know if they did or not soon enough."

Jose nodded as he let Gajeel continue upstairs for some rest.

The Dragon Slayer was ornery when tired and liable to kill for no reason.

It was one of the things that endeared the boy to him.

That and his physique. Gajeel could scare the life from most Mages without even lifting a finger or saying a word.

The red eyes and studs and overall scars and bad look were terrifying enough alone.

Gajeel went upstairs and bolted the door of his room behind him.

He reached for a chunk of scrap metal and stuck it in his mouth like a chip while holding the other small scraps in his hand.

He moved towards the bed and went to shrug his jacket off when he remembered he'd left it behind on that little fairy girl.

He grinned for a moment as he thought of how she had fainted at the sight of him.

Then his grin fell away as he remembered how horrible it felt when she had hit the damp ground.

His sliver of conscience had plagued him as he'd finished with the building to not leave her like that.

Instead of taking her like he would have normally, he had wrapped her up in his jacket, feeling the sense of rightness, and left her where her guild-mates would find her.

It made him feel odd.

He wasn't used to acts of kindness, but hurting her made him feel worse.

Gajeel reached for the back of his shirt as he shoved the rest of the scraps in his mouth and pulled his shirt off.

He flopped on the bed, getting his sick sense of pleasure as it creaked under his weight.

Torture was more his style.

Granted it was on a wooden bed at the moment, but he was still torturing something.

He dozed off to racing thoughts of those sad, scared pale brown eyes.

**xXx**

Levy was just helping clean up some of the debris when the main doors slammed open and then off their hinges.

Only Erza and Natsu could be so angry as to ruin the doors barely hanging on.

"What the hell happened?" Gray was the first to speak, but it was drowned out by Natsu's outburst of rage.

He was deservedly outraged, but when the master held up his hand, he went quiet.

"It's fine Natsu, no one was hurt."

"But the guild is destroyed, we have got to go after them." Natsu said.

"We can't just let them get away with this!" Gray said.

Master Makarov enlarged himself so that he was towering over them both. "We will leave them alone as one does with unruly children and go on with our missions." He shrank back down and Natsu and Gray held their tongues. "The guild wasn't destroyed. All the people around you are what make up this guild, not some building or sign."

Levy watched as Lucy smiled at the words.

"We will rebuild, bigger than ever and show them we won't go down so easily." Makarov said.

Levy smiled as Natsu scoffed.

He moved to talk to Mira as Erza grabbed his scarf.

She dragged him and Gray towards the master and Levy remembered that they had stolen an S class mission and would have to pay for it.

She giggled as she watched the master punish them with hits. The head for the boys and Lucy was smacked on her behind.

Levy continued to clean up as the three were praised for having completed the mission nearly without Erza's help.

She moved to take out the trash she had gathered up.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful as a couple of the members took local missions to get out and take a break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't think they got my message."

Gajeel looked up from the metal puzzle he was crafting out of his own metal.

He had taken a liking to create them and give them away. Some he gave to the quietest member of Element Four, Juvia Lockser, others he left in a box of toys at the local orphanage.

No one knew he was the one who left the toys except for Juvia. She was the one who hid his secret with her rain.

Gajeel gave Jose a blank look until he realized the man wanted something from him.

"And I'm supposed to do what? Kill one of them to start this war of yours?"

"My boy, you sound like you don't want the fight. Or are you afraid of that Dragon Slayer Makarov has in his little 'family' of weaklings?"

Gajeel scoffed and stuffed the new puzzle in his pocket. It was a simple dragon design that made its wings move when it was wound up by the crank on its belly.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't fancy having to kill one of my own kind."

"Right, that 'Slayer and Dragon' bond you might share with the boy." Jose poked fun at him.

"I'll start your damn war, but you'd better be prepared to pay me a lot for this. I have plenty of better things to do." Gajeel stomped away from him and headed out the door.

**xXx**

Levy walked towards the park on her way back towards the guild.

The sun was setting and everything looked beautiful in the dark golden hue of it. The streaks of red and purple across the sky were lovely.

She reached out and grabbed her two partners by the arms and pulled them closer.

They had done a good job on this little job.

Jet and Droy had successfully managed to not make her do all the work this time and she was happy.

"You think we'll get the bonus Mira was talking about this morning?" Droy asked.

"Maybe." Jet said. "Not that it makes much of a difference."

"True, it all goes towards feeding Levy and her book collection anyway." Droy said.

Levy puffed up as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"I don't spend all our money." She said unworried.

Not even their teasing could bring her down right now.

She was used to them teasing her about the book collection in her room at the dorm.

If they only knew how bad it was.

They only got to see her buying the books, not that she didn't keep any of them organized and there were stacks all around the room.

The two boys joked between themselves over the mission they had just completed, taking it easy as they walked past the huge tree in the middle of the park.

Levy let them go as she paused to take in the golden light on the tree. It looked like it was gilded with real gold.

"Levy?" Jet stopped and turned towards her.

Droy stopped and turned back to see it as well.

Levy turned back to keep walking with a smile on her face.

It fell as she saw the imposing figure at the top of the stairs leading out of the park.

**xXx**

Gajeel saw the smile fall from her pretty little face and her two companions frowned as he used his much greater speed to come up behind them.

She tried to get out a scream as he touched both their shoulders and stood between them.

They finally realized he was there and as they turned, he shoved them away.

The little Fairy went to open her mouth and he reached out.

His job now was to kill them and get Makarov to go to war.

He put his finger over her mouth and part of him reveled in those soft lips just barely parted against his rougher skin.

The other two with her got to their feet and moved to attack.

Gajeel laughed as he stopped the one boy from kicking him and cut down the other boy's plants.

The girl pulled out a pen and Gajeel scoffed.

Her magic wouldn't hurt him.

He turned as the Speed Mage launched from one of the plant springs of the Plant Mage.

The kick caught him on the chest and he braced himself.

It was easy enough to shove him back again and get in a punch of his own to the Plant Mage, knocking the guy out cleanly.

His boot connected with the soft flesh of the poor Fairy and sent him flying into the tree behind him.

The Speedy one wasn't so easy.

Gajeel dodged several of his attacks, and the weak fire of the little woman.

She caught him off guard with a wind blast just as the other launched his attack.

Gajeel stumbled towards her as his feet slid out from under him.

He looked up to see the kick that would have been aimed at him heading for her instead.

They had obviously never been in real combat because she was too scared to move away from her spot.

**xXx**

Levy couldn't even find the wits to think about moving as Jet couldn't stop.

She was looking at Jet one second and then feeling warm arms around her and the scent of metal filling her senses.

The impact hit and she felt it as she was gripped tightly as they rolled out of the way.

When the dust settled, Levy opened her eyes to a black shirt and a feather shoulder guard against her left cheek.

He shoved away from her and his speed almost matched Jet's as he moved in to punch her partner.

She scrambled to her feet as he was drawing back for a third punch.

Levy tried to reach out and grab his arm as his hand came down.

She managed to grab the wrist of the hand holding up Jet as the Dragon Slayer pulled his other hand back again.

"Stop it!" She cried as his fist moved to hit.

**xXx**

Gajeel held his hand mere hairs from her beautiful little face as she gripped his wrist and stood in his way.

He couldn't hurt her.

He physically could not make himself hurt her.

He heard the other two starting to come to as he dropped the one.

She stood there, defying him.

Those adorable brown eyes looked for all the world like ones he wanted to see her directing towards someone else on his behalf. Full of anger and courage.

He scoffed as he walked towards the tree where the other Mage was still laying.

He covered the younger man's mouth as he brought his hand down on the guys leg.

The little woman came to beat at him as he tossed the man up and used his magic to bind the young man to the tree.

He turned around to face the other man and the woman moved to get in his way.

"I won't let you kill them." She said.

"You offering yourself as a replacement?" He snapped.

He moved around her as she was shocked for a moment.

It was enough time form him to get to the other man as he was getting up.

Gajeel placed his heavy boot on the man's right arm and pushed down.

"You won't hurt Levy." The man said.

Gajeel paused in his actions to contemplate the name.

It suited her.

Short and sweet. Rolled off the tongue well. He liked it.

He felt the impacts against his back as her tiny fists hit him.

He brought his foot up and the man pulled his arm away.

He made to get up and Gajeel kicked him in the ribs. It dropped him to the ground and knocked the wind from the guy.

**xXx**

Levy felt hopeless.

Nothing she had done magic-wise had affected him, nothing she said stopped him, and he didn't even flinch at her hitting him.

He cracked his hand on the back of Jet's head and her friend dropped like a wet rag.

She watched in horror as he tossed Jet into the air the same as he had Droy.

His magic flared to life again as he pinned Jet to the tree as well.

He turned to face her.

"Alone again."

"I...please don't kill them. I'll take their place, just please stop hurting my friends." She said.

She didn't even notice as tears started to slide down her face.

He reached out and brushed them away.

Levy looked up at him.

The maniacal grin on his face scared her, with the fangs showing and his red eyes.

"You're going to go to sleep for me. If you do as I say, I won't hurt those two any more than I have."

"I...what do you want me to do?" She felt so scared she couldn't move as he leaned down towards her.

"Nothing at all." He said.

She closed her eyes in fear that he was about to hurt her.

The hand that had brushed away her tears moved to wrap around the back of her neck.

It was warm, even if the leather was rough.

The gentle pressure against her lips made her relax for just a fraction of a second as he kissed her so gently.

Then he squeezed the back of her neck and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The guild stared in shock at the tree in the center of the park.

The blood dripping down it was all from Jet and Droy as far as Mira could tell.

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she focused on the smallest member of Shadow Gear.

Levy didn't look like she was more than scraped up, but the emblem of Phantom Lord was painted on her stomach in what looked like red paint, but Mira had a sickening feeling it was blood. From Jet and Droy most likely.

She turned as Master Makarov came to the front of the gathering of people to see what was going on.

The look of rage on his face spoke volumes.

There may be a rule against guilds fighting each other, but he was not going to let this slide.

Mira was so focused on the three on the tree that it was only the next words Makarov said that caught her attention.

"They want a war, then they'll have one." He looked ready to kill someone.

Mira turned as Laki came running.

"Can you get them down?" Mira asked.

Laki let a few tears fall as she looked up as the three of them. She nodded at Mira.

Elfman and Macao took Jet and Droy at her command and Mira motioned for Gray to get Levy as Laki's wood control brought her down.

**xXx**

"I think they got the message this time. Perfect." Jose said.

Gajeel grumbled as he went to go upstairs.

He was walking down the hall that he and the Element Four had to themselves, heading for his own room at the end, when he saw Juvia coming out of her room. The rain had just been starting up around the guild, which meant she was waking up.

He stopped in front of her.

"You like the new one?" He asked.

She nodded. "Juvia thinks it is...very you." She spoke quietly, and without her typical ending. He liked it better than that stupid 'drip drop' thing she'd had going on since she showed up.

"Juvia must go out. There is research to be done on the mission."

Gajeel nodded and moved past her.

He glanced at her as she turned the corner before opening his door.

He went inside and closed the heavy iron door behind him.

The sound of him flopping on the bed was the last sound that echoed in the empty room.

He felt horrible.

The feeling stuck in his gut made him physically want to throw up.

Hurting those two guys didn't satisfy his craving for torture, but it did appease it. Hurting her made him feel ten times worse than making her faint had and counteracted every attempt to make himself feel better by tormenting others.

He groaned as he turned to bury his face in the flat pillow. It wasn't satisfying either.

He had to wait this out, because if Jose got what he wanted, Gajeel wasn't sure he could stand to see that little fairy hurt by his own guild.

May she not take part in the coming war. He really hoped she stayed out of it.

**xXx**

The guild was in an uproar.

Master Makarov spent a few minutes getting things settled back down before he realized that Natsu and Happy were gone.

He sighed as Mira was shaking her head.

That boy would never learn to sit still.

Not that he would blame Natsu for acting on impulse. With Lucy mysteriously gone, the young Dragon Slayer would stop at nothing to find her.

"It is likely to say that she got kidnapped by Phantom Lord." Laki said from the bar counter.

She and Mira stood there, worried about their friends. Mira wiped glasses out as she set them on a tray and Laki stacked plates as she dried them off. Anything to keep their hands busy, otherwise they might start fretting.

"Natsu will bring her back." Erza said strongly. "He refuses to give up and that will play to his advantage. Just give him some time."

"We have to organize the others. Gather everyone in the vicinity, we need as many of our family as we can get here." Makarov said.

Mira nodded as she put down the last glass. She and Cana went to call the upper members of the guild back from their missions.

They knew Gildarts was not going to come. But if Mystogan and Laxus with his group came back and the few members they were missing returned from around town were here, they would stand a good chance in this.

Mira stopped at Levy's bedside as they headed upstairs to the communication Lacrima.

"She'll pull through this. He didn't hurt her this time either." Cana said as she put a hand on Mira's shoulder.

Mira nodded. "I know, she's very strong."

"Exactly." Cana smiled as they went upstairs to try and get a hold of everyone not in the building.

**xXx**

Levy woke up to the white walls of the temporary infirmary.

Jet was talking to Cana and Laki, his arm hanging uselessly in a sling.

Levy didn't show any signs of being awake as she listened to them.

"It was just weird." Jet said.

"But you attacked him and he didn't kill you." Laki said.

"Which is the weird part. And he didn't follow through his actions when he put Levy up either."

"So let me get this straight," Cana said as she set aside the small barrel she was drinking from. It was a great reduction from normal for her. "The Iron Dragon Slayer shows up and you go after him? Are you stupid?"

"We didn't go after him." Jet shook his head as he motioned with his hand to wave that thought off. "He just showed up and started attacking us. We only fought back."

Cana and Laki looked as though they were stumped. How strong was this Iron Dragon Slayer to trash Jet and Droy so easily according to the mages themselves? Was there anyone in the guild strong enough to fight back?

"What's more, when Levy caught him off guard and pushed him out of the way of my attack, he pretty much scrambled to get footing and get her out of my way." Jet said.

"You nearly attacked Levy?" Laki gaped at him.

"So he protected Levy?" Cana sounded confused.

"Pretty much." Jet answered them both, hanging his head in shame.

"That's pretty strange." Cana said.

Jet nodded. It was strange, someone from an enemy guild protecting one of them. Granted, Levy had a way about her that lent itself to most people wanting to protect her of their own free will. But it was still weird.

Levy heard a snort of laughter from the door and peeked enough to see Master Makarov standing there.

"The infamous Iron Dragon Slayer has a soft spot for our little Levy eh?" He scoffed and turned away again.

Levy couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

She closed them tightly and drifted back off to sleep.

**xXx**

When she opened her eyes again, she was in the local hospital.

She got up and moved to where Jet and Droy were in the room next door.

They looked up at her.

"You guys ready to check out?" She asked.

"Waiting for you to say when." Jet said with his customary grin.

She smiled and they started to get up.

Jet helped Droy with his crutch and the three of them signed themselves out.

The walk to the guild wasn't very far, luckily for Droy, and they made it just in time to hear the cheer of victory from the rest of the guild.

"But...all of this is my fault." Lucy cried.

Levy shook her head.

"We don't blame you Lucy, Fairy Tail has enough of its own enemies that this is nothing special." Levy said.

Lucy turned to face her with surprise on her face.

Levy braced herself as Lucy rushed to hug her.

"Oh Levy! I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen!"

Levy patted her back as Mira came towards them as well.

"We're a guild Lucy, we all stick together." Mira smiled.

Levy was happy that things got sorted out so easily.

**xXx**

There were a few calm days afterward while they started to rebuild the guild.

Droy helped as much as he could, and Jet ran around passing out lunches to everyone for Mira.

Levy was happy to see her friends feeling better.

There was a small bit of a scare when Lucy tried to leave, but Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy brought her back.

Levy was just walking with her teammates towards the guild when they saw a fight breaking out.

They hurried to see what the commotion was about. Was Gray wandering around stripping in front of Erza again? Or was Natsu slacking off and getting beat on by Lucy?

"This guild doesn't need weaklings."

Levy knew that voice.

She knew that build too. Tall, muscled, and quite honestly like a living tank. She had secretly admired him and his team for years.

It was Laxus,a powerful Lightning Mage, and the masters grandson.

He turned on the three of them.

"You three should just quit now. You aren't worth the jobs you take on. You're pathetically weak."

Levy looked down. She knew she was weak. She would always be weak compared to most of the guild.

"Leave them alone." She heard Lucy call out.

"As for you, you're the reason nothing went well. And the cause of this whole mess to begin with." He said, turning to face her instead.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Natsu shouted.

Levy watched him try to hit Laxus, but he couldn't. The older Mage simply changed to lightning and zapped to another spot.

"Stop running away you bastard." Natsu lashed out again.

"It's only a fight if you can actually hit me. But you're way too weak to do it. Try again when you get stronger." He laughed. "When I take over, you might be strong enough to stay a part of Fairy Tail."

"We don't need you in control to be a strong guild." Natsu shouted at him, echoing the feeling Levy had inside.

Levy watched as Laxus turned and walked away. It was a few more steps before he just vanished in his bolt of lightning.

**xXx**

It was another two days of peace before Levy got a mission from Mira that her still healing team could handle.

A simple translation of a recently discovered manuscript dating over a thousand years old.

When she brought it to her two teammates, they seemed leery of leaving while they were still weak.

But she convinced them it would be easy and they sighed as they went along with it.

She had them and her whole translating kit on the train headed for a city to the south.

Levy was going to enjoy getting back out into the world again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gajeel stared out over the rubble left of the Phantom Lord Guild Headquarters.

He moved to sit on a pile and picked up some of the rusting metal.

He flipped it in his hand for a few moments before taking a bite of it.

The acrid taste of rust made him recoil, but it was some of the last metal left in this pile, and some of the last that wasn't rusted completely.

It had been days now since the Council had taken Jose away and locked him up.

He had earned his bail somehow and they had thrown him back out.

The rest of the members wandered off to hell knew where and he didn't care.

He knew Juvia was alright, since she was with the damn guild that destroyed them.

He looked up as he heard someone coming.

The scent got to him before he bothered to go on defense.

He waited and she came up to sit beside him on a board.

She leaned her blue haired head against his arm.

"Juvia brought you some good food." She set a basket on his right leg, partially supporting it with her left.

He grunted and looked out at the sea.

"You do not have to stay here you know." Juvia said.

"I...I screwed up. No one is going to take me as a member so long as I can't get this emblem off." He said.

Juvia sighed.

"I brought you some quality iron as well. I asked one of Fairy Tail's mages to find where I could get some and that lovely Mirajane told me that one of their mages could create it."

"I won't eat it." He scoffed. "I won't have charity."

"Mira made the food for Juvia in exchange for some work in the yard. Master Makarov seems very much different from what Master Jose always told us." She opened the basket and the scent of steamed beef buns came out. Along with various sautéed vegetables and he caught the faint hint of something sugary in the mix.

It smelled almost too good to resist.

Juvia held up a bag and dangled it in front of him.

"Juvia does not want to see her only friend hungry and alone." She said.

Gajeel looked away from the bag as he pulled the metal dragon from his jacket pocket where he'd stuffed it yesterday after finding it again.

She opened the bag and he lost the fight with his stomach to not rumble, even as he felt sick at the scent.

It was pure iron, lovingly made from magic, his favorite kind due to the way he gained a boost of power beyond normal thanks to the magic inside the metal.

But it held the scent of leather and parchment and ink and he knew just who had made it.

The little mage he'd beaten and pinned to the tree.

He may not have physically beaten her, but he had broken her soul a little by hurting her friends like that.

"Juvia will be accompanying her beloved and his group tomorrow as they do what they do. Master Makarov says that if Miss Erza approves, then Juvia has leave to join their guild."

"Good for you." He stared at his own creation.

Anything to not look at the bag.

Juvia placed it on top of the basket and slid the whole thing so that it sat on his lap, forcing him to look at it.

"Juvia will be back here soon enough, so do stay safe."

Gajeel grunted again as she stood to leave.

She leaned down and touched her cheek to the top of his head as she hugged him.

"Things will get better, Juvia knows it." She stepped away.

She was just leaving the rubble when he called out.

"Be safe alright." He could just feel her smiling as she laughed walking away.

If anyone could handle him out of character, it was her.

She took him in stride and he never minded the rain, until it rusted his metal, then he grumbled a little.

Gajeel stared at the basket on his lap.

He moved the bag gingerly to the side and opened the lid again to pull out a single container of food.

Days worth of meals in individual containers.

He scoffed as he opened the container and stabbed at the bun with a finger he turned to a knife.

He finished before looking at the bag again.

It smelled so good, and yet he wanted to throw up even as he enjoyed it.

He tossed it in the basket and moved it to where he had been sleeping lately on a torn mat under a piece of overhanging cement floor.

**xXx**

Levy ushered her two partners onto the train as Jet yawned. They had stayed up half the night watching over her as she translated the writing and were finally tired after she had dozed for an hour or so as Jet had run to get the mission papers stamped and the fees transferred to the Fairy Tail accounts for the team.

Mira would see to it that each of them got enough to pay rent in the case of Jet and Droy where they shared a small apartment down the street from the guild.

Jet stumbled over the doorway of the compartment they were going to be in and Levy took his bag.

She took Droy's as well as he set the walking stick to the side and propped his legs up on the bench across from him between the wall and Jet.

Jet mumbled as he shifted so that he wasn't putting pressure on Droy's injured leg and then kicked his own boots off to put his feet up on the seat beside Droy.

Levy look down at them from where she stood on the seat beside Jet to put all their bags up on the shelf.

They each looked adorable as they already started to drift off.

She pulled her smaller backpack over and tugged out the blanket that was stuffed into one of the pockets.

She stepped down as the train started moving and braced herself to toss the blanket over them both.

Droy smiled at her as he laid his head against the wall and Jet mumbled again as he used his hat for a pillow.

She sat down on the same bench as Droy and curled up against the door with her own pillow and the heavy duty black jacket that the Iron Dragon Slayer had wrapped her in when he had destroyed the guild.

There was just something about the weight and the texture and the scent that she liked.

He scared the life out of her, but his scent wouldn't leave the leather and as Mira had hemmed the ragged edge to fit her height and hemmed the sleeves to keep her hands out, Levy had found herself wanting to keep it in.

Jet had told her over and over how sorry he was about nearly hurting her and that as bad as it looked, his arm was only cracked on the outer side, not broken.

Droy had also assured her that the Slayer had been pulling his punches, because as painful as his leg was, it was just cracked and had bruising on the bone.

The Iron Dragon Slayer had slapped Lucy up a little, trying to scare her, but he had yet to really hurt any of the guild. Least of all Levy. Natsu didn't count.

Levy brought her hand up to push the collar of the jacket in where she could smell his scent.

She used her powers of persuasion to convince one of the stewardesses to wake them up as they came into Magnolia.

Levy drifted off to sleep as the woman promised to wake them.

**xXx**

Gajeel was not prepared for company.

He wasn't even suited for a fight.

He grumbled as the little man came to sit beside him, without asking or receiving permission.

Master Makarov was not a big man in the slightest. Gajeel had a feeling that was due to the Titan magic he used all the time.

"I see you're out of food." The Master said.

Gajeel grunted.

"We have plenty and you can attest that Mirajane is a wonderful cook, you just have to come down to the guild and you're welcome to eat."

Gajeel scoffed.

"Juvia and Erza's team are due back any time now. We've gotten word of everything that happened."

Gajeel looked out at the water.

"She shows great promise as a member of this Guild and one of my kids."

Gajeel huffed.

"You could be too if you wanted. There's always room for another more in this family."

"I'm never going to be a part of your family, so piss off old man." Gajeel snapped.

Master Makarov didn't get upset and that made Gajeel more uneasy.

"You should know that I'm willing to forgive all damages on a condition."

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

Master Makarov frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why bail me? Why recruit me?"

Master Makarov reached for the cloth bag still holding the iron.

He tossed it in his hands before looking up at Gajeel.

"I saw a young man once so desperate for power that he hurt the only person who trusted him unconditionally. He betrayed everything he'd been taught and everyone who was around him. He took the darker path of life and now he's mad and destructive of himself and those around him." The older man said. "I can see you starting down that path as well. And I feel that as you have only gone a few steps, it is better for yourself and those in your future if you get back on track."

"I'm not going to walk in the light old man. My hands are already covered in blood." Gajeel said in a tone that suggested he wanted to, but believed he couldn't.

"I'm not asking you to. What I'm asking..." Master Makarov reached to pull Gajeel's hand palm up and smacked the bag into his scarred hand. "What I'm begging of you, is to do what is right for her. She doesn't need light. She needs someone who can hold back the dark."

With that, the older man hopped down to the ground, leaving Gajeel alone again as he wandered off.

Gajeel looked down at the bag in his hand.

He felt his chest tighten as he pulled it open.

The scent hit him like a brick to the head.

But this time, he didn't feel sick from it.

He reached in and pulled out the beautifully made word of iron. It was perfect.

He felt the tightness ease away as he broke the iron in half and nibbled at it, quickly taking bigger bites of it until he stuffed the other half in his mouth in two bites.

He would do it. He would do whatever mission the old man wanted and look out for the little woman too.

**xXx**

Levy was just walking into the hall marveling at how much had changed in such a small amount of time.

She froze as she caught sight of red eyes from across the room near the bar.

He met her gaze before breaking it himself, letting her hurry off and hide.

She could faintly hear it as Droy and Jet complained about him being there.

The Master came to the stage as Erza and her group came in the doors leading to the guild.

"I'd like to announce two new members to you brats." He shouted at them all.

Levy peeked up from where she was sitting to see the Iron Dragon Slayer still staring at her.

"We have Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox."

There were a few mumbles about Juvia, but at Gajeel's name the guild burst into outrage.

"He ruined our guild."

"He hurt Lucy."

"He's why Jet and Droy are still injured."

"Enough." The Master shouted, silencing them.

Levy watched Gajeel stand and head for the door.

"I have decided and if you brats can't accept that, then I dare you to challenge my rule."

Levy watched Gajeel leave as she held his jacket around her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Levy stayed around the guild for the next few days in the hopes that she would run into Gajeel, but he never seemed to show up.

She sat at the bar as Jet and Droy shot pool against Cana and Lucy. Natsu and Happy stood at the sides cheering for the girls.

Levy smiled as Cana pocketed another ball where she wanted to.

Even drunk as she normally was, she was better than most of the guild. She was a good partner for Lucy, who wasn't all that good at pool.

"You are smiling, but something tells me you are sad." Mira said as she set a glass of lemonade on the counter.

Levy faced her as Mira put a straw in it and pushed it towards her.

"Is it noticeable?" Levy sighed.

"To me." Mira shrugged. "But then, I'm much more observant than most people."

Levy winced at the sour taste and at Mira's words.

"Let me guess, this sadness has to do with a tall, dark, and brooding man?" Mira asked sweetly.

Levy just looked up at her, pleading with her eyes to not make her answer.

Mira smiled, she knew the answer already. "What's the matter?" Mira asked.

Levy sighed again.

"He's ignoring me. He makes no comment when I wear his jacket and he does see me. And I feel like he's just taking for granted all the words I write that you or Juvia give him."

Mira smiled brighter. She absolutely loved making pair of her guild mates. Since her own object of affection was such a bastard, it made her feel better. Of course, he had no idea she thought he was handsome and strong, just lacking a bit in the caring field.

She felt Levy needed a perk, sitting there forlorn as she was.

"He asked about you this morning in fact." Mira said. "Wanted to know if you were taking any jobs yet. I told him I would keep him posted on that."

"Wants to stay away from Shadowgear no doubt."

"Oh I doubt that a great deal. He only asked about you, not your team. And he did comment on your new attire. Shortly after he came to the guild earlier this week, he saw you wearing it and asked me why."

Levy looked at Mira with a little hope burgeoning in her. Maybe he didn't hate her.

"I told him I didn't know, but I had hemmed it for you. He said it looked good on you, I quote: 'gives her a rebellious feel.'" Mira said with that mimic of Gajeel's voice.

Levy was almost startled, but it didn't have that same timbre that his voice did.

"I just like the feel, and it's warm." She said contrarily. Even if it did swamp her in leather and hung off her shoulders loosely.

"Point being: he noticed and I think he rather liked it." Mira said. "As for the iron, I want to say he enjoys it. Juvia says he does."

"Well...then why is he ignoring me?" Levy slumped on the counter and swirled the ice around in the otherwise empty glass.

Mira took the glass away and pulled out a mug.

Levy watched her fill it with one of the strongest alcohols Fairy Tail owned.

"He seems to be sleeping in late, but have you noticed the new metal bracings on the structure of the guild?" Mira pointed up.

Levy looked up and noticed all the joints of the beams were wrapped in iron. It was going to hold until the end of time unless someone like Natsu went truly crazy in the guild.

Mira set the mug down on the counter.

"Maybe he wants to talk just as much as you, but he's just as shy." Mira shrugged and motioned to the far side of the room.

Levy frowned as she followed the older woman's hand gesture.

She watched as the familiar muscled Slayer dropped himself into a chair.

She smiled at Mira as she picked up the mug.

**xXx**

Gajeel groaned as he threw himself into the seat.

It felt so good to get off his feet for seemingly the first time since three days ago.

He had been working non-stop to improve his image as a member of Fairy Tail. At least to the public.

The rest of the guild hated him. They didn't notice the improvements he supposed. He'd found several weak points in the guild's structure and used his own iron each night for the past week to reinforce it. So far no one had noticed except that barmaid Demon. He could feel the level of magic she possessed, even though she never used it, and lord help the guild if she ever did.

She had thanked him and told him that first drink of the night was always on the house for the rest of the time he was there.

He grumbled over accepting that, but she smiled and mentioned that if he made sure Levy was safe, she would never charge him for the first drink or damages to the guild.

And then she had confided in him that the monetary structure she and the Old Man had set up secretly funneled away money from the rewards the guild members earned. She made sure that each of them had the money for things like rent and food and allowances, but if they were high damage members like Flame Head and Stripper she took more of their rewards in order to compensate the damage they did to the guild.

He had felt a little guilty due to destroying the guild before, even if no one was in it.

Gajeel glanced up as he heard someone coming closer. It didn't sound like Juvia or the Old Man, so he was curious.

He wished he could sink into a lake at the sight of the one person he'd been trying to stay away from.

He hadn't been ignoring her, just avoiding her. And her lap dogs. At least, they would like to be lap dogs.

She held out a mug and he had to admit she looked cute today.

He could see his old jacket by the bar where she'd been sitting, acting as a cushion.

Part of him envied his jacket, being so close to her all the time.

"What?" He sounded grumpy even to himself.

"I..." She sounded nervous and scared.

He reached out and took the mug.

"There, go, shoo." He waved her away with his other hand.

She shuffled on her feet as he leaned back and gulped down a good portion of the whiskey.

"I...why are you avoiding me?" She asked quickly.

He almost spit up the whiskey he was about to drink.

"It's just, this whole week you've been rushing in and out and fixing the guild and I've been making that iron and everything and you haven't even looked at me or yelled at me for ruining your jacket or-" He reached up and put a finger over her lips.

Her skin was just as soft as he remembered.

"Take a breath." He said.

"Hey you wusses, you can't drop the game now, unless you're chicken shits." Cana shouted.

Gajeel knew he only had a few seconds.

"I'm not ignoring or avoiding you. I just can't be around you yet. I do appreciate the iron, especially as a midnight snack when I'm working here." He said.

He pulled his hand back just as her dogs got to them.

"You stay away from Levy you bastard." Droy said.

"How dare you touch her." Jet snapped.

"I told you: we just can't be friends." He grinned at Levy as the boys put themselves between the two of them.

Gajeel looked at them as he chugged the rest of his large mug of whiskey.

Cana cheered him on and he gave her a thumbs up.

She seemed to be the only one other than Mira who didn't hate him. Levy didn't count, she was too scared of him.

He stood up and towered over Jet and Droy.

They paled but didn't back down.

**xXx**

Levy had to admit that it looked a lot like two small dogs challenging a wolf. They would be eaten, but they wouldn't back down because they were too stupid.

Gajeel shoved past them and pushed the mug back into Levy's hands.

He waved at Mira as he went to the door.

As he put his hand on the swinging door he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and for the record: you look better than I do in that jacket." He said before heading out the door.

Levy just stared after him as Jet and Droy's promises that he would never get close to her again just faded past her ears.

They could never promise that.

Because even if he stayed away from her, she didn't want to stay away from him.

She ignored them to go back to where Mira was at the bar.

"Worth it?" Mira asked.

Levy nodded.

"Good." Mira took the mug back and washed it out.

She hung it to dry as Levy pulled out her pen.

She wrote out a few small words of iron and Mira set them under the counter.

"Do you have any missions I can do by myself?" Levy asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Mira sighed. She nudged Levy to look at one of the pages on the wall behind her. "However, there are a couple two-man missions."

Levy frowned.

"What does that do to help me? I have a three person group." Levy sighed.

Mira pulled one sheet of the wall and set it in front of Levy.

Levy looked down at it and read over the mission.

It was a simple bandit catching job. They were stealing highly rare and expensive books from a mansion in the town over.

It required someone who could fight the bandits and someone who knew their books from fakes.

Levy frowned until she saw the name scribbled at the bottom.

Gajeel Redfox.

"I simply cannot send in this for verification. It needs two signatures." Mira said. She leaned in conspiratorially and Levy leaned in as well. "I heard from a valid source that the reason he took this job was because he was going to try and get the reward for someone who was very nervous and timid around him."

Levy smiled.

"If you hurry you should be able to catch up with him." Mira said. "The ticket I got for him is for the 3:40 train."

Levy reached for the pen Mira was holding and quickly signed her name at the bottom of the page. Right under Gajeel's strangely fluid handwriting.

Mira conjured another ticket and held it up.

"Can you..." Levy looked at where Jet and Droy had gotten sucked into another game with Cana and Lucy.

"I'll make sure they don't even notice until it is far too late." Mira smiled.

Levy smiled as she turned to hop off the stool and pulled Gajeel's jacket on.

She walked out, ticket firmly in hand as she headed for the train station.

Her magic pen was in her pocket and the exceedingly rare bag she had earned a while back, holding her best translating and research books, was in the inside pocket.

She was ready to catch that train.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked at the clock as he held up the ticket the Demon had given him.

It was about half an hour until boarding.

He moved for the train door as the little man handed him back his ticket.

He made his way to the very last compartment in the train and plopped himself on the bench.

He was just leaning back when he caught a flash of blue hair out the window.

He frowned as he shifted to try and see what it was.

He pulled the window open and frowned as he looked down the platform.

He caught the sight of that tiny mage he had been trying to get away from as she climbed up onto the train.

"Must have a mission with those lapdogs." He mumbled as he closed the window and sat back. He kicked his feet up on the seat across from him and put his hands behind his head.

He was just about to consider a nap when the tapping of boots stopped in the doorway.

He looked up and froze.

How the hell had she caught up? How the hell had she known?

Gajeel caught sight of the mission paper in her hand, the copy that was supposed to be in his bag.

"Mirajane." He growled.

Levy just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Levy looked at the huge man sprawled out on the two seats.

The woman pointing out directions had taken one glance at her bright blue hair and the leather jacket and pointed her in Gajeel's direction.

He was not happy to see her in the slightest.

At least, he didn't look happy.

She figured it was because he was expecting her partners to show up.

"It's going to be a few hours. Mind if I sit?" She asked.

He stared at her for a second.

"On one condition." He said.

She stepped inside the compartment.

"Do not, under any circumstances, get in my way. This is my mission." He said.

She nodded. "You're supposed to have a partner."

"We're clear on the basics then?" He growled.

Levy moved to sit beside him.

She clenched her hand around the paper of the mission.

"You're terrified of me. I can see and smell it." He said.

"Smell?" She flinched.

"You're shaking like a loose scale and I can hear your heart beating faster than normal."

Part of her wondered how he knew what normal was.

The other part still wondered how he could smell fear.

She heard him sigh as she was staring at her hands.

She felt the warm leather of his glove and the even warmer touch of his fingers as he put his arm around her back and on her shoulder.

He pulled her so that she was leaning against him.

"You'll never stop fearing me unless you believe I won't hurt you."

She closed her eyes as she relaxed against him in slow measures, pulling her feet up to tuck under her.

"I do believe you will try not to hurt me." She said. "I just...think there will come a time when you won't want to try anymore."

He was warm and his arm was heavy over her side as she took in the scent of metal and leather.

She'd always loved books. Everyone who met her knew that.

What most never knew was that she also had a fondness for metal and leather. Even Jet and Droy didn't know that.

It was something she had never been able to explain.

She loved seeing Erza's new armors simply for that freshly smelted metal smell. Now she'd be able to have that scent all the time, since Gajeel was in the guild.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep against his warm body as the train began to make it's way down the tracks.

**xXx**

Gajeel glanced down at the little bookworm.

She really did look adorable in his old winter jacket. He only had the summer one he'd torn the sleeves off of now.

He fingered the metal studs along the sleeves of her jacket and felt the one coming loose.

His magic flared up as he melted the stud down and replaced it with a bluish tinted metal he'd been working on creating for several months.

He redid the rest of the studs on the jacket, even carefully adjusting her to be able to reach the studs under her.

When he was finished he felt a little satisfaction.

The blue was a much lighter shade than her hair and had a silver baseline color, but in sunlight, it looked like pure blue silver.

Like Metalicana once told him, 'Iron isn't the only metal you'll be able to utilize, just the easiest.'

And he was right.

That blue silver took a lot of work.

He yawned as he looked out the window.

A cat-nap would have to do until they got to the town for the mission.

**xXx**

Levy rubbed at her eyes as she came awake.

The train was slowing down, which had been the thing to wake her.

Gajeel was dozing as she sat up.

"Your face has imprints on it." He mumbled as he started to push himself up.

He stretched and she rubbed at her cheek.

She stood up as the train was coming to a stop in the station.

She stumbled into his back as he reached up to grab the bag he'd thrown up on the rack.

"Sorry." She looked down as she stepped back.

"Come on Shrimp, we got work to do."

"I..." She frowned as he moved around her and into the corridor. She walked fast to catch up with his longer stride. "I'm not a shrimp."

"No, just small like one." He said as he reached the exit door.

He held it open after he stepped down onto the platform.

She glared at him as she moved past him.

As she came into the station proper she looked around.

It was a smaller town than Magnolia, and it was reflected in the size of its station.

There was only one large room with a smaller audio room to the side. She saw what looked like one bathroom with a locking door too.

**xXx**

Gajeel walked past her.

"Come on, mansion is on the other side of town. I'd like to get there before nightfall." He said.

She nodded and hurried to catch up to him.

Gajeel had to consciously slow his pace, but she kept up very well.

He stifled his inner growl at the thought that it was because she had to keep up with that Speed Mage.

Little Levy wasn't even out of breath as they walked up the long driveway to the mansion.

He caught scents as he walked and filed them away for inspection later.

He came up to the door and was raising his hand to knock when it opened and a staunch older man stood there.

"We serve no vagabonds here. Please look for employment elsewhere."

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, but Levy spoke first.

"We aren't here for employment per-say. We're mages of Fairy Tail and we accepted your case." Levy pulled out the paper detailing the mission.

She handed it over and the little older man made a show of putting his glasses on to read it and then looked over them both.

"So I assume the young lady is able to verify the books and you are merely her bodyguard." The man stated.

Gajeel was a little miffed that the butler thought Levy couldn't be the one to do the fighting simply because she was a female, small, weak, or just didn't look the part of a fighter even in his jacket.

"No, she's the fighter, I'm here to make sure we get back the ones that belong to the Master of the house." Gajeel said.

The man blinked at them both and then cleared his throat.

"If you would follow me please. I shall take you to the Mistress."

He glanced at Levy again and frowned.

She looked up at Gajeel as he motioned her to go first.

He heard her sharp whisper as they followed behind the man.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sick of people not giving you credit. You're a strong mage, you should be thought of as one." He whispered back.

She cracked a smile and reached to hold his arm for a moment and lean against him.

He liked it. Until she pulled away as they came to a set of doors.

Gajeel walked in first with Levy right behind him.

"Milady, the Fairy Tail mages have arrived."

**xXx**

Levy stared in awe at the glamorous look of the room. The hallway had been darkened by the lack of sunlight coming in the windows, so she hadn't been able to see then.

But this room was grand, like a billion-jewel-price-tag kind of room.

Nothing in the room could be considered less than fifty thousand easily.

Levy saw numerous editions of rare books on the glass case on the far wall.

No wonder it was easy to steal from this woman. She had no security and kept such valuable books in the open.

"You two will be assisting in the capture of whoever is stealing my precious books?" She frowned at them.

"Yeah. You requested two people." Gajeel said.

"I requested two people who could identify my books from the rubbish of whatever else got stolen from other people."

"That's easy enough." Levy said. "We can handle that."

"Forgive me if I fail to believe either of you know a lot about books." The woman had a snooty air to her that was beginning to piss Levy off.

Gajeel outright snorted his disproval of her thoughts.

She raised a brow at him.

Levy wanted to snicker. The woman and her butler had no idea that the two of them were the most capable for this particular mission out of the entire guild. He was one of the strongest mages there and she easily knew the most about books in all of Magnolia.

"This little mage is the best when it comes to books and nobody has ever defeated me, save for the Fire Dragon Slayer and that was because I went easy on him." Gajeel said.

Had he?

Natsu had been bragging for days about how it was such a close battle.

"Well then..." The woman was flustered, but hid it well in Levy's eyes. "Here is a list of books that are missing." She held up a piece of paper and the butler brought it to them.

Levy read through it quickly and Gajeel looked over her shoulder, scanning the page.

"Alright, we'll begin right away." Levy said.

**xXx**

Gajeel led the way out of the mansion.

She kept on his heels.

"So you think we can find them?" Levy asked.

"Sure. I can trace the scent of the books and you can identify them as real." He shrugged.

"I thought you wanted to do this on your own?"

He shrugged again.

"I'm still keeping the bonus to myself, but I will give you a third of the reward money."

**xXx**

Levy scoffed. "A whole third eh? Guess I should consider myself lucky."

He led the way around the mansion, taking in scents with his heightened abilities.

He paused as he looked at the windows of the huge display room library.

"You saw that book at the end of the list right?" Gajeel spoke quietly.

Levy nodded. It was a book on Dragons in a dead language. She hadn't known it still existed, but she had read about it in her History of Dragons book on her shelf.

"I saw that same book on Metalicana's shelf years ago. There is only one copy in the world and it's a magical heirloom of his family." Gajeel said.

Levy looked up at him.

"I'm taking it with me if it turns out to be the same one."

Levy stopped.

"You mean...stealing it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"If that's what it comes to." Gajeel said.

Levy covered her mouth in horror.

To think of one of her guild mates stealing was terrible.

She lowered her hand as she looked at him.

He moved to follow a scent trail.

But, what if it had been taken from his Dragon to begin with?

Was it really stealing then? Or just taking back what would have been passed to him?

"Come on Shrimp." He called.

She hurried to catch up with him.

**xXx**

Gajeel knew she'd be appalled by his casual notion of stealing back Metalicana's book.

She was too good for that to fly by.

He just wanted to let her know so that if he was caught, she could rat him out if she wanted.

He followed the trail leading away from the newly repaired window pane into the trees at the edge of the garden.

She kept behind him as he walked.

His steps were quiet and slow. Hunting whoever had taken those books.

The scent wasn't one from around the house, so he could rule out an inside job.

Levy followed right behind him, trying to stay as quiet as she could.

She failed at stealth, but that was alright, he liked being able to know where she was.

He traced the scent to a small clearing that held a shoddy tent.

He held up his hand and she stayed still.

Gajeel stalked forward, catching the scent of the person who had been stealing the books.

He moved to the front of the tent and peeked in a crack.

The man was just dressing for his next heist.

He hadn't even heard Levy crunching twigs and leaves.

Gajeel changed his hand into a blade and sliced through the tent in one fluid motion.

The man turned around with a knife as Gajeel reached for him.

**xXx**

Levy heard Gajeel grunt as he pulled a man out of the tent.

He held the man by the throat with a knife sticking out of his arm.

She winced herself at the sight of his blood dripping to the ground.

He closed his hand tighter and the man finally passed out.

She hurried forward to make sure the man was breathing before tearing her headband off as Gajeel pressed a piece of the tent against his wound.

He'd taken the knife out and was chewing on the end of it, holding it in his mouth like Macao held cigarettes in his.

He moved his hand as she secured the makeshift bandage with her headband.

It would work until they got back to town and she could find some real bandages.

He snapped off part of the blade as he made his way into the tent.

He sniffed for the books, but only caught faint hints under the stronger smell of his own blood.

He growled at the lack of smell and she stepped forward.

She looked around the tent, trying to ignore how his huge body filled the small space.

"Just go back out if you can't find it anyway." She said after a few seconds.

He went to speak as she looked at him, but then sighed and walked back out of the tent.

Levy turned to look again and caught the sight of a magical bag like her own.

The runes glowed from recent renewal and that reminded her that she needed to renew the runes on hers.

It wasn't a strong glow, but it was enough for her to spot after her eyes adjusted to the dimness.

She grabbed the bag and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It's getting late, we should find somewhere to sleep for the night and go through these books to make sure they're all here." Gajeel said as she came back out.

She nodded.

He led the way back to the garden, carrying the man over his shoulder and frowning over his arm.

He took the other knives from the man and chewed on them as the butler called for the local authorities to come and get the thief.

Levy asked the butler for some real bandaging and the older man did as Gajeel glared at her.

She turned to catch his glare and just smiled at him.

"Did you find my books?" The woman asked as she stood at a distance from the Slayer.

Levy didn't blame her for being wary.

"We're going to check through the things we found of his for any lead to your books and others he may have stolen."

**xXx**

Gajeel felt awed by her lie.

She held the books in her pocket, but she wanted to give him time to see if his book was among them.

He'd had a feeling she would rat him out, being such a good girl.

Master Makarov must not have known she skirted darkness if he thought Gajeel was needed to keep her from 'the dark that follows her.'

She lied with aplomb.

The butler came back and she smiled at him as she took the bandaging and thanked him.

She came back to his side and Gajeel looked up from where he was sitting on the front steps.

The police were just showing up as she untied her headband from his arm and used the tent fabric to wipe away the drying blood.

She conjured up a word of water and dropped it over his outstretched arm.

He winced at the cold, but made no other signs he felt it.

She padded the gauze on heavily and then wrapped it firmly against his wound.

It hadn't been a very big knife, so it didn't go deep.

He looked up at her as she retied her headband to hold back her hair.

He caught the faint touch of blood on the fabric.

It had almost seeped through to her soft blue headband, which would have seriously annoyed him.

The thought came from nowhere, especially after what he did to her, but he never wanted to see blood on her again.

He had felt sicker than ever when he'd drawn the Phantom Lord symbol on her in the blood from breaking the nose of one of her lapdogs, but he'd pushed the thought out of his head at the time.

Now he was assuring himself, he would see to it that he never saw blood on her again.

**xXx**

Levy felt him staring at her and it raised the hair on the back of her neck.

He looked so broody as the police took care of the thief and then asked him questions.

She was thankful he settled the issue without them talking to her too.

As the police took the man away, Gajeel led her back into town.

His steps were measured and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

He was the strong, big bad, Iron Dragon Slayer. And yet he was slowing his pace and making sure she could keep up.

He led the way to a mid-quality inn and the keeper took one look at them and the mark on his shoulder and pulled out a separate book.

"Fairy Tail mages?" The man asked.

Levy nodded.

"Could you sign in here please? It's for my son. He's been dying to get all the Fairy Tail mages to sign this book before his tenth birthday." The man said.

Levy smiled as she wrote in her name.

Gajeel made his fluid signature just below hers and took note of the handful of other names.

She frowned as she noticed Gildarts name near the top of the page. He'd been gone from the guild for a while on a really long mission.

Maybe he had stopped in here to rest earlier this year.

"Thank you." The man said. "So how long are you two staying?" He asked.

"One night, we only need one room." Gajeel said as he put some money on the counter.

"I..." Levy started, but the man had already swiped up the money and was picking a key from the shelf.

He put it in Gajeel's hand.

"Number twenty-five, last one on the right."

Gajeel nodded and started down the hall.

Levy hurried after him.

**xXx**

Gajeel unlocked the door and set the key in Levy's hand.

"In case we stay here longer, you should hold on to this key." He said.

She frowned at him.

"I won't be sleeping much tonight, so the room is yours." He went inside and put his jacket on the seat at the desk after folding it to keep the studded edges to the back of the chair.

"Wait a minute." She held up her hand and he turned to look down at her.

She was so small and adorable.

She was still afraid of him, despite what she said.

Her body may just be reacting without her mind to control it, but it was still fear.

"If this was just going to be a room for me to sleep in, then why pay for it?" She asked.

He reached out and put his hand on her head.

She flinched as he steered her to the bed.

"You need sleep and I plan to be reading most of the night." He pushed her to sit on the bed.

She looked up at him, without fear in her eyes.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the bag holding the books for their mission.

He held out his hand and she was hesitant.

Gajeel waited for her to put it in his hand before turning for the chair.

He sat down and propped his boots on the desk.

He pulled the bag open and reached inside to begin pulling all the books out.

She sighed as she shrugged the jacket off and set it on the end of the bed.

He watched from the corner of his eye as he set another few books on the pile he'd started.

**xXx**

Levy fluffed the pillow near the edge of the bed up and pulled the top blanket back.

She didn't like sleeping in her day clothes, but she didn't have much choice today.

She hadn't wanted to lose the chance to do this mission with him.

It was a chance to show him she wasn't afraid.

He was stacking a new stack as she slid under the blanket. She saw a book as he pulled it out that she had been searching for months now to find.

"Hey, that one with the blue cover you just grabbed, can I see that one?" She asked.

He pulled his hand back out with another couple of books. He stacked them on the first pile and picked up the one she wanted to read.

"This one?" He asked.

She nodded.

He tossed it on the bed beside her and she picked it up.

It was one of the Dragons Series. This one supposedly covered Natsu's Dragon Igneel and his history for as far back as the Dragons kept their records.

She settled in to read it as Gajeel stacked the rest of the books on the desk and began going through them with the lists he'd gotten from the police while they were there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gajeel glanced up at the bed to see Levy had dozed off.

He dimmed the lamp to not wake her up and set the book in his hand on the far stack.

So far, there had only been two of the forty-three books that weren't a part of any of the lists.

He had forced himself to set the book he wanted off to the side and finish going through the rest.

He sorted the remaining three books into their proper piles and used his magic to create thin bands to wrap around the neat, orderly stacks. He tucked them back into the bag after securing the lists with them, making marks along one edge of each sheet to be able to tell the stacks apart by touch.

Gajeel finally set the stack for the woman they'd initially taken the mission inside the bag, sans his book.

He tossed the bag onto the bed by Levy's jacket and picked up his book.

The worn leather felt just as it had years ago when Metalicana had shown it to him.

It still held the scent of his foster-father and Gajeel was glad Levy was asleep so she couldn't see the tears that came to his eyes at feeling the familiar pages.

He flipped through the first few and paused on a scribbled page.

He'd gotten his ass beaten for making this scribble, but Metalicana hadn't removed it.

His childish scribble was still there, under his fathers name on the family tree of the Metal Dragons.

He traced his finger over their names.

"Where are you?" He mumbled.

He turned the page and flipped through, taking note of the slight wear on the edges of some pages where a reader had been holding the fragile paper too long.

Gajeel didn't see any more writing in the book up until the last page he remembered having information on it of all the generations.

The book had kept itself magically updated so long as there was a Dragon to claim it.

He stopped on that final page, afraid to turn the next one.

He felt the warmth seep through his shirt back as Levy leaned over him, putting her arms over his shoulders.

She put her hand over his.

"You're not alone anymore." She said quietly.

He let out the breath he'd been unconscious of holding and turned the page.

It was enough to make him lose his breath.

The book had updated itself again.

It showed his life as a child with Metalicana and up to the point his father had disappeared.

Gajeel felt nervous about having Levy read over his shoulder, but he refused to show it.

He turned to the next page, hoping that the book had updated.

Praying that it wasn't going to show Metalicana's death.

"It's nothing bad." Levy whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared down at the page.

It didn't have much. A shortened bit stating that Metalicana was resting and training with the other Dragons. Waiting to fight E.N.D.

Whatever that was.

And it stated that he had joined Phantom Lord for a while after traveling as a mercenary. He watched it shimmer and write a few more things in.

"Gajeel Redfox, Metalicana's son, joins Fairy Tail in effort to band with another Lost Child." Levy said.

"I...I suppose I did a little. I'll admit that knowing Flame Brain is around makes me feel a little less like the last of my kind." Gajeel said.

Levy moved from around him and he looked up at her as she hopped up on the desk beside his boots.

**xXx**

Levy looked down at Gajeel.

He'd seemed afraid to know what has happened after he'd lost his book.

She couldn't blame him with a book like that.

What if it had told of his father Dragon's death?

She would have been devastated.

"I'll be here for you." Levy said.

She pulled her feet up onto the desk and wrapped her arms around her legs.

He had a soft look as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks Shrimp."

"For what?"

"For tagging along with me this time. I know you're afraid of me still, but it does mean a lot to me." He said.

She smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He gave a huffed laugh.

"I'll let you keep thinking that until it is true." He said. "Now go back to sleep, we're going to have a long day tomorrow. We have to come up with some story to not turn this book in."

She nodded and climbed down to go back to the bed.

He shifted himself in the chair a little and as she was pulling the blankets around her, he was already asleep, holding tight to the book, but looking so relaxed.

It must have been weighing pretty heavily on him to know what had happened to his father.

She closed her eyes, thinking to herself that Gajeel looked pretty handsome when he wasn't scowling at people.

The brooding and maniacal looks were alright, but the scowling just made him look horrible.

It made him seem like someone she knew he was not.

She drifted to sleep, thinking about the day ahead.

**xXx**

Gajeel woke with a kink in his neck and shoulders.

Sleeping in a chair was his least favorite place to sleep in most cases.

But he didn't have the option of the bed this time. He groaned as he got up. No, but he sure wished he'd had the option of the bed.

Levy was already up and he could hear her in the bathroom.

He reached for his coat and shook it out before pulling it on.

He put the bag holding all the books in his pocket as Levy opened the door.

He picked up his book and held it in his hands.

He had nowhere to put it that could hide it.

"Here." Levy held out her hands.

He hesitated before putting the large book in her hands.

She went to her jacket and pulled out a blue bag.

Gajeel watched her open the bag and shove the book inside. It disappeared into the fabric.

"That's the same as this bag isn't it?" He frowned.

She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I earned it a while ago and best part is that just about anything fits. It can actually fit everything I travel with." She said. "They won't be able to get it from here without knowing which book it is."

Gajeel nodded in awe.

They checked out easily enough and the man seemed very excited to see them that morning.

"You will tell the other members about this place right. I'm really hoping to get as many signatures as possible."

"Sure." Gajeel said.

He walked with Levy back to the house and knocked on the door.

**xXx**

Levy could tell the butler was looking at them both differently.

Almost a year of break-ins and stealing of valuable books from the city and a nearby town and the two of them finish up in less than hours.

It did seem a little too real to believe.

But as the Mistress of the house stared at them and the stack of books Gajeel pulled from the bag and unbanded, she found that people should never expect the worst from Fairy Tail Mages.

Natsu and crew were an exception, not the norm. Erza seemed to manage just fine in her lack of serious damage. Same with Laxus and his group. And even Shadowgear did no damage most days.

The Mistress went through each book to ensure that they were there.

"One is missing. Where was my dragon book?" She looked at them both.

Levy sighed and pulled out her bag and took out the book.

She held it in her hands and glanced at Gajeel.

He looked hurt.

He should learn to trust her.

"With all respect, we can't give this one to you."

The woman looked ready to pitch a fit and Levy had to speak first.

"If you just take a look inside, you'll know it isn't yours anymore."

"I found it in the woods when I was traveling, therefore it is mine." The woman held out her hand for it.

Levy flipped it open to the family tree page.

"This is the real owner." Levy pointed at the name below Metalicana's.

"He lost it."

Levy flipped through to the newest entry.

"He never had a chance to get it. His Dragon left so suddenly and wasn't able to pass it down to him." Levy said. The woman hesitated and lowered her hand as she read the newest entries.

"These weren't there before...but they're in the same script. You did this?"

"No. It's a self updating book." Gajeel said. "It's been in my family for generations. Metalicana left before I could get it from him."

The woman looked up at him.

"So you are a Metal Dragon?" She huffed. "You don't look like one."

"I'm a Slayer. Metalicana was my adoptive father. He raised me as his own and used to say that he'd give me this book when I came of age. Then he disappeared before I did and the book was lost." Gajeel said.

Levy could tell he was holding back from being annoyed.

"Well, I can't prove that this book isn't yours, but you can't prove it is either."

"Then how about a trade?" Levy spoke up.

They looked at her.

"You keep the reward money and the reward that will surely be handed out for the rest of the books being returned, and give us this book. It really means a lot to us to not lose it this time." Levy said.

The woman sighed.

"Alright."

Gajeel grinned at Levy and she watched him pull the rest of the books from the bag and place the stacks on the table.

He placed the list for each on top and the paper that held the names of the owners.

"Thank you." Levy said as he held the book in his hands again.

He walked out, staring at it.

Levy walked beside him.

"You could have just gave her the book you know, and kept the money."

"Yes, but that would mean you'd just steal it back and it's better if she doesn't send another Fairy Tail Mage after it."

"True."

They made their way to the train station and got tickets.

**xXx**

Gajeel sat beside the little bookworm and sighed.

She looked at him.

"Thanks again."

"Better quit thanking me or you'll lose your reputation as a cruel bastard." She said with a laugh.

He could tell she was less afraid of him though, and that did make him happier.

"Yeah. Guess we'll have to go back to the way we were, otherwise your lapdogs will have a conniption fit."

"They'll get over it." She leaned against him.

Gajeel felt more at peace as he fingered the book in his bag.

"Besides, I knew you were nice to some people. Juvia wouldn't speak so highly about you if you were mean to her too."

He snorted.

"As lovesick as that woman is for friends I could probably beat her and then give her a cookie and she'd still say nice things about me."

"But you wouldn't." Levy said.

"Give her a cookie? Not a chance."

She shoved at his arm and Gajeel laughed.

"No, I do seem to have a thing for blue hair. The only friends I have are blue haired."

He listened to her hum as she leaned against him again.

Her sleight weight felt good against his arm.

In the past few days, it had felt good to be less cruel.

Granted, when some punk from a Dark Guild had dissed Fairy Tail in front of him and called him a pansy for joining it, he'd felt immense pleasure in breaking the man in both arms and a leg.

He could still be a cruel bastard when he wanted to be.

He looked down at the little blue head against his arm.

He just didn't want to be as often anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Levy walked into the guild hall, knowing Gajeel would be a few minutes behind in order to not let anyone know they'd done the mission together.

No one but Mira and Cana knew they'd gone off together.

Levy didn't see Jet and Droy when she came back in, so she went up to the bar.

Mira looked at her as she took her coat off and smiled.

The barmaid was not fooled.

"Did you two have fun?"

"We did the mission. Gajeel found a family treasure and I helped him keep it from the woman who owned it." Levy admitted.

Nothing was ever secret from Mira. She lived up to her Demon name.

She was a devil when it came to ferreting out information.

Levy wad just reaching for the lemonade Mira set in front of her when she felt the huge presence behind her.

"Hey!" She heard Jet call out as he and Droy came in the guild from the side doors.

Gajeel moved to Levy's side and put the mission paper on the counter.

"No reward money?"

"I traded it for something better. Take it out of my next job." Gajeel said.

Mira smiled as she nodded.

"I'm glad for you." She spoke quietly so that Jet and Droy couldn't hear as they came up.

"You leave Levy alone." Jet said.

"Maybe it's yourself you should worry about. Not some pint sized Bookworm who's stronger than both of you combined." Gajeel said as he glared at them.

"Guys..." Levy started to speak.

Gajeel held up his hand to silence her.

"When you two are done trying to fight a lost cause, I hope you can accept the fact that neither of you are ever going to be more than friends to Levy."

Droy looked down at his words.

"Gajeel!" She started.

"Maybe you want to go back to how things were, but I don't."

She sighed.

He looked at her and then ruffled her hair.

"See you later Shrimp." He turned and walked out of the guild.

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed as he left.

He didn't want to go back to how things had been.

It wasn't fair.

He wanted more.

He started towards the small place he'd bought just outside the city.

It was just a shack on quite a few acres of land, but it was twenty acres of land to himself that he owned.

No more relying on Jose to fear him too much to kick him out.

No relying on the Old Man to claim that he was free to stay at the guild.

It was his shack and his land.

It was mostly forest, but there was a good little clearing that he was tempted to put a small pond in.

He was almost done with his wall around the property.

He'd made it with his own magic and metal, going deep under the ground and slowly creating a bowl of sorts under his land.

Just in case anything happened and the land around his shack shifted.

Gajeel walked down the pathway past the posts he'd put up for his gateway.

He had visions of an archway with wooden doors and he was going to do it.

It was the last thing left on the wall portion of his project.

He sighed as he ran his hand over the left post as he passed it.

The intricate swirling designs he'd created all along his wall were what would tell everyone that this was his territory.

He was almost done with the wood doors. They just needed another sanding and then he could install the hinges and hang them. Then he could carve the design on them to match the rest and flow freely.

It was something Metalicana had taught him years ago.

The design was a trick. The complete fill of pure silver was the real goal.

It was infused with magic that would make the whole bowl just float where he wanted it to.

Gajeel pushed his door open and tossed his bag on the table.

He moved to the shelf over his bed and hung his jacket on a hook.

He'd catch a nap and then finish his work on the wall.

**xXx**

Levy watched Gajeel leave and then looked at her friends.

She started to speak, but was cut off by Jet.

"Things changed?"

"Well..." Levy started. She glanced at Mira.

Somehow, looking at the barmaid and mother bear of the guild gave her a little courage.

"We just went on a quick, one-night mission, and I got to see a little of him without the tough act."

"It isn't an act. He's just a jerk who doesn't care about anyone." Droy scoffed.

Levy looked at him.

Something about the way he was acting made her think they knew something she didn't.

"You don't believe that." She knew Droy was the weaker link between them.

"I..." Droy started.

"So he did one good thing, that doesn't matter." Jet said.

"Not his only good thing." Mira pointed out from the other side of the bar and the argument.

Levy knew Mira saw things that others didn't in people.

Like her courage, Gajeel's kindness, Natsu's sadness, Lucy's fear of rejection, the list went on. She even saw the parts that were good way down deep in Laxus and the Thunder Legion, despite the way they acted when they and their leader were present. Being some of the most powerful members of the guild short of being S-class had its drawbacks.

"What else?" Jet snapped.

Mira gave him a cross look and he immediately looked shamed for snapping at her. No one snapped at Mira, not even Laxus.

"He fixed the guild better than we could thanks to his metal. He's helped me wash dishes on several occasions now late at night before he even begins to work on the guild. He spends long hours on some project of his own and yet still takes missions that would take days or weeks for a normal Mage and does them in hours. He's working hard for this guild." Mira said.

Levy knew he was working hard on the missions, because there were some that were just shy of S-class and he was taking them out in less than a day. Sometimes two a day.

He never took the money from Mira either once he brought it back.

"Why I've never seen anyone who I've had to physically force to take money from their own reward." Mira added.

Jet sighed.

"And he did protect Levy when you would have hurt her on accident." Droy spoke up.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Droy frowned.

"I just never believed it. I thought maybe I tripped or something."

"It was him." Jet said through gritted teeth. "He took my hit to the shoulder and protected you from it. But hell, he could have just been screwing with us."

Droy shook his head as Levy turned to face the door.

"He'll come back in later. He always comes for dinner." Mira said.

Levy nodded.

"As for you boys, you should go and grab something you two can do by yourselves. I've got some work for Levy." Mira said.

They groaned, but went to the mission board anyway.

"Really?" Levy sounded leery even to her own ears as she faced Mira.

"Oh yes. And it will take a few hours, if not until tomorrow even for you." She turned as she moved to lead Levy to the back around the bar. Levy watched her look thoughtful. "Granted, Freed could probably get it done by today, but he's busy. You two would work pretty good together." Mira spoke.

Levy huffed. "He's a stuck up."

Mira laughed. "True, but his heart means well. He just needs to get Laxus to mean well too."

Levy followed the woman into the back to a huge library. The place was a mess.

There were books stacked everywhere and none of them in order.

"This is..."

"Your project!" Mira said happily. "I need this organized and sorted somehow. I'd like it done by category and then subject and then author." Mira wrote with a magic pen in the air, creating a neat graph ready to be filled in. "Like magical vehicles, then cars or trains, then whoever wrote the book."

Levy nodded. Mira placed the pen in her hand.

"Don't forget to make a record of what you put where." Mira said as she erased her graph.

Levy nodded dumbly again.

This was more than she had in her own collections.

It would take her hours to get things stacked by category and subject. Then another couple to get them alphabetized.

**xXx**

Jet looked up as he finished setting a stack of books in their place.

Levy was completely asleep on the couch.

Droy looked over at him as he finished his own stack of books.

They sighed as they looked at their partner.

Jet knew Gajeel felt something for Levy.

Protection was a sign of affection. And as much as Jet hated to admit it, Gajeel was slightly protective of her. More able than either of them to protect her too.

"I don't want to give her up to him." Droy said. "She's like family now. Even if she'll never be with one of us, I don't like the thought of her with him either."

"Maybe they'll just be friends."

"Maybe he won't be such a jerk if he's friends with her."

"To her maybe." Jet scoffed.

"I brought you guys some dinner." Mira called out as she opened the door.

Jet was prepared to see her, but not the hulking figure behind her.

Gajeel carried the tray for her as she carried a pitcher of lemonade and glasses.

"Oh, and a little help too." Mira said.

Gajeel set the tray on the table and moved to touch Levy.

Jet tensed as he watched Gajeel nudge her awake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gajeel had just come in the doors, getting looks from several of the members as Cana waved at him with her mug.

"Later." He called to her from across the room.

He went to the bar and moved to sit.

"Give me a hand would you?" Mira asked.

He sighed as he nodded.

Earning his dinner.

She never charged him, unlike with the others. Most of them got a few Jewels taken for their food.

He didn't have to help her, but he figured it was better than nothing.

She motioned him around the counter and into the kitchen.

"Can you get that tray for me?" Mira asked.

He moved to pick it up as she grabbed a full pitcher of lemonade and several glasses.

"I've got a little bit of a job for you if you want a break from hard labor." Mira spoke as she led him to the back where the library was.

"I am not sorting books." He grumbled.

"Oh they're sorted, they just need to be put away."

He grumbled for a moment as she reached the door.

"Fine." He gave in.

She pushed open the door.

"I brought you guys some dinner." She said. "Oh, and a little help too."

Gajeel put the food on the table as he saw Levy sleeping on the couch.

Had she been doing this all day since he left earlier?

He ignored the death glare from Jet as he reached to shake her shoulder.

She mumbled as she came awake.

"I'm up. Give me a minute and I'll finish." She said.

"Mira brought dinner." He said as he pulled the table closer to the couch and sat beside her.

"I'll be back later to see how far you've gotten. Make sure you eat." Mira said as she left the pitcher and glasses on the table.

Gajeel watched her leave the room.

Levy finally woke up enough as Gajeel was pouring out the drinks.

Jet and Droy pulled up chairs as Levy was gathering some of the food Mira had put on the tray for them.

"She doesn't seriously think we can eat all of this does she?" Levy asked.

"Unless she was planning for me to be here." Gajeel took his own portions.

**xXx**

Levy nodded at his words.

Mira was a big planner. But if he was there to help, then things could be done fairly quickly.

"Well, as long as we can get this done tonight, I'll be happy." Levy said.

She watched Gajeel grin slightly.

"Then I suppose I'd better help get this done."

She frowned.

"Don't you have other work to do?" She asked.

"I'll consider this my help for the guild hall today." He shook his head.

Jet and Droy were quiet, which worried her.

Were they planning something?

She hoped not.

She didn't want to have to choose between her friends.

Levy dug into her food, hoping it would be enough to keep her awake this time.

Gajeel ate everything that was leftover after Jet and Droy got done with what they wanted.

She was glad he had such a large appetite.

It suited him.

They finished in silence and Gajeel started to put away books on higher shelves for her.

He could reach higher than Jet or Droy without the stepladder, so she was glad he decided to stay.

It was closer to midnight when they finished.

Levy led the three of them out to where Mira was cleaning up the bar.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yes." Gajeel said as he carried the tray back into the kitchen.

Levy turned to her teammates.

"You guys go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

They nodded and wandered off towards the doors.

Levy sat at the bar as she heard Gajeel's voice carry out of the kitchen faintly.

It wasn't the goofy childish song he harassed the bar with the other day when Mira had open mike night and Cana goaded him to go up.

He sang an old song that echoed his life as far as she knew.

She'd never heard it before, but she liked it as he sang it.

"You should hear him play the guitar with that song, it's pretty amazing." Mira said as she wiped down the counter.

Levy leaned against it and laid her head on her arms as she watched his back from the doorway.

Mira was right, he wasn't a bad guy. He was washing dishes that had been stacking up all night even though he didn't have to.

He sang the song over again as she listened.

**xXx**

Gajeel finished up the dishes for Mira and moved to leave the bar.

He saw Levy sitting at the end as Mira did her last check to make sure the kitchen was in order.

"She did a lot of work today." Mira said.

"She had her dogs helping." Gajeel turned to look at the barmaid.

"Only for about an hour before you showed up."

Gajeel looked back at Levy.

He sighed as he reached out to wake her.

She didn't respond to his touch.

"Think you can get her back to the girls side for me?"

"Am I getting hazard pay too? Erza will kill me."

"I'll handle her, you get Levy."

Gajeel huffed at her as he moved to pick Levy up.

It was like picking up a child, she was so light.

He followed Mira to the fancy new doors he'd fixed that led to the female side of the guild.

When he had partially destroyed the hall, he had thought the box design of the building was strange.

Three sections formed sides and it backed to a cliff overlooking the ocean on the fourth side.

The central part of the building was the main hall, library, and general havoc area. Right side had the male dorms for the few guys who chose to hang at the guild. Left was the female dorms.

He'd heard the Gildarts and Mystogan kept rooms at the guild as well as Laxus and his crew. Mira and her brother also stayed at the guild along with all of the female members aside from Lucy. A good handful of the guys kept rooms there as well, like Max and Alzack.

Gajeel followed Mira to the simple door at the end of the hallway behind the fancy door he'd put in.

When he had fixed the hinges on the door and the knobs he had felt the harsh stare of the Titania on his back the entire time.

She had hovered to make sure he didn't go anywhere beyond a foot inside the range of the door.

Mira turned the knob as Gajeel heard another door open.

He turned as Erza herself came from her room.

She drew out a sword as she headed his direction.

"Erza, it's fine." Mira said.

She pushed the door open and her hand on his shoulder had him going inside.

He stared at the collection of books.

Some were slightly damaged from when Jose had blown up the main part of the building. He supposed they had been inside the blast range.

He felt kind of bad about it now.

He could hear Mira and Erza outside in the hallway and felt the stare on his back as he moved to Levy's half buried bed.

He laid her down and pulled her blankets over her.

She made a mumbling sound and he turned away.

He sighed as he headed for the door.

"Thank you for your behavior." Erza said.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Gajeel scoffed as he moved to go back down the hallway.

Erza caught up as he heard Mira going for her room.

"I know, but still, Levy is one of the more fragile members of our guild and I appreciate the fact that you put an effort to be gentle with her when you have to be near her." Erza said.

"Whatever." Gajeel huffed as he went back into the main hall and Erza stopped at the doorway of the girls dorm.

He locked the guild up on his way out and headed home.

**xXx**

Levy woke up with her familiar books around her.

She frowned as she stared at the worn books.

The confusion eased from her as she had a flash of memory.

Gajeel's strong arms and familiar scent and toughened jacket had her remembering that while she'd dozed off at the bar listening to him, he'd carried her back to her room and tucked her in.

She sighed as she got up and changed.

She hated sleeping in her day clothes when she wasn't on a mission. At least then there was the chance that she didn't have her nightshirt.

But the thought of Gajeel changing her into her nightshirt had her blushing.

She shook her head at herself as she realized it would have been Mira changing her anyway.

She settled her new clothes into place and started to leave her room.

Mira was cleaning the bar and preparing for the day when Levy walked in.

"Morning Levy!" Mira called.

"Morning." Levy waved. She wanted to confirm her suspicion or desire.

Levy went straight to the white haired woman and pulled up every bit of courage to lean over the bar.

Mira leaned in to listen.

"Was Gajeel the one who brought me back to my room?"

"Why yes he did, Gajeel was already going to wake you up when I asked him to take you back to your room. You looked so tired and cute that he didn't argue it. I think he has a chink in that armor of his for you." Mira smiled her trademark happy smile.

Levy sighed. She looked a little skeptical about the Iron Dragon Slayer having a chink for her, but she could admit that she had seen a gentler side of him. He had yet to show anyone that side, even Mira, if her guess was right.

She was just getting ready to thank Mira when Droy and Jet came into the guild.

"Got a mission picked out Levy?" Jet asked.

Mira covertly set a sheet of paper on the table and Levy glanced at it.

"Yep."

The boys got to the counter and she turned to look at the request as Droy nodded to what he was reading.

It was right up his alley and Jet and Levy wouldn't feel left out during it.

Not to mention, they couldn't get in danger planting the flower boxes of the main park.

The same park where Gajeel had left them pinned to a tree.

"We'll take this one." Levy said and signed their names on it.

Mira nodded and Levy turned to lead her team out of the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gajeel stared down the two boys challenging him.

At least, he thought they were.

Normally people put up a fight when they challenged him, but all they had done so far is talk.

He blanked most of it out, seeing that they smelled jealous and maybe a little territorial.

Not that they had much claim for being either of those things.

Mira had told him juicy bits of gossip about Shadowgear.

That Levy had turned them both down numerous times at the beginning of their friendship.

That Jet and Droy both still had raging crushes on the little Script Mage.

That Mira suspected Levy would easily be his friend.

He had scoffed at needing a friend, but when she had suggested that mission, he had gone along with the notion of inviting little Levy along up until the end.

When the two boys mentioned never seeing Levy again and revealing his true violent nature he growled and snapped back to the current position he was in.

"Guys!" Levy called out.

He could tell she was annoyed.

The boys didn't seem to pay her any mind though, which meant that they didn't truly want her like he did.

A Dragon Slayer may be powerful, but Gajeel would have stopped the moment he sensed her wanting him to cease.

He wouldn't have started throwing punches.

Gajeel didn't fight back.

He dodged several, let a couple hit him, and didn't bother throwing any of his own.

They knew that if he did, they'd be out in one hit.

He caught Jet's gaze and knew the man was just venting his frustration on someone he couldn't hurt.

Between the two of the boys, Jet was the stronger Mage, but he barely came close to Levy's strength. Let alone Gajeel's.

"Well, look what we have here. A bunch of weaklings duking it out. That gives me an idea." Gajeel turned to face the new voice and didn't flinch at Droy's punch to his shoulder.

"You know, you're all so weak that you shouldn't exist." Laxus laughed as he sat on the railing looking out over the main portion of the park where they were.

Gajeel didn't react when two, admittedly weaker, bolts of lightning came at Jet and Droy. The boys were on the ground.

"Laxus!" Levy started.

"Don't even try and berate me little girl. It's your teams' fault that everyone thinks Fairy Tail is getting weaker." Laxus snapped.

Gajeel saw the sparks forming at his fingertips and moved just as Laxus let go a bolt headed for her.

**xXx**

Levy screamed as she saw the lightning heading for her.

She closed her eyes and braced for it, knowing there was no way to prepare for Laxus or his magic.

It never mattered to Natsu and she surely wasn't strong enough to stay standing.

A bolt like that normally put Natsu on the ground, out cold.

She heard a grunt and didn't feel anything.

She opened her eyes to face a thick black mane of hair as she heard Laxus laughing.

"Like to take on other people's punishments do you?" She heard Laxus jump down as she could only stare in shock.

Gajeel was still standing.

He had protected her.

She wasn't sure which surprised her more.

He reached back with the non-metal arm to push her away.

"Take all their punishments then and I'll let them go free. Since you're the bastard who destroyed the guild to begin with." Laxus said.

Levy scrambled backwards as bolt after bolt of lightning crashed into Gajeel.

**xXx**

Laxus had to give the Metal Dragon Slayer credit.

He wasn't holding back one bit with his lightning and yet the man was still standing.

The dark clothes and metal piercings had told him that this was Gajeel Redfox.

Freed's research had turned up some good information on him and the water Mage who had joined after the destruction of Phantom Lord.

Gajeel was considered an untouchable criminal in other lands outside Fiore due to his Slayer magic and the instance a few years ago before he joined Phantom Lord.

The Slayer had wreaked havoc in a town to the north and when the townspeople had retaliated, Gajeel had left with bruises and broken bones.

Shortly afterward a huge Metal Dragon had come down on the town and nearly flattened it. Leaving behind the message that if anyone tried to kill his son again, he'd devour them.

Laxus didn't believe the dragons would really train humans like Natsu and Gajeel, but as the man stayed standing, he had to put a little credence in the notion that Gajeel was more than human.

He finally let up and the Slayer stumbled as he took a step.

Levy McGarden reached for him and Laxus watched the byplay as Gajeel pushed her away with just a glare.

He knew the lightning was still bouncing around inside the Slayer and the Slayer seemed to care that the weak Script Mage didn't get hurt.

"Take care stupid weaklings." Laxus laughed as he turned himself into lightning and stayed at the top of the tree to finish watching what they would do when they thought he was gone.

Gajeel might be able to sniff him up here, but he doubted it.

"Gajeel, you're hurt." Levy spoke softly, and he could sense the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine." The Slayer snapped. "I've got a mission to go do. Leave me alone."

Laxus watched Jet and Droy stand again, finally able to catch their breaths.

Gajeel walked out of the park and Laxus left to head for the team he commanded.

His witnessing the 'fight' between the Slayer and the other two boys had given him a great idea and now he just had to put it into effect.

Though he supposed that if Gajeel remained in his Fairy Tail, being strong enough to stay, he would have to keep the little Script Mage too.

Who knows, perhaps Freed could teach her stronger stuff and she might turn out quite powerful herself.

He could sense that she was stronger than he'd seen her let on in the Guild Hall.

**xXx**

Levy watched Gajeel stumble every few steps as he walked out of the park.

She wanted to follow him and make sure he'd be alright.

But she also had to reprimand her two partners for attacking him to begin with.

It had been uncalled for and out of line.

As she turned to face her partners they both hung their heads.

"How could you?" She shouted at them. "I hope you two have learned to stop fighting him. He doesn't have any intention of hurting me or the guild anymore."

"We know." Jet said.

"It's just...him?" Droy sounded a cross between exasperated and angry.

As if he had been betrayed.

Levy crossed her arms and turned her back on them both.

She turned to look at the stairs Gajeel had disappeared beyond.

He would be alright, she had to believe that.

He'd withstood Laxus, which Natsu had never done.

"Levy, please don't be angry." Jet spoke.

Levy turned to face them again.

"Why shouldn't I be? You two knew damn well after he let you hit him that he wasn't going to fight back and yet you hurt him anyway." They both looked shocked at her cursing. She went on. "That may be just the same as what he did to us-"

"To us, not you. He never hurt you on purpose." Droy mumbled.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" She shouted. "I just hope you're satisfied now."

She turned to stomp off, not caring if her partners followed her.

She wanted to know if Gajeel was alright.

It took all she had to not follow him and instead go for the guild.

They still had to report that their job was done.

**xXx**

Gajeel rolled his shoulders and tried to get feeling back in his arms.

He felt like an overused lightning rod.

It wasn't a good feeling.

He headed for the place in Magnolia that had put up the posting for wanting a Mage who could handle metals.

Mira had handed it out when he walked in the building that morning.

It suited him, she said.

He shrugged, but took it anyway and signed out on it.

He came to the address and clenched his hand.

The lightning coursing through him had finally dissipated.

He supposed any normal human would have been dead by now.

His father would be proud.

Laxus was no pushover and he'd dished out enough lightning to nearly kill him, but Gajeel had held his ground.

He raised his hand and pounded on the door in front of him, ready to get this job done with so he could get back to the guild and see if he could get any food.

**xXx**

Mira stared from her place at the counter as the two Shadowgear boys were harassed into playing pool against Cana and Gray.

For what seemed like the first time ever, Juvia wasn't fawning over her crush.

Juvia was sitting on one side of Levy, who was slumped over the counter.

She and Lucy, who took the other side of the Script Mage, were trying to make her feel better.

Mira got the basics. The boys picked a fight with Gajeel, laid a few hits on a man who wasn't fighting back and then Laxus had shown up and taken them all out except Levy, who had been protected by Gajeel again.

"Levy, it'll all be fine. Gajeel is too stubborn to quit." Lucy said.

Mira nodded. "I'm sure he'll walk in any minute now for dinner and you'll see that he's fine."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows Gajeel won't let Levy be alone. Just like Juvia's beloved Gray won't let the rain come back."

Mira laughed.

Gray was fairly obtuse when it came to any romantic notions, but she could tell that Juvia being happy meant a lot to the Ice Mage.

The doors to the guild opened and Mira looked up to see Gajeel walk in.

He had stripped his shirt off and his jacket was hanging over his shoulder. That job must have been fairly tiring and hot.

Mira turned to pull the food she'd made up ten minutes ago from its place on the warmer.

She tugged a bag of metal shavings out from under the counter and sprinkled some over the plate, putting the rest back.

"Here Levy." Mira handed her the plate. "He looks like he needs some company in the form of his friends."

Levy took the plate and Mira made up a couple glasses. One holding pretty heavy alcohol and two with lemonade.

She handed the lemonades to Juvia and the alcohol to Levy.

Levy nodded.

Mira always knew what everyone else needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gajeel looked up as he heard two familiar steps coming closer.

He felt both a little lighter and more like shit at the same time.

Levy had a way of making him feel like that.

She held out the plate and mug and he sighed as he took it.

Juvia sat across from him at the table and set both mugs she was holding in front of herself and Levy, who had moved to sit beside the Water Mage.

"So how went your mission?" Juvia asked.

Gajeel shrugged.

"Just some manual labor." Nothing strenuous. Gajeel didn't think there was much that could wear him to the bone like this other than a good fight.

"You look very beat up to have just been working Juvia thinks." The woman drank some of her lemonade as she eyed Gajeel.

He scoffed.

"Juvia can think what she wants." He scarfed down half his plate in one go as Levy shuffled her hands.

The Rain Woman knew Gajeel best, but she didn't know everything.

Gajeel drank some of the whisky before Levy spoke.

"It's my fault he's beat up." She said.

"Not true." Gajeel spoke quietly.

**xXx**

Juvia looked at him carefully.

In the years she'd known Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer had never denied something someone said like that.

He normally would have come off with a remark about her not being strong enough to have done anything.

Something had happened and both of them believed Levy was responsible.

Juvia stared at Gajeel calmly.

As he scraped the rest of the food from the plate, he clenched his hand on the table.

She was getting to him and she knew it.

She had always been one of the only ones to inspire emotion in the Metal Dragon heart.

He sighed as he created a fork from his own metal and set it on the mostly cleaned plate.

"I let her stupid lap dogs get in a couple hits so that they might believe I won't hurt her, then Laxus showed up and finished the job for them." He said before eating the old metal fork.

Juvia had noticed that he'd been creating new silverware for Mira after the barmaid had mentioned something about him eating it.

The man she'd once known would have just ignored it, but Gajeel was changing by being exposed to this guild.

He was stronger than ever before, because he knew he had a reason to be now.

He was softer towards her and Levy and Cana and Mira, the seemingly few in the guild who cared for him.

She sighed as he cleaned up where he was sitting and started for the bar.

It was getting into the evening and his schedule was thrown off.

"Perhaps Gajeel should work in the kitchen now and on his project afterward." Juvia said. "To avoid having to walk back and forth tonight."

He shrugged as Levy set her mug on the counter and Mira refilled it.

Juvia smiled at the smaller Mage as Levy sat at the bar.

"You should take it easy for the rest of the night." Levy said.

"Fine." Gajeel took the dishes from the tray Mira had collected them on and went into the kitchen to do them.

**xXx**

Gajeel listened as the girls talked and as the guild hall was getting into another brawl from Flame Head and Stripper.

It wouldn't be long before he'd have to start replacing the plates and such too.

Anything to help the Old Man save some money to pay for repairs.

He started washing as he listened to the building around him.

Honestly, it was the first place that had ever felt like home since Metalicana had left him.

Mira brought another tray in.

"So, are you going to participate in the festival?"

"Huh?" He frowned as she interrupted his thoughts.

"The Fantasia Parade. Everyone in Fairy Tail does something each year." She said.

"Hadn't really considered it. No." He shrugged and pulled out a stack of plates that had already dried under the fan.

"You should. Even Laxus does something every time." She said. He looked at her.

She moved to help him put away the dried dishes.

"Although, I'm not sure he'll be doing anything much longer. He just keeps drifting away from us all."

Gajeel scoffed as he washed more.

"My back wishes he'd have drifted faster."

"I did hear about that. I'm sorry about him. He doesn't like anyone coming close to him in strength, so he gets a little rough. You should have seen the fight between him and Guildarts years ago. I swear the Master thought everything was going to be destroyed." Mira smiled at the memory from several years back, shortly after Laxus had become S-rank.

**xXx**

Mira looked at Gajeel.

In the short time since he'd been there in a new stress free place, he'd relaxed quite a lot.

That feral look in his eyes was fading.

He didn't fight with Natsu to kill him, but merely to roughhouse like a boy would do.

It seemed like Levy going on that mission with him had been good for him.

Perhaps Levy could get him to do something for the parade.

The thought of the parade made her think of last year, when Laxus and his crew had been out of town.

This year he might stick around and join in.

She sighed as she heard Cana calling for her.

"Well, thanks for the dishes, it really helps me out." She said as he dried his hands. "There are some leftover beef buns if you want to take them home."

Mira waved at him as she headed back out to the front, not waiting for a response she wasn't going to get.

**xXx**

Levy laughed as Lucy looked shocked at being told she would be participating in the parade.

"Juvia greatly wishes to see such a thing."

"See it? You'll be in it." Levy said.

"What?" Juvia looked shocked.

Levy motioned her in conspiratorially as Mira made her way towards them.

"I heard from a fairly reliable source that Gray was thinking of asking you to partner up with him since your magic compliments his." Levy said.

Levy watched as Juvia looked so shocked over that news.

She started to get up but Levy grabbed one hand as Mira held on to her shoulder.

"You can't just go ask him, you have to be patient and let him ask you." Mira said as she smiled at the eagerness of the Water Mage.

Levy looked up as Elfman came up to them, likely to ask his sister something.

"That's right, it's the manly thing to do."

All the girls laughed because for the first time that day his usual phrase actually fit, granted he was probably thinking of Juvia when he said it.

Levy felt happy as she glanced at the kitchen door.

Gajeel stood just back far enough that no one else would ever notice that soft look on his face as he stared at them.

She wasn't sure if it was for her or Juvia, but she liked seeing him relaxed and peaceful.

He was a force to be reckoned with and looked pretty damn hot when he was fighting, but it was just as nice to see this side of him.

He met her eyes and that soft expression changed to one of regret and longing before he turned away to leave.

**xXx**

Laxus collected up his teammates/followers.

He'd clean up the guild soon enough of the trash soiling it.

Some would have to remain and he'd whip them into shape.

Mira was the face of Fairy Tail, so she'd stay. Not to mention, he'd always rather liked Mira. She seemed to be the only one who didn't treat him the same simply because she treated him like everyone else in her eyes.

Elfman was fairly powerful back when he'd been using his magic.

Natsu and Gray were strong when it came to using brute force.

Erza was a no brainer, that woman was easily as strong as Gildarts in terms of her magical arsenal. And she was constantly increasing it.

The new two, Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser were likely to stay since they were the equivalent of S-Class. Juvia had been an Element Four of Phantom Lord after all and Gajeel was the Metal Dragon Slayer, which meant that they were powerful even outside of his standards.

Lucy could be strong if she had more of the Zodiac Keys and a supporter set. He'd have to see if Bickslow could locate the rest she didn't have, since he could see souls.

There might be some promise in Cana with her cards, but he was putting a big bet on her not being so great. Though Gildarts might quit if Laxus kicked his daughter from the guild, so she'd stay.

He'd keep Levy McGarden on the chances Freed could train her. If nothing else, she made a good bargaining chip for Gajeel's cooperation. He sensed that the Dragon Slayer would do quite a bit to see to it the girl wasn't harmed. Though he found himself having a softer spot for the constant upbeat attitude the girl had. He would have redirected his attack had the Slayer not stepped in the way to take it.

Everyone else in the guild would have to prove they were worth his time.

He looked at each of his team, plotting where they would best fit into his plan.

If all went well, he'd be in charge of a new guild soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Levy felt overwhelmed and excited at the same time.

Not completely unlike Juvia, who was utterly ecstatic by the fact that Gray had asked her to partner up with him for the parade.

She was almost as excited by the thought that Gajeel had asked her to help him put together something for the parade as well.

She suspected Mira had said something to him.

But it was all cool as she looked at the finished work.

Gajeel stood with his arms crossed as he and Natsu stared at it.

It was a large metal dragon that they had decided to team up on.

She had asked Natsu to help by the fact that it would be a good bonding moment for the Slayers.

And it had been.

She'd never seen them cooperate like this before.

She couldn't wait for the rest of the guild to see it.

But now she had to hurry to the guild to get ready for the contest.

The Miss Fairy Tail contest was going to be tons of fun now that they had new members joining it.

She'd always gotten rank due to her cuteness and men loving cute things, but this year she wanted to show off some of her better magic ability.

The Slayers followed after covering their project and she was surprised that they weren't fighting.

As she pushed open the door to the guild, she felt it give way and realized Gajeel had shoved it open for her.

She smiled at him as she hurried inside and left the two of them with Gray and Elfman to watch the show.

Levy went behind the stage where the others were waiting for her.

"Are you ready Levy?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded. She took a look at the others and decided she would have fun this year too.

Even if she stood no chance at winning against any of them.

They each filed out as they were called and Levy took a steadying breath as she walked out.

She drew her pen as she walked and started to scribble out several words. Light for her background in different colors. The glow was key to her display.

As she wrote out other words to keep the crowd from noticing her other hand, she caught the look on Gajeel's face.

He had that expression of regret again.

She smiled as she thought of how he'd like the finisher.

Some people gasped as she tossed a forming word over the crowd and then made it explode as she wrote up some of the prettier words.

Metallic dust sparkled as it fell into the crowd.

She watched Gajeel catch some in his hand and realize it was pure silver as she waved herself off the stage.

She couldn't fill out a bathing suit like the others, her accuracy wasn't anything like Bisca had, and she wasn't the face of Fairy Tail like Mira, but she knew she'd have at least three votes in that crowd.

**xXx**

Gajeel didn't even care about the rest of the show as he felt the dust in his hand.

It was pure silver, not any kind of knockoff replacement.

Which showed that little Levy had a lot of talent.

He didn't think many others noticed it, but all of her words were pure. The light, the plants, the fire, every one of them was fully of their element.

The dust started to pull and he kept a hold of it as he heard the minute sound of tiny metal shards skittering across the floor towards him.

Even Natsu glanced down as the dust piled around Gajeel's boots.

It drifted up into the air to bunch around his hand and he opened the fist holding the other bits of silver dust.

The look on Natsu's face made him feel kind of proud of the shrimp.

The dust began forming the word 'silver' again, setting in his hand after it was complete.

He looked down at the small word of silver, aware that such a trick had been very hard to complete.

Suddenly there was screaming and the people who weren't a part of Fairy Tail pushed to get out of the building.

Gajeel looked up to see Levy and the rest of the girls in the show turned to stone.

He slipped behind the bar in the commotion by instinct and habit.

He was going to wait this out and see what was going on before he acted.

He held up the metal word and licked it.

It was sweet and had a slightly bitter scent from the ink.

It was perfect.

He listened without paying attention as Laxus shocked the crowd, literally in Natsu's case.

His focus was on the metal in his hand as he took a tempting nibble of it.

The Thunder Legion head vanished with his ultimatum.

Gajeel listened as the stupid members of the guild rushed out.

The look on Alzacks face as he ran past Gajeel's place at the bar told Gajeel he would do anything to free Bisca.

He admired the dedication to partnership.

Natsu came awake as the Master was figuring out the rules on the barrier.

Gajeel was amused as the younger Slayer crashed into the barrier as well.

"What the hell?" Natsu roared at it.

Happy flew circles around him, both inside and outside of the barrier.

"Wait, we have someone else who might be able to get out." Makarov said.

Gajeel poked his head up over the counter to see the Master staring at him.

He grumbled as he shoved the rest of the metal word in his mouth.

He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

He was shocked as he ran into the barrier.

"What?" He and Natsu both sounded surprised.

"But we're not old enough, nor are we statues." Gajeel growled.

"Then we need to find another way out." Makarov said.

"Maybe we can break the stone on one of them. Erza could beat Evergreen." Gajeel shrugged as he looked at the stone girls.

**xXx**

Erza felt heat as she worked on breaking the magic hold Evergreen had on her.

It was times like this that she was grateful for the fake eye.

Everything cracked on her body and she stared up at Natsu and Gajeel.

The heat was from Natsu of course.

He must have thought burning the stone might break the spell.

Gajeel looked a little worried and held liquid metal in one hand as the other was changed to a hammer.

Perhaps he intended to try and keep her together in the event Natsu had broken her statue self?

It was a good thought, she had to admit. He was less like the cruel man she'd thought him to be every day.

She didn't hold that into consideration as she reach up and whacked them both upside the head.

They fell back and she used Gajeel's shoulder to pull herself up and face the Master.

"I'll go after them all." Erza said as she Requipped into proper armor.

"No." The Master said.

She faced him completely.

"Go after Evergreen, break this curse on the othergirls. We need Levy to see if she can undo Freed's spell while the rest of you take on the Thunder Legion." Makarov said.

Erza nodded and turned to hurry out the door.

**xXx**

Erza caught Evergreen in short order, and Gajeel let out a silent sigh of relief as the curse was lifted from both Levy and Juvia.

He watched as Levy immediately jumped into action to undo Freed's runes.

Natsu continued being a retard as he sat to observe Levy.

She mumbled to herself for a few minutes as Bisca was brought down to the infirmary.

"I've got it!" Levy called out.

Gajeel eased back from where he'd been looking over her shoulder at her work.

"The S is a lie." She started scribbling down on a separate sheet of paper as Natsu came for the commotion.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm to jump up and rushed for the door.

He frowned after her as the Old Man looked proud.

Just as she started to undo the spell, Gajeel noticed the Old Man looking a slight bit pale. Natsu might have noticed it too if he'd been paying attention.

"Please go easy on him, he's a lot like you." Makarov spoke so that only Gajeel could hear from where he was beside the Master.

Gajeel nodded as Levy broke through the runes.

The other girls had left already.

Levy faced them, proud of her work.

Gajeel grinned. She was good.

He didn't know much of Script Magic in any form, but he figured Freed was no slouch and she had undone his work fairly quickly.

He started out the door, briefly touching Makarov's shoulder as he left him and ruffling Levy's hair on the way through the door.

"Alright Flame Brain, we're splitting up, I'd rather not get caught together in another trap." Gajeel said.

**xXx**

Levy watched as the boys headed out the door.

The Master looked worried about what was going to happen.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Levy spoke up.

"I hope you're right." The old Mage said. "For his sake."

She looked out the open doors.

"Laxus may be a jerk most days, but his heart is in it for the right reason. I can see that he only wants Fairy Tail to be as strong as it possibly can. But we're already that strong." Levy said. "We believe in each other."

"You believe in Gajeel?" Makarov asked as he looked up at her.

She smiled as she looked at the metal bracing around the door.

"Yeah."

"And Natsu? Laxus?"

"All of us. None of us are weak. I'm just not physically strong." She said.

"You and Gajeel would make a good team."

"I know." Levy moved to sit at a table.

**xXx**

Gajeel had to make a slight detour to report in for the Old Man, and then he headed straight for the church.

He knew where Laxus was by sense alone.

It was a large open place in the middle of town and he would have chosen it for a fight of his own like this too.

Mira's comment on them being similar wasn't that far off.

He paused outside the church, hidden in the shadows, listening to Natsu get beaten on.

It was hilarious and strangely satisfying.

On the one hand beating Natsu when he wasn't giving it his all was easy, on the other he'd have never challenged Laxus without total certainty that he could go all out.

Even if that meant revealing his secrets to the world.

Natsu might understand, but Gajeel had a feeling that he'd lived far longer using his magic than the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Eventually Natsu would catch up, but not anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Laxus found himself genuinely enjoying himself as he fought Natsu.

To call it a fight was a little stretching, but Natsu could hold his own when Laxus wasn't using his lightning in full strength.

The young Slayer was nothing like Gajeel Redfox though.

Laxus had just about fried himself trying to hurt the Metal Dragon and the man hadn't dropped. Even just to his knees would have satisfied.

He could sense a greater strength than even that inside the man.

His eyes actually gave Laxus a sense of fear running down his spine. He had a feeling that something terrifying lurked just under that aloof facade.

He wasn't afraid of it exactly, but it did make him a little weary of him.

Natsu punched him in the jaw and ended his contemplation about the newer member of the guild.

He kicked Natsu away and went to blast him to charcoal. He wouldn't kill him, but the boy would stop attacking him.

He just let his lightning go and waited for the scream that signaled a hit.

**xXx**

Gajeel had to act when he saw Laxus moving to put Natsu down for a good long while.

He raced in and snatched Natsu off the floor.

He jumped with his unnatural abilities and grabbed a hold of the balcony twenty feet up.

Gajeel braced his feet against a pillar and did a quick check to see if Natsu was alright.

Laxus turned to face him and Gajeel could see a little surprise in his eyes.

It was over as Natsu used Gajeel as a springboard to launch at the Lightning Mage.

Gajeel was pissed as he caught up to Natsu easily enough.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus asked, dodging Natsu as he had been earlier.

"Orders to stop you." Gajeel shrugged.

He could respect the other man by his strength alone.

"You? You're a lightning rod." Laxus laughed.

"Exactly." Gajeel nodded as Laxus realized what that meant.

He tried to zap Natsu again and the blast merely went straight to Gajeel with his metal scales up.

**xXx**

Levy turned as the Master suddenly collapsed.

He moved to a table with her help, but he'd already hit his head on the floor.

There was a decent cut dripping, and she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket to press against it.

"Forget about me, please go tell Laxus to stop."

"But..." Levy started.

"Go." He commanded.

She nodded and hurried out the door.

Something had made the Master worried like this. So much that in his effort to move quickly, he had tripped over himself.

Levy was now worried for Gajeel.

Everyone knew metal was a conductor. He could be seriously hurt again by Laxus.

She ignored a couple of her guild mates as she ran through the town.

She just had to find them in time.

It was a blast that made her turn for the church. That large of a noise could only mean a Fairy Tail Mage was causing havoc again.

She hurried, racing a clock with no numbers, to get there before Laxus did something irreparable to his own guild mates.

**xXx**

Gajeel heard it as someone approached.

Laxus had revealed his hand in knowing Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Gajeel had heard that Dragon had gone in hiding a long time before.

He was bracing for anything when he heard a voice he had hoped would never get involved in this fight.

"Laxus, please stop. Something is wrong with the Master. You have to go see him." She shouted.

The hulking Mage turned for her and Gajeel could see her flinch ever so slightly.

The sight was fairly scary.

Laxus covered in scales and sparking with electricity.

Even he might have been a little leery of attacking, had he any choice in it.

**xXx**

Laxus turned to face Levy as she spoke.

Gramps was sick?

Was that why he hadn't ceded?

No, the Old Man was just too stubborn to give in.

Laxus knew his grandfather better than that.

He built up a lightning ball in his hand and threw it at her.

It had to be a trick. Some bit of magic made to look like the weakest member of the guild.

Anything to play at what remained of his affection for his guild.

It was only as he let go that he caught her scent.

Leather and parchment and ink.

He couldn't pull his attack back.

Part of him prayed she'd dodge it, but the other part kind of hoped she might feel it and learn to get stronger.

He felt a magic he'd seen his grandfather perform once gather around him.

It wasn't his grandfather though.

This was him.

This was Fairy Law.

He knew it by heart, because it was what protected their guild.

**xXx**

Levy couldn't move as Laxus threw pure Lightning at her.

It was another moment of true terror that kept her in place.

Her feet just would not move.

She saw a flash of black and Gajeel's figure replaced her sight.

He had taken another powerful hit from Laxus for her.

She watched him go down to one knee as he stuck his hand into the stone under him.

Acting as a ground, his metal hand relieved him of the energy coursing through him.

She reached out and touched his shoulder as light gathered around Laxus.

She recognized that spell.

Natsu lay out cold on the floor.

Gajeel was on his last reserves.

She could never hope to stop it in time.

All she could do was hold on to Gajeel as Laxus unleashed Fairy Law.

**xXx**

Gajeel didn't know what that spell was supposed to feel like, but he assumed that it didn't feel perfectly normal.

He opened his eyes as he felt Levy remove her hands from him.

"What happened? You should all be gone!" Laxus shouted.

Levy sighed as she stepped forward.

Even Gajeel could tell the other man had nothing left in the tank.

"You never meant to hurt any of us. You just want change." Levy said.

She stepped forward and Gajeel wanted to stop her.

"No, I wished you were all dead."

"Your mind may want everything gone, but your heart still loves this guild." Freed's voice came from the doorway.

Gajeel turned to see the other Script Mage leaning on Mira for support.

"What?" Laxus sounded genuinely confused.

"Lets all just go home." Mira said. "We can argue over some good food and drink and throw our usual party."

Laxus looked like a lost dog in that moment and Gajeel had to wonder if he didn't look the same after his old guild had been torn down.

He could definitely say he'd known the feeling somewhere.

Gajeel watched in shock as Natsu jumped up from where he laid and landed one clean hit on the Lightning Slayer that knocked the older Mage out cold.

His brain had already been confused, so it couldn't handle the shock of being hit.

Gajeel sighed as he stood up.

"You're not looking too great." Levy said.

"Lets just get Laxus back to the guild so the Old Man can beat his ass." Gajeel winced as he walked towards the other man.

He helped Natsu get him off the floor and they both carried him back towards the guild hall.

It had been a long time since he'd felt so worn out.

Laxus was definitely good at that.

**xXx**

Levy watched the three Slayers as they moved out the door.

Mira and Freed followed, looking pretty bad themselves.

Levy felt bad that she was seemingly the only one who had made it out unscathed.

Again.

Thanks to Gajeel.

Again.

She stared at the back of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

When had she begun seeing that broadness as protection instead of something to fear?

Probably from day one, she thought to herself as she sighed and wrote up a small word of white fire and gold.

They deserved a treat.

She hurried to catch up and handed the words to them both.

Natsu scarfed his down instantly and it was an immediate effect on him.

Gajeel stared at the gold for a moment before nibbling on it.

He gave her a slight smile. Just a tilting of his normal maniacal grin, but it felt good to make him feel better.

They all walked back to the guild and she was ready for the trouble that would come.

She and Freed worked up a protection barrier on Laxus and himself.

The only one who was able to hurt them through the barrier now was Levy and the Master.

They stood at the doors and Levy braced for the sounds of anger coming from them.

**xXx**

Gajeel listened as there was no anger, no screaming, not even a hint of effort to see who had come in the doors.

The guild was full.

Full of exhausted Mages.

Elfman and Erza had brought Evergreen back in and bound her with magic removing cuffs. Bickslow was cradling one of his dolls as Loki stood there watching Lucy wrap a bandage around the Seith Mage where she'd gotten him with her whip on his arm.

Mira took Freed towards his partners as Gajeel and Natsu carried Laxus to the infirmary.

His Slayer abilities were receding into dormant state and his wounds were healed only to be non-life-threatening.

He still needed to be bandaged up.

Gajeel watched Levy push the door open as Natsu gave out on the other side, leaving Gajeel holding both their weights.

He shifted to be between them and walked the two to the nearest beds.

He felt his own leg give out and realized it was badly gashed as he slipped on blood.

"Levy." He spoke quietly as he moved himself to another empty bed.

He watched Lucy come in the medical room just before Porlyusica made her entrance. The old woman stomped over to the Master's bedside and Gajeel was startled as the woman used some kind of air magic to lift him and carry the man to the other treatment room.

Levy collected up some bandaging and salve as well as some stuff Gajeel knew was the equivalent of liquid skin repair.

"Hey, Lev, can you make Natsu up a cast for his arm real quick?" Lucy asked as she doted over her own partner.

Levy nodded and used her magic to write up a word.

Gajeel watched it float over to Natsu and Lucy put it in place.

Levy knelt back at Gajeel's injured side as Mira came in to check on them.

They looked up at her.

"Laxus needs a little care." Levy said.

Mira nodded.

"After what he just did?" Lucy frowned, sounding incredulous.

"He's still a member of Fairy Tail." Levy said as she eased Gajeel's boot off and nudged up the torn pant leg.

He winced at the cold air on the wound, but then flinched at the feel of the ointment on it.

**xXx**

Levy smoothed the bandage over Gajeel's gash before writing up a cast to ensure he didn't pull on the healing skin.

If he was anything like Natsu, he'd be fine within a day or two, one more scar to add to the mix.

She leaned back and looked up at him.

He sighed as he wrapped a light bandage around some gauze on his other cuts.

They'd be there for a few hours at least.

Laxus had beat him up pretty good.

It had to show that he was changed if he let Laxus beat on him like this just to not hurt one of his own guild mates.

"I'm proud of you." Levy said as she reached to put a sticky square bandage over a cut on his cheek.

It looked like Laxus had gotten him with a ring in one punch.

"What for?" Gajeel frowned.

She sat beside him.

"For not trying to kill Laxus."

Gajeel scoffed.

"I thought about going beyond what I fought Salamander with, then decided that it wasn't my place to be Judge. He's the Old Man's problem."

Levy laughed. "Still, thank you for holding back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"That was holding back?" Laxus spoke as he heard Levy's comment and Gajeel's response.

He had guessed the man wasn't giving it his all, but consciously holding back...he hadn't figured it to be that far.

Mira leaned over him to stick a bandage on his jaw where Natsu had gotten him with one of those claws of his.

The smell of her light floral scent, marred with smoke from her Satan Soul Transformation, hit him heavily.

He couldn't believe she still had the desire to use that deadly magic.

He had done a little research on it and knew that in order to use such magic, she'd had to give her soul over to a real Demon and accept their power.

Contrary to popular belief, she still had her soul. The Demons never kept the soul traded for the power, merely made it no longer human.

She was a Demon on the inside with an angelic personality.

She made him sit up and he felt exhausted as he moved.

"I suppose I wasn't holding back against you nearly as much as I had against Salamander." Gajeel said.

Laxus gave a sharp scoff.

"Thanks for the concern. I could have handled it."

"I'm sure you could in a one-on-one. It might be close if you were trained by a real Dragon. But I'll always be stronger because my father was a real Dragon."

Laxus moved to get up to retaliate and felt the devastating lack of magic in his body. He had literally no energy left to use.

"Maybe someday Sparky."

Laxus growled at the name as Levy touched the Iron Dragon Slayer's shoulders.

Mira smoothed her hand over the wrap she had somehow gotten around his head to patch up a cut on his forehead.

He hadn't even noticed it or her bandaging him.

**xXx**

Mira looked down at him as Gajeel stumbled to his feet.

He leaned an arm on Levy as he walked towards Laxus.

Mira couldn't sense any intent to harm from Gajeel and Laxus was in no position to fight.

Everything would be fine.

She wanted to laugh as Gajeel ruffled Laxus's hair.

"You itching to die?" Laxus growled.

"Take me on again someday." Gajeel held out his hand and she watched Laxus frown before easing his own out. "It was surprisingly fun to not have to restrain myself from hurting someone."

"Likewise. You're a lot harder to take out than I would have thought. You ought to be weak against me and yet you weren't." Laxus shook hands and she could see a glint of real respect in his eyes as Gajeel backed away. "What's your secret?"

"Years of training." Gajeel stated as he headed out of the room, leaning on Levy partially as a crutch.

Mira felt like Laxus was making a genuine friend in Gajeel.

Perhaps Gajeel could help him turn around as well, like he had himself by meeting Levy.

But perhaps it was only a female that could make a man change like that.

If only he could tell...

**xXx**

Laxus sighed as he sat at the bar that night.

The guild almost entirely glared at him as he'd slumped over the counter.

Mira, Gajeel, Levy, and Natsu seemingly were the only ones who didn't hate him.

Other than his own crew anyway, he scoffed as he swirled what remained of the whisky Mira had given him an hour ago.

Natsu had come out of the infirmary bandaged so much that he couldn't talk, which had been nearly overshadowed in hilarity due to Gajeel being able to understand him.

Laxus hadn't needed to understand his words to know the look in Natsu's eyes.

He wanted a rematch when he was stronger.

That was fine by Laxus. Natsu would have his rematch, but they would both be stronger by then.

He looked at the guild as they partied over his defeat.

Levy was refusing to let Gajeel get caught up in it in effort to keep that gash he'd gotten from opening again.

The two Slayers locked eyes and Gajeel moved to stand up.

Levy tried to keep him back, but he told her he was only getting another drink. Natsu couldn't pull him in tonight. He was tired already.

Laxus felt the corner of his lips tilt up as he watched the guild and the way those two interacted.

They might act like just friends, but he did have his grandfathers blood in him. He was perceptive beyond normal measures.

Hell, he'd guessed just by observing Cana as a child and taking in physical similarities that she was Gildarts daughter.

Most never knew Gildarts had once loved a woman dearly and then was forced to leave when he had risked hurting her with his magic.

Fewer still knew that he knew he had a child.

Only Laxus, gramps, and Gildarts himself knew the truth.

Even Cana never knew that Gildarts knew.

Laxus found his lingering gaze on Cana broken by the large body that sat in the seat beside him.

Mira came over to pour Gajeel another drink and smiled at them both.

**xXx**

Gajeel turned around to lean back against the bar.

"Why so glum looking? It's not as if the guild hates you."

"Could have fooled me." Laxus scoffed.

"Nah, not like they still hate me." Gajeel said as he stared out at them all.

"We don't hate you guys." Mira said as she wrapped one hand around Laxus's much larger one to stop him from swirling his glass while she refilled it.

He went to reach for his pocket and realized that in the fight, he'd lost the few coins that were in there.

"It's on me." Gajeel said. "I work more than enough around here to pay for a few drinks for you."

Laxus sighed and put his forehead on the counter.

"I just can't believe how wrong I was for so long." He said.

Gajeel never would have heard him without his Slayer hearing over the sound in the guild.

"How so?"

"It's just, for the longest time I thought that the weak members of the guild were just that, weak. Like Levy."

"Shrimp isn't weak." Gajeel scoffed at the thought.

"Exactly. I mean, physically, she has nothing. Even Mira is physically stronger without her magic. But magically, she's stronger than Freed." Laxus said looking at her. "Freed is a great Script Mage, don't get me wrong, he'd never be in the Legion if he wasn't. But he can't undo things like what he wrote. That was a damn powerful spell he wrote to not allow you two out and not reveal that it was written in."

"What?" Gajeel frowned.

"Yeah, Freed wrote that in secret. And Levy found it a lot faster than I'd have ever thought possible. I dare to think what she'd be like with some physical training and knowledge of all Freed knows." Laxus seemed to look at Levy with a new respect.

Gajeel already knew she was strong. She held herself back for her friends.

But to hear it from a fellow Slayer that even he was in awe of her possibility, Gajeel felt a little proud of her.

Mira walked away and Laxus stared after her.

Gajeel thought the man looked a little sad.

"You can keep a secret right?" Laxus asked.

"Sure." Gajeel took another drink of his whisky.

Laxus sighed. "I'm leaving the guild."

Gajeel turned to fully face him.

"But isn't this place your home?"

Laxus looked at him.

"Not anymore." He sighed. "I just about destroyed this place. I have no right to even be a part of this guild."

"Welcome to the club, but I'm staying." Gajeel scoffed at him.

"It's not just that though." Laxus swirled the remainder of his drink. "I don't fit in like you do. All I've ever felt was my grandfathers shadow and my fathers path. Everyone looks at me as if I'll be just like Ivan, but ignores me as a person because of who my grandfather is."

Gajeel set his empty mug on the counter.

"And, I need to think about some things. You'd understand." He stared at Mira and Gajeel found himself looking at how she effortlessly moved through the crowds and partying.

**xXx**

Laxus set his empty glass down and stood up.

As he turned to walk away, he put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder and Gajeel put his against Laxus's shoulder blade.

"You want to change who you are for her." Gajeel spoke quietly.

Laxus knew Gajeel Redfox of all people would understand his reasons.

He'd always admired Mira for her beauty, inside and out, but now he wanted to be someone she could actually respect.

He needed to change his very nature for that.

Make himself stronger by tearing his own world apart first.

He headed for the door leading to the guys dorms.

He had some packing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Levy woke up with a headache.

It was normal enough after a huge party like that.

She listened as Mira made her way around the kitchen.

Her mouth felt dry as she started to get up from the table she'd fallen asleep on.

She smelled like alcohol even though she hadn't drank.

A leather coat slid off her shoulders and she turned to catch it.

At some point Gajeel had put his other coat over her after she'd fallen asleep.

Jet and Droy were passed out behind the table and she was careful to step over them as she held the coat in her arms.

She brought the leather up to her face and smelled his heavy metal scent as she walked towards the kitchen.

Mira turned to face her as she walked in the doors.

"Morning." The white haired woman spoke. "You look well rested."

"Mhm." Levy mumbled as she blinked herself fully awake.

Mira turned to finish cutting up vegetables for breakfast as Elfman came from the walk-in fridge with several crates of eggs and milk.

"Morning Levy." He said.

Levy turned to nod at him before folding Gajeel's ruffed up coat and setting it on the counter beside the door.

Cana stood up from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen where Mira was chopping and set the potatoes she'd been peeling on the counter in front of her.

"Can I help?" Levy asked.

"Sure. Elf needs some help with the bacon." Mira motioned to where Elfman was laying out thick slices of bacon to be cooked.

Levy nodded and moved to help.

**xXx**

Gajeel walked inside the guild with the feeling of missing something.

Half the guild was up and eating and he moved himself to the bar counter where Levy was sitting.

Mira came to put a heavy plate in front of him and Levy wrote up a metal word with one hand.

He took the copper word and tested it out.

"I've been working on mastering more metals than just Iron and also other elemental words." She said.

He nodded.

"It's pretty good." Gajeel molded the copper using a little of his own magic.

He worked it until it was in the shape of an open book.

"That's pretty intricate." Levy touched it as he set it back on the counter.

"Copper and tin are more malleable than some of the others. I'd have a harder time doing that with steel." Gajeel took a large bite of his breakfast as she looked over the little book.

She seemed quite fascinated by how fine he could make thing in metal.

"So have you heard about the postponing of the parade until tonight?" Levy asked.

Gajeel glanced at her.

His look must have told her he hadn't known.

"Yeah, because Master Makarov is still recovering and his doctor is pretty stringent about him resting for at least twenty four hours after treatment. Not to mention you and Natsu are a bit beat up."

"Ah." Gajeel said. "I won't be participating personally anyway."

Levy frowned at him.

He motioned with the end of the fork as he stuck it in his mouth to eat it.

She followed the direction and then nodded.

"Right, you shouldn't be walking on your leg too much." She sighed.

"Maybe next year." He shrugged as he used his magic to create a new fork with the guild symbol on it.

He set it on the plate and pushed it away.

Mira came to pick it up.

The whole guild turned as the doors from the male dorm side burst open.

In the middle stood a fairly heavily bandaged Lightning Dragon Slayer.

**xXx**

Laxus looked quickly, scanning the room, as he walked towards the medical rooms across the hall. They were upstairs.

Natsu stood up and then froze as Erza moved to stand in front of Laxus.

He looked down at the Requip Mage.

She was powerful, but not as strong as he was. They'd proven that the day before.

"I mean no harm." He spoke quietly and sincerely. She was the only one other than the Slayers who could hear him.

She stepped out of the way and he gave her a nearly imperceptible nod. He was nearly to the stairs at the back of the hall when Natsu stood in his way.

He gave the young man a blank look as he mumbled through bandages his partner had put over his mouth.

"He says he wants to fight you again someday, just without the help and holdbacks." Gajeel spoke from across the room.

Laxus glanced at him as Natsu nodded proudly.

He acted as if he'd stood a chance.

Laxus knew a bit about the Dragons and the Slayers, despite not being a true one himself.

His father may have dealt with the Lacrima, but the power had chosen Laxus. He was worthy of being a Slayer in compatibility. Just never found a Dragon. Now he might have a chance to find one.

He brushed past Natsu but raised his hand in agreement as he started up the stairs.

He ignored everything around him as he made his way to his grandfathers medical room.

Laxus took a steadying breath as he prepared to knock.

**xXx**

Mira found herself feeling sad suddenly.

As if a part of her knew what was about to happen.

It was inevitable, considering the danger and damage caused, but she still liked him.

He'd made her feel normal and accepted when she had first shown up, siblings in tow and a freakish arm to deal with.

She wasn't sure she wouldn't lapse back into feeling helpless again when he left.

There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Nothing that she was aware of.

**xXx**

Laxus stepped inside the room. His grandfather stood by the windows.

"Gramps..." He started.

"I never once considered you anything like him, you know that right?" Makarov spoke first.

"Why did you send him away?"

"He ceased acting like a member of this family and guild."

"He was my father." Laxus snapped.

"He nearly killed you and destroyed this guild and it seems like you were willing to do the same."

"I...I was." Laxus looked down at the floor.

"What made you change your mind?" His grandfather asked.

"I found something I wanted to be better for. I know now that this isn't a weak guild. Even McGarden isn't weak, she has that Dragon wrapped around her finger for a start." Laxus said with a smirk.

Makarov laughed. "Very true. Gajeel is a bit soft for her alone."

"He's a tough bastard. I'd almost say a monster himself. But he's not going to just lapse back, because he has her."

Makarov nodded.

"I want you to tell the guild you sent me away."

His grandfather turned, confusion on his face.

Laxus held up his hand.

"They hate me, it'll be easier than telling them I left by choice because I found one."

"You..." Makarov started. He moved to hold on to the window seat.

"The Lightning Dragon Slayer is going to be me. I just don't want the other two to overreact."

Makarov nodded. "Natsu surely would too."

"I know, so just tell them I am excommunicated." Laxus said. "It'll give me time to train and get myself straightened out. Gajeel told me a little about how he worked things out, so I'm giving it a try."

"You'll keep in touch?" Makarov asked.

Laxus nodded.

His grandfather looked ready to cry.

"Mira gave me the mirror that her little sister gave her a while back. I'll be able to make one-way messages at least." Laxus said. "I won't fall off the face of the world. I promise I'll come back once I return to that kid you knew."

"No, I want you to be the man you want to be."

Laxus went forward to hug his grandfather.

It was a good minute before he turned for the door and cracked it open.

"From here on out, you're no longer active in the rosters." Makarov said with his back turned.

Laxus knew he was crying.

He nodded and went to grab his things and say his goodbyes.

**xXx**

Levy watched from her position in the parade for the chance that they were all waiting for.

Gajeel had chosen to stay at the guild while everyone else was gone.

Something about not wanting to be on his leg for a bit.

She knew he was lying. In her heart, it hurt to know he was blatantly lying to her.

But she pushed that hurt down and squashed it like a bug. He would never hurt her again, nor would he leave the guild.

When the signal came in the form of one of the Masters' prized fireworks launching, Levy struck the pose they'd all planned on since Laxus left that morning after dropping the bomb on them all.

She just had to believe that the brief hint of peace she'd seen in his eyes before he'd walked past her would flourish.

He still scared her, she wouldn't deny that. But it was in the same sense that she feared Gajeel still.

She wasn't afraid of them per say, more of their inherent violent nature being unleashed destructively.

Levy finished the parade on rote, not paying a second of attention to what was going on around her as the guild made its way back to the hall.

Her mind was lost in thoughts of what Gajeel was doing as she knew he wasn't in the empty building.

**xXx**

Gajeel contained shivers of disgust as he walked out of Ivan's guild.

He felt like throwing up as he made his way to the magic motorcycle he had built.

It was his pride and joy.

Ever since he was young, human means of transportation had made him nauseous.

Metalicana had chalked it up to having ridden on a Dragon.

Once one felt such a smooth, beautifully seamless experience that was, nothing else could compare and the feeling of jarring and the jagged motion of human transport made Slayers who'd ridden a Dragon sick to their stomachs.

He had learned to control it while in Phantom Lord, and Juvia had helped by adjusting the fluids in his ears to keep him balanced.

But since he'd joined the Fairy Tail guild, he'd lapsed a bit.

This motorcycle was his way of getting back to his roots.

It was bumpy compared to Metalicana's flight, but tens of times better than anything else. Even other modes of flying.

He rode back to Magnolia and the raven following him left as he parked in his own shed.

He scoffed as he made his way through the shadows to the hall.

The Old Man needed to know this news.

He needed to find some way of warning Laxus.

Warning him that his father intended to just about kill him.

Losing the lacrima that had cured his childhood sickness very well might kill him.

He snuck into the guild and found the old man on the second floor, partying away.

He looked over the railing as Makarov spoke quietly with him.

"I have the location of your son and his future plans." Gajeel held out a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry you have to be the one to do this." Makarov said.

"Nah, it's cool. I did agree to it." Gajeel leaned on the railing.

He looked down at where Levy was sitting with her friends.

She was adorable, laughing and being cheerful like that.

Jet glanced up at him and Gajeel quirked a brow at the Speed Mage.

The glare held steady for a moment before Jet lowered his gaze in submission and went back to talking to Levy.

Gajeel took pride in his small victories. Those two would likely never take to him, but they would damn well learn their place was not going to be with her as men.

He'd walk through hell itself again to make sure any man knew she had a Metal Dragon backing her.

He wasn't fully fledged yet, but he could hold his own against any normal man or Mage.

He met her eyes as she looked up and smiled at him.

He let one corner of his mouth tilt up in return.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a couple days since the Fantasia Incident as it was being called.

Gajeel was standing by the tree he'd once pinned Levy to. The sun made it light up as it set, framing it perfectly. It inspired him a little.

It was changing colors with the seasons and was looking rather beautiful for it.

He looked up and held his hand out as a blossom fell and drifted to him.

Several more fell each minute, lifelessly to the ground, retaining their allure.

He heard laughing and glanced towards the sounds.

Team Shadowgear was coming back from a mission just outside of town.

Levy paused as she took in the sight of the tree.

They couldn't see him from where he was behind the tree, but he could hear them.

"It's beautiful this time of year." Levy said.

"Yeah." Droy agreed.

"Let's hurry and report back so we can come back and let you sit here and read." Jet sounded like his ever impatient self. "You do like that."

"True." Levy said. "You guys go on without me, I want to stay here and watch the sunset."

The two sighed.

"Alright, but we'll stay up at the bar till you come home, so don't be out too long." Droy said.

"I forbid it." She laughed. "You two need rest. Turn in the job and go home."

Gajeel listened as they grumbled consent.

He heard them take off and the sound of her small feet on the steps leading down into the park.

She made her way to the tree and stood against it.

He stood up and part of him wanted to let her know he was there, but the other part wanted to test her.

**xXx**

Levy looked at the tree that had been one of the primary sources of change in her life.

The first place she had begun to stop fearing Gajeel and the first place he'd protected her. The jacket hadn't counted to her. Taking several blows he could have otherwise dodged did.

She closed her eyes as she reached out to touch the bark.

It felt rough under her fingers, but comforting.

A large hand wrapped around her mouth and eyes, with just enough pressure to make her aware she could be suffocated at any moment if she tried to fight.

It took her fight and sight from her in one go.

And without the ability to see what she was writing, she could hurt herself.

She knew she should have stayed with her team.

She breathed in and her body instantly relaxed.

She knew that scent anywhere.

Levy reached up to the hands and pulled the familiar studded gloves away from her face.

She turned to face him and looked up at the imposing figure Gajeel created standing so close and dressed all in black leather and metal.

"What was that for?" She frowned at him.

"Just wanted to see if you'd be able to tell it was me." He shrugged. "You passed by the way."

"Of course I knew it was you. No one else on this world smells of warm leather and hot metal." She said.

"You knew by scent?" He frowned.

"Well...only when you got that close. Otherwise no." She blushed.

He stepped forward, using his size alone to back her against the tree.

His hands came up and he pinned her between himself and the tree.

Strangely, she didn't feel trapped.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked down at her.

He'd been thinking for a few days now that he needed to let her know that he was serious about wanting to have a relationship with her.

She had changed him for the better and his internal Dragon called for her.

He just didn't want to scare her again.

"What if I had been someone else?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

He got a sense of pleasure from having nearly everyone look up at him.

Even Ivan had to look up, so it made Gajeel wonder where Laxus had gotten his height from.

He and Elfman were two of very few people who could look him in the eyes without having to look up. If anything, Elfman might have to look down a little.

Gajeel never felt that sense of pleasure from Levy having to look up at him.

He leaned down, fully trapping her in, but making her have to crane her neck less.

"I...I suppose I would have fought." She said.

"You're weak without sight." He stated.

"I could have screamed."

"I covered your mouth." He wanted to know how she would protect herself from dark Mages like he'd once been.

He had picked her because she was weak.

Gajeel didn't want others to pick her too.

Call him selfish, but he wanted her weakness to himself.

**xXx**

Levy was confused.

He was acting as though he wanted her to know that he could still hurt her.

That she couldn't stop him.

She turned her face away.

"I would have come up with something." She sounded defensive even to her own ears.

She knew she sounded weak to his.

He moved closer physically, nearly putting his body against hers.

She felt his warmth. He was almost as hot as Natsu's fires.

Levy felt it as he lowered to his knees, dropping himself to look her in the eyes.

She refused to look at him.

He used his arm to block her in as he framed her head with his scar covered muscle against the tree, keeping his weight from her.

She turned to look at him as his metal and leather scent filled her head.

He moved one hand down and gently covered her eyes.

"What would you do if I ever tried to hurt you?" He asked softly, his voice barely more than a whisper and his breath close to her face.

He sounded worried.

She went to respond, but felt his lips touch hers.

He kept her from seeing his worry.

He was scared of her being hurt because he was too strong?

She could never shut her mind off, even as she gripped the lapels of his sleeveless jacket as he feathered very soft brushes of a kiss.

No, he wasn't scared he would hurt her on purpose.

He was afraid others would hurt her or he might on accident.

He had nothing to worry about.

She would always be safe because he was always there.

He kissed her almost timidly at first.

She could tell he didn't want to force her.

Did he not know that she would never have felt forced?

**xXx**

Gajeel wanted her to be able to push him away at any time.

While he still felt the urge to pin her and claim her mouth like the Dragon he was, he also didn't want her to be afraid of coming to him ever again.

If he scared her, she would run away forever.

He felt her grip his jacket as he focused solely on lightness. Barely there kisses.

He was startled when she yanked him against her, feeling her softness through his lack of a shirt and ragged pants.

She forced him to kiss her harder by initiating it herself, shoving her mouth to his.

He groaned as he let himself slip just a little.

He kept her pinned against the tree as he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation.

**xXx**

Jet froze as he stood downwind of the Dragon Slayer holding Levy against a tree.

He clenched his hands on the railing.

This hurt more than admitting to himself that Gajeel and Levy might become friends.

More than when he'd been thoroughly beaten by the man and pinned to that same tree himself.

More than nearly hurting the girl he'd loved with his own stupidity.

To see her holding on to Redfox so tightly truly hurt.

Not like a betrayal, because he knew he and Droy shared one-way adorations of the small Mage.

He knew she would never leave their team because in a family way, she loved them.

But only as family, as brothers.

He stared at the two of them as Gajeel eased away from her and she looked up at him as he stood.

They weren't so far away Jet couldn't hear them. It made his heart hurt more to listen, but he needed to know she was happy with choosing Redfox over either of them.

"This one was much better." Gajeel said. Jet saw a near soft look on the Metal Dragon Slayers face, one he just knew he'd see directed nowhere else.

There had been other kisses between them?

"Well, to be fair, you did knock me out after the last one." Levy said.

"Hmm, yes, I did didn't I?" Gajeel stepped back and reached to touch Levy's face.

She leaned into his hand. "And then pinned you to this tree too."

Jet saw the look of remorse.

Not for his pain or Droy's pain that time, just pinning her.

It was almost enough to forgive Redfox for his crime. Almost.

"This tree will always have memories for us." Levy said.

Gajeel nodded and took his hand away.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the guild. Maybe even to your door if Titania isn't in the hall." Gajeel said.

Jet made a split second decision.

He turned to race for the guild.

He had to distract Erza long enough to keep her from catching Redfox.

**xXx**

Levy felt happy as Gajeel pushed the main door open for her.

She saw Erza with her team, scolding them for whatever they had done to get so roughed up on their mission.

"You boys need to get tougher." She went to turn away and would have seen Gajeel standing at the door to their dorm had Droy not spoke up.

"But how are we supposed to get stronger? Will you train us or something?"

She immediately turned back to them and started going into how her skill was with swords, but she could teach them different principles that applied to all kinds of fighting.

Gajeel slipped into the hallway with her and Levy led him down the way to her room.

She stood in front of her door.

"There, safe in your room with Erza nearby." Gajeel said.

She nodded. "And a very loyal Dragon watching my back." She smiled at him.

He looked almost sad.

"Only when I can." He mumbled. He shook his head. "Starting tomorrow, I want you and your team to train with me. I'll see if Mira has a job we can do as a pseudo team."

"You'd go that far?" Levy asked.

"I get that we can be friends...and maybe more someday, but right now I can't fully protect you myself. When you're with them, you all need to work stronger together. And when you're on your own I...I want to know that whatever happens, you did everything you could to fight."

Levy reached up and touched his cheek.

His skin was a little rough from where he was developing a slight bit of stubble. She could tell that if he let it grow it would look pretty good. Maybe a little bit trimmed so that the studs on his chin were still visible.

It wouldn't look too bad on him. Just a bit rougher.

Gajeel looked fine without it though.

"Alright. I'll let them know when we meet up tomorrow morning." Levy said. "Until then..."

She pulled him down to kiss him again.

When he pulled away and jumped out the open window at the end of the hall, she felt confused.

And then she heard the sound of armor being switched into.

She moved to stop Erza as the woman went to chase.

**xXx**

Droy watched from the back window of the kitchen where he and Jet were scrubbing dishes for Mira after Erza had set them there.

He saw Gajeel dart around the corner of the wing the female dorm was in, into the courtyard in the middle of the building.

Gajeel stopped in the shadows, nearly blending in.

Jet handed him a dish and Droy motioned to look out the window.

"He went in with Levy?"

"I told you he was going to, that's why we were supposed to hold Erza off her." Jet whispered.

They watched as Gajeel came out of the shadows and flew up into the air.

He'd created metal wings for himself and obviously knew how to use them.

He vanished from sight in seconds before Erza made her way out into the courtyard after him.

They both stood shocked before jumping at the touch of Mira's hands on their shoulders.

**xXx**

Mira had heard of this plan to distract Erza.

They thought they were clever to try and speak so quietly, but she could hear it.

Not that she'd ever stop any plans to get her hobby online.

One of her favorite things to do was hook people up, and Gajeel and Levy were perfect for each other.

She kept a diary of couples in her pocket. It was filled with bits of info on all the members in Fairy Tail.

Mira caught Gajeel flying before, but this was obviously the first time these two had seen him fly.

Natsu could likely do it if he had the training Gajeel seemed to.

She suspected it was because the Metal Dragon Slayer had been older when his father left.

"Having fun?" She asked.

They turned to face her a bit frightened.

"This will be kept very quiet." She gave her best evil look and they nodded in fear. "Go on home, I can finish up." She smiled at them.

Jet nodded and pulled Droy along with him.

She smiled until they left and then pulled the book from her pocket and undid the shrinking spell on it to write in some new information.

She was just closing it up as Erza came in scowling.

"I can't believe he thinks he can just walk in there like that."

"What?" Mira asked.

"Gajeel." Erza snapped as she pulled came from the walk-in fridge. "He seems to be taking quite a bit of liberty knowing I can't hurt him like the others."

"He adores Levy, let him be." Mira said as she finished rinsing off the dishes and draining the large sink.

She started to clean up the kitchen as Erza settled in at the counter.

"He was forcing himself on her before I went in. I'll have to keep them separated before he gets to thinking he could hurt her in different ways."

"I'm sure he won't hurt her." Mira said.

"He has before." Erza polished off the cake as Mira finished cleaning.

"He never has. Even when he bolted her to the tree, he used her own bandana to make sure her bindings didn't hurt her. And he didn't let her get hurt by Laxus when he got angry with them." Mira said.

"Come again?" Erza sounded confused as Mira ushered her out of the kitchen and locked up.

"Yes. The mission they took together was very good for them. Levy doesn't fear him and you should respect her choices. She's always been good at picking people to be close to." Mira said.

"You sound like you know some things I don't." Erza said.

"Likely. I do pay a lot of attention around here." Mira nodded. She walked to the doors leading to their dorm.

Erza glared at her.

"Fine, I will leave her be. Shouldn't be hard since the Master has asked me to pick members for the team going against the Alliance. I was thinking Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel would be a good setup."

"Not Gajeel, I need him on another mission. I found a job that might have a clue about his father. Someone has a collection of books on Dragon Lore that is written mostly in an old language, but one book is in gibberish to him and me and I'm thinking it might be Dragon Script." Mira said. "Just don't tell Natsu, it might get his hopes up for nothing and..."

"Gajeel is better at dealing with disappointment." Erza finished.

Mira nodded as she stopped at her room.

Erza sighed. "There goes my plan to separate and have the strongest group of Fairy Tail short of having Laxus and Gildarts here."

Mira sighed as Erza made her way towards her own room.

Just hearing his name made her a little sad.

She felt the mirror charm on her wrist warm and she hurried into her room.

She touched the mirror on her bedside table to activate the magic.

"Hello?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hello? Mira?" She heard Laxus speaking and sat on her bed. "You there?"

"Yes, just a second."

"Sure, make sure you're decent for me." He sounded dejected.

"You would have wished otherwise?" Mira asked as she sat back against the wall and held up the mirror to look.

Laxus held the other end, the one that had been Lisanna's before she...

"What's the matter?" Laxus sounded so genuinely concerned that she realized she was starting to cry. "I didn't realize you hated me so much that you'd cry."

"No." She wiped at her tears before they could fall. "It's not you...it's just..."

Laxus looked down at the ground.

"This was Lisanna's mirror..." He spoke before rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her again. "I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will." Mira smiled a little. "It'll just never get easier."

"I'm sorry if that helps."

"A bit." She nodded.

"Anyway, I just wanted to test this out and see how Gramps was doing." Laxus said.

Mira smiled. "The Master is doing fine, but I think he'll be a bit sad until you finally come home to us all."

"About that..." He started. He looked unsure.

Mira could honestly say it was the first time she'd ever seen Laxus unsure in her life. Even that moment that he'd looked lost after being defeated several days ago could never compare.

"What?" Mira asked.

"I didn't want this widely known, especially to Natsu and Gajeel, but I think I found a Dragon." Laxus said. "A real Dragon. The Lightning Dragon."

"That's..." Mira started. She covered her mouth to remind herself to breathe.

"I'm taking the Lightning Lacrima my father put in me years ago and possibly going to use it for other things if I can get it to function as a battery of sorts without the Dragon Magic in it." Laxus said. "I'm going to train under the Lightning Dragon and become a real Dragon Slayer."

"So we won't be seeing you for a while?" Mira asked.

**xXx**

Laxus heard the sadness in her voice.

She was the most beautiful person he knew, to be worried about him even after all he'd done.

"I'll check in when I can, it's not like I'm going away forever." He gave his usual smirk, hoping it would cheer her up.

He could feel the wind picking up as he stood outside the rocky cave in the desert.

Rai had let him come out to talk to her, noting that connections were important.

The Lightning Dragon was nothing like he'd expected.

He had been prepared for a huge Dragon ready to kill him.

Not a being that looked human and acted disconnected from the world.

Mira smiled as she reached to touch the mirror.

"Promise you'll be back when you're done training?" She asked.

Laxus brought his hand up to put his fingers over her smaller hand.

"I promise I'll be back soon enough." He said.

He could tell she wanted to cry again.

He gave her a genuine smile before turning the mirror off and looking at how stupid he looked to himself in its reflection.

He stared for a moment longer before settling back into a scowl.

"Ready?" Rai called from inside the cavern of rock under a hill of sand.

Laxus tucked the mirror back in his pack as he made his way into the place he'd be calling home for a while.

He faced the Dragon and was still thrown off by his looks.

Rai looked like an older, rougher version of himself, but with blue tints to his hair and a goatee with slight mustache to balance.

He just couldn't see himself growing a beard, even as a disguise.

His scar made it a bit obvious anyway. He couldn't hide.

He nodded.

The man began to shed his human look for the smaller, train-car sized body he was familiar with.

He looked like a large lizard, not needing the wings for his mode of transport.

"Now, to begin our training with a bit of a trust exercise." Rain grinned and revealed a full set of teeth.

**xXx**

Mira made her way through morning routines, keeping the large pendant sized mirror in her pocket in case Laxus called her.

Gajeel showed up as Levy was greeting her troupe.

Mira pulled a letter from under the counter in the safe where she kept all S-Class Missions that she needed to go through.

She had selected it and set it aside specifically due to the Dragon Lore aspect of it and the claim that a Dragon was attacking to get the books.

Mira didn't believe it was a real Dragon attacking, but if anyone could handle it, Gajeel could. And Levy could handle the book aspect.

"I picked this out for you all. Now that Natsu is gone, you can read it." Mira said.

**xXx**

Levy watched Gajeel tuck a clawed finger under the flap and slice it open.

He unfolded the letter and scanned through it.

She reached to take it as Gajeel dropped into a chair.

She read through it. It didn't say much beyond the basics. Dragon attacking, books needed to be translated, and some gibberish written as something that came out of another book.

"What is this?" Levy asked.

Gajeel looked stunned.

She reached to touch him as even Mira looked worried.

"This is just words, I think." Jet said.

Gajeel snapped up to glare at him.

"Those lines are a script I was taught to read by a Dragon. It hasn't been understood by humans in thousands of years." Gajeel said. "It's not a full excerpt, but that line reads: I'm the last free of this plague known as E.N.D and Lord Igneel would have it stay that way and I can't agree more."

"This is a line from a book like yours?" Levy asked.

"Sort of, mine is translated into whatever language the current heir to the bloodline wishes. And since Metalicana passed it to me, it is readable by all of you. This one hasn't been passed to a Slayer."

"Passed?" Droy frowned.

Gajeel pulled his own book from the bag tied to his belt. He flipped it open to where the family tree was shown.

"While my name is scribbled in a child's writing, Father did acknowledge me as his son, so it belongs to me. Metalicana is the only son of the direct Metal Dragon bloodline, which would be why the Direct book came to me. The other shoots of the family have their own versions created among them as books can merge together or split apart as needed." Gajeel pointed to the ring around his name and other names. "Nehal is a cousin and has a offshoot book as he is one of the next generation in his branch. My ring is gold because I have the Direct book, unlike his black one." Gajeel explained. He spoke to Levy, but she could tell Jet and Droy were keeping up.

"So this is a real book?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'll do this one myself to get that book back." Gajeel said.

Levy shook her head. "No, I'm going with you."

Jet scoffed. "We're going with you. We are a team."

Gajeel sighed.

"You do have the final say, being the only S-Class Mage in this room aside from myself." Mira said with a smile.

"They can come." He sighed as he stood up and towered over them all. "But they will damn well listen to me and stay out of the way."

"Absolutely." Levy said.

**xXx**

Mira watched them go to collect their belongings and she let them sign off on the mission.

It was a relief to know that the words had been Dragon Script after all. Complete coincidence that it had been legible to Gajeel. Even luckier that it had contained Natsu's Dragon's name.

She watched the team head out the front doors, already bickering about riding the train to the location.

She wondered if Laxus would be taken in by the Dragon he had found like Natsu and Gajeel had been.

**xXx**

Laxus gasped for air as he lay on the sand above the cavern.

The soft breeze that blew over him only chilled his sweat.

He'd only felt like this after Gajeel and Natsu defeated him.

The quiet thud of something landing beside him had him opening his eyes to the sunlight.

"You have good control of the movement aspect of lightning." Rai dropped beside him and laid on his side to look at Laxus.

The young Mage sighed.

"But?"

"You've also got a good grip on using the power of lightning to boost your physical brute force attacks." Rai said.

Laxus frowned.

"But..." Rai sighed. "You're not tapping into the magic from the Lacrima I removed."

Laxus reached to touch the necklace.

"I thought you didn't want me to use it. I thought you were supposed to be teaching me to not use the Lacrima."

Laxus looked at his mentor.

In his human form Rai looked like a normal man aside from the slit pupils of his eyes. Similar to Gajeel's in battle. Tapping into the inner Dragon he supposed.

Rai reached to ruffle Laxus and got a grumble for it, but Laxus had no intention of retaliating against a Dragon.

Yet.

Rai's hand moved to touch his shoulder and Laxus almost jumped out of his skin at the jolt of electrical energy that shot into him.

"It's a testament to how long you've used that Lacrima at all that you didn't pass out." Rai said.

Laxus tried to catch his breath as his mentor stood up.

"Let's go to bed for the day and come night I'll work with you to absorb lightning from nature."

Laxus sighed as Rai held his hand out.

"Why night?" Laxus grumbled as he took the offer.

Rai pulled him to his feet and he followed the dragon into the cavern he'd be calling home for a while.

**xXx**

Jet looked at the two sitting across from him and Droy.

He normally leaned against the wall, but didn't dare get close due to the large leather boots propped on the seat beside him.

Gajeel had immediately tossed his overnight bag on the rack and set Levy's up beside it before sitting against the outer wall and kicking up his boots.

The Slayer was now leaning against the wall and staring out at scenery.

Levy had curled up against him and after half an hour, she had fallen asleep and was leaning on him.

Jet couldn't believe how relaxed she was with a man who had hurt her team and could have hurt her a thousand times over by now.

He couldn't find it in him to even close his eyes around Gajeel yet.

Not because he was afraid he would be hurt by the man, but because he was afraid Levy would be.

Gajeel hadn't shown any notion of wanting to hurt her like he had when he hurt them, but Jet supposed they were lucky Levy got in the way that time.

Her protecting them like always had truly saved their lives.

Jet had no doubt that were it not for her, Gajeel would have killed them.

He glanced at Droy, not surprised to see his partner awake and watching the two across from them.

Jet tensed as Gajeel nudged Levy away and shrugged out of his jacket.

She made an annoyed sound, coming awake enough to glare at Gajeel.

He let her fall back against him and put his arm over her shoulder as she moved to lay on the bench with her head on his leg.

The other two members of Shadowgear watched with anxiety as Gajeel threw his jacket over Levy and covered her with it like a blanket.

She quickly settled in to sleep again and her hand settled on Gajeel's leg beside her face.

**xXx**

Droy stared at the window and Redfox for another half hour as Levy slept oblivious to the tension in the compartment.

She had no problems with anyone.

Droy knew Laxus would never have hurt her with that blast before the fights.

He'd seen Laxus interact with her before, showing gentleness towards her and Romeo and Lisanna and anyone else he had seen as someone he could influence.

He'd been going into the guild several years back and saw Laxus putting a blanket over Levy as she had fallen asleep at a table again.

The whole guild had gone quiet on the Lightning Mage's arrival except for Mira who greeted everyone cheerfully.

No one mentioned that day.

Mira had told them to keep it quiet, but Laxus had gotten a severe fever the previous week and Mira and Levy had helped treat him in his room on the third floor of the male dorms.

His crew had been out on a mission and Freed had called back every night to check on him, which is how Levy and Freed had become friends.

Laxus knew how hard fevers were and had seemed concerned that a person who had cared for him didn't get one too.

It would always be that Levy could turn people to her side.

Especially some of the most powerful beings in the guild.

This was going to be a long trip.

Both he and Jet jolted as Gajeel grinned.

"You can be jealous all you want, but not sleeping just because you don't like me is a pretty shitty reason. I won't hurt Levy and I won't feel satisfaction beating on you guys." Gajeel said. "Stay awake if you want, but I'm getting some sleep."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Gajeel started to wake up as they were coming into the station for their destination town.

Levy was standing on the seat beside him, trying to reach for her bag.

He reached up to pull her back down and stood up himself.

He grabbed both their bags and put both of them over his shoulder.

She frowned at him as he moved past her.

He heard the screech of the brakes being applied and felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

When they came to a stop, he was the first out the door.

He held it open for her, but let it fall on her partners.

They glared at him.

He could have held it with no effort, but why bother?

They needed to learn soon enough that his kindness extended to very few people and all of them were female.

They followed as he led the way to the inn that they'd be using as their base for a few days.

Levy walked to the reception counter and asked for two rooms.

She handed Jet and Droy a key to one room and put the other in her pocket.

"You're sharing a room with him?" Jet asked.

"Gajeel doesn't sleep anyway." Levy said. "He'll be up going through his books. I'll probably be doing the same so it's more of a study room than anything."

Gajeel knew they didn't believe her.

He probably wouldn't have either.

But he followed as she led the way to the third floor.

Jet and Droy were stuck on the second floor.

He smirked at them as he left them behind.

"You shouldn't antagonize them Gajeel." Levy said.

Gajeel reached down to where his feathered shoulder guard was tilted off her shoulder awkwardly and pulled her to a stop.

He leaned down and tilted her to face him.

She didn't fight as he kissed her.

"They need to learn that you'll be mine." He couldn't hold in his growl.

He felt her shiver slightly at the sound.

"I..."

"I'm a patient man. I'll never force you to be around me more than you're comfortable with."

She walked to the door to their room and smiled at him.

"I know. I'm not saying you would force me."

**xXx**

Levy pushed the door open and walked in.

"But why would you want me? I'm a nobody weakling." Levy said as she moved to open the window as Gajeel put their bags on the bed.

Again, a single bed.

She had to wonder if people didn't just take a look at her with Gajeel and think they were a couple.

Gajeel came up behind her and braced both arms on the window sill. Effectively trapping her, but she knew instinctively that if she pushed, he would step back.

Not down, but back. It was a very distinctive difference and as a Mage who used words, she knew the importance of that difference.

Same as she knew that he would never step down unless he wanted to.

"Unlike Natsu, I was older when Metalicana left me. He had more of a chance to pass down the rituals and knowledge of our kind."

"What?" Levy turned to face him and felt a shiver of fear for a split second as the face she saw was far more animalistic than she was expecting.

Gajeel had changed. His fangs were longer, his pupils were slits of black against the red of his eyes, his skin had taken on a look of delicately crafted metal scales no bigger than her pinky nail when it was trimmed down to the quick. In essence, he looked much more like a Dragon than normal.

He stepped back, having smelled the fear.

"I'm more of a monster than he is, or Laxus for that matter. Laxus is more powerful than Natsu in terms of control and I fear what he'd become if he had trained with a Lightning Dragon instead of relying on the power from a Dragon Magic infused Lacrima." Gajeel moved to lean against the desk by the bed.

Levy took in the way his arms had changed as well. Every inch of visible skin was scaled and more muscled than before.

He looked strong enough to level the building without using magic at all.

"You're afraid of me like this." Gajeel seemed to force himself to look away.

She stepped forward to stop him from turning away from her.

She touched the cool metal scales of his neck.

It was like touching a living metal statue.

But the scales weren't sharp as she had expected.

**xXx**

Gajeel stood very still as she traced her fingers over the smoothness of his scales.

It was more like a turtle shell than true scales. They were hard as pure diamond, unless one managed to get a blade directly in between two scales. Even then one had to contend with skin as tough as any steel Gajeel could have created.

Metalicana had taught him just months before he'd vanished. Taught him how to access his Dragon Blood, how use it to become a smaller version of Metalicana.

Levy reached up and traced over his chin where the studs normally were.

Instead of the studs, there were short, blunt spikes.

Were he in a full Dragon form, they would be pointy and longer proportionately.

Metalicana had put those in himself when Gajeel had mastered the transformations, as a sign of adulthood. It was a ritual that he had wanted to do since learning of it.

To be accepted as a Metal Dragon was the equivalent of being accepted as Metalicana's son.

He let her trace over his face, learning to not fear it. So that if he came in the dark, she wouldn't fear him too.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"Good, because I don't want you to be." Gajeel said.

He leaned in towards her, wanting to kiss her again, but wanting her to start it.

To prove she really wasn't afraid of him.

**xXx**

Levy dropped her hands to his shoulders as he leaned in.

Those eyes would have scared a normal person.

But she didn't fear them.

Contrary, she loved them.

With his scales and strength and heat, she knew that were she in pitch black darkness, she would have been able to tell it was him.

He looked at her with a kind of fire in his eyes she had seen before in Alzack whenever he looked at Bisca.

She recognized it as love.

Gajeel couldn't possibly love a weakling like her. He would constantly have to take care of her and he just wasn't that kind of man.

Was he?

She pushed that thought to the side as she used his solid body to pull herself up just a bit.

Just enough to kiss him.

It felt embarrassing to be the one initiating it, but that unease melted away at the sound of his groan.

He braced both hands on the sill of the window behind her and angled his head to kiss her deeper.

She closed her eyes as he taught her how he preferred to be kissed.

It felt natural.

Too good to be true as he pulled away.

"If we don't stop, I might do something I'm not sure either of us is ready for." He said.

He took his scales back in and she watched, reaching with her hands to touch his arms as the metal sank back under his skin.

No wonder he weighed so much. He kept metal under his skin at all times.

Every tiny place within his body that could hold metal probably did.

Access to it was easy.

Levy felt the loss of his heat and shivered.

He must have noticed because he shrugged his jacket off and put it over her.

"Where is yours?" He asked.

"Bisca and Alzack are going undercover into one of the punk guilds and while he had some rough looking leather clothes and a jacket, she didn't, so I'm letting her borrow mine. Your essence must still be in it because I never have issues when I wear it." Levy said.

He frowned before scoffing and turning for the door. "Tell her to buy her own next time."

Levy smiled as he looked upset.

He was jealous someone else got to wear his jacket.

**xXx**

Gajeel was a little pissed.

She didn't seem to get that his magic only worked when she wore it. He made the new protection charms into the studs he'd altered based off her magic on the jacket.

It would only look the part on Bisca as long as she could walk the walk.

He had made it so that even though Levy couldn't hold her own, the pure fear people felt when aiming to hurt her in that jacket would make them think twice.

It would be like staring at a piece of bait and knowing that the Dragon was using it to lure you in for the kill.

His shadow was all over her in that jacket. It was the equivalent of having an image of the terror he could wreak on someone imbedded in their mind just by having a thought if hurting her in there.

No one would hurt her without being prepared for him to come along and kill them.

He was seething to himself and only looked back down at her as she touched his arm.

"I won't let anyone borrow it again, but please stop with that Gajeel. It scares me."

He noticed the shards of metal coming from his arms as he'd been angry.

It was something Metalicana did too. Gajeel knew when his father was angry due to how jagged his scales were or whether there were a lot of shards like this.

He took a calming breath as he leaned down to kiss her.

The metal sank back into him instantly as her lips touched his.

Just a chaste kiss, but it was enough.

He pulled away and sighed.

"Lets go meet up with your dogs and do this mission." He said.

She huffed as he pulled the door open for her.

"They aren't my dogs."

He smiled behind her back as she led the way down to their floor.

**xXx**

Jet was just finishing picking which bed to sleep in when he heard a knock on the door.

Droy opened it and they saw Levy and Gajeel on the other side.

She was wearing his jacket again.

It kind of annoyed Jet to be honest.

She'd lent hers to Bisca, and gone and stole another one.

Redfox was becoming a bad influence on her stealing of clothing.

He looked just as terrifying without the tattered jacket though, and she looked a bit scarier with it in the sense that with him so close, everyone could only assume that she was his girlfriend and the retribution for attacking her would likely be death from him.

"Come on." Gajeel motioned to leave.

"I thought we weren't going until later." Droy frowned.

Jet nodded.

"Change of plans guys, we'll get done faster if we start sooner." Levy said.

Jet sighed.

They both reached for their coats and followed their partner out to the lobby.

Gajeel stood just behind her right side, in a protective position.

It was quiet as they walked to the house outside of town.

It wasn't all that big, but Jet could see bits of damage that could have been a very small Dragon at most.

Jet couldn't believe that there was anything attacking that would require a real Dragon Slayer to go after.

Gajeel must have really come for the book.

Jet looked at the door as the Slayer hit it twice.

Enough that anyone inside could tell someone was outside.

It opened a couple seconds later and an older man looked at them.

"You are...Mages? To fight the Dragon?" The man asked.

"Sure." Gajeel said.

"All of you?" The man frowned as he looked at them all.

Levy nodded.

"You mentioned needing translations, so Gajeel and I will do that for you. My other partners will handle anything that comes again." Levy smiled and Jet knew the man was instantly relaxing.

She was too adorable for anyone to not melt.

The man invited them in.

"Mind if we take a look at the damage?" Jet asked, motioning to Droy.

"Please, I can't go on much longer like this."

Jet moved to lead Droy around the house and take note of the damage for Gajeel to theorize on.

He knew Dragons more than the rest of them.

**xXx**

Levy followed the old man to his library.

"Why not just let the Dragon take what it wants?" Gajeel made the inflection on Dragon, pointing to his disbelief in it being a real one.

The man noted this and his response was short.

"Because it is my book."

"Well, we can translate it, if you'd like." Levy said.

The man nodded.

"That one and more please." The man said.

Levy could tell he already didn't like Gajeel. Which was sad, because Gajeel was worth more than his whole collection of Dragon Lore when it came to the history of the Dragons.

She held up a friendly conversation with the old man as he unlocked the case holding the Dragon related books.

Gajeel moved to the few under a glass top to look at them.

"Where did you get these?" Gajeel interrupted him.

Levy felt bad that the man was taking Gajeel wrong with how gruff and sharp he was.

"Those came from the Black Market." The old man said.

Gajeel scoffed.

"Thieves most likely." Gajeel grumbled.

He changed his finger into a pick and undid the lock with no effort.

"Hey!" The man started.

Levy touched his arm.

"Gajeel may be a bit rough, but I assure you, he doesn't mean those books any harm. He cares more for them than even you can."

"What?" The man turned to face Levy as she pulled several of the old books from the shelf in front of her.

Gajeel picked up one book written in Dragon Script and sat on the couch to read it.

"He can't possibly be reading that without translation materials. I've tried all kinds of codes and similar writings to decipher it." The man narrowed his eyes as Levy moved a stack of books to the table.

"He is actually. See, his father taught him how to read Dragon Script."

"No human has been able to learn it." The man sounded unbelieving of even her.

"My father was a Dragon." Gajeel said as he flipped another page. "This book belonged to him. The one with the flame image belongs to Igneel and therefore to his son, not you." Gajeel reached in his bag to pull his book out and held it up for the man to see the metallic scales on it.

"You..." Gajeel flipped it open for the man to see that the inside was written in Dragon Script.

Levy frowned. It had been readable to her before.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" The old man asked.

"No." Gajeel closed the book he was holding.

Levy looked at him. He looked sad.

What was that book? He said it had belonged to Metalicana, but what had his father written in just the first couple pages to make Gajeel sad?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Gajeel felt like breaking down for the first time in his life.

He'd found Metalicana's diary. He'd known his father had kept one from the time he was young, but Gajeel had always thought it had been taken with him when he left.

He never expected it to show up in a human library.

He knew flipping to the middle was stupid. He'd been just lucky enough to get the moment when Metalicana's mate had died.

It had been that instance when he'd gone violent again.

Gajeel had been born and Metalicana's mate had died.

It had been several years before Gajeel had found him as a child, wondering at his metal magic and strange eyes.

He'd been an orphan left on a doorstep of a cathedral and always different from other children.

It had taken him a few months of gathering stories and history of the city before he put it together.

Metalicana had fallen in love with a human Mage who'd controlled metal with her magic.

She could have become a Slayer with her kind of magic, but instead she chose to love the Dragon she'd been hired to kill.

Resulting in Gajeel, whose birth had killed his mother and drove his father mad.

When he told Makarov about Metalicana being his father, he wasn't meaning it as just the being who raised him.

Metalicana was his father by birth, but a bastard by Dragon standards.

It was why his acceptance ceremony meant so much to him.

The Metal Dragons had accepted him as one of them, as his fathers' son.

He turned to look up as he felt Levy's hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She spoke softly as she reached to touch the studs on the outside of his forearm.

"This is his diary." Gajeel said. "I thought he took it with him."

Levy reached to take the book from him.

"We'll read it later. I'm sure he loved you and wrote about it." She moved to the case and pulled out more to bring him. "Just figure out who these belong to while I translate the history books."

Gajeel nodded as Levy took his fathers' diary back to the table with her.

The old man had settled down with some of her hand written translation notes to use a magical pen and write translated words in their respective books.

Gajeel recognized that technique.

Writting in magic to make the next translator have it easier depending on the language. Each new language was written in a different ink and inscribed in the front so that the reader only had to select which language to read it in.

It was a really new practice to have a book written in magic and translated into other languages before mass copy magic was used.

Levy's job was doing the same to old texts and sometimes even creating brand new books with the help of other Solid Script Mages when a book was too worn to be used anymore, that way the texts could be preserved.

Gajeel had even heard of a new brand of magic called Archive that stored such text data in the Ether to be retrieved using the same Magic or enchanted objects. The Mages themselves were rare and valuable because they could add to the Ether collection.

He sighed as he looked at her working over the books with her Gale Force glasses. Her hand could barely keep up.

It was adorable to see her working so hard.

He focused on determining who each of the twenty-four books the man had collected belonged to.

**xXx**

Levy looked up as she took a break after the first short book.

Her glasses really helped.

Jet wasn't too bad once he knew what he was doing for her in these situations and Droy was good at keeping them both on track and providing breaks.

She smiled as she looked at Gajeel engrossed in his work.

"He is truly reading that script isn't he?" The old man asked.

Once Levy had gotten down some notes, he'd be able to translate the rest on his own. Seeing as how he wasn't bad himself when it came to translating.

"His father taught him a lot of things. He's more valuable as a source of Dragon history than some of these books and more accurate too."

"His father really was a Dragon?"

"Yes, Metalicana raised him." Levy said. "This book is his fathers diary." She touched the metal bound book she'd taken from Gajeel.

"I always knew it belonged to a Dragon, but that isn't the one that the Dragon is after."

"Meaning it isn't Metalicana." Levy said.

"No." Gajeel said. "My father would have flattened this place to get that book back had he wanted it." Gajeel set the book he was holding in one of seven piles. "Your boys are back from doing my menial labor."

"What?" Levy asked.

"They went to look at the damage."

He was right as her two partners came inside.

"I hate to say it but there really might be a Dragon attacking." Jet said.

**xXx**

Droy watched as Jet held out his hand towards Gajeel.

The Slayer accepted the scales that fell in his hand.

They didn't look like normal scales.

They felt full of static.

He watched Gajeel raise them to sniff at whatever he could find.

"It's not a scent I recognize, but I can definitely say it's a piece of a Dragon." Gajeel said.

"Piece?" Droy and Levy asked at the same time.

Jet sat on the chair opposite of Levy to look at what she'd been doing.

"Yeah, some Dragons can create minions of their own magic using scales or blood as a catalyst." Gajeel motioned to Levy. "Pull out my toy in the right pocket and throw it to me."

She frowned but Droy watched her do it.

He held up the metal toy dragon.

It was beautiful workmanship. Droy had to admit Gajeel was skilled with metal.

Gajeel wound its gears up and Droy felt the spike of magic coming from the man.

When he unpinned the wings and let it set on his metal hand it began to crawl and move like a real dragon.

Gajeel closed his eyes and the toy flew up to the ceiling before gliding to land on the table and walk to Levy.

It stopped moving as the Slayer opened his eyes.

"You're not a Dragon though." Jet said.

"Enough that I can access the ancient magics of the Dragons. From these scales, I'd guess we're talking a fully grown, old as crap, very powerful Lightning Dragon wanting these books back."

Jet let his jaw drop as Levy covered her mouth.

**xXx**

Levy frowned.

"We can't fight a real Dragon." She said.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, you can't. Even I couldn't take this one on. If I had Laxus for backup or one of the older Metal Dragons to have taught me the techniques for getting around being a conductor, I might be able to, but I'm not the kind to accept backup."

Levy sighed. "Then..."

"We give it what it wants." Gajeel picked up a stack of books he'd set to the side.

"But...my books..." The old man said.

Gajeel scoffed.

"No, you're right, they aren't mine. I got most of them cheap anyway."

"How about this?" Levy had a plan.

Gajeel looked at her.

It was good to get to know her.

It made him calmer.

Before he had met her, he likely would have just taken the books he came across.

He had admitted to wanting to steal the other one.

"How about you give us all the Dragon Script books you've collected. We can give you a calling card to let us know if you find any more or hear of anyone else in this situation and we'll reimburse you for these. Jet and Droy can do some repairs to your home. You won't have to pay us for this mission either." Levy said.

**xXx**

Gajeel could only look at her in amazement.

The same as her lackeys.

She really was special. His inner Dragon had claimed her for a reason.

The old man looked thoughtful. He looked down at Metalicana's diary and seemed almost sad as he glanced at Gajeel.

"This would get rid of your Dragon problem as well as help Fairy Tail out in a big way. We seem to be an orphanage of Dragon Slayers." She said with a smile.

The man laughed. "But I'm guessing none of them are adopting age."

Levy flashed him a soft look.

"I don't know, at least one is." She said.

The old man caught her look.

"You're a sly one, I'll give you that." He laughed. He nodded at her. "But you have a deal."

Gajeel made a short laugh as he collected up the books in the bag he'd stolen on the last job they did together.

It may not have been nice, but he had wanted it.

Something felt right about stealing it for his own use.

It carried bits of scrap metal for him to snack on during missions, things like a set of clean pants and shirt and now a long sleeved set of winter clothes, and also mission related goods like now.

He'd probably keep the Dragon Script books in his house once he finished the blueprints on his new one and finished building it.

He was sick of the shack he was living in.

"Are you going to say you're doing this alone?" Levy asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm going to tell you that if you try to come with me, I'm not responsible for what might happen to you." Gajeel said.

"I can handle it." Levy said.

He growled at her stubborn streak.

"Why would you even want to come knowing I'm going to find a Dragon?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"Because you're going to find a Dragon." She said.

"Levy..." He started. He stopped as she stood up.

"Well, let's get going." She sounded cheerful. She turned to her partners. "You two help repair the parts of the house that are damaged."

They sighed as they nodded, knowing she wouldn't back down.

**xXx**

Jet watched as Gajeel waited for her by the door.

As much as he acted gruff and rude and crass, he really was.

Just not to her.

Or Mira.

But nobody was that way to Mira.

But Gajeel acted like a jackass to everyone else and it annoyed him.

Especially because Jet and Droy both knew the huge Slayer had deep feelings for their partner.

Most likely much deeper than either of them had ever thought of before she rejected them.

Gajeel looked at her as she walked past him like he wanted her.

It almost made Jet worry about letting them go alone.

But he knew he had no ability to stop them.

Gajeel looked back at the two of them as the old man was going back to translating.

Jet got a little pissed at the grin on Gajeel's face.

That conniving bastard!

He knew Levy would want to go with him if he mentioned finding a Dragon.

She walked right into his trap and didn't even know it!

Jet moved to go after them until Droy grabbed his arm.

"We never did stand a chance against him." He said as he absently touched the same point that had been fractured on Jet's arm.

Jet sighed.

"But..."

"Levy can protect herself. We'll just meet her back at the inn tonight." Droy said.

Jet scowled as he and Droy went to try and fix up some of the damage caused by the Dragon.

He couldn't help but think that the two of them could have at least made her happy had she tried with either of them.

Damn that Dragon Slayer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Levy walked beside Gajeel as he followed the scent of the Dragon he was looking for.

He always walked like that with her: slow, matching his pace to hers, and relaxed, yet ready for anything seemingly.

His hand hung out of his pocket unlike normal though.

She had never seen him look as vulnerable as when he was reading his fathers diary.

He had found another piece of his history.

She didn't want to out Freed's lie to Laxus when she had been told by Mira what she had overheard.

Mira had thought that she was relaying a bit of praise she otherwise would never get from either man.

But Freed had never put in anything about the Slayers. He'd intended to stop Master Makarov from joining the fight, nothing more.

The letter she'd been talking about being a lie had been Freed's attempt to regulate the 'stone statue' part of the block.

Had any of them tried to force the statues out, Evergreen's magic would have been nullified.

He had wanted to be stopped.

The Slayers not being able to get out was entirely a mystery.

She was hoping to get access to the information in the books she'd been translating.

It might help her figure out Gajeel, his past, maybe even what might happen to him...she didn't know.

But she had to try.

For him and Natsu.

"You've been quiet." Gajeel said as he turned towards the desert to the south.

"Hmm?" Levy looked up at him.

She shook her head to clear her hodgepodge thoughts and smiled as she reached for his hand. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that I hope we do find this Dragon."

He took her hand and she was a little surprised as he twined their fingers together.

Around anyone else, he never would have done this.

Alone with her, he was gentle.

She wanted to think it was because he wasn't as cruel and mean as everyone thought, but she knew better.

He was cruel, would just as easily break the bones of his guild's enemies as he would torture for pleasure. He had his sadistic streaks.

She had personally seen him trash a bar in Magnolia, not harming the bartender or shop in any way, but thoroughly beating the patrons who'd made some comment or other.

**xXx**

Gajeel glanced down at her.

This was a peaceful moment that he wanted to laze in.

She was beautiful as she walked beside him.

She wore his jackets like a pro and he loved seeing them on her.

Honestly though, he would have loved to see her wearing only his jacket.

His inner Dragon rumbled at that thought and he had to stifle it.

He still wasn't sure why his Dragon had chosen her as a perfect match, but he was beginning to see that her boundless love was addicting.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Oh, just a random thought. I was thinking about how you will never do this when anyone is around, but if we're alone you easily drop your guard. You must really trust me." Levy said.

"I do, but I don't drop my guard because of that."

Levy frowned as she looked up at him.

"Then why?" She asked. "You always act cruel and sadistic around everyone else even over trivial things like that bar fight the other day."

"You saw that?" Gajeel laughed. "That wasn't unwarranted I assure you. Those guys had seen us together in town when we were by the tree and were making fun of you." He clenched his free hand as he remembered their words about her. "They said that I could do a lot better than you. And that I must be weaker than everyone thought if I got beat by Salamander and chose a scrawny bookworm over someone like Mira."

She tightened her hand on his as it sank in.

"Well...you can. They had a point about me. I do make you weaker." She looked down.

Gajeel pulled her to a stop as he froze in the middle of the path.

She turned as he tugged her against him.

He dropped to his knees to get on her level.

"Don't ever say that Levy." He put his free hand under her chin to make her look at him.

He quickly moved that hand to tangle in her blue hair. It always felt silky, even from that first time when he'd knocked her out.

He used his natural dominance to lean in and take her mouth.

She tightened her grip on his hand almost painfully if his bones weren't metal. Her right hand timidly moved to his bare shoulder.

She must have been shocked at remembering that without his trademark jacket he was in nothing but his pants, because her hand pulled away slightly before he kissed her deeper and she flattened her hand over his left shoulder.

He loved the feeling as her hand slipped just a little, down to his chest.

Her thumb brushed over a faint scar that was still healing.

**xXx**

Levy felt lightheaded.

But it felt right too.

She instinctively knew Gajeel would never hurt her.

And yet as she flattened her hand over the scars on his chest, she remembered that he was violent.

As he pulled away she leaned into him, still wanting the contact.

"Levy, you can never make me weak." He said. "If...if anything...you make me stronger."

She blushed as he looked unsure of either himself or her reaction.

"I...how?" She asked.

He sighed as he stood up again.

"Gonna make me spout mushy crap aren't you?" He put his hand over hers where it had fallen to his stomach due to their height difference.

She nodded.

He turned to continue walking.

"You give me a reason to stay in this guild." He said.

Levy could see the faint hint of red to his cheeks.

She smiled as she held his arm close and walked beside him.

This might be a long trip as he tried to find this Dragon.

Jet and Droy might not be getting that training after all.

**xXx**

Laxus huffed as he came to a stop.

It had only been a week since he'd begun training with Rai, but he felt like it had been months.

Rai had said he was vastly improving. And rapidly too.

Just like Lightning.

Laxus slumped to the ground as the Dragon settled in.

"What are we doing way out here pops?" Laxus laid back on the sand.

He'd taken to calling Rai 'pops' as a sign of affection and because in just the few days he'd been with the Dragon, Rai had been more of a father than his own had ever been.

Rai had quickly broken him of his devil-may-care attitude with that first challenge of trust.

Laxus shuddered as he remembered being taken so high up into the air and slapped with a suppressant band to block his magic.

That had been the scariest moment in his life by far.

Rai had dropped him at a height that would freeze him long before he'd hit the ground.

Then proceeded to catch him at varying intervals as he raised him up again to drop from just as high.

It was a test to get him to learn to trust others.

He'd also found why the Dragon had no wings.

It wasn't because he moved as Lightning. He created wings from his shoulders of Light, condensed and solidified Light.

Laxus could have sworn that there would have been a Dragon of Light itself and Rai had confirmed.

But Lightning Dragons could also use that property to their advantage. Same as Shadow Dragons could use Darkness.

Rai had confided that the four were actually branches of the same trees respectfully, focusing on different aspects.

There were other branches of the two trees that focused in different ways.

Rai had him doing a crash course study in Dragon History every night after a full day of training.

So as Laxus glanced up at his Dragon mentor, he truly was exhausted.

"I caught a wonderfully familiar scent." Rai said. "Remember how I told you that there were six main trees of Dragon families?"

Laxus nodded as he laid back again, preparing to soak up more than just the bright daylight sun.

"Well, there are really seven, but the seventh is easily both the weakest and most powerful at the same time."

Laxus frowned. "Huh?"

"The seventh has properties that can be weak to all elements, or strong and used against all elements. Name a material element that can stand up to all of us and yet be defeated by even a weakened child."

Laxus sighed as he thought.

"I'll give you a hint, you've fought against it and already realized its strength and weakness dually."

Laxus gasped.

"Metal?" He sat up.

"Yes."

**xXx**

Rai looked down at the boy.

He showed such promise that it was like having his son again.

E.N.D. had taken his small son so few years ago. Inadvertently by the Demons it created.

One of them had killed his precious child and his mate had been grief struck over it.

So much so that she had died trying to bring their son back.

It had been a hellish blow to him that Igneel had understood needed time to heal from.

Lord Igneel had advised that he retreat to isolation until he was ready to commit to a life of fighting without being blinded by rage.

Basically banishing him to learn how to cope.

It had taken several years of being blockaded by Dragon Script magic in this desert before he came to see that Igneel was right. He couldn't fight blinded by grief.

As he'd calmed down, he had lost his family book and personal diary during a routine flight to relax. It made him angry again and for the past two years, he'd been trying to get it back.

He had searched long and hard before finding it in a human library with other Dragon Script books.

"How is Metal the strongest and weakest?" Laxus asked.

Rai could only hope that the boy was worthy and willing of the power he wanted to bestow on him soon.

The ability to become a Dragon from human was a ritual banned after Acnologia became a Dragon and was found to be mindless from his transformation.

He'd lost someone precious due to E.N.D. as well and had gone insane from the loss and now wandered the world destroying anything he saw as related to that demonic magic.

Including the Slayers that had been raised by Dragons, such as Metalicana's son.

That young man was a Prince and didn't even know it.

Rai sighed as Laxus glared at him.

"Enough reminiscing old geezer, I wanna know."

How he had come to care for this upstart brat, he had no idea, but he did.

"Metal can be melted by fire or contain it. Dissolved by water or contain it. Crushed by earth or split it apart. Bent by wind or stop it completely. Light and Dark are a bit harder, because they work in tandem. Metal can use their properties to its advantage though and that's what makes it so difficult and powerful. I admire the boy who was taken in by Lord Metalicana and raised so strongly."

"I wish he hadn't been. He's a scary bastard who's dark and sadistic."

Rai laughed.

"The young Prince will learn to temper himself before the Dragons are ready to be led again into peace." Rai said.

"Wait, Prince?" Laxus laughed. "Gajeel Redfox a Prince? That's rich. He'll never be my Prince."

"Well at least he shows the fortitude to listen to his elders."

"Hey! I listen." Laxus said.

"The boy should be here soon enough. But there is another scent with his. Pick it up." Rai spoke cautiously, wary of the scent he'd caught.

**xXx**

Laxus took in a breath and filtered through the scent of sand and heat. Gajeel's scent was there, along with both of theirs.

But Rai was right.

There was another scent. Hidden as an undercurrent behind Gajeel's.

"Is it someone using his scent as a cover?" Rai asked.

Laxus took another breath and caught the scent of leather and ink and parchment.

He laughed.

"No, it's an old friend. She's harmless to you. Probably more likely to pick your brains for history and information than hurt a scale on you." Laxus said.

He stood up and climbed onto Rai's back to get higher.

He shifted for balance as the Dragon reared onto his back legs.

Laxus stood on top of his head to see in the distance.

"They'll be here in a couple minutes." Laxus said.

He jumped down to the sand as Rai settled back down.

So little Levy McGarden had decided to tag along for the trip.

How low the Metal Dragon Slayer had come.

But even Laxus could admit that her magic had its uses out here.

She was stronger than most gave her credit for.

Strong enough to be a good partner for the Metal Dragon Slayer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Levy was already tired and they had only been walking for two hours.

The sand had come upon them an hour and a half ago and she missed being able to walk on solid ground.

She had created a floating seat for them both and was using up her magic steadily to handle the upkeep.

Gajeel kept them moving forward with his own abilities.

He'd been the reason she did this.

Due to his heavy metal frame, he'd partially sank with every step.

Gajeel sniffed the air.

"We're getting close. Maybe another minute or two. Hard to tell with these dunes." He said.

She felt it as he reached over and touched her shoulder.

It might never get old, this feeling of someone actually caring that she was tired.

She could physically feel the static in the air as they crested the next dune.

Her magic almost gave out as she saw the large golden Dragon laying on the sands.

Never in a hundred years would she have ever thought to see something like that.

She could imagine Natsu finding his Dragon maybe, but not her meeting one.

Just the thought of talking to this Dragon had her reinvigorated.

What could she learn of Dragon history and Gajeel from this Dragon alone?

**xXx**

Gajeel felt a little in awe as he stared at the Lightning Dragon.

Until he saw a figure raising a hand at them.

Laxus.

He'd gone and found a real Dragon to train with.

Now he'd be more powerful than ever...Gajeel regretted mentioning anything about Laxus finding a Dragon.

As he thought for a moment he was annoyed.

He jumped down as they came closer and Levy's magic gave out on her.

Instead of going to beat on Laxus as he'd planned he turned to pick her up and froze.

The Lightning Dragon was already beside her, shading her with a wing made of soft light. Blocking all the hot sun, but providing her with light to see what he was.

Laxus came up and put his arm around Gajeel's neck.

It was strange, seeing this relaxed version of Laxus.

"Rai won't hurt her. But what brings you two out here? Surely not the infamous Lightning Dragon himself?" Laxus pulled back as Gajeel shrugged him off.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Being the only S-class equivalent Dragon Slayer around, Mira gave me the mission to defeat this Dragon and save the stupid man pissing him off."

Laxus laughed.

"You? Defeat Rai? Good luck with that. I'm sure Levy and I will love to sit back and eat popcorn while watching you get your ass handed to you." Laxus said.

Gajeel looked at the dragon as he shook his head.

"I never came to fight him. I came to give back his books. One is his family book and the other is his journal. I have a couple more, but I think those belong to a different Dragon. They're Light based." Gajeel reached for his bag.

**xXx**

Laxus watched the small Mage as she relaxed under his Dragon mentor's wing.

Gajeel pulled out one of those Magic Bags that were fairly rare.

"How'd you get one of those bags? I'm sure you could never afford it."

"Stole it from a thief on a mission." Gajeel said as he pulled out two books from its depths. He held them up to make sure they were the right ones.

"Ah." Laxus said. "I was wondering, because Levy got hers from the man who makes them in Fiore. She did a mission for him and because he liked her, he gave her one of his precious bags. It takes months to make just one you know." Laxus felt a little jealous.

Laxus walked with Gajeel as he went to hand over the books.

"What of the rest of them young Redfox?" Rai asked.

"These are the only two that are yours, and I'll hang on to the others until I find the Dragons they belong to." Gajeel said.

"Very well." Rai nodded. "Come, let us retreat to the cavern."

Laxus climbed up onto his back and held his hand out for Levy.

She was still too short to reach, so Gajeel picked her up.

Levy grabbed a hold of his hand and Laxus pulled her up behind him as Gajeel climbed to Rai's back as well to sit behind her.

"Better hold on." Laxus said to them both.

He felt Levy's hands grip the back of his jacket and hoped Gajeel was holding on as well to Rai.

Rai shot into the air so fast that Laxus had to clench his hands on the scales in front of him tighter than normal.

But they were at the cavern and landing before he could catch his breath again.

**xXx**

Levy felt dizzy and breathless as Gajeel slid off behind her and Laxus vanished from in front of her.

She leaned to the same side as Gajeel and slid from the Dragon.

She expected to land in a heap, but Gajeel had caught her instead and set her on her feet.

It took a moment before she could collect herself.

"Is that really what riding a Dragon is like?" Levy asked.

All three suddenly looked at her.

"Crap." Gajeel mumbled.

"Say that again." Laxus sighed.

"Perhaps she'll be lucky." Rai spoke calmly.

"What?" Levy frowned at them.

Gajeel sighed.

"You know how Natsu gets motion sickness from vehicles?" Laxus asked.

She nodded.

"It's partly because he's stupid to not adjust, and partly because he spent so many years riding the back of a Dragon." Gajeel said.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Riding on the back of a dragon is easily the smoothest feeling in the world, and once you get used to it, anything else just feels horrendous." Rai explained.

"Oh." She nodded. That made sense.

"Now, come." He began to shrink into himself and Levy was shocked.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched as Rai changed into a human form.

He was a lot like Laxus and himself.

Not as lean as he'd thought a Lightning Dragon would be.

He wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected, but the hulking figure leading them into the cavern was not it.

Levy stared as Rai lifted his hands and activated the large light in the center of the ceiling.

Gajeel looked up at it.

It was a ball of pure Light.

Not Lightning, but Light itself.

Laxus hit his shoulder as he came up beside him.

"Rai is pretty powerful isn't he?" Laxus asked.

Gajeel nodded. "I never knew other Dragons took a human form."

"You thought your father was the only one?" Rai laughed. "Far from it. He merely copied the rest of us. He only copied us because he loved your mother enough."

"What?" Laxus frowned. "Metalicana can do that too?"

"You knew my father?" Gajeel asked.

"I know all the Dragons. We're more close knit than humans think. If the others would drop their pride and take human form more, we would never have been hunted by Mages to the brink of extinction." Rai said.

"Wait, you guys keep saying 'father' as if Metalicana is more than Igneel is to Natsu."

Rai sighed and he put his hand on Levy's shoulder to guide her to a chair carved from stone. There were several there.

"Follow me boys, into a more recent story that puts the notion of Dragons being heartless beasts to the test." Rai said.

Gajeel sat on the floor beside the chair Levy was in. Laxus sat cross-legged on the other side.

**xXx**

Laxus leaned forward as Rai sat in the chair he normally sat in. Levy was sitting in his own, but Laxus found that he didn't mind. Nor that she was sitting on his old tattered jacket turned into a cushion.

The Dragon put his hands up and Laxus felt the spike of magic as lights gathered in front of his hands.

"It was a good while ago that our Lord Metalicana decided to leave his clan for good. He traveled to the farthest reaches before settling outside a remote town near the coast."

Laxus watched as the lights became a projected image of the story Rai was telling. It was amazing magic and he wanted to learn, already plotting further uses for it.

"He didn't stray far from the home he'd carved from the mountains, but the humans grew leery of him, fearing he would kill them instead of the occasional wild beast for food. They decided to hire a professional Mage to take out their Dragon fear."

Laxus saw the image of a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Gajeel somehow. As he stared for a second he realized it.

Her eyes and hair were the exact same. While her eyes were a golden brown, they had the same hard look as his did when he wasn't looking at Levy.

"She was powerful and had control over metal that most could only dream of." Rai said. "She was beautiful and had a wonderful heart as well. She agreed to hunt down this Dragon for them."

"But..." Laxus started.

Rai continued. "However, when she found the huge Metal Dragon, she found that no matter how powerful she was, he was stronger still, being much older and not human. She simply could not kill him.

"But she amused him, and so after their daily fight one night, he decided to shed his natural form for one of her kind. He blended into the people of the town she was staying in."

Laxus heard Gajeel take in a breath as Rai showed him a man that looked startlingly like Gajeel.

So, when they kept saying 'father'...they weren't kidding?

**xXx**

Levy stared at the images as Rai showed them. The woman was quite beautiful, but Metalicana was just as handsome as Gajeel.

He had no facial piercings, but she sensed that was because she'd seen nothing on his head or neck as a Dragon either.

"Metalicana snuck into the inn she was staying in and surprised her. She nearly tried to kill him once she felt his magic close to her, but even in an unfamiliar form, he was still more powerful. He blocked her and teased her for days as the humans of the town had no idea that a Dragon walked among them. As they stopped fighting each other, Metalicana came to a realization: he cared for her." Rai said.

Levy felt it as Gajeel eased his hand into hers.

This must be hard on him, seeing images of his father like this.

"They courted for several months before Metalicana offered her the choice no human had been offered since the worst days of Dragon history. The chance to become a Dragon."

Levy gasped.

"She chose to accept that offer, for she in return, had come to love her Dragon." Rai smiled. "But the ceremony and change would be put off for some years due to him bringing her back to the clan and showing her the things she was agreeing to."

Gajeel looked at the floor and Levy touched his hair.

He seemed so sad again.

"So what happened to them? I know something did or Gajeel wouldn't be alone."

Rai sighed and Gajeel curled in on himself and she felt him shaking.

She glanced at Laxus who looked worried.

Being out here with a Dragon had really changed him.

He might have laughed at Gajeel only a month ago as they both realized he was crying.

Rai stood up and moved to Gajeel to wrap his arms around him as if Gajeel were still a child.

"She never went through the ceremony. She got pregnant beforehand and they decided to wait. She died in childbirth due to complications and Metalicana went into grief and rage over it."

Gajeel made an audible sob as he let Rai hold him.

"She..." Levy covered her mouth as she wanted to cry too.

"She was Gajeel's mother, wasn't she?" Laxus asked.

Rai nodded and his lights faded away as Gajeel broke down in his arms.

Levy slid from the chair to hold him too.

"So Gajeel is really half Dragon? And when he says Metalicana is his father, he means it literally." Laxus said. "I always knew there was something scary about you man." He put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder for a moment.

"He is stronger than I ever was, living as an orphan and setting out to find his father by himself at such a young age." Rai said. He looked at Levy. "You'll keep this a secret won't you? Metalicana doesn't wish for it to get out that there is a way for humans to become Dragons, because he wants Gajeel to be safe from the prosecution of being a Dragon."

Levy nodded. Gajeel had undergone the ceremony his mother should have done.

He was a real Dragon, not merely a Slayer like Natsu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Gajeel pushed away as Rai promised Levy to secrecy. He wanted to feel her holding him, it made him remember the few times Metalicana had held him when he was sad every year at the anniversary of his mothers death. With genuine care and sadness for him.

"It's fine. People hate me without knowing what I am. Wouldn't be much different if they did know." He said. He hated knowing he was responsible for his mothers death and his fathers madness.

Levy scoffed.

"Natsu alone would feel devastated that Igneel didn't make him a Dragon if he knew about the ceremony." Levy said. "And a lot of people would fear you even more and try to kill you for being a Dragon."

"Well, you're not exactly running away in fear." Gajeel looked at her and then at Laxus.

"Hey, I'm in your boat in a way, I know a Dragon and that they aren't all bad guys like story says." Laxus shrugged as Rai stood up to leave.

"Young miss, may I have some words with you in private? Away from the hearing of Dragons who will be curious?" He gave both men an amused look.

She nodded and Gajeel missed her comfort as she followed Rai outside again.

He could only pray that she didn't get used to being allowed on a Dragons back.

Laxus sat beside him and propped his arms on his bent legs.

"I always kind of feared you knowing magic from a real Dragon..." Gajeel looked at the wall.

Laxus laughed. "Think I'd kick your ass easier?"

"No. It'll take more than that to have you beat me." Gajeel said.

"True. You are some kind of monster when it comes to perseverance." Laxus said. "But tell me the truth, did you let me wail on you so hard that day because you wanted to prove to me you couldn't be beaten, or because you thought you were protecting Levy?"

"I was protecting her." Gajeel said.

"Then you're a moron." Laxus shoved his shoulder and Gajeel looked at him in shock. "I would never have hurt her knowingly. That girl seems to be the only one other than Mira who actually gives a damn about me."

Gajeel scoffed. "What about the Old Man? Your crew?"

"They care, but even Freed and gramps would get over my loss eventually." Laxus said. He looked down at the floor between his feet. "Mira and Levy though...I know that if anything happened, they'd come visit my grave all the time."

"Yeah, Levy is rather special like that. And Mira is quite motherly." Gajeel said.

"Mira would be great with kids. Even kids from Dragons." Laxus said.

Gajeel grinned as he looked at the man.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Levy, no. Not as more than family."

"No, Mira you jackass." Gajeel started to shove back at him.

Laxus laughed again as he stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I do kind of love her. Let's spar for a bit." Laxus held out his hand to pull Gajeel up as the Metal Dragon was getting up.

Gajeel took his hand.

He was surprised when Laxus pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, really." Laxus said. "If you ever want to talk, just call me up."

"You're more of a sissy than I expected." Gajeel said as he returned the hug before shoving Laxus back.

"Hey, I know the value of our appearances, but honestly you're the closest I've ever felt to having a brother and this is what brothers are for right?"

Gajeel prepared to spar with him and watched Laxus strip his jacket and shirt off.

"You hold my secrets, I hold yours?" Gajeel thought the concept was strange until he found that he trusted Laxus somehow.

"Sure." Laxus laughed again and threw the first punch.

**xXx**

Levy followed Rai outside.

The Dragon waved his hand and she heard buzzing as his magic created a sound barrier.

She wrote up her own barrier against the wind.

"So, tell me, you don't fear Gajeel?" Rai sat on the ground.

Levy sat beside him.

"Not in the way he thinks. I'm more just afraid he'll never open up to others."

"He seems fine with Laxus." Rai said.

"They share a similar inability to be open with others. The other Slayer in our Guild, Natsu, he's loved by everyone pretty much and respected by a lot of the people he's fought simply because he's open and honest. Even Gajeel will tell you the same thing." Levy said.

"So you don't fear Gajeel at all physically or emotionally?" Rai asked.

"Maybe at first, he did beat my partners so badly we all ended up in the hospital. But now I know he's different though I still get nervous when he gets cruel."

Rai laughed.

"Yes, Metalicana had a similar problem. He's fairly sadistic and we all feel a little nervous when he's looking for blood among us, mainly because he'll ferret any information from us." Rai said. "But I ask because I want to confide something to someone so close to our young Prince."

"What?" Levy faced him.

"Gajeel feels responsible for his mothers death and his fathers rage, but there is no reason for him to. She died only in body and her soul will be reborn among one of our kind soon enough. Once E.N.D. is gone anyway." Rai said. "I want you to keep that to yourself until you find a good time to help Gajeel vent this anger he feels. He needs to feel loved and I am hoping that you are the one who will love him completely."

"But I'm..." She started.

"Human? It matters not to our kind. Dragons have their ways, but we can make others immortal as we are. Or at least make them live as long as we do. Mates often bond that way simply because it means that they won't be alone ever again. That is what Metalicana raged about until his child came to him. He was so angry that he'd been left behind and humans had even taken his mates body from him." Rai said.

"That is sad. But I promise that I will take care of Gajeel for as long as he'll let me." Levy reached in the pocket of the jacket and pulled out the little metal dragon.

It looked a lot like Gajeel and now she realized that it was what he'd look like as a Dragon.

"I'm grateful, honestly. I'll try to turn that upstart young brat into a proper man if you'll work with my Prince."

"You keep calling him that. What does it mean?" Levy asked.

Rai laughed. "He is Metalicana's son, and so he is one of the Princes of the Dragons. Acknologia is the King of Darkness, Igneel of Fire, Grandine of Air, myself of Light, Metalicana of Metal, and I always forget who the ones for Water and Earth are, they've changed several times over the years...Zirconis was at one point of Earth, but he died a while back."

Levy looked towards the cavern.

"So Gajeel is more special than everyone realizes."

"Yes, but please, don't let others treat him special." Rai said.

"We won't. Laxus is proof that we know the result of treating any one individual with that level of specialty." Levy sighed.

Rai laughed. "Yes, that boy did come to me with an attitude. But I can assure you that while he is still a cocky bastard, he's a much more family orientated one."

Levy laughed as Rai summed Laxus up pretty well.

The Dragon was expecting it when she started asking questions about his kind and she was grateful for his patience.

**xXx**

Mira started to clean up the bar as it was getting late.

Natsu and Gray were with Erza on whatever mission she'd dragged them to, so it was quiet for the first time in a while.

Cana slid onto a seat in front of her and set her empty mug on the counter.

"I'm good for the night. I'm headed to bed to get some sleep. Got a quick reading to do for some prep school to the south tomorrow, so make sure I'm up by six." Cana said as Mira took her mug to wash it too.

"Can do." Mira said. "Did you get a personal request for this mission?"

"No." Cana shook her head. How she managed to stay semi-sober always surprised Mira.

"It wasn't on the board, so..." Mira frowned as she wiped down the bar. Cana was the last person drinking anything. The Guild's resident father figures were sitting at a table playing cards, one smoking from a pipe and the other put his hand down to touch Romeo's head as the boy slept on the bench where Mira had put cushions for him.

She'd learned shortly after she got here that although Macao was technically too old for the dorms, and because Master Makarov was so nice to his children and grandchildren, there was a double room on the mens side that the two stayed in.

Romeo's mother and father had been Mages of Fairy Tail and in the wake of his mothers death, Makarov hadn't wanted the two out by themselves, so he took them into the dorms.

It was things like that which Mira loved about the way Makarov ran the Guild.

"Hello? Ground to Mira, mind coming down for a bit?" Cana's voice broke her focus on the men across the room.

"What?" Mira looked at her.

"You miss him, don't you? If nothing else than for the fact that he kept things lively around here when he was here." Cana said.

"Natsu?"

"Laxus you airhead. Natsu's too crazy to miss quiet when he's gone."

Mira smiled at the thought. Then felt sad. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You fell for that jackass didn't you?" Cana asked.

"He's not rude to me or Levy or Gildarts, honestly I think he keeps an attitude around the rest of you because you all seem to dislike him." Mira spoke, instead of answering Cana's question.

"I don't give a shit about him and that annoys him so he tweaks me when he wants. Or at least tries to." Cana held up her hand. "But you're losing my question: do you like Laxus as more than a Guild mate?"

Mira looked at the doors, remembering the last time she'd seen Laxus leave through them.

He had looked almost sad.

It reminded her of that old saying: you don't know what you have until it's gone.

"Yes, but he'll never love me in the way I'd like, so I am satisfied with carrying on and continuing to look for someone else."

"You're kidding right?" Cana asked. "Without even trying to get a bite out of that body? Damn, I'm not into him and even I can admit to a single fantasy of having him at my mercy."

Mira gasped as she looked at Cana.

The drunk woman shrugged.

"Hey, just because the contents are rotten doesn't mean the package doesn't look pretty good." Cana stood up and headed for the dorm. "At least consider asking him before you give up."

Mira sighed as she turned back to look at the last people in the hall.

Macao got up and Mira watched as he gently picked Romeo up to take him upstairs to his bed.

"Night." He called as his partner left for his own home with a wave at Mira.

"Goodnight." Mira said as she waved back.

She thought about what Cana had said as she left.

Mira locked up and headed for her own room.

Cana was right, she should at least see if Laxus even cared for her.

She got ready for bed and picked up the mirror as she settled in.

**xXx**

Laxus still felt a bit tired after sparring in a simple physical fight with the Metal Dragon Slayer.

It was refreshing to be restricted to not using magic against an equally physically powerful opponent.

Even Natsu couldn't compare without his magic.

Natsu would have probably fought to the death that day had Gajeel not come in.

Even with magic the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't as strong as he and Gajeel were.

Magically, he had more control than expected, but both Laxus and Gajeel had more. Physically, he was lean, but his muscle was not put to good use because he was too stupid to train right.

Laxus collapsed on his hard, mat covered stone bed.

"Ouch." He grumbled to himself as he hit his head on the barely softer pillow.

He just wanted to sleep.

Rai had let him relax physically for a couple hours after their guests left, but mercilessly drilled information into his head instead.

Laxus couldn't decide which was worse, getting a lesson on how to read and write Dragon Script or having to channel magic and use it to fend off a real Dragon with an already exhausted body.

It hurt every muscle in his body to even look at the mirror from where he'd set it up at his bedside on a carved out shelf.

He listened as it made that bell-like sound again.

He shrugged out of his shirt as he touched the glass to answer.

It was Mira's beautiful face he saw in the glass and he felt a little less tired.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She looked almost embarrassed and it made him wonder about what she was thinking.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Laxus asked.

Mira nodded.

She took a calming breath and Laxus braced for being reprimanded by his grandfather, just passed through Mira's softer language and sweeter voice.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

Laxus felt like he did when he'd been defeated just a week ago.

Obviously he took too long to answer.

"Nevermind it, just forget I asked." She reached to touch her mirror.

"Wait!" Laxus didn't speak quickly enough. The mirror went back to being reflective.

He growled to himself as he tried to call her back.

It took a moment before she answered.

"Mira, please don't hang up on me." He started.

She looked like she had started crying the moment she hung up and was trying to hold it back now.

"How was your day?" She asked with a hitch in her voice.

"Drop the bullshit Mira, you asked if I like you and I was just a little shocked." He said. "I've been a jackass and I know it, so for anyone other than Freed to actually care about me...it's just a little startling."

"Gramps loves you."

"That's not what I mean. He's family. He still cares for my father even though he will never accept him back again." Laxus sighed.

Mira seemed a bit flighty still.

"Look, I'm not great with this kind of stuff, but honestly, I do like you. More than I should. Definitely more than I deserve." Laxus said.

She seemed happier and he wanted to reach through the mirror and touch her to make sure he wasn't imagining Mira liking him despite all he'd done.

"But you know Mira, you can do better than me. I know you can. You're beautiful, kind, loyal, and a hundred other things. I'm just mean and rude."

She laughed as she shook her head. He was glad she didn't look sad anymore.

"You're more than that too. You're loyal to your family and friends, and even though you went about it wrong, everyone knows that you do care about the guild. I mean, you and Mist were cleaning up all of the Dark Guilds you could while we were fighting with Phantom Lord." Mira said.

He shrugged. "That was more my crew than me."

"But still...you helped us even though you weren't there."

Those words brought back what Gajeel had mentioned earlier about having been lucky he hadn't had both Laxus and Natsu there that time.

"I miss having you here." Mira said softly.

He felt his features soften a little as he looked at her.

"I miss being there to harass you guys." He said. "I'll be back when I'm done training and ready to beg permission to rejoin the active members."

She laughed. "You? Beg? Never."

He smiled as he laughed. "No. Probably not."

They both laughed at the knowledge that he was too stubborn to beg.

"Night Mira." He said.

"Goodnight Laxus."

She hung up as he thought that the way she said his name was somehow softer.

As he felt exhausted and drifted to sleep, he vowed he would work even harder to become a man the guild could trust and rely on. A man fit to stand beside the Demon Mirajane as a partner on and off the battlefield.

**xXx**

Rai smiled to himself as he listened in on their conversation.

Laxus was just a little older than his son would have been, and he felt like a parent just being responsible for the young man.

He was happy for the boy, having someone to love at his young age.

It would help him immensely with the ceremony to become a Lightning Dragon of his own family. As the head and last of his family, he needed someone who was suited for taking his place and carrying on his line.

If the way he described the woman Mira was any indication, she'd be a fitting Mate for the boy.

Rai would not interfere with their relationship, but he would try to look out for Laxus and his family.

He'd be damned if E.N.D. took this from him too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gajeel was exhausted as they finally made it back to town.

He was so tired that the first thing he did was collapse on the bed.

He barely felt it as Levy sat beside him. Her slight weight didn't make the crater in the mattress sink any further.

He was surprised the bed had survived him flopping onto it.

"Get enough exercise today?" Levy asked.

"Shush. Sleeping." He mumbled as he buried his face into the pillow.

His body really wanted to sleep.

Yet he could feel every nerve ending coming awake as her hands touched his shoulders.

"You look dead to the world like this." She said.

He mustered up enough energy to flip her off and grinned at her laughter at it.

She was almost relaxed around him when alone and not in the eyes of those who still hated him.

Their distrust of him made her feel uneasy herself around him.

He never wanted her to fear him again.

He could never tell anyone of his double agent status for the Old Man, but no one needed to know unless it was going to injure him.

He knew his limits.

And he wanted her within them.

She'd gotten under his skin with those big eyes and gentle nature from day one.

He felt it as she straddled his hips and glanced at the mirror on the back of the door.

She settled herself on the back of his thighs and brushed his hair out of the way.

"What're you doing Levy?" He sounded tired to his own ears.

He almost wanted to question how she had so much energy, but he knew.

He'd carried her from the moment they got out of the desert. She had slept, her soft breath against the back of his neck, the entire walk back.

He didn't mind it. In fact he had liked it.

But now his spar with Laxus was taking its toll.

**xXx**

Levy felt a slight bit nervous.

She had done this mainly to some of the other girls. And once to Laxus, but he'd been sick with a fever and delirious so it didn't count. It had helped relax him into sleep though.

She had never done this to any man, let alone someone like Gajeel. Least of all awake.

She didn't think Gajeel needed the relaxation part, but the muscle easing would help him after the beating he had both taken and dished to Laxus while she and Rai watched.

She timidly touched his shoulders again. It was slightly more difficult now that he'd borrowed a tattered shirt from Laxus, but she could try and work around it.

As Gajeel winced, she sighed.

"I can't feel through that thick shirt." She said. "You'll have to take it off."

"Too tired." Gajeel mumbled.

Levy blushed slightly as she realized she was sitting on him and even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't have gotten up to take it off.

"Do it yourself."

She blushed completely at his words.

He was giving her permission to touch him.

She clenched her hands for a moment as they hovered over his lower back.

He made a sound of annoyance as she froze for a moment.

"Oy."

She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it free of his pants.

That was the easy part.

**xXx**

Gajeel mentally groaned at the situation.

He wasn't entirely sure where she had learned how to massage, but he guessed from a book.

Even her half-baked attempts couldn't be worse than the steam therapy Juvia had tried when he'd been sore from a beating last year.

Her hands hit the skin of his hips and he tensed.

She took an audible breath in before he sighed.

"Your hands feel good." He said.

She pushed his shirt up and he tried to use his arms to lift himself enough to get it off. She pulled it over his head and then dropped it to the floor.

He'd never been in this situation before.

Shirtless with a woman, yes.

Shirtless with a woman on top of him, not so much.

Levy's hand touched his shoulders and the difference was profound.

Instead of the pain he'd felt from her pushing against abused muscle, he instantly felt relaxed.

Her hands were gentle as she eased the pain from his spar away.

His body started to wake up as she moved over his back.

It was as if she had lit a fire in him just by touching him gently.

She'd be horrified to know that this was making him hard.

Not for just anyone. Only her.

Her hands made their way down to his lower back and after several minutes, he felt like putty.

"Gajeel?" Her voice wavered.

"Hmm?" He felt both completely awake and totally relaxed at the same time. He could only think of one other feeling this related to.

Sex.

"You do care right?"

"Hmm? About what?" He frowned as he looked at her in the mirror.

She looked so small and delicate against his much larger frame that he had to wonder how he was not scaring her.

She looked down and held her hands against the spot on his spine just above his pants.

"About me." She spoke quietly.

**xXx**

Levy felt more nervous asking the question than she had massaging him.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship, since she knew she was one of few considered his friend.

But she wanted to know if Jet and Droy had been right in their theory. That the only reason he hadn't hurt her that day was because he cared.

He was quiet for so long she thought he might have fallen asleep. She leaned over his back, content to soak up his warmth again and be his blanket.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I'm not worth it, but I do love you." He said.

She gasped as she sat back up.

He had turned his head enough to look at her with one eye.

"I..." She blushed.

He started to turn himself over and somehow managed without her falling over.

He settled her to sit on his stomach.

"I'm too heavy for this." She said as she started to get up.

"Maybe some other guys might have weak muscle, but you forget I'm metal. I can handle whatever you've got." He held on to her hips to keep her in place.

She nodded as the metal scales covered his body.

He grinned at her and she saw the hint of his fangs.

Rai had suspected that she was coming to love the ornery Metal Dragon Slayer, so he'd given her the answers to questions she hadn't even been brave enough to ask.

Would Gajeel become even more like a Dragon during sex?

Would he hurt her even on accident?

And most embarrassing: was it even possible for them to be together physically?

He had been patient with her and explained as much about Dragons as he could to someone not initiated in a Clan.

It was only because he could sense Gajeel's inner Dragon reaching for her, like his own had done for his mate, that he had told her that much.

She hadn't known about the inner Dragon part, but it made sense now.

Why he cared when he felt he didn't deserve her, why he hadn't been able to hurt her or see her hurt at any time, every time he'd acted possessive over her.

Pinning her to the tree had probably been very hard for him.

**xXx**

Gajeel should have let her go once he saw that she looked nervous.

But he couldn't make himself move his hands from her hips.

Her outfit today was one he wished no one could ever see again.

A short skirt and bikini style top that had tormented him all day.

"I swear I'll never hurt you." Gajeel spoke as softly as he could.

She nodded.

"If you don't want everyone else knowing about us, I'll keep it a secret. But only because you ask."

"It's not that, it's just...they still don't trust you and if they knew that you're actually gentle around me, it might make them fear me being around you less."

"Or hate me more for defiling their precious bookworm. Your pets seem to be reflecting the attitude of the rest of the guild." He said.

"Please stop calling them that." She frowned.

"Fine." He said. "At least around you. But you can't deny the guild still hates me."

"Not so much hate...they just don't know you." She said.

He reached up and touched her cheek and she felt the cool, tiny metal scales on his palm.

"You are the only one I care about not hating me. Mira and Cana and Juvia are just added bonus."

She looked down at him and he threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her bandana off to let her hair free.

He noticed the slight shimmer of honey blond at the roots.

"Is your hair dyed?"

She grinned. "Magic."

He laughed.

"I knew it. You're more adventurous than they know."

"My mother did it when I was small because it's more family tradition than anything else, and after they died, I kept doing it to feel close. Cana used to do it for me until I learned the spell myself."

"You've been in the Guild for a while haven't you?" Gajeel asked.

She leaned down and he relished the feel of her laying on top of him, absorbing his strength.

He instinctively knew that this was a hard topic and had something to do with the darkness the Old Man was talking about.

"My family was part of a clan of Script Mages, Freed is actually a distant cousin, and when I was born it made the notions that our generation was going to be the breakers of tradition even worse. Freed uses the Dark Script and has since he was born. I used ancient Scripts lost generations before when I was born and that's why I like old writing so much. The casual Script Mages, like the old man who hired us, don't get the backlash because their magic isn't as powerful as our family." Levy laid her cheek on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture Metalicana had once done to him when he'd been frightened of thunder.

"So..."

"Freed and I are the last of the family. He became part of the Guild and when my parents were killed, he begged the Master to take me in, even promised to pay my way to learn magic. Luckily Master Makarov is so nice." Levy smiled and he felt it as she traced her hand over the studs on his left arm.

**xXx**

Levy hadn't told anyone about her past other than Master Makarov and Freed. Even Mira and Laxus had no idea and they were closest to the both of them respectfully.

But she didn't think Gajeel would betray her trust.

"What kind of ancient Scripts are we talking about? Old Fiore language or other countries?" He asked.

"The closest thing I've ever felt was a language related to Dragon Script. Until I saw the actual Dragon Script and Rai taught me a word." Levy said.

"You understand it?" Gajeel looked down at her as she looked up nervously.

"Not yet but he taught me one you'd like."

She held up her hand and traced out the word of Iron in the Dragon Script.

The small metal word shimmered in the air for a moment before settling to rest on his chest.

He reached up to pick it up and tested it.

"You learned this today?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. She moved to sit up as he took it in both hands.

She watched him test the weight and composition of it before licking it.

"This..."

She was a little worried. Having grown up as a Metal Dragon, he was the one person who could tell her if it was good.

Rai had taught her that Dragon Script molded to the mind. Unlike traditional Solid Script which just created words, Dragon Script molded before it solidified. Hence the shimmering earlier, it had been waiting for a form.

"This is really good Levy." He nibbled on it. "Feels solid and heavy like it should be, and tastes completely of iron and your personal magic. I like it."

She smiled.

"Rai gave me a code to try and read Dragon Script and learn to write the words. Soon I should be able to do much more."

"That's good." He said. He looked up at her as he finished off the word. "I'll admit that I'm a little worried about ever being able to hide things from you because no matter which language I write in, you can translate. And you're really good with codes, so that's out of the question. I have no way other than just not talking to you to hide anything."

She reached down to put her finger over his lips.

"If you want something secret from me, just tell me you don't want to me know."

It would hurt, but she'd get over it.

"I only have one thing that you shouldn't know, but believe me when I say it isn't because I don't want you to know. It's one of those, you're safer not knowing, situations." She nodded as she traced her finger over the studs on his chin.

He was handsome, at least to her.

**xXx**

Jet and Droy waited until they saw Gajeel and Levy come back.

He was carrying her back to the inn, sporting several visible bruises and a new shirt.

It looked familiar, but Jet couldn't place it.

Droy sighed as he saw the expression on Gajeel's face as Levy turned her face to burrow into his hair.

Gajeel looked satisfied.

They turned out their light and went to bed.

The feeling of heartbreak was still a little fresh but they both knew that she would be happier with Gajeel.

He protected her and cared more than they could admit to.

They could never protect her as well as a real Metal Dragon Slayer.

Jet turned his back to the window.

If nothing else, he still had Droy as a teammate.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Gajeel woke up at the crack of dawn as he normally did and just laid there, feeling Levy's weight against his side.

He had told her stories of his Father and the years he was with him until she had fallen asleep beside him.

It had taken those stories to distract her from working on learning Dragon Script immediately.

But strangely, he didn't mind telling her about his past.

He knew once they got back, he'd have to go back to being as ornery as ever and stay a bit away from her or the rest of the guild might spread rumor and the last thing he needed was a rumor about them.

He really didn't need Ivan getting an ear in that he had affections for someone.

At least, someone who needed protection. He didn't need to protect Laxus or Mira. They could handle themselves.

He lay in bed, feeling Levy breathing against his shoulder.

It was so peaceful that he regretted having to get up.

Gajeel sighed as he slowly edged from under her.

Levy made the most adorable sound of irritation.

"Gajeel, it's too early."

"You want to stay in bed all day?"

"Is it possible?" She asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He looked down before turning to his side and leaning to kiss her.

He wanted to make this trip mean something, more than just finding a Dragon and learning about what happened.

**xXx**

Levy closed her eyes as he kissed her.

She'd never stop feeling lucky to have such a strong man be so gentle with her.

It was far different than with Elfman or any of the others in the Guild like Laxus.

They'd always been nice to her, but Gajeel didn't touch her as if she'd break. He was firm with his holds, but she knew he'd be gentle.

She didn't want to be treated gently all the time.

She had agreed to this trip for more than just the literature.

Learning about Gajeel was more than just a bonus.

She wanted to be as Rai said, the one who loved the Metal Dragon Prince.

Something about him had pulled her towards him from the beginning.

Since the first time he had held his hand back from hitting her partners just because she held him.

He didn't have to hold back, she was far from strong enough to make him budge. But he had and that alone told her that she mattered.

For the first time, someone saw her as an obstacle.

He pulled away and she opened her eyes to look at him.

Gajeel didn't look remotely scary as he had before.

After this, she could never fear him.

"You think too much." He growled.

"I was thinking about you." She said.

He leaned down and nipped at her shoulder.

"I suppose that's forgivable." He kissed the spot he had bit.

"What are you doing?" She frowned as it made her feel something no one else ever had.

Lust.

She actually wanted him to do it again.

"Seducing you in the manner of a Dragon." He nipped at her other shoulder.

She looked down at him, seeing the mane of black hair before he looked up at her with a fanged grin.

Such a feral look, but he was still tender with her.

"Is it working."

"Just...why me? You could have someone like Cana or Mira easy enough." She felt his large hands beside her hips as he lowered himself down her body.

He scoffed. "Why bother. Challenges suit a Dragon. Besides, it's you I'm hard for."

She blushed.

"You're made of metal." She mumbled.

**xXx**

Gajeel gave a low laugh as he brushed his thumbs over her hips above her shorts.

She would think of a million reasons she wasn't good enough for him and never realize that it was he who wasn't good enough for her.

He kissed her stomach, but knew she didn't get the meaning of the gesture.

For a Dragon, it meant that they wanted a family with that person.

Metalicana had taught Gajeel a lot about Dragon mating when he was just a boy and his father had been drunk. It had been the anniversary of his mothers death and his father was still mourning.

Gajeel eased her shorts down so slowly as he knew she was feeling embarrassed by his actions.

She reached to thread her fingers in his hair. Likely to pull him back, but he wanted to show her pleasure with him.

Never pain.

He reached to touch her center with one hand as she tugged on his hair.

He grinned at the tiny pain as he moved back up and braced his arm above her head, effectively trapping her under him.

"Gajeel, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then don't think." He rubbed as he leaned to nip at her neck and then lick the bite.

**xXx**

Levy gasped as he touched her in ways she didn't even touch herself.

Her eyes closed as he nipped the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Gajeel didn't relent as he threaded his hand into her hair when she tipped her head back.

She moved her hands to his shoulders as she was brought to the edge faster than ever. She'd read about this kind of touch, but never dared to do it by herself.

He moved to kiss her.

"Let me keep you safe Levy. Trust me."

She met his eyes as he spoke.

She did trust him.

But she understood what he meant as she fell into her first real release.

She needed to trust him to keep her heart safe.

Because she sure as hell had given it to him somehow.

Her Metal Dragon did love her, at least as much as he knew how to right now.

She tried to breathe as his touch stilled.

He let her catch her breath as he kissed the side of her neck.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

"I'm average." She mumbled.

"Never a word in Fairy Tail. No one who is a member is 'average' and that includes you." He said.

She smiled as her fingers went back to his hair.

It was remarkably soft for how coarse it looked. Like cat fur.

He growled as she tugged on the strands.

Or a hedgehog, she stifled a laugh at the thought.

He was just looking at her, ready to ask, when there was a knock on the door.

**xXx**

Gajeel growled again, this time in frustration.

Levy sighed even as she blushed at the position they were in.

He could scent her lapdogs on the other side of the door.

He heard the knock again and only her hands on his skin made him not lash out at them for ruining his moment of peace with his Mate.

His inner Dragon loved the feel of her tiny hands on his hips as he moved to get up.

"Just a minute." Levy called out.

She kept one hand on him as she got up and fixed her clothes.

She had that fresh from bed look that he wished he could see on her just in one of his shirts. One of the ones he kept for good occasions. Like harassing the guild with poor singing even when he could sing fine. It was amusing and so he did it. He still had to dress for his good times.

She moved to the door and he resisted the urge to hover over her as she opened it.

"You ready to go back and finish the mission?" Jet asked.

"Huh? It's only six in the morning." Levy said frowning.

"You said early yesterday." Droy said.

She had...Gajeel forgot about that.

No matter what time they came back they were to go to the old man's house to report and make sure he had everything he needed to translate.

"I totally forgot. Give us a few minutes. Go on and get some breakfast. We'll meet in the dining room." Levy said.

Levy turned around to close the door and above her head, behind her back as it were with how she was turned, Gajeel saw the smirk on Jet's face.

He knew he was preventing Gajeel from enjoying Levy. And he was glad of it.

Gajeel showed fangs as he grinned back.

Levy was sleeping in his bed though, so he still had the win in the end.

The door closed before Gajeel could see the reaction.

It didn't matter as Levy turned for the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, then you can use it if you want." She said.

"No sharing?" He grinned at her.

She blushed as she shook her head.

Gajeel watched her collect her bag and hurry into the bathroom.

What she didn't know was that there was a gap he could easily see through that faced the small standing shower. And the shower had no curtain.

**xXx**

Jet scowled as they walked down to the dining room.

He knew leaving Levy in a room with Gajeel was a bad thing. But she was so adamant that Gajeel wouldn't do anything to hurt her that he couldn't bear to say that wasn't what they were worried about.

From the look on the Metal Dragon Slayer's face, something had happened.

He was gloating in a way Jet hated.

He was arrogant and acted like a prick whenever he could, but Jet couldn't deny the satisfied look Gajeel had worn last night carrying Levy back to the inn.

Most would have expected the Slayer to force her to walk even though she was clearly tired.

Neither of them could deny that when Gajeel thought no one was looking, he wore some pretty easy expressions towards Levy and Juvia and Mira and Cana.

One could almost think he had a soft spot for women, but he was just as distant and cold to Lucy and Bisca as he was to everyone else.

Jet looked at Droy as they started to get food from the cook.

**xXx**

Droy knew what he was thinking about, but he couldn't find it in him to truly hate Gajeel.

If it made Levy have that happy expression she only wore around Gajeel, he'd accept it.

Droy didn't have to like or trust the man...just that he had a soft spot for Levy that went far deeper than for Juvia.

He ordered food for himself and Levy and the largest, meatiest meal for the Slayer.

Jet scowled at him.

"Levy would be pissed at us if we got her something but didn't even try for him. And while you might hate him, she still means enough to me that I want her to be happy. Even if that is with him." Droy said.

Jet sighed and Droy knew that his partner was accepting that they needed to at least accept the Metal Dragon Slayer as being in Levy's life.

They went to sit down as they waited for the food.

Droy kept his eye on the door and started to get up as they saw Levy and Gajeel come in the room.

Once again, she was wearing his jacket, looking all the more like the rebel Gajeel was turning her into.

The cook called for them to come to the counter and Gajeel did something unexpected as he collected the plates and balanced them like a professional. Droy started to take his plate as Levy sat in the open booth he'd been sitting in.

A clear sign that she was still friends.

Gajeel set her plate in front of her and Jet took his.

Droy sat beside Levy and she reached out with her hand.

Droy stared as she drew up a word without using a pen.

"What the..." Jet watched as the word of gold shimmered before forming into a disk.

"The Dragon we found taught me how to do a couple metals in exchange for returning his book so he could go back to hiding away and training." Levy smiled as Gajeel took the disk before it could hit the table.

Droy watched the Slayer test the strength and taste of it.

"Just like Metalicana used to do." He approved with a nod before digging into his food.

**xXx**

Levy smiled as she ate with her friends. It was good to see them not fighting with Gajeel.

Droy had even been good enough to get them both food.

She could only hope that they would eventually come to like him as a friend and member of their guild.

She didn't bother thinking that Gajeel would ever join their team.

It wasn't his style.

Droy talked with her about the mission they were going to finish up as they cleaned up their breakfast.

Gajeel stayed behind them as Levy led the way to the house.

Jet was still more quiet than usual.

She worried about him, because she had a feeling that he was still in love with her.

It wasn't as if she didn't love them both, just not in the way they had wanted.

Droy either hid it better or got over it faster.

When they got to the house, they immediately set to work and were finished in less than two hours thanks to Gajeel.

Levy urged Gajeel and Droy to go back ahead of her.

Jet started to go on but she caught his hand.

"Jet, talk to me."

"I do, all the time." He shrugged.

It wasn't like him.

She sighed.

"You hate him and you hate that I like him." She spoke clearly.

He winced.

"That obvious?"

"When you act like this, yes. Why though? Gajeel would never hurt me."

"Not physically, I know." Jet sighed. "But I'm afraid his lies and his disdain for the guild will hurt you eventually."

"Gajeel keeps no secrets from me save for one and I'm fine with that." She said. "And he doesn't dislike the guild. He just dislikes not having family. It's the same as with Laxus, he wants to be treated normal."

"Then he should never have got piercings and learned Slayer magic." Jet snapped.

She pulled him to a stop.

"Gajeel was born a bastard orphan and his affinity for metal caused people to fear him. He did the only thing he could when he found Metalicana as a child. His father was the only one who took him in and loved him despite being different." Levy snapped back. She didn't want to reveal any of the secrets she was supposed to keep, but Jet had to stop seeing Gajeel as a monster.

"He-" Jet started.

"He found a being who loved him and then had his heart torn out when that being left. All he ever did after that was attempt to patch it up. You have no right to deny him the chance to have a guild who can make him feel like he has family again. Natsu and Laxus are the closest to brothers he'll ever have and if you'd stop being such a jerk, you might find he's willing to add normal humans to his list of family. Though I wouldn't blame him for not wanting a brother like you. You can be such an immature jackass when you don't like someone. The least you could do is pretend you care. Then you might actually start to see him as one of us and a man I love." She covered her mouth as it slipped out.

Jet just waited for her to be finished ranting before laughing at her slip.

"I guess he was right. We never did stand much chance with you." Jet pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I've been rude. I suppose I just hoped that I still had a chance."

She stepped back.

"You won't tell him I said it to you first right?"

"And remove the joy at knowing something about you he doesn't? Never. I'm gloating over it as long as possible." Jet said. "We good again?"

She nodded.

He turned around and knelt on the ground.

"Then we'd better catch up."

She threw her arms around his neck as he carried her on his back and raced to catch back up with the other two.

**xXx**

Gajeel felt a little nervous being alone with Droy.

He wouldn't hurt the man, but he knew that he wasn't liked by either of her pets.

"You don't have to worry about me Redfox. I get that you're really into Levy. I just want her to be happy and even though I know it's ineffective, I will try to hurt you if you make her unhappy."

"What do you mean 'into Levy' and I would hate to make her unhappy." Gajeel frowned.

"Believe me, I'm not blind, just a bit slower on the jealousy reaction compared to Jet. I can see that you want her. You're a grown man and she's beautiful, inside and out." Droy said.

Gajeel glanced at him.

"I just..."

"You're not the kind to screw with her heart and leave her, I can tell that much. No man does the kind of things you have for her and leaves right after getting laid. You're in it for life." Droy said.

"So not a talk I want with you." Gajeel grumbled.

"I know." Droy grinned. "But we're the closest she has to brothers and would you rather have Jet?"

Gajeel shuddered. "I don't love her enough to deal with that prick yet." He made a sound of disgust. "Fuck, forget I ever said that."

Droy shoved at his shoulder in a friendly way.

"I'm not one for gossip. Besides, holding your slip over your head is so much funner." Droy laughed.

Gajeel scowled at him until he heard Jet running up behind them.

He stopped to face them and saw a cheerful Levy being set on the ground.

He scowled at her having that other man's scent on her and his jacket instead of being aggravated with Droy.

"No hard feelings?" Jet asked as he held out his hand.

Gajeel took it for a fraction of a second. "Don't ever put your scent on my jacket again and I'll consider it water under the bridge."

"Fair enough." Jet nodded.

"Lets head back home." Levy said as she looped her arm through Gajeel's left while his hand was stuffed in his pocket.

"We've got several days to report back in, so prepare to have the training from hell." Gajeel said.

Levy sighed. "I thought we were forgetting that..."

"Not a chance. Any excuse I can get to harass people for benefit is good to me." Gajeel said as the other two men sighed.

He was the only semi happy one on the walk back to the inn.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Levy collapsed on the bed that night, exhausted but satisfied.

Gajeel had trained them individually today, making her practice with both normal Script Magic and Dragon Script Magic.

Droy had been made to focus his plants in ways she'd never thought of before.

Jet honed speed even further and worked his physical strength quite a bit.

She could only imagine how tired they were after today.

Gajeel sat beside her and put his hand on her back.

"You did pretty good today. You're getting the hang of the Dragon Script pretty fast." He praised.

She turned her head to smile at him.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

It never got old, having a hulking Metal Dragon care about her.

He'd go back to his ornery self in a few days, but when he knew they were alone, she hoped he'd still hold her.

Maybe someday the guild would be able to know that she loved him.

Maybe she'd be ready to tell him she loved him by then.

He sat back and moved to take his boots off.

She pushed herself to sit up and shed her own boots and bandana.

"I'm stealing the shower." He said.

"Sure." She mumbled.

"Then you can take a bath." He collected his bag and pulled out a pair of softer cotton pants with a drawstring.

She watched him go into the bathroom and pushed herself to get up and shut the main light off.

As she was passing in front of the bathroom door, she heard him start the shower.

She shut the light off and frowned at the slash of light on the wall across from the bathroom door.

She faced the source of the light and blushed.

There was a huge gap between the jam and the actual door.

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it.

Had Gajeel noticed it when she had taken a shower earlier?

Worse, had he noticed that the lack of curtain didn't do anything to hide him?

She felt her entire body heat as he rinsed shampoo from his mane of hair.

"Like what you see?"

She gasped as he spoke before turning to face away from the door.

"I'm a Dragon Levy, my senses are sharper than I let on." She heard him shut the shower off.

"I..." She started.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Levy." He pulled the door open and she covered her eyes to avoid seeing his nudity.

It also prevented her from seeing him reach for her.

"You know I would never hurt you, but I'm serious about wanting you. For life." He said. "I'm not worthy enough for you yet, but I'm hoping I can be with a bit of help. Once I no longer have a secret to keep from you or the guild, I'm hoping we can actually be together publicly."

"But..." She started to speak then paused.

**xXx**

Gajeel wondered if he was pushing her too fast by standing here dripping water on the carpet and practically forcing her to look at him.

He wasn't vain, he knew his scars were a shock. Juvia had commented several times on how most women would be turned off by his scars. She had a right to say it since she'd seen his naked ass enough to bandage him every time he got that beat up. It took a lot to give him scars, but whole guilds against one person was close enough.

Was Levy one of those women?

If he needed to hide his scars so that she'd be with him, he'd go through any pain to remove them and try to not get them.

She had her eyes closed and seemed to be debating with herself.

Or just in shock.

He let go of her wrists and stepped back to reach for a towel and quickly put it around his waist.

"I'm sorry Levy. I didn't mean to force you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I want it to be you." She said firmly.

"What?" He frowned.

"I want you to be the first person I ever sleep with." She let out a breath.

He stood there in shock.

Had she lost all common sense?

Who chose someone like him to be their first?

He would have chosen someone like Loke or one of the boys from Blue Pegasus in her position. They at least knew how to be gentle and would ensure she felt nothing but pleasure.

Plus, they were all smaller than he was. He assumed anyway. Given that most of them were human and all of them not physically as big by what he'd seen of them.

She moved to hide her face.

"Sorry, I guess that's a bit forward." She started to turn away so he had to act.

He reached out and grabbed both of her wrists and turned her again.

Before she could react he leaned in and kissed her, deeply.

With every bit of love he had.

**xXx**

Levy hadn't expected to go this far. At least not yet.

They'd only known each other for a few months technically. But most of that time, one of them was out on a mission or otherwise busy.

In reality, they were moving very quickly.

Gajeel pulled away from her, but held on to both wrists very gently.

"We can start slow and easy. I'll try to anyway." He said. "But you have to know, from the moment I saw you, my inner Dragon has craved you, so if I get a little too rough or go too quickly for you, just let me know."

She nodded.

She figured he wouldn't be as gentle as some guys, but at least he cared about her.

She could have chosen anyone else, but she wanted her first time with a man to mean something to her.

What could possibly mean more to her than having the first known gentleness of Gajeel Redfox be for her?

He was never this tender with anyone else and nearly everyone who looked at him figured him to be cruel and sadistic.

"How about we take a bath to start with. You did kind of interrupt my shower." He said.

"Showers are fine." She said.

He nodded and led her into the bathroom.

Gajeel was slow and easy with her nervousness as he stripped her.

He got the shower started again and she gasped when he used his own magic to create a thin metal barrier to keep the water in.

"Why didn't you do this before?"

"It takes a lot of concentration and I didn't feel up to it." He said as he edge her under the water.

Levy looked down and blushed at the sight of his naked body.

Cana's jokes about him were more truth than the drunk knew.

He was huge. Everywhere.

A tiny warning flag popped up in her head and she smothered it.

She reached out to touch his arms as he washed her hair for her.

It had been so long since anyone else washed her hair, the last time was Mira when Levy had been sick with a fever when she was ten. Cana had helped Mira care for her back then and had been the one helping her stay upright.

**xXx**

Gajeel forced himself to work slowly.

Her hands travelled to different muscles on his chest.

"Haven't you touched a mans chest?" He asked.

"Once, but it was just Laxus when he'd been sick. It relaxed him to be massaged, plus Mira said it helped the oils sink in and work on him. She helped that time though. You...you're all mine."

He smiled as he reached to tilt her chin up.

He kissed her as the shampoo washed out of her hair.

She was so adorable.

Laxus was gentle with her, she likely could have chosen him and he would probably love her.

But she had chosen Gajeel.

It made him a little more in awe of her.

She let her hands wander and he let her learn him by touch.

He tried to force his body to behave, but it didn't listen to him.

He was just letting the soap wash down her body when she touched him.

"I wasn't aware you even could get a piercing there." She said.

He gave a harsh laugh.

"It's not a piercing, it's just my metal. Metalicana told me it was more something the males of our family did than actual ritual or anything, so I can get rid of it if you want." He said.

"No." She looked up at him as she smiled. "It's you. And I want you as you are."

He grinned until she brushed her thumb over the studs down south.

He sucked in a breath.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She looked up at him with worry.

"Only in the best way." He growled as he reached to take her hands away.

He let the soap run off them both before shutting the water off.

"Gajeel..." Levy spoke quietly, sounding unsure to his sharpened hearing.

"You lead, I'll follow. Whether I want to or not."

She laughed.

**xXx**

Levy could never see Gajeel following anyone unwillingly.

"You're not much of a following kind of man."

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I'd follow you." He said softly.

Sometimes even a Dragon has moments of romanticism.

She could imagine that Metalicana was like this with Gajeel's mother.

Teasing romantic.

Gajeel urged her out of the bathroom and she felt self-conscious about being so revealed to him.

It was one thing to have him able to scent her every mood and more, but to actually be able to see how he affected her body...it was new.

Raw to her mind.

He didn't follow her lead, because she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

But when she reached to touch him, to continue learning his body, he moved back to the bed.

She blushed a little as he sat and leaned back, opening himself to her.

She could never hurt him, but as he tensed under her touch she had to wonder if she didn't hurt him in a nontraditional way.

"It doesn't hurt?" She asked.

He nodded as he tilted his head back.

Levy couldn't believe how sexy and vulnerable he looked in that moment.

Eyes closed, relaxed on a visible level, tense in a sexual sense.

She moved to put both hands on his shoulders.

Gajeel gave a fanged grin as he scooted back against the pillows and propped himself on his arms. Still with his eyes closed and his head back.

She plucked up her memory of several romance books.

There were several books that had scenes with pleasing men involved, and she could finally see if she'd learned anything.

**xXx**

Gajeel was putting himself at her mercy.

She wanted to come into her own as a woman with him, he wasn't complaining.

It obviously did no good.

So he would let her do as she pleased. And when she was ready, he'd show her the passion he kept bottled up.

He had enough fantasies in his head that he could easily keep her satisfied for months.

After his undercover mission.

He frowned as he felt her sit on the bed between his stretched out legs.

His head snapped forward as he felt her hands on him.

He groaned as he opened his eyes to her tongue.

"Levy..."

The sight of her blue hair against his stomach was somewhat erotic.

"You want to do this?" He asked.

She hummed a yes and he held in a growl at the feeling.

"I can't last too long with you doing that."

She pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm hoping not." She smiled before her head went down again.

He let himself fall back to the pillows and reached to tangle one hand in her silky soft hair as the other tightened on the sheet.

**xXx**

Levy put all the techniques she'd read about to use and filed away his reactions to them.

He liked some, was blasé about others, and his whole body tightened for a couple.

His hand in her hair tried to tug her away and she let him.

She watched as he used a tissue from the desk beside the bed to release.

Several silver, almost mercury like, drops hit his abs.

She dabbed at them as he tried to clean himself up.

"This is normal?" She asked.

"The color? No. But I'm a Metal Dragon, which is why." He said. "Do you want to surrender to me yet?" He asked.

Levy touched the silver bead to her tongue to see if it tasted like the books said or like metal.

He frowned as she did.

"It's sweet." She frowned. "Not like metal."

He shook his head.

"To anyone else, it's just like mercury. To you and you alone, it'll be sweet."

**xXx**

She stared at him with big eyes as she soaked in what that meant to her.

Gajeel took the advantage to pull her in close.

As much as he'd love to cover her and do everything he wanted to her, she wasn't ready.

He could however pleasure her without hurting her.

He pulled her up just a little and rolled with her.

Levy continued to look up at him with huge eyes.

"You don't mind my being small? Or weak?" He leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll be big and strong enough for us both."

"But...how will we...fit?" She blushed.

He gave her a fanged grin.

"I'll worry about that."

He slid down her body slowly, kissing her skin.

Tonight was for her.

But he did feel a little humbled being her choice. He knew he didn't deserve it.

**xXx**

Jet collected up a tray of food for all four of them as Levy and Gajeel came down to breakfast.

She had a glow about her that she had never had before.

As if she had found something really good in a book and was keeping it for herself.

Jet set the tray on the table Droy had taken and watched as Levy and Gajeel sat across from them.

The Slayer looked satisfied.

That was the only thing he could think of.

"We'll be doing a bit more training today and then heading home tomorrow." Levy said.

She wrote up a word of metal for Gajeel and he stuffed it in his pocket for later after nibbling the end off.

"Great...he can beat us more..." Droy grumbled.

"You need the work." Gajeel said.

Jet scoffed as he watched the two of them interact.

It was only as they were cleaning up and Gajeel put his hand on her waist to help her from the booth that Jet noticed it.

There was a dark spot on her shoulder under her shirt.

It wasn't visible unless viewed at the right angle, but he'd seen it.

And he'd seen that kind of mark before too.

That was a kiss bruise.

Now he was annoyed.

After promising nothing was going on, Levy had lied.

Unfortunately, as he saw the happiness on her face, he couldn't find it in him to be upset with her.

Gajeel however, he could be angry at.

As they headed out to the spot they were at yesterday, Jet put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Gajeel turned as Jet touched him.

"You two work on your teamwork for a few." Gajeel said to the other two as Jet turned to lead him away.

Levy nodded and flashed him a look that told him she'd be upset if he hurt her partner.

Gajeel followed Jet to a secluded section of the woods they were in.

When the Speed Mage finally stopped, he braced for an assault. Physical or verbal didn't matter.

"You had sex with her last night, didn't you?" Jet asked.

"Not your business, but no I didn't." Gajeel said.

"Bullshit, don't lie to me. I saw the bruise on her shoulder." Jet said harshly.

Gajeel growled.

"Listen here, I have never hurt Levy intentionally. I've protected her even from your stupidity." Gajeel picked him up by the front of his jacket and raised him off the ground.

Jet was frozen with fear.

Gajeel figured his studs were shards of metal now and his fangs had come down and his eyes were changed.

"Don't you ever accuse me of hurting her on purpose." His voice was more animalistic.

He forced himself to calm down as he heard the other two working on their teamwork.

"What about the bruise then?"

Gajeel started to lower Jet.

"I showed her pleasure, but I'm not the kind of monster who gets off on hurting someone I care for." Gajeel growled. "If it eases your poor mind, she started it."

Jet scoffed, but didn't respond back.

"Levy has her wild side too." Gajeel smirked.

"Not that wild." Jet scoffed.

"Didn't you agree to leave me alone about her? Do you want me telling Levy and the old man? Or worse: Mira?"

Jet visibly shuddered at the mention of Mira.

Gajeel could admit he would never want to be in that Demon's focus when it came to matchmaking.

"Fine, but I swear, if you hurt her-"

"You'll what? Pick a fight with a Dragon Slayer? You think you're that tough?" Gajeel laughed. "Trust me, you aren't strong enough to buff my boots."

Jet looked down.

Gajeel could see him shaking with anger.

"Besides, it would appear I'm incapable of hurting her anyway."

"Only because you care right now, what happens when you don't?"

"I didn't care for her at first, yet I never hurt her." Gajeel said. "Even I'm not monster enough to hurt someone like Levy it would seem."

Jet moved to rejoin his team.

He turned back to face Gajeel.

"Then you'd better protect her with your life from now on from anyone else."

Gajeel laughed as the Speed Mage ran to go back to his friends.

He didn't see the paper crow as he started to walk back himself.

He wanted to finish with their training and get on the last train home tonight.

With separate rooms if possible.

**xXx**

Mira set aside the dishes as she pulled out her mirror.

She waved over to Cana to take over.

Despite seeming half drunk most of the time, Cana was surprisingly sober. The others never realized that Cana had used a bit of magic as a younger woman to remove the alcohol's effects from her system.

She would never really get drunk, nor would her body be affected by it, but she still drank because she liked the taste.

Mira went into the back and answered her mirror.

She saw the scarred face and his blond hair was long enough to get in his face again.

She laughed as he brushed it back again.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Working?"

"Not right now. Cana is taking over."

"Ooh, might want to make sure nothing gets out of hand then."

She laughed. "How are you?"

He sighed and the scenery behind him changed. She caught a split second look at a large golden Dragon before a blinding flash took it and she blinked to see Laxus again.

"Physically exhausted, mentally drained, magically wiped, take your pick."

"Training getting hard? You could come back." She said.

He grinned? "Why? You missing my hot body and awesome personality?" He laughed.

She smiled sadly. "Yes."

It took him off guard.

He looked a bit red at the collar.

"Well...I can't come back yet, but...if you wanted to come out here..." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Mira smiled. "I'd like that, but we all know I'm the one who keeps things running around here."

He sighed. "Worth a shot right?"

She laughed as she nodded. "Maybe if I could find some reliable help..."

He settled in against a rock and swept his hand over his brow again.

He was sweating from the training he'd just finished and Mira wasn't going to tell him he looked rather sexy.

It would boost his already inflated ego.

"How are you doing Mira?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Same as ever I suppose. Everything is normal here."

"Well, I should be done here in maybe a month or so. Rai says I learn pretty quick. I'm not getting the script nearly as fast as Levy will, but other than that, everything is going good." He held up his hand and she watched it glow. "I never knew I could create a ball before. Bolts sure, but a ball?"

Mira smiled as she watched the ball of lightning form in his hand.

She enjoyed talking to Laxus now that he was finally working on being the man she knew he wanted to be.

He had always been a bit of a jerk to everyone but her and Levy.

She still remembered when he had stormed in after a mission and the room went quiet as he'd spotted Levy without her team, asleep at a table.

"What's got that look on your face? Me?"

"Vain Dragon." She laughed. "But yes, you. I was thinking about how the whole Guild should have known you were a softie under that armor."

"Only for you and Gramps." He scoffed. He tilted his head. "And Levy."

"And your team." He shrugged. "But I was remembering that day you all came in and Levy was at the table by herself, sleeping over her books. You actually took your jacket to put over her."

"Yeah...I did do that didn't I?" He mused.

**xXx**

Laxus hadn't really thought of that incident before.

He remembered being more concerned that Freed's cousin didn't get sick because it was winter and she hadn't worn warm clothes. She should have known better than to sleep near the door with everyone coming and going. It was freezing out and he had only wanted her warm.

"Yes, and I think that was the moment I started to actually like you."

"I wasn't thinking much that day, but she had helped take care of my sick ass the week before...so it was payback." He shrugged.

"You were just being nice because you think of Freed as family and she's his cousin, which makes her family."

He shrugged again. "If you say so."

"Are you taking care of yourself out there?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rai keeps me pretty busy, but there is plenty of food and a warm shelter, so I'm good."

"That's not what I mean Laxus."

He sighed. "I'm learning how to become a Dragon so that I can help protect the guild that I love. So that I can protect all the people I love. So I can protect you."

She blushed a little.

"It's not easy relearning how to be a better person, least of all from a Dragon, but I like to think I'm doing alright. Passable at least." He said.

"I'm sure you're doing fine. You sound better to me." She said.

"I saw Gajeel and Levy the other day, you can ask them for an update." He said.

"I probably will." She nodded.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I need to get some sleep. Rai wants me up early for training tomorrow." Laxus ran his hand over his head again and brushed back all his hair to stay out of his face for a minute.

"Alright. Goodnight Laxus."

"Night." He said. "Mira."

"Hmm?" She held her hand back from hanging up.

"I love you." He said. He quickly touched his hand over hers and hung up. That was more embarrassing than she could ever know.

He had no right to say it, but he couldn't deny that he'd loved her for a long while now.

**xXx**

Levy was abruptly jarred awake as the train came to a stop. They had been split into two rooms on the train last night and she had a feeling Gajeel was behind it.

The man was currently getting up himself.

He hadn't done anything sexual towards her last night, despite having the opportunity again.

Was he worried about his secrets?

She brushed it off as she pulled her clothes on.

Gajeel pulled his belt through the loops on his pants and she stared as he shoved his feet into his boots before tucking his pants in and lacing up.

"How do you do that half asleep?" She mumbled as she tied her headband.

"Easy, been doing it for years." He yawned.

He pulled his jacket on and gathered their bags.

Her partners were closing their cabin door as they left their own.

Gajeel closed theirs and turned to get off the train.

Levy followed close behind and her team walked back to the Guild.

The sun was barely rising, but the light hit the clouds and made them turn all shades of pink and orange.

It was beautiful.

She stopped as they passed the tree in the park.

It was lit up almost pastel with the way the buildings blocked the sun and the slight fog from the river on the other side.

"Come on Shrimp. We have a job to report." Gajeel said.

She turned back to face him and continued walking.

They came to the doors and Gajeel pushed them open.

The building was just coming awake and they heard Mira in the kitchen already.

"Hey Mira!" Levy called out.

"You guys are back, that's great! How did it go?" Mira leaned to look out the door.

Gajeel put their bags on the counter.

"Fine. We took care of the problem and collected the books for Fairy Tail. Where's Flame Brain?" Gajeel asked as he pulled out the bag that held all the Dragon Script books.

"Out on a mission, why?" Mira came out to the counter.

Levy watched him pull it open and turned to tell Jet and Droy to head home.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched Levy shoo her partners off to their own direction. The boys needed some rest. He'd give them a break for today, but they would be continuing their training.

When he was certain no one else was in the vacinity he leaned in to speak to Mira.

"We saw Laxus and his Dragon."

"So he really is training with a Dragon named Rai..." She looked sad for a moment.

He was sure part of the Demon wished Laxus was lying so that she could tell him to come home.

"That's good. He seems to be doing better. How about you?" She asked.

He shrugged as he started pulling books from his bag.

"I'll go put these in the vault." Levy said as she touched a stack.

"No. I'm keeping them so that I can get them back to where they belong." Gajeel said.

He found the books with fire designs and opened the front covers.

"Those are Igneel's aren't they?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I was going to give them to Natsu." Gajeel set the two books to the side.

"He'd appreciate it."

"Not knowing that I found a Dragon." Gajeel scoffed. "Or rather, Laxus did."

"Then don't tell him about Rai. Let Laxus do it."

Levy nodded.

She pulled his family book towards her and he willed it to stay in Dragon script.

She needed the practice with the characters his kind wrote in. Especially if she wanted to use them with her magic.

He watched her pull it open and study the names of the family tree.

Mira touched his arm.

"Seriously Gajeel, how are you doing?"

He scoffed. "I'm fine. Just tired of working with those two idiots."

Levy glared at him for a moment before going back to translating.

Once you knew the characters, the words became rather easy.

Most people just couldn't translate the characters because there was nothing else like them in all the world. Not a single language had similar characters.

"Well, I can see you're doing better than Natsu would be."

Gajeel scoffed. "Of course." He packed the books back in and decided to leave the one with Levy.

He knew how much the book would reveal about his life in the extended format he'd switched it to.

He wanted her to know his family and ancestors.

Most would never admit it, but he was one of them.

He turned for the door.

"I'm going to go to work. The payment for your portion can be taken from my account again." He told Mira.

"We'll just consider it a barter deal for the benefit of the Dragon Slayers." She waved at him.

He turned to walk to his house.

He had a lot of work to catch up on if he was going to fix his land up.

It was just after lunchtime when he came back in.

Gajeel saw Levy still reading his book, but the evidence that she'd eaten was sitting on the table beside her.

Cana waved him over and he went to the bar.

"Get everything done?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"The foundation still needs another few hours, but then I can start putting up the first floor."

"Sounds like it's coming along great." She said as he accepted the plate Mira handed to him.

"Yeah. I got some research to do upstairs."

"Then get on it." Cana raised her mug.

Gajeel shook his head at the drunk.

She never treated him like an outcast.

There were a lot of members who still didn't trust him, but they mostly all accepted him begrudgingly as a member of Fairy Tail.

He headed up the stairs.

The Old Man met him and he told him about Laxus as he ate.

Gajeel saw the sadness, and pride, on the man.

"It's nice to hear he's doing good. Mira talks to him some nights, so I know he's alright."

Gajeel nodded.

He finished off his food and created a new set of silverware.

"I think I need to start making plates too." Gajeel said.

"Maybe. But hold off until you're done with your house at least." Makarov said. He sighed as he faced the railing. "Have you shown Levy?"

Gajeel felt his skin heat and knew he was turning red around the neck.

"No."

"I'm proud of you, you know that right? To me, you're another grandchild."

The Dragon Slayer scoffed.

"I'm glad you don't treat Levy as fragile as others do, but take it easy with her. There are still people who don't like you."

"That'll never change." Gajeel scoffed.

"Still, they could hurt her if they were willing to."

Gajeel took a mouthful of his cider before the Old Man spoke again.

"So have you done it with her yet?"

Gajeel sputtered and had to cover his mouth to not spit out his drink.

He nearly choked swallowing it down.

"Where the hell is that question from?" He frowned.

Makarov laughed. "Just seeing. I suppose you haven't."

"Not for lack of chances." Gajeel said. "I'm just not going to go that far until I'm done being a double agent for you. I want to be able to be open with her."

"I'm sure she wouldn't care." Makarov said.

"True." Gajeel mumbled before drinking the rest of his cider.

The doors flew open as Makarov headed downstairs.

**xXx**

Levy looked up.

Natsu and the others came in and she frowned as a young girl followed them in. Beside her was a beautiful white Exceed like Happy.

She knew what Happy was from the time Mistogan had left her a book on their mirror world Edolas. She just hadn't been aware that there were more like him with Slayers.

She didn't pay much attention to the commotion until the little girl said that she was the Sky Dragon Slayer.

From what she'd been able to read so far of Gajeel's book, there were seven different trees of Dragons, and that girl was from the Air tree.

Levy was lucky that Mortecai had been patient enough to include a living diagram of the different trees in his section.

She now knew who all of the current living Dragons were.

She didn't think Gajeel had read this part though, or maybe hadn't realized that the tree symbol actually revealed a hologram of his species. Even down to the relationship between her and Gajeel.

He was a Mate to her, but he didn't tell her himself. It made her disappointed.

She looked up to see Gajeel staring down at the little Slayer from the second floor balcony.

He moved for the stairs as the girl was brought to the bar counter.

Levy figured she'd hide her knowledge as she hid the diagram again.

She closed the book and stood up as Gajeel made his way to the counter to give back his plate and mug.

He pulled out a couple books from his bag and dropped them on the counter beside the girl.

"Here Flame Brain." He shoved Natsu's books at him. "Don't ever say I do nothing to help."

Gajeel turned for the door and left the guild silent.

Levy went up to counter to return her own plate and glass.

"Don't mind Gajeel, he's a bit rough, but you'll see he's not all bad." Levy said to the girl.

She looked down to see the two books with the swirling wind pattern.

"What are these?" Natsu asked.

"Books belonging to your Dragons." Levy said. "We found them on our last mission. Gajeel even found his own fathers diary." Levy smiled.

"Grandine said she'd lost hers before I came."

Levy pulled the family book free.

She flipped it open to the tree and the little Slayer looked at where Grandine's name was.

"But she thought of you as her daughter, so this book will answer to you too." Levy said as she pointed to the spot where 'Wendy Marvel' was spelled out.

Levy glanced at the doors as the rest of the guild got into a welcome party for little Wendy.

**xXx**

Gajeel should have stayed to see the little Slayer himself.

He'd get to know her if he came around.

It might be a good thing to have another young Slayer around.

He might open up a bit more around a little sister.

Levy sighed as she put away his book in her own bag.

She pushed aside the thoughts as she joined in on the party to welcome Wendy to the Fairy Tail Family.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Gajeel scowled as he worked on the first floor of the house.

It pissed him off the more he thought about it.

Two days now he'd been back, doing odd jobs for the Old Man between sessions of working on the house.

He'd gotten the framing in for the two floors. He wiped his brow as he swung his leg over the beam of the second floor rafter.

The wood had come from all the trees he'd cut down and planed and imbued with Dragon Script magic to last and not warp or crack.

He twitched his ears as he heard the wind change.

He pushed up and swung himself to stand on the rafter above him.

The trees were still tall, but he could see the swirling clouds above Magnolia.

There was a flash of light and he heard cussing.

He blinked his eyes as he saw his barrier ripple. Everything around Magnolia had vanished as sure as the town had.

He jumped down as he saw Mistogan at his door.

"Shit. I was hoping I'd make it in time. You have to help me Redfox, I can't do this on my own." The hooded Mage spoke in a tone that Gajeel knew was desparation.

"What's going on? Where is the guild?" Gajeel asked.

"Gone."

Gajeel scowled as he towered over the other Mage.

"You can glare at me all you want, but unless you help, I can't get it back." Mistogan said.

"Why is it gone?"

"I've been holding a bit of a secret from all of you. I'm not-"

"From this world, I know. You smelled different and my father told me stories of a mirror world. I just thought it was a bedtime story."

"Well, it's not. I'm from that world and there are portals opening, sucking up the natural magic from this world." Mistogan motioned at the portal above them. "We need to go into there to get Magnolia back."

"That's where..." Gajeel stopped himself.

"Levy is?" Mistogan finished. "Yeah, so we'd better hurry."

**xXx**

Levy couldn't remember what just happened.

One second she was laughing with the rest of the guild in the hall, the next second Jet and Droy were using their magic to make a living shield.

She turned in the bubble of crystal and saw several others. Mostly all the stronger members of the guild.

Mira and her brother, Cana, Freed and his teammates, and the Master.

"What's going on?" Levy looked at Master Makarov.

"I thought Mistogan was keeping these closed, but it would appear not." The little old man said.

"What?" Levy frowned.

He briefly explained the situation to them all.

Levy couldn't believe it, she'd read the books he gave her, but she never thought she'd end up in Edolas.

"Why are we the only ones awake?"

"Everyone else is the crystal around us. I think our stronger magic is too much to handle and so it encased us instead." Master Makarov said.

"But I'm not powerful..." Levy said.

"As if, no one weak would be able to pair off with the Metal Dragon's son so easily if they were weak." Cana said as she tried to look through the crystal.

Levy frowned at her words.

"Cana is right dear, you're strong in magic even if not in body." Mira assured.

Freed nodded. "You are the prodigy of the family."

"What?" Bickslow gasped.

Evergreen frowned. "Family?"

"Yes, Levy is my cousin, which is why I begged Master Laxus and Master Makarov to let her stay when I found her in the destroyed village." Freed said.

"Wow. I thought she just had the same magic and so you liked her." Bickslow sat against the wall.

Freed frowned at him and sighed.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Levy asked.

"There is nothing we can do but hope our resident Slayers can get us out of this mess. Edolas fears them because they are immune to this effect."

"But...aren't we too?" Elfman asked.

"No, I can feel Gray and Erza are in their own crystal near here." The Master shook his head. "We just got unlucky that they were upstairs checking on something for me."

Levy sighed as she sat beside the wall of the dome.

She could only put her faith in Gajeel.

**xXx**

Gajeel kept his hood pulled down as he walked through the shady part of the city.

The lights were broken more times than not and he could swear the ground was a toxic zone.

He followed the reporter and again felt slightly awed that this man was supposed to be his mirror image.

"Just in here." Redfox said and Gajeel nodded as the door was unlocked.

Gajeel looked around the room.

It looked like the back room of a bar, filled with crates and barrels of booze.

Cana would be in heaven.

"Up here please."

He grimaced.

He'd never get used to his other self being a polite...reporter...it disgusted him slightly.

But he followed the other man upstairs and into a posh looking apartment room.

"What the hell?" Gajeel frowned.

"Deceptive isn't it?" Redfox smiled as he took a seat on the desk chair and motioned to the couch.

"Completely." Gajeel looked at the plush leather couch before sitting.

The room wasn't something he could see himself out of place in.

Decked out in dark golds, reds, black accent, and genuine brown leather furniture, it looked pretty good.

"Got a picture of this place?"

"Sure." Redfox pulled out a stack of pictures. "I had some I was going to give to my parents tonight, you can have a couple."

"Your..." Gajeel looked down as he realized that nothing was remotely the same.

"You don't have parents?" Redfox pulled out a notebook. "I'd like to write down some things if you don't mind. I want to make up a book to pass on to my kids about how I met my mirror image."

"Yeah sure." Gajeel waved it off. "It's just, my father is a Dragon and he's gone missing. My mother was human and died in childbirth."

Redfox leaned over as he paused and touched Gajeel's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It happens."

Redfox jumped up. "Hey, come on, you can meet my parents and I'll try and get you as much information about what's been going on for the past few weeks. Maybe it'll help you get back home."

"Wouldn't you lose your source of magic?" Gajeel frowned as the man collected his photos and put several in Gajeel's hand.

"Doesn't matter. I can't abide killing someone else for their magic. Besides, Ms McGarden helps me under the table. She likes to tinker with machines and try to find a way to do things without Magic."

"Levy?"

Redfox nodded as he led the way downstairs.

"A mechanic Levy?" Redfox pulled out a picture from his wallet as they stood in the bright light of the back room. Gajeel looked at the most adorable picture of a longer haired Levy wearing cargo pants and a tank top with a over-shirt tied around her hips and a dressed down Redfox with his suit jacket tossed over his shoulder and his tie loosened.

Levy was holding his hand with her right as her other was fiddling nervously with the knot at her waist. Redfox was leaning down to kiss her cheek.

It made Gajeel a little jealous. "Well I'll be damned."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Redfox took back the picture and led him back out into the streets.

Gajeel just shrugged.

**xXx**

Redfox fell quiet as they came up to a higher class blacksmithing shop.

Gajeel took in a heavy breath of the metal.

His mother was a smith and his father was a retired fighter who'd been called the Metal Dragon based on his armor and his name.

He pushed the doors open and his father looked up.

Gajeel stood in the doorway with his hood pulled low as Redfox flipped the open sign over.

"Son, been wondering if you'd ever come visit and bring that girl back, she's a doll." His father said.

Redfox laughed. "Levy and I had plans to take you both out to dinner tonight, but I wanted someone to meet you."

Redfox motioned to Gajeel and he watched his father stand up as Gajeel pulled his hood back.

"Dad." Gajeel spoke quietly.

"What?" His father frowned.

"Father, this is Gajeel from Earthland. Those stories were true, there really are other worlds."

His father came around the counter to look closer at Gajeel.

Gajeel stood there, looking less like the fierce Metal Dragon Slayer he was and more like a boy in front of his father.

"Sorry, it's just that you look exactly like what my father looked like back home."

"Metalicana." His father said.

Gajeel looked up.

"Yeah, I'm the Edolas Metal Dragon. It's been a long time since I've been able to see through my dreams to your world. Back when your father lost his mate, it hit us both hard. I nearly lost my wife that day too. I couldn't stand seeing my mirror self so unhappy, so I forced myself to break the connection."

Gajeel just gasped.

Redfox knew it was a good thing for the other Gajeel to meet his father. He watched his father pull Gajeel into a hug.

"I'm so sorry boy, you must have hurt for so long losing your mother like that."

Redfox turned for the back room and pushed the door open. He headed into the forge room and found his mother tinkering with her tools again.

"Mother? I have someone who needs to meet you."

"What? Gaje?" She turned to face him and Redfox wondered if this was the right move.

**xXx**

Gajeel stepped back from the human Metalicana.

It was a shock for sure.

All these years, his other half had been able to keep his family together and relatively happy.

"You're going to find that old lizard, I promise. He's not dead, I can be sure of that. I'd have felt it. We human Dragon mirrors are far more in tune than normal people can ever hope to be. Grandine left a long while ago through an Anima to find her other half, so I'm one of the only ones left here."

"Hey, Gajeel." Redfox spoke up and Gajeel looked to the doorway.

He felt his heart stop for a moment.

It was his mother.

She came to him and hugged him.

Gajeel brought his arms up to hug her in return.

"I'm sorry for all your pain my son." She said and Gajeel broke down.

He fell to his knees.

It didn't matter that she wasn't his actual mother. She was his mirror half's mother. Which was good enough.

She brushed her hands through his hair.

"You're definitely my Gaje's mirror image. Much more than my own son. I love these studs. I wish my son would let me do another to him."

"No thank you, the ones I have are plenty." Redfox said.

Gajeel took in a deep breath and reveled in the scent of metals.

"So what is your home like?" She asked as she stepped back from him.

He stood up and looked down at her.

"I...I lost my parents, but I found a great guild. I'm even working on getting my version of Levy to accept being my Mate." Gajeel said.

"Mate? You're not just a...what do they call it? Slayer?" She frowned.

"No, my father helped turn me into a full Dragon. I'm a real Metal Dragon like him." He said.

Gajeel found himself talking about a lot of things that had happened.

It was another half hour before Redfox looked at the clock.

"We need to head out for information."

"Oh, Gajeel." She spoke as he turned for the door. "I know your mother hasn't completely left. Her soul is still with your father and you, waiting for a body to call her own again. I have a feeling she'll come back once your father can collect his...Magic to create her one that won't be destroyed."

Gajeel nodded.

He wanted to believe her.

He followed Redfox out the door and looked one last time at the older couple.

"You alright? I didn't do something wrong did I?" Redfox asked. Gajeel laughed as he slung his arm around the other man's shoulder.

"No. I'm glad you did that. Thank you. It means more than you can imagine to see my parents, even if they aren't technically mine."

Redfox nodded as he returned the embrace of brothers.

"Good."

"Honestly, I'm rather jealous of you. Your life seems so much better."

"But much less exciting. You've had experiences I can only dream of. I wonder if we'll ever be able to connect like our fathers did?"

"Maybe, I mean I am a Dragon." Gajeel laughed again as he heard the wistful note in the other man's voice.

"Very true." Redfox said as they made their way through town.

**xXx**

Levy sat in front of the wall as the other members took their nap.

It was quite boring as she and Freed were staring at the image of Gajeel projected on the crystal wall.

The words were faint, but they could make it out. As he headed into town again after leaving his parents from Edolas, the image flickered and died.

"I'm surprised that lasted so long." Freed said once it ended.

"I'm still trying to figure out what was causing us to see him." Levy said. She shook her head. "But I'm glad Gajeel got to see his Edolas family."

"Yes, he does seem happier." Freed nodded.

"And apparently my other self is a mechanic." Levy wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Would Gajeel like her mirror self more?

She was into metals more than Levy.

She was prettier than Levy...

Definitely had a more womanly figure...

Levy sat against the wall and Freed sat beside her.

"What's bothering you cousin?"

"It's just...what if Gajeel likes this Mechanic Levy because his other half does?"

"I'm sure Gajeel likes you for who you are. Who could not? You're a strong Mage, you're brilliant enough to outshine even me, and you have a gift for making friends with even the most ornery of people."

"But none of that is what people would like about me." Levy said.

"I rescind my brilliance comment. Levy, I'll be blunt, you're not tall and voluptuous, you're not a hands on Mage, and you're most definitely not physically what most men look for."

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled.

Freed reached to tilt her head up to look at him.

He kissed her forehead.

"But you don't need to be a model like Mira or physically powerful like Erza. I'm certain Gajeel has had plenty of opportunity to find himself a woman that fits that description if he wanted, yet he doesn't. I've seen how he looks at you. I've seen the way he looks at others. Most of the guild gets his boredom stare, some he's entertained or angry with, but only you have ever held the same fire in his eyes that I saw on both our parents faces before we lost them. He may not outright say it, because he's just not a wordy person, but I'm certain that he loves you enough to cross oceans and fire."

Levy smiled. She knew Gajeel cared about her. But she wanted to hear it from someone who had seen them both.

"Believe me, Gajeel is lucky to have you. You are sweet and caring, devoted and brave, and I'm sure if you can stand your ground against Master Laxus, then you can handle any broad who might set her eyes on your Dragon." Freed said.

Levy blushed.

"My Dragon?"

"Of course. Just as I know Master Laxus will likely be Miss Mira's Dragon. He's had a crush on her for years."

Levy laughed. "Everyone thinks you have one on him."

"Contraire, I respect him, unlike most people who see our type of Magic as absurd. I will admit that I am fascinated by his level of dedication to his guild even misdirected, and his loyalty to his team appeals greatly. But I do not have a crush on him. I do not have my eyes on anyone in that manner." Freed said.

Levy smiled.

"I just let them all think that because they give me a hard time and keep their focus off Master Laxus and his tendency to stare at Miss Mira."

Levy laughed as she was told the secret.

It made sense.

She couldn't wait to get back home.

She had to have faith that Gajeel would save them all.

He could choose to give up Magic and stay with this family, and she wouldn't blame him.

It might hurt, but she'd understand.

She found herself drifting to sleep against Freed's shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Redfox felt a little sad at seeing the Mages who saved their world get treated like monsters.

He laughed at the sight of his mirror self having to help the little girl scare someone.

He felt a hand reach for his own.

He turned to see his favorite and only mechanic slip her hand to twine with his.

As their Prince punched the Fire Dragon Slayer, they felt that this would be much more peaceful.

Removing all traces of Magic from their world would be better in the long run.

No more fighting over who controlled it.

"You sad?" McGarden asked.

He looked back at Gajeel as the Dragon was being sucked back through the portal.

His other half reached to steady the little Slayer from toppling over and flashing everyone.

Those Mages from the other Fairy Tail could never be monsters.

The Fire Dragon Slayer started shouting at their Prince.

Redfox moved through the crowd.

"No, I'm not sad. We'll always be connected. Gajeel and I are bound by a Dragon's bond. I'll see him again if he wants me to." Redfox pushed through to reach for their Prince.

He wanted to tell him about McGarden's creations and maybe give him an idea about how to move forward.

The blast from the portal closing nearly knocked him off his feet.

His prince stumbled back and he braced him.

"Thanks." The man said.

"Prince, I have someone I want you to meet." Redfox tugged her in front of him.

"Who?"

"My fiancé Levy McGarden. She's a genius with machines and I think she can help us all move forward without Magic."

Redfox watched her blush.

Even as strong and stubborn as she was, she still felt uneasy in the presence of royalty.

Their prince held out his hand.

"As a former member of Fairy Tail, I'd be glad to have your help. As the new King, I'll be honored to help you move us all forward."

She took his hand and mumbled a thanks.

"Now please excuse me, I do believe I hear Nightwalker coming for me."

Redfox nodded and slipped into the crowd with his fiancé to keep her from being seen by the knight/guardian of the new King of Edolas.

Gajeel's bravery had inspired him to put his talent for writing out there in the form of stories instead of just writing for the paper.

And he wanted to share McGarden's talent for machines with the world as well.

"Gaje, how could you?" She pulled him to a stop in between two buildings.

"I'm sorry Lev, I just felt it was the right thing to do. I know the previous King trashed your work because he wanted Magic, but I felt that our new one would be different. He was in a Mages Guild after all." Redfox said.

"I...I forgive you. But don't ever do it again, you got it?"

He smiled. "Absolutely ma'am. Never sharing you again." He leaned down and kissed her.

She pushed him back and he looked down at her.

She reached for his hand and he let her lead him back to his little apartment above the shop his friend owned.

The streetlights were all dead, nothing magical would ever run again, but she'd fix all that in time.

He unlocked the door and barely had time to close it before she was pushing him upstairs.

"Slow down will you?"

"No chance. You started it and I've been waiting a long time."

He laughed as he opened the door to his apartment.

She pushed him inside and the last coherent thought he had after locking the door before she jumped him was that he wished his other half the best of luck with his own Levy McGarden.

**xXx**

Gajeel was so happy to have finally found a partner that suited him.

He hugged Pantherlily and the Exceed grumbled before giving up.

"That little cat was the warrior who gave you trouble?" Natsu laughed.

Pantherlily growled as he pushed away from Gajeel and Gajeel felt the swirl of magic around his partner before the tiny cat resumed his giant form.

"Obviously this world does not hold well with me." The cat grumbled as Natsu scrambled back.

Gajeel laughed before his partner shrank down again.

The little warrior cat stood there and pulled his tiny sword free.

It was broken into pieces the minute he touched it to Natsu's back.

But it was enough to have the other Slayer running across the clearing screaming.

Gajeel laughed as his partner stood in front of him.

"You dragged me here, but I'd be honored to be the partner of a Dragon."

He held out his hand and Gajeel knelt to accept it.

"I'll make you a new sword."

"I'll be fine, but as a gift to this guild, I found someone sneaking around you." The cat pulled on a cord and everyone watched as a person tumbled out from behind a bush.

Gajeel didn't care as he realized that he needed to check on the guild.

To check on Levy.

**xXx**

Levy watched the celebrations going on as Lisanna was greeted and accepted back in the guild.

It was going to take some getting used to, but she was glad to see Mira and Elfman so happy.

She jolted as Gajeel sat on the couch beside her, his weight causing her to lean into him.

His flying Exceed partner came to sit beside him.

"It is good to meet you Miss Levy." Pantherlily said.

"Likewise. I'm glad there will be someone watching out for Gajeel now."

"Hey, I've been just fine on my own." Gajeel grumbled.

She could tell he was getting tired of the noise and partying.

They were quiet for a moment.

"At any rate, it is nice to know that there will be someone to watch his back. Someone strong enough to stand beside him." Levy said to the little cat.

He nodded. "I'm hoping that being Gajeel's partner will help me learn about this world and how to fit in."

"I have some books if you'd like." Levy said.

The Exceed nodded.

"Come on." She started to get up.

"You two have fun. I'm going to drag the Old Man off to talk to him." Gajeel pushed himself up.

Levy nodded and the little Exceed followed her to the girls dorm.

She glanced back to see Cana try and pull Gajeel into having a drink with her.

She smiled as he accepted the mug and drained it before continuing on.

Levy was nearly to her door when Pantherlily spoke again.

"You seem very close to Gajeel. None of the others save for a few seem to accept him. Why is that?"

Levy looked down as her hand held the doorknob.

"Well...it happened a long time ago, but because he's so secretive still, people still don't trust him. He...he hurt my team pretty badly while he was a part of another guild."

"Ah." The cat nodded as it made sense. "Yet if he hurt you, why do you not fear him or distrust him?"

Levy pushed the door open.

"He never hurt me. Even while a part of Phantom Lord, he never once let me be hurt. He even put himself in harms way to prevent me being hurt. As much as I tried to believe that he was good, at first his beating on my partners wouldn't let me think he'd become a real member of this guild. Then I went on a mission with him and learned why he was violent and the pain he was in." She sat on her bed and the cat jumped up to sit beside her. "You'll find out that Gajeel is brash and ornery on the outside, and just plain cruel and sadistic on the inside, but under all that he's a good man. He's got a coat of metal armor that he only ever opens to people he truly cares about."

"Like you. I can sense that he is relaxed with you, unlike how he is on edge with everyone else and holding back with even that Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah, unlike everyone believes, Gajeel is more than just a Slayer. Please don't tell anyone, but I think as his partner you should know...Gajeel is a real Dragon." Levy looked at the look of surprise on the small cat.

"So he is easily the strongest member of this guild? I feel a bit honored to be his partner."

Levy smiled. "Just treat him as a friend and I'm sure he'll let you under that armor too. In his own way."

"In time, I'd like to call a Dragon my friend. For now, you and Gajeel may call me Lily. It's much shorter and easier than my full name. Plus, I've heard companions often call each other by nicknames."

Levy laughed. "Most of the time. But around here, we're not so formal."

Lily nodded.

Levy stood up again.

"Now, you help me get all these books into my bag and I'll let you borrow some of my history books." She held out her hand to the Exceed.

He smiled as he took it.

They looked at her mess of books.

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed as the Old Man went back out to the party. He was officially off the hook from ever having to see Ivan again.

It was an enormous weight off his chest.

He went downstairs and scanned quickly for Levy.

A tiny head of blue hair popped up beside him and he frowned at Wendy.

The little Slayer had proven her worth with her healing and reinforcement arts.

She hadn't even ratted him out.

He picked her up and set her on his feather padded shoulder.

"Looking for Levy?" She asked.

"And Pantherlily. They were off getting books." He said.

"I haven't seen them come out yet." She said.

Gajeel skirted the room to avoid the brawl that was starting.

The longer he was in this guild, the less restless he felt. He'd find his father someday, but he wasn't as hellbent for it anymore.

He found that his focus had shifted from his father to little Levy McGarden.

His father would understand giving paternal connections a backseat to a bond with a Mate.

He moved to where Erza was sitting at the bar and set Wendy on the clean surface beside the Requip Mage.

"I need to find Levy. She stole my partner and smuggled him off to her room." Gajeel said.

"You, and only you, are ever allowed in our side of the dorm. Well...Laxus and the master too, but that's different. I can't put restrictions on the master nor stop Lightning." Erza said as she tested the weight of a forkful of cake.

"Just wanted to let you know I would be finding her."

"If Levy trusts you, then it's the least I can do to trust you with her." Erza said.

Gajeel nodded. He turned for the door leading to the female dorm.

He slipped inside and went down the hall to the door Mira had pointed out seemingly years ago.

He knocked on the door once before pushing it open.

He saw his partner holding Levy's magic bag and the little Mage was putting all her books into it.

"Moving out?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

With the dark hallway behind him, he had to figure he looked a little scary to most.

Never to his little bookworm though.

She smiled before frowning and continuing.

"No, but this whole event got me thinking."

"About?" He moved to help them.

"Well...if anything ever happened to the guild, I'd lose all my books." She said. "So I was thinking that it would be better to create a library in my dimensional bag."

"Like build a physical library inside your bag?" He asked as he set a stack of books inside the bag.

"Yeah...and maybe create a secondary entrance to my dimensional bag through the library." She said. She picked up another book and set it on a short stack on an empty shelf.

Most were history books and one book Metalicana had once forced him to read teaching about the fundamentals of Magic and another about the vehicles and such things that they had in their world.

He guessed they were for his partner to learn up on this new world.

**xXx**

Levy watched Gajeel help her move all her books into her bag. She'd already gotten Laki and her own two partners to agree to help her build.

"How do you plan to build this library?" Gajeel asked.

"Well...Laki and Jet and Droy were going to help me..."

He sighed. "I'll do it." He said. "It shouldn't take me but a couple days to do something that small."

"It's not small..." She said.

"For all these? It is. Besides, if I do it right, I can always help you add on to it." He said.

"You'd...be willing to help?"

"Sure, not like I don't have the time. Besides, it'll help Pantherlily train with his magic before we go on to big missions." Gajeel said as he put the last of the book in her bag.

Levy looked up at him.

He was so much more than everyone believed.

He was still mean and rude, but never to her. She could almost admit that she was in love with him. Almost.

"But..."

"Did you have a place that you wanted to set up the door to your library?" He asked as Lily collected the books and she watched Gajeel open his own bag for his partner to put them in.

"Well...I hadn't gotten that far..."

"How about...at my house?" He asked.

Levy looked up at him. He was looking away, a sign of nervousness.

He...wanted her to know where he lived? Wanted her to be a part of his life that much?

"If you want...there's room for you too...once the place is finished." He said.

"You mean...move in with you?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked out her window.

"I...I guess so." He sighed as he turned to face her again. "You're special, you know that. To me I mean. And while I think it might be a bit early for the rest of the guild to accept me fully, I'm never going to let you go." He said.

Levy nodded. "You're a Dragon, it's not in your nature to let go of your Mate."

He looked at the floor. "No. But I also know moving too fast will get everyone on my back and wanting to kill me. But I just thought that maybe inviting you to live with me and Lily might make the rest of the guild see that I would never hurt you." He growled as he turned away. "I'm not sure of any of this. Maybe I should just focus on having my partner fit in and show I'm not a monster first."

Levy moved to stand beside him. She leaned on his arm where he was leaning on the window sill.

"I'd like to be your partner too."

"What about Shadowgear?" Gajeel asked.

"There's no rules stating that someone can only be on one team." She said.

**xXx**

Lily watched the two of them.

Gajeel seemed to need assurance and she was giving it to him instinctively.

It was interesting to watch their interactions.

This was the girl he was protecting when he'd taken on a fully powered Exceed to defend a crystal.

Now he understood why the Dragon had fought so hard and put himself in harms way to stop the crystal from hitting the floating island.

This little Mage was the Mate to a very powerful Dragon.

He jumped up on the bed.

"How about we start with just finishing your house and building the library itself, then worry about where to place the door. I'm sure after some careful consideration, the solution will present itself." Lily said.

The two nodded.

"You're right." Levy spoke up. "We'll take it slowly and carefully. No need to rush."

"Now then, as the party in the hall seems to be winding up, I think I'd like to retire for the night. Your guild is wonderful and there are a lot of unique characters in it, but I'm afraid it's a bit exhausting to take all at once." Lily said.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Gajeel said. He moved for the door and walked out with the two of them right behind him.

Lily used his Aera Magic to fly up and settle to stand on Gajeel's shoulder.

The Dragon didn't even flinch.

He had to wonder how far he could step with the man.

It was good to know the limits so that he didn't cross them unwillingly.

Apparently standing on him was accepted.

But then, he'd seen the other two Exceeds do the same to their Slayer partners.

Gajeel pushed the door open and made his way to where the Erza of his world sat with a wizened old Mage.

"Hey, we're headed out." Gajeel said to them both.

They nodded as Levy walked with them to the main door.

"Do you want to do a mission tomorrow?" Levy asked.

"Maybe a small one." Gajeel nodded.

Lily nodded as well. He wanted to see how this 'mission' thing worked here.

"We'll see you tomorrow Levy." Lily said.

She smiled as she waved them off.

Lily stayed in his position as Gajeel walked down the street.

"You didn't chose to stay at the guild in the dorm?" Lily asked.

"I knew I'd never be welcome. Besides, after what I did, it wasn't fair."

"What did you do?"

He knew Levy had told him part of the story.

"I trashed the building before joining this guild, and then hurt Levy's team; I hurt a lot of people. And when it was all over, the Old Man still asked me to join. Said he didn't want me going down the path I was on. That he'd forgive me if I stood in the shadows and protected Levy. I didn't and still don't deserve to live in the guild."

"I'm sure you'd be fine with them, but it is much quieter and nice out here." Lily agreed.

They came up to a gateway made of wood, stone, and metal. The large wooden doors had an inset of metal dragons curled around what seemed to be stacks of books. Guarding the land inside the stone and metal wall.

Lily looked closer and realized that it wasn't stone at all, merely metal disguised as river rock. With silver seeming to hold it together.

"You built this wall?" Lily asked.

"And the bowl beneath the property." Gajeel nodded as he pushed the gate open once the claws of the dragons disconnected from their hold on each others' door.

It was a beautiful design.

"I got Juvia to set up the Everflow spring for the water supply and everything else I've done on my own." Gajeel walked up to a house that had the framing up.

Lily was astounded by how much he'd gotten done by himself.

The house looked like it was likely going to be made of metal and wood as well. Much like the doors of the gate.

He could see where Gajeel was smoothing out wood for his projects.

"Have you thought of where you'll get wood once you use up the trees on this land?" Lily asked as Gajeel opened the door of a smaller shack.

"I planned to enlist either Laki or Droy or maybe both. I don't want to reveal it to Levy until it's done, otherwise I'd ask her." Gajeel closed the door as Lily jumped down to inspect the shack. "It's not much, but you're welcome to the mat. I'm planning to have most of the outer walls up by tomorrow night or the following day. Then we can sleep in there at least."

"Are you making plans for additions? Or were you going to build for the future now?" Lily asked as he folded the mat to suit his smaller size.

It turned it into more of a small mattress.

"Well...right now it has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, several large rooms on the first floor and a kitchen." Gajeel used his magic to build up a tiny model showing the three large rooms on the first floor with the kitchen, three of the bedrooms and one bathroom on the second, and the other three bedrooms and bathrooms, and a walk-around attic under the roof. "I figured that would be plenty of space to maybe one day have kids. If Levy wants any. Otherwise, it gives us all plenty of space."

Lily looked at the upper rooms and chose one that had a bathroom attached. "Can I request this room?"

"Of course." Gajeel set the model on the floor beside the bed. He was quiet for a while and Lily was very nearly asleep under his blanket of Gajeel's coat. "Hey Lily?" The cat grunted. "I'm glad you came here and became my partner."

"Welcome." Lily mumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Levy met her teammates early in the hall and talked to Mira about a job that would be good for getting Lily used to being here.

The woman was just going through her stacks of missions when Gajeel came in.

Lily flew in and stepped onto the counter beside Levy.

"Good morning Lily." Levy greeted the Exceed.

He looked slightly tired already.

"How come no one warned me that he got up at five to work on his house?" Lily grumbled.

Levy laughed. "Sorry. Gajeel is just like that. Time doesn't mean much to him. He only needs a couple hours of sleep."

Levy took out her pen and practiced her Dragon Script with her Magic by creating a small chunk of silver and a solid ball of kiwi.

Lily lit up as he was handed the kiwi and Gajeel ruffled her hair as he took the block of silver to nibble on.

"Here we are." Mira said. "A good mission for an Exceed soldier. Teaching a group of kids at the orphanage some self defense. I think Gajeel and Lily would both benefit from it."

"Great..." Gajeel mumbled as Levy signed them all out on it.

"It'll be fun. And a good change of pace for you." Levy said. "Besides, you can keep teaching Jet and Droy too."

"Now it sounds fun." Gajeel grinned.

Levy just smiled as her partners sighed.

"Oh Mira, I had a question to ask you later. Remind me when we get back, alright?" Levy looked at the woman.

Mira smiled and nodded. "You all have fun."

"Sure." Gajeel said.

He looked at the paper and led the way out of the guild.

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed as he watched the children follow his small partner in some basic steps.

He'd showed that the cute little cat was more than he seemed when they showed the kids what self defense was about. Granted, most were never going to be attacked like Gajeel had gone at Lily, but it showed the limits.

Gajeel looked at the building where it was falling apart.

He sighed as he moved to fix it.

Levy came to help him as her partners helped Lily.

She used her magic to create metal for him to mold.

It was infinitely less exhausting than creating his own.

She kept up with him easily. He was proud that she was gaining strength in her magic as she gained confidence in it.

He'd found a strong connection between the level of strength and the amount of confidence in a Mages Magic. It was partly why the Dragons were so powerful. They were raised to believe that there was nothing that could stop them and so their magic was so powerful.

The woman who ran the orphanage came over to them as Gajeel finished fortifying the wall.

"How are we ever going to repay you for this?"

"I was bored. It's nothing." Gajeel shrugged.

Levy sighed. "It's really not a big deal, we just can't take the thought of this place collapsing and risking the kids being hurt. You don't have to pay us for it at all. Just the cat for his time." Levy said.

"Thank you so much." The woman said.

Gajeel waved to Lily to finish up.

The cat closed up his lesson very efficiently and the group started back for the guild.

Gajeel stayed at the back of the group.

Feeling included was a little foreign to him.

To Lily it was more normal and he liked seeing Levy hold Lily as he explained the different techniques he could teach her partners if they were willing.

They acted as if he was such a horrible teacher that his cat was divine in comparison.

Lily jumped to Jet's shoulder to go over more in depth maneuvers and Levy fell back to join Gajeel.

She reached out and he let his hand fall for her to take it.

"You don't have to do any more jobs today right?" She asked.

"No. I was just going to work on the house." He said.

"Can I help?" Levy asked.

"Well...I guess. I was going to keep it a surprise, but I don't want to hold secrets from you either." He shrugged.

"I don't have to help you. I just figured it might be better." She said.

"You can come over. I was actually going to ask for some help soon anyway. I'm running out of wood." Gajeel sighed.

Levy laughed at his unwilling nature.

Even asking for help was foreign to him.

Gajeel looked up as they saw the guild and pulled his hand free.

**xXx**

Lily went up to the counter and observed how to sign a request as complete.

As the two Shadowgear boys were dragged into a game of pool with Cana and Gajeel, Lily sat on the counter.

"So, how are you handling life here?" He heard a somewhat familiar voice.

He turned to see the girl the guild had erupted over the day before.

Lisanna Strauss.

"It is...very different."

"Yeah? It's a lot like how I remember it to be honest. With some new faces. Like Gajeel. Back in Edolas he was a reporter, so I was pretty surprised to hear from Mira that he was a Slayer here. And the Metal one at that. And a quiet Levy is pretty odd too once you've been used to her being rowdy." Lisanna said.

Lily nodded.

"Back home I was a feared member of the militia. Here, I'm shrunken and little more than a Dragon's pet with some military training."

"I'm sure Gajeel doesn't think of you as a pet." Lisanna leaned on the counter.

Lily sighed as he looked at where Gajeel was behind Levy, trying to teach her how to play pool. Cana was lining up shots for her to practice on.

Jet and Droy seemed to be holding in jealousy and sadness if Lily was as good at guessing as he hoped.

"I have to wonder. There isn't a whole lot I know how to do in this form." Lily sighed.

He and Lisanna both perked up as a plate of sliced kiwi and strawberries and melon was placed between them.

"Gajeel expects nothing more from you than companionship and the ability to talk him out of trouble, which you do quite well." Mira said.

Lily looked at her.

"You know this for fact?" He questioned as he picked up several slices of kiwi.

"I do believe it. I mean, Levy is a strong Mage don't get me wrong, but Gajeel doesn't keep her around because of any supposed strength on her part. He keeps her around because she makes him feel good and that's all you need to do with him as well. Make him feel comfortable with you. Let him be an average man." Mira said sagely. Lisanna nodded.

Lily was beginning to think this 'Demon' was more than her name led him to think.

He collected a handful more slices of kiwi and started to move to a shelf near the pool table.

He watched his partner lean behind the small mage.

The secretly gentle look in the Slayers eyes was more than Lily would have needed to tell that the man crushed on little Levy way worse than his Edolas counterpart.

He made a short, quiet laugh as he observed.

His ears twitched as he heard a slight clink beside him. He caught the scent of armor and cheesecake. An odd combination.

Lily turned to see Erza Scarlet sit at the table beneath the shelf and watch the small group.

He slid from the shelf to land beside her plate.

"You settling in alright here?" She asked.

"I'm still getting familiar with all the members in order to identify them. Gildarts was most helpful to stop by and allow me to register his scent. He's an odd man, but he seems to care for this guild a lot." Lily nodded at the thought. "You smell of the same armor as Knightwalker, but sweeter...like sugar."

"Must be my love of cake."

"You also smell sad, what is it?" Lily sat to listen.

"You tell me a story of Edolas and I'll tell you about me." She held up her hand.

Lily took it and shook.

**xXx**

Erza looked at the small black soldier.

He seemed almost lost, as if he was unsure of his place here.

She supposed it was natural given that in Edolas he was respected and powerful and here he was just a cat with magic to them.

She glanced back at the pool table.

Cana was still drinking, which wasn't unusual. Gajeel was also drinking, which was a little odd. Jet and Droy weren't fawning over Levy or trying to block Gajeel from her, which was very unusual. Even after they seemed to accept him, they tried to block him.

What threw her off almost more than any of that combined was that Levy was actually reciprocating the attention Gajeel gave her.

She could see the smaller Mage lean into him. Maybe it was folly to try and break them up.

Lord knew she didn't have the time or money to replace her armor fighting Gajeel. He'd eat it off her and laugh as he kicked her ass.

She turned back to Lily as the Exceed seemed to find a suitable place to begin.

"I'd like to talk about what happened when you were all brought to Edolas if you don't mind."

She shrugged.

"First off, I'm sorry for playing the role I did. I should have listened to my instincts more than my King. Had I not fought Gajeel, he might have been strong enough to prevent the collision by himself. I realized too late that he was fighting to protect Miss Levy. At the time I didn't know who, only that he was protecting someone important." Lily said. "I...I didn't want to admit it, but I was glad to have an opponent like him. He showed me the truth and that there were still things an Exceed like me could strive for.

"It was rather difficult for me to be an oddity of my kind. But he doesn't care and that is important to me, really." She looked at the group as the Exceed did. "I'm also glad that he chose me to be his partner. It does show me that he still respects me even though I'm in this form."

"Gajeel is a bit of an odd one himself. But don't let that fool you. He's gruff on the outside, but he's got a heart of gold. You know he hurt Shadowgear pretty bad right?"

"I've heard bits from everyone involved." Lily nodded.

"Well, I'll try to give you the unbiased version." Erza sighed. "He worked with Phantom Lord before us, and Josè hated our Master a lot. So he had Gajeel attack us. The first time was just the guild and the Master didn't retaliate. The second time, Gajeel beat Jet and Droy bloody and broke their arm and leg respectively. He didn't hurt Levy, even protected her actually, but when you hurt a member of this guild we all hurt. He pinned her to the tree in the park and drew Phantom Lord's Guild symbol on her in Jet's blood."

**xXx**

Lily shuddered. He had yet to hear the gory details like this, least of all from any of them.

"Funniest part is that the first time, when he wrecked the guild hall, he had the opportunity to hurt Levy and didn't, even seemed to care enough to not let her be cold and left her unconscious inside his jacket on the ground. Then he left no bruises on her the second time either. But we knew he wasn't kind to women by nature because he gave Lucy a black eye to get at Natsu." Erza laughed a little.

"He's still not kind, but he doesn't hurt his guildmates anymore and it would seem Levy is really good for him. As much pain as he's brought to this guild, he's also brought light too. Our guild hall is stronger than ever because of his magic metal bracing it up. Our members have a teammate they can rely on to avenge them even if it is only the sick sense of pleasure in hurting people who piss him off. And Levy no longer has a reason to fear the dark. I hate to recede to anyone in the care of my guildmates, but I can see that he'll never hurt Levy intentionally. There's something between them that makes it so that he can't hurt her."

"Yes, I have seen that."

"As promised, I'll tell you my problem." Erza leaned forward and the Exceed faced her. "Before this Edolas thing, I had a mission where I ran into a man I thought I'd lost. He even forgot everything due to what had happened and even after it came back, I was willing to let him keep forgetting it. Part of me hoped that we could start over, that I'd be able to have him close again. But then the council showed up and I was forced to face the music. Jellal was a criminal of the highest degree and no amount of amnesia or forgiveness was going to change that.

"I guess what hurts the most is that look on his face when the council had him in chains and were driving away from us. After the huge fight Natsu and the rest were willing to put up, I knew I had to let go. But as he was leaving me for prison, I knew that he felt that it was goodbye. I'll never be able to tell him that I love him, or anything. They don't let visitors in his prison..." Erza sighed as she put her face in her hands.

Lily reached out to touch her head. "If there is ever anything that you need, let me know."

She nodded. "How about training? I'll help you work on boosting your time limits and you teach me some moves Knightwalker was using."

Lily nodded. "I don't know them all, but I'll teach the ones I do."

They agreed to certain times a week provided they were both there.

As the hall seemed to settle into relaxation, they faced their guildmates and watched the game.

**xXx**

Levy still couldn't seem to hit right, but she had a feeling it was the huge body behind her.

He made her nervous, standing so close like that.

Anyone could guess that they were together and she didn't want people bothering him or making fun of him because of it.

He might be accepting of her weakness and strengths, but not everyone saw her as a Mage strong enough to stand with the Metal Dragon Slayer.

She shied away from his grasp.

"You and Cana can play a serious game against them, I'll just sit and watch you."

She moved to the couch as she spoke and he followed her, shedding his heavy torn jacket as he did.

He leaned in as she sat and dropped it over her.

While it hid her face, she felt his hands brush along her thighs.

"You'd better watch me." He spoke low, with a growl. She felt it vibrate through her from where his hands were touching her under his jacket. "Me and only me."

She nodded as he leaned back.

Levy couldn't speak for a moment as she watched Cana rack for them. Gajeel took another drink of his whisky and Levy wished she had a taste for alcohol. She'd never been able to handle it. Her Edolas half apparently could from what Lisanna said.

Yet another part of her mirror self that was better suited to Gajeel.

It made her feel inadequate still. She'd never met the other Levy and she was still jealous.

Gajeel broke the set and she watched as the balls bounced around the table.

Jet scoffed as he tried to follow up and barely managed a shot, choosing solids.

Levy watched how Cana and Gajeel interacted.

They were drinking buddies, cohorts in mayhem around the guild. She could only be someone who stood behind him.

Sure, he claimed he wanted her, but was he really at the whim of a Dragon nature?

Surely he could fight it and choose someone like Cana or Mira...

She sighed as he went back to his mug while Cana took shot for their team, sinking a stripe, and then another and another.

He met her eyes and she watched him take another mouthful.

A drop slipped out of his mug and ran down his throat.

Part of her wanted to be the kind of woman who'd have been standing beside him and caught that drop on her own tongue.

But who was she kidding? She was too short even if she was that kind of woman. Plus she had no taste for alcohol.

Droy was finally able to shoot as Cana missed a shot by a margin.

It was slaughter to put her and Gajeel on a team, he was good and she was a pro to match him. Jet and Droy played rarely.

And then it was Gajeel's turn again as Droy missed such an easy shot.

Levy watched as Gajeel put his back to her to line up a shot at the Ten ball.

She was somewhat caught as she stared at him.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen him from behind, but it was the first that she'd really paid attention to his body.

He was more than muscled. His spine stood out against his back and she could see every band of muscle as it flexed and shifted as he leaned.

How had she never noticed that his low hanging pants were more than sexy? They showed a divot at the base of his spine just barely hidden by the waistband of his pants.

Levy tucked her feet under her as she pulled his jacket to cover her front even though the one she'd had Mira hem covered the rest of her.

It was like cocooning herself in his scent.

He straightened again and she watched as his fine rear end went back around the table.

He didn't lean over nearly as much again.

As if he'd done it just for her.

She could feel safety bundled in his coats like this. Safe and a little aroused.

Gajeel had touched her before, but never gone any further.

Was it the locations? Did he not want others being able to hear if he did try for more? Or was it his secret holding him back?

She didn't care about his secret and she didn't care if others knew he was having sex with her.

Some might think it was wrong only because of the past, but she had forgiven him a long time ago and he no longer scared her.

Gajeel sunk the Eight ball and she smiled as he looked at her.

"Levy...make them play fair, they keep winning." Droy made that face that a little kid did when being picked on.

She laughed. "I'm sure Cana and Gajeel will trade partners. Jet can team with Cana and you with Gajeel." She said.

"Way to be diplomatic, now Cana has the advantage." Gajeel scoffed.

"Pardon if Jet is a bit more accurate, he's had a little more practice. Besides, you're better than all of us." Cana laughed.

"I ain't drunk enough for this shit." Gajeel grumbled.

Before he could leave the table, Levy was up.

She moved to take his mug to the counter.

"That's new." Cana said as she left.

Levy set it on the counter and Mira was there to fill it.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched his little Mage get him a drink and as she was carrying it back, she paused and looked down at it.

He'd already heard from Cana that Levy couldn't really handle alcohol.

He watched Levy take a tiny sip of his mug and her face scrunched up in distaste.

A laugh came from him unwillingly as he stepped forward to take his mug back from her.

"This game will be over soon enough, then we can go work." He said.

She nodded.

She went back to the couch, seemingly trying to get the taste from her mouth.

This was more of an acquired taste in alcohol.

As in, his and Cana's. Mira only got it in because they drank enough of it to bother.

He liked the sweetness of lemon mixed with bitter mint taste. He also like the cinnamon whisky he kept at the house.

Levy might like that one better. It had a twinge of spicy cinnamon with an undercurrent of sweet sugar.

He could feel her glazing over as he tried to teach Droy how to at least not give Jet an open shot if not able to sink a ball himself.

It was a good few minutes before that game was finished and he drained his mug again.

He looked at Erza and Lily talking at the table across from Levy.

He'd heard snippets of their conversation about swordplay and different weights acting differently and how certain grips were better for certain weather.

It bored him to tears honestly. He just went with what tasted the best, since he was his own weapon.

As Jet and Droy went to talk to Levy he stopped them.

"Let her be. Find something to do by yourselves." He said.

"What? Why?" They asked.

It would have been funny if they weren't so in sync.

"She's feeling down and I think I know the problem and you two are not a part of the solution." He turned them by the shoulders to face the other way.

They nodded as they realized he wasn't going to back down.

He looked at Lily. "You and Erza can start training now if you'd like. I've got a bookworm to cheer up."

Lily nodded as Levy looked up.

Gajeel took his sleeveless jacket from her and put it on.

He held out his hand to her and she took it.

He led her out of the guild hall.

"You worried about us?" He asked as he walked towards his house with her.

She flinched.

"That obvious?"

"To me. But I can scent it." He said.

"I hate when you tell how I feel by scent." She said softly.

"Tough luck, it lets me know when things are wrong about you." He said.

It was a shorter walk than normal back to his home.

She looked at the gate and seemed to brighten a little at how the dragons uncurled their claws at his presence. The gate swung open and he led her in to see the house as it was in framing.

She took it in, how big it was and everything.

"You want a house this big?" She asked.

"Not really, but I want space for you to feel free. I don't want to contain you." He said. "And...if you ever wanted to be with me...there's room for kids."

She looked up at him and he cursed his warm neck.

He wasn't good at emotions.

Action was more his speed.

But as she beamed at him, he was glad of his words.

"I do want to be with you Gajeel." She looked down again. "But I'm not good enough to stand beside you. Only behind you."

He leaned down to kiss her as he realized what the main issue was. Self doubt about her worth to him.

"I don't need you as a fighting partner Levy, I've got Lily for that. I need someone who is aware of surroundings and can watch all our backs including her own. I want someone willing to stand behind me through everything and still be there when I look for support." He said.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lifted her off the ground and held her against him.

"Thanks Gajeel." She said as she pulled away from him while still keeping their bodies flush. "I know I'm not a good match for you, but if I'm what you want, then that should be good enough. I can't promise I won't worry still."

He kissed her again. "Well I can promise that I'll always reassure you. Every time." He kissed her again and took it a step further by teasing her tongue with his.

He broke away and looked at their house. "I really need to finish this."

She looked as well. "I have an idea if you have a design." He brought forth the model he'd made for Lily last night and grinned.

He knew it would come in handy.

**xXx**

Levy pulled her bandana off as she mopped her brow with it.

Gajeel had stripped to his pants again and was sweating heavily.

She looked up at their work though.

Her plan had been more draining than she had anticipated.

Using Dragon Script was hard. But it was the only thing strong enough to do what she wanted.

It had taken three hours of pulsing magic into her work, even with Gajeel channeling part of his Dragon Magic through her, but her idea had life.

The walls and floors were in his house.

Completely. Including the insulation and roof.

She slid to the ground and he was there catching her.

"That was pretty awesome Levy." He said.

She grinned.

He rarely said her name unless it was special, so she knew he was really impressed.

"Let's go get a bath." He said.

She nodded, too weak to argue it.

He had used his magic to work in the plumbing and other fixtures and electricity.

It should have had more Mages working on it, but Gajeel was a special case. As a Dragon, he had an unlimited supply, just a limit on how much could be channeled at once and he'd hit maximum.

She sighed as he took her into the house.

Everything was built in as he'd imagined it. Seamless countertops in the kitchen with a set in sink molded right in, all of metal. Everything was either metal or wood, a perfect blend of both in the house.

He carried her up both stairs and resolved to get some magic to act as an elevator of sorts.

She nodded. He'd left the space for such a thing.

Gajeel carried her into the master bedroom and she saw the metal bed frame. A little of her magic had gone into creating a mattress for it, but now she got to see the actual thing.

It made her slightly nervous.

She looked up at him as he carried her into the bathroom.

He set her on the large counter and turned for the tub.

Levy watched him kneel at the metal tub. It was something he'd created with his own metal.

He started the water up and she felt even more nervous.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Gajeel glanced up at her.

She was too quiet.

Normally he expected some kind of conversation from her, but he supposed this quiet was alright since he couldn't smell anything wrong.

"Stay right here." He said as he stood up.

The tub would take a minute to fill completely.

He hurried back to the stairs and vaulted to the first floor.

He rushed into his little shack and collected up a clean shirt for her as well as pants for himself.

Tomorrow he'd move everything into the new house and work on furnishing it, but for now, he was only concerned with tonight.

He had dropped his mission for the Old Man, so he no longer had any secrets to hide from Levy or the rest of the guild.

And they were completely alone, so he could make her scream without worrying someone from the guild would think he was killing her.

He grabbed a towel and the bottles of soap and shampoo.

His eyes caught on a bottle of chocolate syrup that was meant for making chocolate milk, but he could think of other uses for it. He reached for it and the strawberry syrup beside it.

He tossed them all in the towel and bundled it up before racing back to their new house.

She hadn't outright said she'd move in, but he wanted her to.

For more than just sex and protection.

He just wanted her near him. She calmed him and brought out the peaceful side of him that his father had mentioned Mates tended to do.

He was just clearing the top steps when he heard the water shut off.

He shook his head at the thought that she was never going to do as he said.

He walked in the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

In the event that Lily came back earlier than expected, he didn't want the Exceed accidentally walking in on them.

He smirked as he saw Levy sitting by the tub with her fingers in the hot water.

She heard him push the door closed and his smirk turned to that fanged grin that used to scare her.

It aroused her now.

He could smell it.

Gajeel made his way towards her.

He set all the stuff on the counter beside the tub.

"I should really head home." Levy said.

Gajeel felt his heart drop out of his chest.

**xXx**

Levy could feel the air drop in temperature behind her as the metal in his body went ice cold.

Her words hurt.

She didn't want them to.

"I should, but..."

"Go if you want."

She could feel how hurt he was by the tone in his voice.

This was something even she wantd.

After those torturous days of teasing and dancing around each other, and being trapped in crystal and various other things, she couldn't wait to see if Gajeel would treat her as gently in bed as he did outside of sex.

She stood up and faced him.

He was looking down at the floor.

He moved to pushed the door open and she reached out to smooth her hands over the jagged metal of his piercings.

They smoothed under her fingers back into studs.

He would never let even his body hurt her.

She leaned against him.

"I should, but I don't want to." She said.

"I never want you to go away." He admitted.

She pushed away from him and he looked at her.

Levy reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it over her head.

He stared as she began stripping her sweaty clothes off.

"You're wearing too much." She mumbled as she stood in just her panties and tiny bra.

He nodded and quickly pushed at his pants and kicked his boots off.

He stood naked in front of her a moment later.

She blushed as she finished undressing.

He stared at her with a feral look in his eyes. As if he was more Dragon than human.

Honestly, she couldn't imagine anyone else looking at her like that.

The thought alone made her freeze up.

He reached out and scooped her up.

"Didn't I tell you to think less with me like this?" He growled.

That possessive, very feral growl jolted her back and she felt it rumble through her as he stepped into the large tub and lowered them both into it.

She sighed as the water heated her skin where he wasn't touching her.

**xXx**

Gajeel had caught the scent of something turning her off and had taken action.

The last thing he wanted was for her to leave.

As the water closed around them both, he debated whether aphrodisiacs were against the rules when used on unknowing partners.

She needed something to distract her.

He looked at the counter.

If she wasn't distracted enough by the time he got done washing her, he'd go to his secondary plan.

"Gajeel..." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He reached for the bottle of shampoo.

"I...will you still be my first?" She asked.

Gajeel looked down at her.

He hadn't taken her that night before, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to.

He sighed. "I'll be your only." He rumbled as his eyes flashed to slits.

She looked up and he reacted on instinct to those huge brown eyes.

He brought his other hand out of the water as he set the bottle on the side of the tub.

His hands wrapped around both her wrists and he held them up to his mouth and kissed the back of both hands.

"I know I'm not the best for you, but I swear no one would be happier to have you with them forever." He met her eyes as he blocked his staining cheeks with her hands. "Will you be my Mate? For life?"

She looked speechless for a moment and he kept both her wrists covered as he molded his purest pale platinum around her wrists in wide bands with scale patterns on them.

As he let her wrists go, she looked at the metal bands.

She could pull them off just like normal wide bands that he'd seen her blond friend wearing.

"Gajeel..." She reached to touch them. "I..." She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes and he thought he'd done something wrong.

He nearly reached to take the bands back before she nodded and reached for his hands.

"Silver Mate bands?" She looked at her wrists again and he turned his hands to brush over the metal.

"Platinum." He corrected.

She looked up. "But this much..."

"Is worth nearly as much as the Guild hall itself, I know." He could feel the pull on his system from forcing that much magic through at once.

"But I'm not worthy of that kind-" He reached to cover her lips with his own and pulled her to straddle his lap.

"Bullshit." He snapped. "I decide what you're worth to me and honestly, I want to cover those damn things in diamonds too. You're worth everything to me Levy."

Gajeel looked away from her.

"But I completely understand if you don't want to wear them in public and let everyone know we're together." He said.

"Make some for you." She said.

He frowned and covered one wrist in a thinner platinum band with a repetitive image of an open book all the way around it in a brick-like pattern.

She admired it as he did another for the other wrist.

"These are beautiful." She said.

"We can keep these entirely to ourselves." He said.

"May I Rune them?" She asked.

He nodded and took his off to set in her hands.

"They're light, but strong." She said.

He took them back and eased hers off.

He set them both on the counter.

**xXx**

Levy glanced again at the bands before Gajeel turned her to kiss her deeply.

She returned the kiss as she closed her eyes.

She felt almost drugged as he pulled away and began washing her, starting with her hair.

He played with the strands of blue hair until they were silky smooth.

She didn't think her hair had ever been so perfectly conditioned.

If nothing else, Gajeel made her feel like a queen from how he treated her, an equal on magical terms, and a partner.

As he finished with her hair and was just beginning to work on her body, she started running her hands through his hair and spreading the conditioning shampoo through it.

He groaned as she worked all the knots free.

His hair was almost as smooth as hers by the time she brought her hands up to rinse his hair.

He leaned back into the water to make it easier and she looked down at the strong column of his neck.

The tanned skin teased her as she cleaned the soap from his hair and she leaned flush against him to nip at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He jolted, but didn't pull his head back again to stop her.

She licked over his skin, soothing the spot she'd bitten.

"Levy..." He groaned.

She put her mouth over the same sensitive patch of skin and teased it while his hands shook trying to wash her body.

It felt good having him touch her.

As if she was special to him.

She ran her hands over his chest and he froze as her hands touched his ribs.

She pulled away and grinned at the red bruise forming on his neck.

He'd have that hickey for at least a day.

He leaned forward and tipped her into the water to rinse all the soap off.

She gasped as he picked her up out of the water and very gently, but extremely quickly, dried her with the towel he'd brought.

He ran it over himself just as quickly.

She watched him grab a shirt and pants and he pulled her out of the bathroom before she could see what else he'd brought.

He seemed impatient as he dragged her to the bed and tossed her on it.

**xXx**

Gajeel could tell she'd left a hickey on his neck and he willed his Dragon blood to not heal it so fast.

He wanted to wear it as a symbol to her lapdogs that she really did have a wild side.

Only with him.

He climbed onto the bed after her and hoped he'd distracted her enough that she wouldn't think of leaving him again.

He might have thought of leaving Fairy Tail a few times, but never leaving her.

She laid in such a cute, deceptively provocative pose that as he braced himself over her, he couldn't really believe that this beautiful woman was his.

Gajeel sighed as he leaned in to kiss her.

He feathered his lips over every inch of her skin as he worked his way down her body.

He wanted her to feel like she was the most important being in the world.

He hadn't realized he spoke out loud until she replied.

"You're so sweet to me Gajeel."

He looked up and met her eyes.

He wasn't much for mushy words, but for her it just seemed right.

"You're the most important in my world." He growled against her inner thigh as he leaned down.

Her skin felt so soft under his fingers.

He used both his fingers and his tongue to bring her to screaming his name.

The feel of her hands in his hair, tugging for relief made him grin.

As her hands went limp and slid from his hair, he crept back up her body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses.

"Gajeel..." She sighed.

He loved it.

He felt stronger physically and magically than he had ever before.

Definitely more protective as well.

He kissed her lips as he cradled her head in his hands in a position that made him not crush her.

"Do you want me Levy?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

He nipped at her ear as she looked ready to fall asleep in relaxation.

She shivered, but opened her eyes obediently.

"Then you put me in." He said.

She blushed, but reached down between them.

He loved the look of satisfaction and lust on her face.

Her hands found him and she gave him a retaliatory squeeze.

He winced, refusing to bring his metal to the surface to take away her pleasure. Even at the expense of a tiny sliver of pain to himself.

"You shouldn't tease a Dragon. Eventually we snap." He accented his words with a very small thrust into her welcoming body.

He knew she'd hurt in a moment if he didn't bring her to orgasm again first.

He kissed her and held himself up with one arm as he brought the other hand between them.

She wrapped both hands around his wrist.

It didn't stop him.

He teased her relentlessly, edging further inside her with each moment she came closer to complete surrender.

When she fell over that edge, he slammed forward, rocking her entire body as she ran her nails down his back.

He didn't mind the thin scratches.

He stayed very still as she stared past him at the ceiling.

He kissed away the few small tears that fell.

"I wish I could have made it not hurt at all. But I'm so much bigger than you."

"I know." She looked him in the eyes. "It would have hurt regardless of how slow or fast. You just went with the most painless route."

"I tried." He kissed her again.

She relaxed around him and wrapped her hands around his back.

He brought her legs up to angle her for maximum pleasure.

Gajeel had never felt anything so tight on him, yet perfectly fitted.

It was a moment before he tried to move.

He moved slowly at first, until Levy let her eyes close partly and dug her sharp little nails into the more sensitive muscle of his lower back.

He growled as he picked up the pace.

"Faster. Harder." She breathed.

He did as ordered.

Her body responded perfectly to him, arching and writhing beneath him.

**xXx**

Levy could feel the studs as they created a strange feeling sliding over sensitive skin.

He shifted ever so slightly to get a better angle and all of a sudden those studs were hitting a spot that made her scream.

She felt bad about abusing his Dragon hearing, but at the same time the sweat that hit her as his mouth hovered over her neck told her that he was enjoying it just as much.

Gajeel was just less vocal about it.

She tried to hold in her cries and he growled at her.

"Say my name Levy." He panted.

A fully grown Dragon in a human body, panted over her. She felt on top of the world. Not only any Dragon, but the Dragon Prince.

"I need to hear you." He growled.

She forced her eyes to focus and saw his scales and eyes had come free from the human illusion.

His words encouraged her to cry out as he brought her over the edge again.

"Gajeel!" She scraped her nails over his back, feeling the cold hard scales slick against her fingers.

At least this time she didn't go alone.

He growled her name against her neck as he shuddered and thrust harder into her.

She froze up as his entire body went as tense and tight as steel, not letting her move so much as a centimeter off him.

"Shh." He soothed. "It's normal." He groaned as his body released into her.

It was then she realized that they hadn't used protection or anything.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she felt him relax every muscle and he slid from her to lay on his side beside her.

"The freezing up is meant to keep me in you until you stop clenching on me."

She blushed a little.

"Plus, it also makes it so that if you were at a time to conceive, it would be easier."

"You talk about it so bluntly."

"Well..." He rubbed at his neck. "Metalicana wasn't exactly the type to sugarcoat things, so I got it blunt from him."

He pulled her to him and she snuggled in tight.

She felt so happy and satisfied and peaceful.

Her Dragon had built a house he wanted her to live in, had given her the best first time she could ever have imagined, and was wrapping his warmth around her.

It was heaven.

Simply and surely.

She rested her head on his chest and spread her hand over his stomach.

**xXx**

Gajeel was never going to let her go.

No matter how many fights split them up, he'd be there in the shadows, watching over her until she wanted him again.

"Gajeel?" Her voice was sleepy.

He'd let her rest for a few minutes, but tonight was about all the times he wanted to claim her and didn't.

"Hmm?" He rumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I...I love you."

He felt blindsided. He knew they were Mates, but he never wanted to trap her into it.

She hid her face against his shoulder and he realized he'd been quiet.

"Good." He said. "Because I've loved you from day one."

Her hand flexed over his stomach and he felt his muscles clench as that small motion got him going again.

Gajeel growled as he pulled his scales back in.

He loved that she didn't mind them, but he wanted to feel her touch on his human skin.

He pulled her on top of him and she was limp in a way that reminded him of a sleepy kitten.

He glanced over at the bathroom.

The light was still on, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Levy straddled him as she realized he was hard again and he grinned at her.

She leaned down to kiss him before round two.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Levy woke up in the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in.

It was still warm under the blankets, but Gajeel was gone.

She smiled as her body ached in a good way.

Her feet touched the floor and she was shocked by how warm the wood was.

As she walked to the bathroom, she felt tired still.

Gajeel had barely let her rest until almost four in the morning.

Her internal clock told her it was almost noon.

She pulled on her clothes and looked at the bands on the counter.

She reached for them all and traced her fingers over the open book on Gajeel's bands.

It was his way of claiming her.

She pulled up her magic as she tugged out her pen.

Levy turned to the inside of the band and began to Scribe Runes onto the metal.

The bands would repel thieves by inlaying an image of a red-eyed, metal scaled Dragon tearing into them.

The other Runes would ensure that they always had a slight pull towards each other.

No matter how angry Levy got, she'd never take the bands off.

They meant too much.

Rai had told her quite a bit, but it was one of Gajeel's ancestors who'd wrote down the importance of Mate Bands.

The bands were a symbol of purity and commitment from both Mates to each other. As well as a show of solidarity to others.

She slipped hers on her wrists.

She could smell something in the kitchen as she opened the bedroom door.

Levy made her way downstairs following the scent.

She saw Gajeel standing over the stove and moved in behind him.

It was a bad idea to sneak up on a Dragon, but she figured he had heard her or smelled her.

She was wrong.

**xXx**

Gajeel was so lost in thought that he'd never heard anyone behind him.

The smell of bacon and mini pancakes and eggs had covered all scents around him.

He normally didn't cook due to how it distracted him.

He reacted on his fighting instincts as he felt hands touch his back.

He whipped around as he changed his hand into a blade.

It was just against her skin before he froze.

She stumbled back and his knife cut her just barely.

"God Levy I'm sorry."

He changed his hand back as he reached for her.

She flinched and closed her eyes and that was the moment Lily walked in.

It couldn't get worse.

He shifted into his battle form and Gajeel pulled away from Levy.

He numbly reached behind him and shut the burners off before his cooking could burn.

She backed away from him and reached to cover the slight cut on her neck.

He'd been hairs from hurting her so much worse.

Lily moved to bring her close as he used his sash to cover her wound.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you cared for her."

Gajeel could only stare at Levy, who seemed to be in shock.

He pulled his shirt off and moved to help care for the wound.

Lily held up a large paw.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Gajeel glared at him.

Any normal being would have been terrified of him at that point.

Levy shut her eyes tighter as she held the sash against her neck.

Gajeel reached for Levy again.

"Levy...baby, I'm sorry." He spoke low and gently to her.

She took a ragged breath.

She finally opened her eyes as he used his magic to pull out the metal first aid box from the downstairs bathroom.

The sash was soaking in blood and he wanted to see how deep he'd cut her.

It made his inner Dragon coil in pain to see her blood.

He felt clammy himself as Lily warily opened his arm to allow Gajeel to see her wound.

**xXx**

Levy was in shock.

She had never thought Gajeel would ever hurt her.

But then again, she had snuck up on a humming Dragon cooking.

He'd had no warning that it was her and not someone who had broken in and intended to hurt them both.

She couldn't seem to get her mouth to open and form words.

Lily was acting like a protective soldier.

He had finally let Gajeel come close to her.

He eased away the sash and she winced at the air hitting her wound.

It wasn't deep, just close to the vein that went to her head.

"Lily, please go get Wendy. I swear I'm not going to hurt Levy again. Ever." Gajeel said.

Lily stayed supporting Levy and she knew if she didn't push him away, she'd never get a healer.

So she forced herself to push away the sash in favor of the shirt Gajeel held and motioned for the Exceed to leave.

He sighed and headed for the door.

As Lily left, Gajeel wrapped his hand over hers to hold the shirt tighter.

"I'm so sorry Levy. I didn't know it was you. I should have, but I'm just not used to having people come up behind me like that." He said.

She reached up to touch his lips.

How should he have known? His senses had been dulled.

Levy saw him look ready to cry.

She moved her hand over his cheek and brushed at the single tear that had already tried to escape.

She motioned to the bands she had dropped in fear.

"I understand if you don't want to stay with me." He looked down and Levy touched his face again.

She threaded her fingers into his soft mane of hair and pulled him closer.

He came almost timidly.

She finally managed to pull him close enough to kiss him.

"I love you." She whispered.

He rested his forehead on hers as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I love you too." He said.

He reached for the bands she'd dropped and held them up.

She took one and tried to put it on the wrist of the hand covering her neck.

He took over and she put the other one on his other wrist.

"Wendy will see them."

"I don't care." Levy mumbled.

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed again.

Wendy could keep a secret.

The girl was a Dragon's child after all.

He felt the blood seeping through the shirt and wished Lily came back faster.

His wish was granted as he heard the sound of wings.

He groaned inwardly as the sight of Mira being carried by Lily came to his view.

Though he supposed Mira could hold a secret too.

She'd never told anyone of his penchant for singing. His good singing.

They came in and Gajeel heard Mira gasp.

"This is a wonderful house." She followed Lily into the kitchen and Wendy immediately came to Levy's side.

Gajeel stepped back as Wendy and Carla took over caring for Levy.

Mira motioned for him to follow her and he did.

She stepped outside.

"Tell me your side of the story. Before I judge." She sounded reasonable.

Gajerl was grateful for it.

"I had kept Levy here last night, because she wanted to...you know..." He sighed and she nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Well, I had wanted to make her a late breakfast in bed and she startled me when she came down. I just reacted. I didn't mean to hurt her, and I stopped the moment I realized it was her. When she stumbled away from me, I hadn't changed my hand back from a knife yet and she got cut." He reached out and grabbed Mira by the hands. "I swear I never wanted to hurt her, but if you think she'd be better away from me, I'll let the Old Man know I'll quit. I'll leave before I hurt her again."

**xXx**

Mira could see Gajeel was distraught enough over the incident as it was.

Of course he would never have hurt her on purpose.

But an accident was bound to happen.

She pulled her hands away from him and he held his hand loose at his sides.

It would hurt to do it, but she had to.

She mustered up some magic to shield her hand before laying it hard across his face.

Gajeel stumbled back.

"You're as stupid as Laxus I swear. You have no idea that the worst thing you can do to hurt Levy at this point is to leave her." She said.

She touched his other cheek gently and he flinched.

"Levy will forgive this and I'm sure we can all just put it out of our minds as more than a learning experience. You learned that it is best to not let your senses be clouded while not knowing where your girl is, and she learned to not startle you like that." Mira said.

Gajeel looked down at the ground and she dropped her hand as he sighed.

"You're right. Of course." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just panicked." He mumbled.

"I'm sure she gave you a nasty scare." Mira said.

He seemed to calm down faster.

"I thought I was about to lose her. I don't know if I can live without her."

Mira nodded.

"That's love for you."

He sighed.

"You won't tell anyone right?" He asked as he turned to walk with her back into the house.

"No. That's for you to do. But I'd like to update my journal if you don't mind."

"Journal?" He held the door open for her.

"Yes, I keep tabs on all the relationships of Fairy Tail members." She said.

"Even you and Sparky?" He grinned.

She blushed at the mention of Laxus wanting a relationship with her.

"That is not up for discussion, but yes." She walked past him into the living room.

Wendy had healed up Levy's neck nearly flawlessly.

**xXx**

Gajeel almost couldn't tell Levy had been injured.

But there was a very faint line where he'd cut her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

How could she love him still? Smile at him like that? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Wendy stood up as he came into the room.

"Everything is all better. Levy told me you didn't do it on purpose, so I forgive you." The little Slayer said.

Gajeel did care that she forgave him. Somewhere deep in his mind it did matter.

He just couldn't find it in him to care at the moment.

He knelt in front of Levy's position on the couch.

"But do you?" He asked.

Levy frowned at him.

He held his breath as he waited for her response.

She reached out to hold his sore cheek in her fingers gently.

She slid that hand back to thread into his mane of hair as her other joined it.

"Of course." She said.

He sighed and sagged to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of her. He rested his forehead on her knees.

"Big brother." Wendy spoke and he turned his head.

He knew she used the term endearingly, not literally.

"You should...bond..." She blushed. He frowned as he realized what she was talking about. "It might have prevented this." Her words were quiet.

"I didn't want to force her into this life too soon." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked.

**xXx**

Levy frowned at the two Slayers.

Gajeel sat up.

"Bonding is when Dragon Mates create an unbreakable link between their souls." He said.

Wendy nodded.

"Wendy and I should head back to the guild." Mira spoke up.

Levy looked at her as Wendy nodded and headed for the door.

Her Exceed left from where she was talking to Lily and Levy watched them leave.

Gajeel sighed as Lily came into the room to watch them. Mainly Gajeel.

"What involves Bonding?" Lily asked.

"When Mates Bond, they merge their source of Magic, have a mental connection for life no matter the distance, can always feel their partner, and share the rest of their lives as two parts to a whole."

"Sounds wonderful to me." Levy said.

"And if one dies, the other plays roulette with their life and only one block is a continuing life."

"Meaning..."

"Every other option is death of some form." Gajeel said. "I got really fucking lucky my father chose to live on for me. He Bonded with my mother and was going to make her into one of our kind."

"You can Bond with me." Levy spoke quietly. Almost embarrassed.

He sighed again and gave her a soft smile.

"I couldn't force this life on you."

She felt frustrated.

Hadn't she just told him last night that she'd be his Mate for life?

She raised her hands and grabbed his head. By the ears.

"You listen to me Gajeel Metallica Redfox," His eyes went wide as she used his full name. Had he not thought she knew it? "I'm going to be your Mate for life, and no matter what happens I will always love you. So you better damn well treat me like I matter to you."

**xXx**

Gajeel swallowed. He never told anyone his full name and even his father had never used it.

Levy was serious.

And his ears hurt from it.

She was tugging on the piercings and probably didn't realize it.

"I want to be with you forever Gajeel. If you can't handle me being your partner for life and standing at your side instead of being protected and coddled by you, then we might as well end here."

He growled at the thought. She threaded her hands into his hair. He let her pull him up as she leaned down to him. "I want to Bond with you."

He heard Lily head upstairs.

Gajeel sighed as he kissed Levy.

"Alright." He gave in.

He reached for her hands and laced his fingers with hers.

"But this may be a little painful." He said.

She nodded.

"I can handle it." She said.

"Let's go upstairs to our room first." He stood fluidly and led her up.

He sat on the bed and scooted until his back was to the wall.

She closed the door and faced him.

Gajeel patted the bed in front of him and Levy took and let a deep breath before climbing to meet him.

He held her back to his chest and linked his fingers with hers, the back of her hand so soft and fragile against his palm.

He brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around her to cocoon her in his warmth.

She was quiet as he kissed her neck over the new, faint scar.

He was glad as she relaxed against him.

He slowly began to open his Magic to her and following his lead, hers opened to him.

As her much smaller infinite source brushed his she shuddered.

Hers fought for a place and he used his Dragon senses to see the tiny pool of rainbow colorful Magic interact with his metal colored one.

He forced his Magic to accept hers and as she was left gasping for air and he could feel tears hitting his arm; hers was swallowed up.

He groaned in frustration. His parents had been easier, both being metal users.

He sighed as she sobbed for a chance to breath against the pain of losing her Magic.

He wrapped his body and heat around her tighter.

Gajeel was about to console her lose of Script Magic when his inner Dragon growled in satisfaction.

He could see the brighter colors of her Magic as it shot through his own.

It finally became little orbs of rainbow goodness in a sea of metallic rainbow colors. Her shining Magic was a nice complement to his own glittering Magic.

She finally relaxed again.

"I love you." He spoke softly.

She traced out a word with her finger and the gold formed a tiny heart.

She touched it and then held it up to his mouth.

"Can you still eat it?" She asked. "Even though we share magic?"

He licked it. Then bit it in half. It was even better than before.

"I just can't eat the metal Magic I put out from my body." He said as he took the other half. "Yours is sweeter than ever because we're Bonded." He nuzzled her neck and tried for the mental connection. 'Good thing I like sweets.'

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Why do you eat Metal? You have infinite Magic."

"It's not a thing of infinite, it's a matter of how much Magic I can force my body to be a conduit for in a given amount of time. When I've hit that limit, I eat metal to sooth the strain on my body. Which normally allows me to continue forcing Magic through an already battered body." Gajeel said. "Everyone has infinite Magic, but most people have a lower ability to channel it. Your ability now matches mine. If I train to expand our limits, your body won't ever have to undergo that level of strain."

**xXx**

Levy nodded at the words.

It made perfect sense.

Whenever a body was tired, it couldn't do nearly as much.

She turned her head to kiss him.

Her Dragon Prince.

She smiled.

"Does this make me the Princess of Dragons?" She asked.

Gajeel scoffed. "If you want to be. Personally, I'm a pretty shitty Prince. I don't give a damn about the Dragons as a people really."

She laughed. "I'll pick up the slack." She said.

They sat for a few minutes in silence before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Levy called.

Lily pushed the door open slowly.

"I...I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier." Lily looked at the floor.

Levy frowned.

"What for? You were doing exactly as I would have wanted." Gajeel scoffed.

Lily looked up at them.

"You aren't upset with me?" Lily asked.

Levy patted the bed beside them and the Exceed soldier flew up to stand beside Gajeel's leg.

"Of course we aren't Lily, you were trying to protect me." She said.

Gajeel nodded. "I'm glad I can count on you to protect her."

Lily was startled as Levy pulled him into a hug and Gajeel held them both.

"You're a part of this family and you have the right to be concerned with both of us." Levy said. She smiled. "Just remember we'll be just as nosy."

He smiled and settled into the hug.

"Thank you both."

They sat for a few more minutes, talking about different responsibilities now that they had a house.

**xXx**

Mira hoped things had gotten settled between Gajeel and Levy.

She was just feeling Laxus call her as Levy came hurrying into the Guild.

"Mira, I need to talk to you and the Master."

Mira looked up to see Gajeel and Lily follow her in.

Her partners came rushing to her and she eased them away by saying it was a very personal matter.

The Master sighed as he slid from the counter and Levy followed him.

Mira nodded to Cana to take over and Lisanna waved her off from the kitchen.

Laxus would have to wait a moment.

She held up her charm and spoke to it, activating the voice portion.

"I can't talk right now, give me about an hour." She said. She heard a mumbled agreement.

No one was supposed to know Mira was in contact with Laxus other than the Master and Levy and Gajeel.

Mira followed the two into the Masters' office.

He settled himself in a chair and motioned for them to do the same.

Levy looked nervous.

Mira reached to touch her hand.

"I...I'm leaving the Guild Hall." Levy said.

The Master started crying.

"Not the Guild itself! I love Fairy Tail." She quickly corrected and he stopped to just sniffles. "I'm moving into a house with Gajeel and Lily. As you know, he's a Slayer, but..."

"He's also a real Dragon." Master Makarov spoke.

Mira gasped.

She had suspected there was more the the Metal Dragon Slayer, but that?

It did make sense after all she supposed.

"Yes." Levy confirmed. "We don't want it spread around. No one knows except other Dragons and Laxus and us at this point. That brings non-Dragon individuals to five."

"Five?" Mira frowned.

"Laxus, you, the Master, myself, and Lily." Levy explained.

Mira nodded.

"Alright." The Master said.

"Well, due to his Dragon nature, he has a specific person who is his perfect match..." Levy said.

"Which is you." Mira smiled.

"Yes. We're Bonded and at some point, probably after we find his father, we will become fully Mates." Levy said.

Mira pulled out her little journal and scribbled notes into it.

"I'm so happy for you Levy." Mira said.

"We'll keep his status and yours on lockdown and only those you tell will know." Master Makarov said. "I'm just glad you're both staying in Fairy Tail."

Levy nodded. "This place is home to us both."

She stood up.

"Gajeel seems to need to speak with me as well." The Master said.

Mira nodded and walked out with Levy, passing him in the hall.

Gajeel leaned down to kiss her and she blushed as she took two metal bands from his wrists.

Mira loved it.

She walked with Levy back down towards the bar.

"I have a favor to ask Mira."

Mira stopped to look at the small Script Mage.

"I want to go out with just Droy and Jet as a secret surprise for Gajeel. Will you keep him here? We should only be gone for a couple days if my readings are accurate."

Mira frowned. "Of course I can try to keep him here, but are you sure?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be dangerous. At least not for me." Levy frowned. "On second thought, maybe they should stay too."

"How about I go with you?" Mira asked.

Levy looked up and seemed to think.

"Yeah, I think that will work."

"Plus, I can get a vacation from this place and out of my siblings company for a bit." Mira sighed.

She loved her family, but every once in a while, she needed a break.

**xXx**

Gajeel sat in front of the Old Man.

"I'm a Dragon, Levy is my Mate, and we're going to be living together." Gajeel said as he looked down.

"I know." Makarov said.

Gajeel looked up at him.

"Levy told me and swore me to secrecy. I'll keep your secret Gajeel. You're one of my kids now."

"Also, at some point, you'll notice she isn't aging. It's because we're Bonded. And after I find my father, I'm going to have him help me change her into the very first Script Dragon." Gajeel said.

"Very well. I understand. I know all my children are going to be left behind when I die and I'm glad I can leave her behind with you." Makarov said.

Gajeel sighed.

He'd expected more trouble.

He started to leave.

"And Gajeel..." He turned back. "Thank you for helping my grandson."

Gajeel scoffed. "He'll likely become a Dragon too if Rai has his way. Rai is the last of the Lightning branch and I think he thinks of Laxus like his own son. So don't worry, your family of Fairy Tail is in good hands with us."

"I'm glad." Makarov laughed.

Gajeel left to go find his little Mage.

He scowled as Lisanna told him she'd taken off with Mira after packing up her clothes.

He sulked off towards the female dorm and Erza met him at the door.

"Levy is moving in with me." He said.

She stared for a moment before nodding and letting him pass.

He vented his frustration at her leaving him behind by packing all of Levy's things into his bag and taking them home.

Lily assured him that she was in good hands with Mira and he believed it, but he still wanted to be by her side.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Levy felt bad about just taking off without telling Gajeel or her team.

But how exactly was she supposed to get away with what she was doing?

Even as they sat on the train, heading for the same town just outside the desert where she knew Laxus and Rai were, she was thinking of a way to ditch Mira too.

She couldn't do such risky things and put other people in danger.

She pulled her leather jacket around her tighter.

Bisca had just been coming back as Levy had been leaving and given it back to her.

Levy used a Dragon Script rune to clear all scents from the jacket except for hers and Gajeel's.

She used another to seal in the scents forever.

"You worried?" Mira asked.

"Not really. Not about me." Levy said.

"What are you planning anyway? You never did tell me."

Levy sighed.

There was no getting rid of Mira.

No one had ever succeeded.

She looked at the older woman.

"I'm going to find a Dragon. Well, a half Dragon like Gajeel was. Shuri's father was a Gem Mage, but her mother was a Jewel Dragon of the Earth lineage." Levy pulled out Gajeel's family book and grumbled as she realized it was still in Dragon Script.

She flipped the book open to the page that held the holographic tree.

As she touched it, Mira gasped.

The thing was enormous inside the cabin. Levy pointed to a name at the bottom of the tree.

"Shuri is Mated to one of Metallicana's nephews, who is a Dark Metal Dragon."

Mira nodded as she saw the name.

"Why would you risk finding a Dragon without Gajeel?" Mira frowned.

"Because he doesn't even know he has family and you know him, he'd just do that usual 'I don't need any family' thing."

Mira laughed. "Except for you."

Levy sighed. "But he's only part of the reason I want to find them."

"The other?" Mira encouraged.

Levy sighed. "It's...complicated."

"I see." Mira sighed as well as both looked out the window at passing scenery.

**xXx**

Laxus was finishing a set of maneuvers as he caught a scent that dropped him to his knees.

Rai held his hand back from the last strike.

"Son?"

Laxus accepted the hand to pull himself back up as he turned to face the wind.

"That scent..." He mumbled. Rai took in a breath.

"Levy McGarden Bonded with Prince Gajeel." Rai smiled.

"No, not her, the other scent."

"What scent?" Rai frowned.

Laxus stumbled as he climbed the dune and looked back at Rai.

Then he remembered: Rai had lost his family to Demons.

He was consciously blocking the scent of Demon.

"Please don't freak out, but Levy has one of my Guild members with her and she..."

"Smells like a Demon? I know. I've been reading about your Guild. Levy gave me several books about Guilds and one magazine with that woman you love in it."

Laxus groaned. "Well...she's the Demon." He tried to look apologetic.

Rai growled and his illusion of human began to fade.

Laxus turned to see Mira and Levy cresting the dune above him.

He stumbled as Rai tensed up.

He managed to make it to Mira before Rai could use any Magic.

"Hey." He looked down at them both.

"What's up with Rai?" Levy asked.

Laxus leaned in to her.

"Mira smells like a Demon to him."

Levy nodded and hurried down to the Dragon, hoping to ease him away from hurting Mira.

Laxus looked down at Mira.

"So...you came to see me?" He rubbed at the hair hanging in his face.

It had been almost two months since he'd come out here and he needed a haircut.

Mira smiled as she smoothed his hair back in that mysterious manner she'd always been able to.

"Levy needed to talk to your Dragon, I didn't say no." Mira said.

Laxus grinned. "Well then, let me introduce you to Rai so that he can be reassured you're harmless."

She laughed.

"To you and him at least." She looked up at him.

Laxus hadn't been prepared in the least for her to show up.

Levy, sure, she was a curious girl by nature.

But not Mira.

He turned to lead her down the dune as Levy had succeeded in calming Rai back into his human form.

**xXx**

Mira followed Laxus.

He was looking so much better and she was glad she had insisted on going with Levy.

Some part of her had really missed seeing Laxus in person.

Especially after he had confessed to love her.

She pulled her attention from him to the man beside Levy.

The man who had been a Dragon moments before.

He looked like an older, leaner version of Laxus.

He looked more like a father to Laxus than Ivan ever had.

The wary look he gave her made her uneasy.

That feeling faded as Laxus put his arm around her shoulders.

"Rai, this is Mirajane Strauss, mother hen to Fairy Tail, cover model of Sorcerers Weekly, and my future bride." She looked up at Laxus. "Someday."

She laughed as she shook her head at him.

Rai took a calming breath and held out his hand to her.

She accepted it, knowing he could fry her from the inside out with his Lightning.

He didn't and leaned to kiss her hand.

"I'm sorry if my initial impression left you thinking I didn't like you." He let go of her hand. "It is the scent of Demon which drives me to the edge, but now that I have truly gotten your particular scent, I can tell there is a very big difference in the underlying source."

Mira frowned.

"You were not born a Demon, nor changed by one of the Traitor ones." He said. "You have the soul of the high Queen of Demons."

"Yes." Mira nodded. "She gave me her power in exchange for her eternal peace."

Rai motioned to a outcrop of rocks.

"Let us return to the house so I can help my Princess and you can visit with Laxus." He said.

Laxus sighed and she looked up at him.

She'd been ready for Rai to kill her.

Levy chatted with the Dragon and Mira fell back with Laxus.

"Mira..." He started.

She stopped as he did.

She turned to face him.

**xXx**

Laxus was so relieved when Rai hadn't hurt Mira.

"You aren't mad?" He asked.

"About what?" She frowned.

"The whole 'future bride' thing?" He rubbed at the back of his neck.

She smiled as she shook her head.

"Will you though? Be my future bride that is?" He asked.

Mira blushed and he held his breath.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He let out the breath and bent a little to pick her up.

He stumbled in the sand, but caught himself.

"You have no idea how happy I am Mira. I know I don't deserve you, and that the guild will likely hate me if I come back, but I love you and as long as you'll have me there, that's all that matters." He said.

He felt mushy, but she had to know.

Even Gajeel treated his Mate with gentleness.

If Metal could be flexible, so could Lightning.

She reached up to put her hand against his cheek.

His heart paused for a moment.

Mira pulled him down to kiss her.

It was the best moment of his life.

Better than when he was little and his grandfather had convinced Gildarts to come and show off his magic at a birthday party.

Better than the day Laxus had joined the Guild.

Better than that moment when he had finally become S-class.

As she pulled away from him, Laxus felt a little lightheaded.

**xXx**

Levy followed Rai into the cavern.

"Will you go with me to see these two?" Levy asked.

"You don't want to take Miss Strauss?" Rai asked.

"Not really." Levy sighed. "I had initially planned on going alone, but Mira wouldn't let me."

Rai pulled out his family book.

"I would fear for your safety going alone..." Rai said softly.

Levy shrugged.

"I think I'd be fine." She said.

"It's not all who see humans as Metalicana and I do you know."

Levy sighed. "Well, I know they aren't far from here. Maybe several hours flight with you. It'd be two days for me to walk."

Rai opened his book and pulled up a tree similar to the one in Gajeel's book.

She pointed to the two she was looking for.

"Yes, I see. That would be a short flight. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

She nodded.

They heard Laxus and Mira coming into the rock cavern.

Levy collected her courage.

Rai tucked his book away again and they went to meet with the two.

"We have a small errand to run, but we shall be back by tomorrow night." Rai said.

Laxus sighed. "A break."

"You are to read the fifth and sixth chapters of the 'Properties of Light' while I'm gone. I want you to be able to demonstrate all seven techniques enclosed." Laxus groaned. Rai faced Mira. "I trust Laxus is safe in your hands?"

"As safe as I can keep him." Mira nodded.

Levy sighed.

"Good, I shall treat my Princess with the care and reverence she deserves and bring her back whole and healthy." Rai said.

"What's this Princess thing?" Mira frowned.

Laxus motioned for her to come as he pulled out Rai's family book.

Rai moved to lead the way out of the cavern and Levy followed.

She hoped she didn't end up like Natsu by flying with Rai.

The man became a Dragon again and she climbed up on his back and wrapped Runes around herself to stay warm.

She was fully settled before he took off in a smooth, silent rise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Gajeel finished unpacking everything from her room and laid on their bed.

Now that his frustration was wearing off, he just felt abandoned.

He scoffed as he realized that he'd become a wuss.

He shook his head as he went out to his motorcycle and began to strip it down for tuning up.

He needed to completely rework the crystal casing to be more compact and feed the magic better.

Every inch was metal from his own body, so he couldn't eat it.

He stared at the pile of metal as he thought of how he wanted to redo the frame as well.

He heard Lily coming out of the house and looked up to see the Exceed.

"What is this? Or was this I guess?" Lily frowned.

"It's a motorcycle, was a bike." He corrected himself. "I want to redo it to make it safer. Smoother. I'm starting to get motion sickness from the vehicles humans use and so I created this bike to alleviate some of it."

Lily looked at the scraps. He held his paws out for the crystal and observed it.

"This is one of those Magic Transfer crystals isn't it?"

"A Conversion one." Gajeel shook his head. "It turns magic into mechanical energy. I designed the system based on the Magic Vehicles already made."

Lily looked up. "Have you considered making a flying vehicle? I know Blue Pegasus has one. I read about it at the Guild and Natsu said it was pretty awesome."

"Figures Flame Brain would be impressed with it. But I'm guessing even human constructs that fly are too rocky for our tastes..." Gajeel sighed.

Lily shrugged. "I can only assume you can do better."

"Probably. But I can fly myself, so why would I need anything that flies? Hell, I don't even use magic to fly." Gajeel scoffed.

"But can Levy? I'm sure she could appreciate a personal flying contraption to get around with after this." Lily said.

Gajeel looked at the crystal as Lily set it back in his hands.

He could do it.

It might take some finessing, but it would be possible.

**xXx**

Lily turned back for the house.

He watched Gajeel from the window as the man pulled a sketchbook from his bag tucked in his pocket.

The man stood in the front yard surrounded by metal and drew in the book.

It should have been an odd sight to witness, but it wasn't.

Lily was beginning to see that Gajeel held a number of facets to his being.

He closed the book and Lily watched him begin to mold the metal surrounding him.

He created thin parts and melded them together seamlessly. The engine came together as it was nearing dinner time and Lily went to the kitchen.

His partner seemed lost in creating a new design that no other human would ever have.

Levy was a special girl to have such a man wrapped around her finger.

He pulled out the few ingredients Gajeel had brought over from the now empty shack.

They didn't have much in the way of food now, since his brunch cooking had gone forgotten in the mess of the morning.

Lily went back outside, making noise as he approached Gajeel.

"Gajeel, may I borrow your bag and some money?"

"What for?" Gajeel asked as he looked at his sketch before setting the engine in a lightweight frame.

Lily had to admit that the engine looked small and compact compared to the crystal it housed.

The filament cable leading from a Magic Absorption band to the crystal casing was being threaded through a hollow tube until it was past the main body of the frame and above the bars that would be where Levy hung on and steered from.

Lily could admit that he had no idea how it was supposed to work at this stage, but he was sure Gajeel had it figured out.

"Lily?" Gajeel shook his hand as he held out his bag and a gold bill clip with a large wad of money.

"Right. I was going to go shopping for some real food since we don't have much and since this is becoming a family, I figured I'd take over cooking. I need the practice and I want to contribute. From now on I'll use my own money, but I haven't received any from Mira yet." Lily explained as he took the items and secured the bag to his waist with his sash on the left and tucked the money in the pocket on his right.

"Fine by me. I'll probably set us up with a vault while you're gone since I know Levy gets all the money Mira doesn't take for her fees and the rent on the room. That way we have a safe place to put all our money. I've got more than that around here somewhere." Gajeel shrugged. "Besides, I can just make metal to sell."

Lily nodded.

"Well, I'll be off then." Lily said.

He activated his Aero Magic to head into town as Gajeel was positioning more to the frame.

**xXx**

Levy sighed as she slid from Rai's back.

It was dark and they were just in range of the town that Shuri and Morte were living in now.

"We'll walk from here." Rai said as he became human again. "Thank you for reworking the barrier for this occasion. I do promise to be on my best behavior and return when we are done."

"Good, because I would hate for you to get in trouble with Metalicana and Igneel." Levy smiled at him as she took his offered arm.

He laughed. "I as well. Igneel doesn't bother me so much, but pissing King Metalicana off would be a life threatening mistake."

Levy laughed and they walked in silence along the short road to town.

It didn't take them long to find an inn.

The manager looked up at them.

"Little late for the train isn't it?" He asked.

"My brother and I have been traveling, doing research in the desert. We're Mages who study how environment affects casting and holding." Levy said. She pulled out her magic bag and then pulled out her money from it.

"Is that a rare Dimensional Bag?" The man asked as he accepted the money from the small Mage.

"Yes, I did some work for the Mage who makes them and he gave me one." Levy said as she accepted the key to the room.

She turned away and led Rai to the room.

It was small, but had two beds and a desk.

Small, short beds.

Levy laughed as Rai laid down and was too tall.

He turned to his side and curled up.

She burrowed under her blanket fully dressed.

He looked at her.

"Goodnight little Princess." He said.

"Goodnight Rai."

**xXx**

Rai woke to see Levy changed and just finishing tying a new headband on to keep her hair out of her face.

She looked wonderful in the steel gray and dark gold colors.

Perhaps subconsciously standing beside Gajeel even while he wasn't with her?

He stood and brushed his clothes off to remove the wrinkles.

He activated his magic to change the color of his clothes.

"Neat trick." Levy said.

"Isn't it? I got this outfit from a human traveller in exchange for guiding him through the desert."

Levy nodded. "I might have to consider finding a set."

He moved to lead them both out as she collected everything and then locked up the room.

The man wasn't at the counter when they went down, but a younger girl was there.

"Hi, we're leaving. Room 21." Levy said as she held out the key.

The girl looked at the shelf behind her and spotted the blank space where their key went.

"Alrighty." The girl spoke cheerfully as she took the key and then waved they off.

Rai led Levy out of the building and then breathed in the morning air of a town.

It had been a long time since he'd been in a town.

He caught the scent of a Dragon and began to follow it.

Levy stopped him at an open bakery to get them both something to eat.

He felt very bad for her paying for it all as he nibbled on the pastry.

Levy must have caught his look.

"It's alright Rai, you're doing me a huge favor just by being here. I would never find them so easily without your ability to sniff them out." She smiled. "If keeping you fed is my only price, then it's a small one to pay."

He sighed as he thought of that. She was right. But it was his duty to support his Princess.

He led her along the way of the scent and came to a stop outside a jewelry store.

Figures.

He reached for the handle as he caught sight of a body moving inside.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside ahead of Levy.

"Hello." A young voice sounded.

Rai turned to face what looked to be no more than a hatchling.

The boy couldn't be older than Grandine's child. Maybe only eight by his estimate.

"Hi, you must be Shuri and Morte's son Drake." Levy leaned against the counter in front of him.

"I...yes. How do you know?" He asked. "Are you Papa's younger sister? You smell like Metal, but more."

"Drake?" Rai tensed at the male voice from the back.

**xXx**

Levy looked up as the large man came into the room.

His bone structure was similar to the image Rai had shown them of Metalicana and to Gajeel.

But he was smaller than them both.

His hair was cropped short, but she could tell it was a charcoal gray, not black like Gajeel and Metalicana's.

But he had the same red eyes as Gajeel as his father.

It was like looking at a slightly distorted mirror image of her own Mate.

He stood behind his son and glared at her for a moment.

When she didn't react, only Rai had become submissive to that glare, he timidly lowered his head.

"You are Gaj's Mate aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Levy nodded. "But please, don't think of me as the same level as him and Metalicana." She held out her hand. "I'm family, but I'd like to be friends too." She said.

He slowly raised his hand to accept hers.

"Gajeel knows nothing of us personally. Maybe a little that Uncle wrote about us, but nothing else. We're sorry we never introduced ourselves to him." Morte said.

"It's fine. He's a stubborn, arrogant man who wouldn't accept any family help anyway." Levy said. "I'm working on it."

"You do not speak like a Queen of our people." He sounded uneasy.

"Yeah, Rai said that too. But I don't really want to rule Dragons anyway. I'd like to make sure Dragons stay as a part of this world and integrate into society more than that." Levy said. "Like you have."

Morte laughed. "So how did you find us?"

Levy pulled out the family book.

She flipped to the other Mort's section.

"Great-grandfather Mort?"

"Not exactly. But he helped a lot." Levy brought up the holographic tree and zoomed in on their branch and line.

She pointed out their names and Morte laughed as he read.

"I never even realized that was in there, let alone so detailed."

"I don't think Gajeel knows it's in there either." She zoomed to Metalicana's name and showed that his location was missing. Along with several other Dragons like Igneel. "I hate to think about what he'd do if he knew he could find the rest of his family, but not his father."

Morte sighed. "Yes. It's much harder being Prince than an off branch like myself. He's got so many responsibilities."

"That he never cares for." Levy shrugged. "So I'm picking up the slack in a different kind of attitude."

Morte laughed again. "That you are Princess. It'll be nice to know the next generations leaders have such a woman as you to go to for handling their problems."

"Well, I don't know about handling them, but helping with them I think I can do." Levy said. "Now I actually came to see you and your Mate about a present I wanted to give Gajeel for his birthday."

She started to pull out the two sets of bands.

**xXx**

Morte looked at the beautiful bands in her hands.

He instantly could tell his cousin was much stronger than he was.

It was the purest platinum he'd ever laid eyes on.

One of the hardest to work metals, yet Gajeel had made it into two sets of detailed bands.

He didn't even want to touch it.

"Shuri." He called with a mental tug to his Mate.

He heard her getting untangled from her work in the back.

He motioned for her to look at the bands.

"Gajeel is so much more powerful than I am." He sounded ashamed even to his own ears.

He had known Metalicana would have a powerful Metal Dragon child with that human Metal Mage, but he had never expected this level.

Shuri touched the bands with her soft gloves.

"This..."

"What I want is for you to create gems for them." Levy spoke.

Shuri looked at her.

"I'm not even sure I can create gems to compare with his work."

"I'm sure you can. After all, both your parents worked gems."

"I...this is so much. What were you looking at?" She asked Levy.

Mort was almost afraid to hear.

"Well, Gajeel was talking diamonds, but I think that's-"

"Perfect, only the best for the future King and Queen." Shuri held the band with scales engraved in a wrapped pattern. "This one is yours?"

"Yes." Levy said. She held up the other.

"Dual bands?" Shuri sounded excited to try and come up with a way to work with this.

"I can't set any of her gems in here." Morte said.

Levy frowned.

"I...I don't mean to disappoint you, but my skill is not as great as his. I can't work with platinum. Least of all as pure as this. I can make exact duplicate silver bands to temporarily hold the gems in place for transport, then Gajeel can set them in the platinum bands." He said.

"That's alright." Levy smiled. "I figured it was asking a lot of people I just met."

"I wish I could Princess, but my father died when I was small and Metalicana had Gajeel before he could complete my training." Morte said.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Levy sounded genuinely sincere.

**xXx**

Levy looked at Shuri as she held up the bands, seeming lost in thought.

"Allow me to duplicate them in silver for my mate to work with?"

Levy set the other three bands on the counter.

Drake had been quiet, learning how to act by observing his parents.

Levy turned to him. "So, have your parents taught you any Magic yet?"

"We're teaching him both Gem and Metal Magic due to his Dual nature." Morte said. "He's mastered how to consume his elements in case he ever gets in trouble."

"Oh, that's very good!" Levy congratulated the boy. She pulled out her pen.

She saw Morte and his wife stop to watch as she used Dragon Script to create pure gold.

"Have you ever had gold?" She asked him.

"No...Papa says it takes a lot of energy to make it."

"Well, he is right. Gajeel likes Iron best because it's easy and strong. He's lazy most times." She formed the gold into two small flowers.

It took more concentration, but she didn't feel any strain since Bonding with Gajeel.

She handed one to the boy.

"Try it. I read Metalicana's diary and he said that the best way to learn the composition of a metal-"

"Was to eat it." Morte finished.

Levy held up the other to him as he finished duplicating the bands and his Mate scurried to the back to begin working.

Morte looked at the flower.

"I couldn't, this is too beautiful."

"I can make more. It helps me practice." She said. "Besides, if it helps you both get stronger, then it's great. Flowers aren't meant to last forever."

She watched Morte lick it before nibbling on the stem.

"You are very talented. This...is just like Metalicana's." He said.

Drake took a nibble off the stem and seemed to be pondering the taste and structure of it.

Morte went to smooth the stem where he had nibbled on it and set it on the counter.

Drake followed his fathers actions.

Levy watched the boy pull up his Magic and concentrate.

She smiled as he looked strained for a few moments, but then the Magic in his hands took shape and a small, dingy gold nugget plinked on the counter.

Morte patted his son on the back and picked it up.

"That was a great first effort." Levy praised.

The boy smiled up at her.

"Only about forty percent pure gold, but it is great for your first try."

"I...what would you all think about moving to Magnolia? You could set up the best jewelry store in town and Gajeel would be happy to get to know his family. After he gets over being surly." Levy said.

Morte looked at her.

"I'm sure Master Makarov would even be willing to help you guys get set up and let Drake join the kids at the Guild. He doesn't have many friends here, does he?"

Morte sighed.

"Drake has never fit in with human children, but it is nearly time for us to move anyway. We...we would be honored to live in the same city as you and Gajeel."

"I'm sure Gajeel would be willing to put you all up at our house for a bit too."

"That...is more than generous." Shuri said from the doorway. "I've got a design planned out, but it will take me several days to get it done."

"That's fine. It'll take a few days to get back to Magnolia." Levy said.

"I'll begin while Morte contacts the clients who've ordered things from us and gets them to come in."

Levy watched Morte nod. "I'll handle the business for today and tomorrow while Drake packs up our things."

Levy looked at the boy.

"I'll help you pack while Rai and your parents work."

He nodded and turned to lead her to the back and upstairs.

She caught a faint smile on Shuri's lips at the sight of her son excited to meet children his own age who not only used Magic, but didn't fear Dragons.

Levy was hoping that she was changing their lives for the better.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Levy settled into her seat as Drake curled against her.

They had packed everything into her bag and Rai had returned to Laxus to tell Mira she was heading back to Magnolia with a family of Dragons.

Levy reached to brush her hand through the dark gray hair of Drake.

Shuri hadn't passed along her red hair, but she had given the boy her green eyes.

He was adorable and someday Levy wanted a child like him.

Morte and Shuri were settled in across from her.

All the overnight rooms had been booked, but Morte assured them that coach was fine.

He hadn't taken into account the roughness of human vehicles.

All three had motion sickness and even Levy had felt uneasy for a moment after the train started.

But as she had gotten accustomed to it, it had sunk away.

She stared out the window.

Shuri had gotten the gems finished with a little help from Levy's ability to create something of her element to eat and boost herself with.

They were set into the silver bands tucked into her bag.

Black and white diamonds for her own, black being the main body of the scales and white to outline.

Red rubies and black diamonds for Gajeel's. The diamonds were used as the outline for his.

It was more than she could have hoped for.

Only a few more hours until they were back in Magnolia.

She wondered how Mira was and if she'd be back before Levy.

**xXx**

Mira was still processing the Princess bit when Laxus left her to cook dinner for them both.

She sat on a stone chair with his old, now dirt faded, fur lined jacket wrapped around her.

It was several minutes before she could smell meat cooking.

Laxus came to stand behind her.

"You can just treat her like you always have. It's not a big deal." He put his hands on her shoulders.

She frowned, but nodded.

Mira watched him turn to go back to cooking.

She'd never seen Laxus cook.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised.

He did go on missions alone.

He made a pretty good picture, standing at a magic camping stove.

He had his back to her and she was grateful for the chance to get to leisurely stare at him.

For the longest time, the guild was apprehensive of him.

But she knew him before he'd begun to think that the guild was full of weaklings.

He just didn't understand that each person was strong in their own right.

But he was learning.

He'd make a good father someday.

Infinitely better than his own father. Maybe even much better than Master Makarov.

She smiled at the thought of Laxus becoming a man worthy of taking over the guild his grandfather ran.

Then laughed at the image of him trying to deal with a younger version of himself running around wreaking havoc on everyone.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he frowned at her.

She shook her head.

"Just imagining you with kids."

He grimaced.

"I do believe I'll foist them off on their mother as often as possible." He scoffed.

He came towards her with two plates full of food.

"It's not much, but Rai can't exactly go into town and I am still a little uneasy with using Light based magic for a disguise." He said.

She looked at the simple chicken and veggie stir-fry. It wasn't a master chef meal, but he'd put his full effort into it.

She took a bite.

It was a bit plain, but good. Just lacking rice and seasonings.

**xXx**

Laxus watched her.

Rai didn't much care what he ate, so Laxus had gotten the chance to expand his skills by experimenting with the Dragon.

But Mira was a whole different story.

She was a goddess in the kitchen and would be able to tell if anything was wrong.

He took a hesitant bite.

Plain. Way too plain.

He'd have to get some kind of seasoning the next time he went into town.

"It's good." Mira said.

"It's plain." Laxus mumbled.

"Considering what you've got to work with, I'd say you did great." Mira said.

He sighed.

They ate in silence.

He went to take both empty plates to their tub for washing.

Rai claimed he'd been washing dishes and doing laundry in that tub. Not at the same time of course, but given that it did smell of detergent, he could attest to the laundry bit.

Mira followed him.

"So you've been living like this for almost three weeks?" She looked around the cavern.

"About that."

"Must have been a bit of adjusting for you." She said.

He scoffed. "Rai didn't give me much time to get used to living here. I pretty much got my lacrima torn out and thrown into training and learning about my new culture. He...he says he wants to turn me into a Dragon like him." Laxus said.

"Like how Gajeel is?" She frowned.

"I'm just not sure if that's the greatest idea. I mean: what if I screw it up? Is giving me access to even more power a good thing given my history of abusing it?" He asked.

Mira took his hand to lead him back outside. Night had fallen quickly in the desert and she could see all the stars.

Laxus had snagged his jacket on the way out the door and as she shivered, he slid it over her shoulders.

He was used to the cold now.

She smiled at him and leaned into him.

"That's why he wants to. You're not the same man as when you tried to fight the guild." Mira said. "Somewhere in that thick head of yours you learned how to be that kid again. The one who loves his guild and everyone in it."

He huffed a laugh. "I think part of it is that Gajeel's head is harder. I swear I still have a lump from his damn headbutt the other day."

She slid her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and he thought it was adorable.

"See, you've got friends who will help you stay on the right path for you. Someday you'll be the head of Fairy Tail and I know I want to be there to see how you make it stronger. Though at this rate they'll have to call Fairy Scale."

He frowned until he realized she was referencing how many Dragons and Slayers there were.

Gajeel had told him about Wendy coming in after he had left. With Natsu, that put the count to two Slayers, a Dragon, and a soon-to-be Slayer-turned-Dragon. In a guild of roughly forty solid members who were fully in with the guild, having a tenth of their number related to Dragons was odd.

"I think we'll be fine with the name as it is. Besides, Dragons have tails."

"But do fairies?" Mira laughed.

"Not a clue. Demons seem to."

He risked his hand by putting it over her rear.

Mira leaned into him.

"You know Laxus..." He tensed for a moment. "I've always loved you."

He sighed. "I always admired you. You've always been a better person than me."

**xXx**

Mira looked up at him.

"Hear me out. When you came into the guild, I thought Gramps was off his rocker. I mean, you were a Demon already. A little girl with Satan's Soul. I didn't have to have Natsu's senses for that. I guess because I've always been attuned to you." He sighed again. "But you didn't act like a Demon. You love your family and were trying to protect them. I was honestly glad that Gramps asked me to help you train as kids. It gave me an excuse to be around you. Then I became S-class and turned into a jerk."

"Well..."

"No. I was. When you joined my rank, I thought it would be great to team up, but you stuck with your family and when you lost Lisanna...it hurt me to see you like that. I wanted to do anything to distract you from that and so I started doing worse things and it worked. You focused all that lost love towards the guild who helped you two through it and it made me glad again. I read that a Demon with heartbreak is over a hundred times more likely to poison everything around them in their grief and I knew that just wasn't you." He said.

"So you created such mayhem to keep me from breaking down?" She glared at him.

"Hey, at least I wasn't as bad as Natsu. I kept my messes centralized on enemy guilds. It wasn't war if only one team went in unauthorized. Besides, most of them were dissing us all anyway." He shrugged.

Mira sighed as she realized he was right.

His team had stuck to fringe Dark Guilds. It wasn't a crime to attack them if you were a 'Light' Guild.

And he didn't leave more work for her in their hall. Just headaches from having to listen to the Council bitch. Granted they were happy the Dark Guilds were wiped out, but that it was Fairy Tail's team doing it was the problem.

She could remember hours of arguing that Laxus was a class all his own and couldn't be compared to the rest of the guild. None but Gildarts and Erza were that strong.

She could hold her own with Erza still when she tried, but she wasn't a fighter so much as a defender.

Laxus shivered and she moved to head back into the cavern.

His hand on her rear made her pause, but she found that she didn't mind it.

His hand moved to her waist as they headed back inside.

"You know...when I was thinking of you having kids..." She started.

"I'm always picturing you as their mother." He said quietly.

**xXx**

Laxus felt her hesitate.

She looked down at the floor. "Me too."

He could almost feel her blushing.

The woman who stood in almost nothing on the cover of a magazine, embarrassed about thinking of having his kids?

He couldn't help his laugh.

She faced him with hurt as she threw his jacket at him.

"Mira, I'm sorry." He laughed. He tried to stop laughing, but couldn't get rid of his smile. "I'm not laughing at you Mirajane, I'm just laughing at the image of us as parents to the same children."

He reached to pull her close as he let his jacket hit the floor.

To hell with it. He needed a new one.

"Can you just imagine the amount of trouble they'll get into?" He asked. "Seriously, we were both pretty wild as kids."

She let him pull her close before laughing.

"You're right. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea." She said.

He leaned down to kiss her. "I dare you to find someone I can't be better than for you."

She kissed him back for a moment.

"Is that a challenge Laxus Dreyar?" She raised a brow.

"Maybe." He grinned as he tried to edge her towards the room he'd made for himself. "I think I can set the bar pretty high."

"You're horrible you know that?"

"A hundred percent. Can't change a tigers stripes. And last I checked I'm still a manipulative, territorial bastard."

She laughed before putting both arms around his neck to try and pull him down.

It only ended up with her feet off the ground.

He hooked his hands under her thighs to support her as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

It felt so good.

**xXx**

Mira had wanted to get him in bed ever since the image had been burned into her mind shortly after Lisanna had been gone and Laxus got sick.

Even pale and feverish, he'd been pretty damn sexy.

His hair felt even softer than then and he had a little more muscle from training with a Dragon.

He held her sleight weight with ease.

She leaned to kiss him again.

"You're a good man. Under that rough cover. Just like Makarov."

He grinned.

"But at least I won't shrink thanks to my magic." He laughed.

"Not to mention you're still able to grow even stronger than he ever was." She said.

The little sparks of electricity that he'd put off before were gone.

His training had refined it. He had complete control of his magic.

Yet another way he was still growing.

Mira let him carry her into the side room.

She glanced around for a moment, noting how sparse it was.

And small.

The curtain was kept where it was by using sealer on it and all his shelves looked carved from the stone wall.

"I had to make it myself. Rai said it would improve my character. Turns out he was right. Can't blame someone else for your shelves being lopsided when you did them." He laughed as he lowered her to the bed he'd made.

It was softer than expected and she realized that it was a basin of sand under the canvas that was molded to the stone rim.

"Also decided stone sucked and there was plenty of sand around." He said as he held himself over her.

"You're pretty ingenious when you want to be."

"Nah, I'm spoiled. I could never get used to sleeping on a hard surface." He said.

Mira smiled.

**xXx**

Laxus looked down at her.

This was the woman who would be his Mate. He knew it. Even if his future Dragon picked someone else, he chose her.

He kissed her as he worked at shedding his clothes with hers.

She had a gorgeous body, which everyone knew already from the magazines. No need for artists to edit anything on her.

Even the small scar on her shoulder from where she had once tried to cut her demon arm off. He had stopped her that day and Gramps had ordered her to begin training her magic.

She'd never need to try anything so extreme again.

The scar was so faint now that it was almost gone.

As she looked at him, he saw the lust in her eyes.

He wasn't modest, just more-so than Gray.

He knew he had scars, especially the one over his face. She touched his abs and he sucked in his breath.

Her hands were cold against his overheated skin.

He let her trace over his body and she seemed to already know his most sensitive spots.

"I took care of you when you were sick you know?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah. You and Levy."

"Levy helped when I was busy, but it was mostly me. I've wanted to do this ever since." She said.

Laxus grinned.

He used his greater strength to pin her hands to where she couldn't touch him and set him on fire anymore.

He wanted to touch her.

**xXx**

Mira shivered under his touch.

He was a fast learner. No one since the day she'd had to take care of him had ever appealed to her.

Once you saw the man for you, nothing could compare. She'd been lying about the challenge.

She knew no one could compare in her mind.

Laxus made her feel like a normal woman.

Not a Demon, not an S-class Mage, and not the caregiver of Fairy Tail.

She felt weak to his touch and could hear herself whimpering as he touched her, trapped under him.

In her mind, she knew he wasn't using his Dragon trained strength on her. She could shock him long enough to get away if he did anything she didn't like.

But she liked it all.

Every touch on sensitive skin, every touch of his lips against her neck and collarbone.

He found a spot to bring her screaming and she saw his grin as he let her hands go to position himself, holding both hips.

As he slid in, she knew without a doubt that she could never go back to anyone else.

Her life of simple dates through the magazines and living without him was over.

Laxus was gentler than she'd ever believed he'd be.

And it was that gentle side that made her go over the edge.

But it was the possessive grin that had her scratching his shoulders to egg him on.

He growled at her before angling in deeper and harder.

Mira couldn't catch her breath.

She could barely find it long enough to breathe.

She felt herself slipping and could see the strain in his muscles to wait for her.

She put her hands in his hair again and pulled him down for a brutal kiss that left him as dazed as she was.

Laxus didn't flinch when she screamed his name. Instead, he made a harsh, low growl of hers as he followed her over the edge.

She faintly remembered him pulling his canvas blanket over them both as she curled up to him on their sides.

**xXx**

Laxus woke early to the sound of Mira's humming.

She had pulled on his shirt from yesterday and he yanked on a clean pair of pants.

He went out to the main room to see her using the tub of warm water to do their laundry.

Cleaning up the evidence.

He sighed as he went to grab the canvas 'sheet' from his bed.

It needed to be washed as well.

He brought it out and she smiled at him.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Mira." He said gruffly.

Her face lit up.

"I love you too."

He felt his skin heating and turned to use the stove to make breakfast.

Their morning was peaceful as she told him some of the things that had happened since he'd been gone.

"Lisanna is alive?" He frowned.

"It was a shock to us all, but it's nice to have her back."

"Why are you here and not with her then? Surely I'm not more important than family."

She sighed. "You are my family too. Same as your team is yours. Speaking of which, Ever and Elf seem to be fighting less. Still fighting, but not as much."

He laughed. Those two might end up together if he and Mira worked on it.

Ever's qualities had been listed in so great of detail that all of his four man team knew them.

Elfman fit her qualities nearly perfectly, aside from his habit of being 'manly' about things.

But it grew on you...

"How about our prodigal child? She looking?"

"I think she and Bickslow just get a kick out of harassing the Guild, but they do seem to be making fast friends." Mira said. "They seem to hang out when your team isn't out on missions, but I heard talk of your team taking my siblings on a mission with them."

Laxus sighed. "That might be a good thing. But would you ever want your sibling hooking up with people from inside Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked.

"I'd be happy with whoever they chose. But if Elf wants to spend time harassing Evergreen, I'm not going to deny it to him. And Lisanna can choose who she wants. There are a lot of worse options compared to Bickslow." Mira closed her eyes. "That came out wrong. I like Bickslow..." She sighed.

"I understand." He laughed. "My crew can be hard to explain and even harder to comprehend. But I get it. Lisanna choosing him to date isn't something that would worry us. He's crazy, but he's kind too. He's honest and loyal and I'm always glad to have him at my back. He's more powerful than he lets on, and can be a real challenge to handle. I think Lis can handle him honestly."

Mira nodded as she looked at him.

They checked the clothes and she pulled on her clean, dry clothes while he gathered more sand for his bed.

He was just finishing filling the bucket when Rai came in.

Levy wasn't with him.

Laxus frowned as Rai changed forms and walked with him inside.

He glanced at Mira as she frowned too.

"Levy found who she needed to and is traveling back with them. She'd in the company of technically three Dragons, so I'm certain she'll be back. You might be able to make it back before her if you leave shortly before nightfall on your Demon wings." Rai said.

Mira sighed and Laxus went into his room to fix up his bed again.

She stood in the doorway.

"So I guess this is goodbye for a while?" He asked.

"We still have the mirrors. And the S-class challenge is coming up. Even Gildarts is coming back. I'm sure you'll be asked back if your training is done in time." Mira said.

Laxus turned to face her.

This could be his last chance.

"Mira, Bond with me."

She blinked at him.

"You want me to Bond with you? I thought that was a Dragon and Mate thing?"

"Exactly." He reached to take her hands. "Rai can help us, but I want you to be mine."

"Doesn't your Dragon choose the Mate?" She frowned.

"Sometimes." Rai said from behind her.

She turned to face him.

"Other times, the Dragon lets the man choose. I have a feeling that when I give Laxus Dragon blood through the ceremony, it'll choose you itself too. You are a perfect complement to him." Rai said.

Mira just nodded.

She turned to Laxus and nodded.

He couldn't say anything, lost as he was in relief.

She was essentially his after this.

**xXx**

Rai set up the Bonding ritual for them. Due to neither of them being a Dragon, he had to guide them.

Their Magic flowed so perfectly. Dark and Light mixed in beautiful harmony.

Never in his life would he have seen any child of his Bonded to a Demon, but Laxus and Mira were not normal people.

He equated Laxus as his son and Mira was in a sense the Queen of normal Demons.

But seeing how happy Laxus was and how at peace Mira was made it all better in his mind.

As she packed herself up to head back home, he pulled free one of his scales for each of them.

"You will be able to connect your minds through long distances using a focus tool and I gift you both with a scale of Light." He said. "Not to mention it makes a pretty pendant too."

He used his skill to pierce a hole through the base of each scale near the edge.

It glowed like when the sun hit his scales. It absorbed light and the as darkness came in it used that light to glow.

His body could do it as well.

Mira looked at his scale before slipping it in her pocket and hugging him.

He was flustered for a moment.

But Laxus didn't show signs of agitation, so he brought his arms up to hug her in return.

How his life had turned around at allowing Laxus in it.

He watched her hug Laxus again and then was awed by the sight of her Satan Soul Demon form.

Laxus sighed as he watched her take off and vanish into the setting sun.

"That's the woman I want to live for." He said.

"Yes, she reminds me a great deal of my own Mate." Rai nodded. "I think you two will do great. I want some Grandchildren someday soon."

Laxus sputtered as Rai turned back for the cavern grinning.

It was fun to harass the boy.

He was enjoying life again thanks to this younger generation of Dragons breaking the molds. A Prince who lets his Mate run things. A Dragon who Mated a Demon. Soon enough there would be others to join their ranks. Like Igneel's son and Grandine's daughter.

Yes, this was as good a time as any to rejoin the war. Now that he had hold of his emotions again and a reason for living.

He just had to change Laxus and his time here would be done.

He hated to leave the boy, but he was in good hands with Mirajane and Gajeel and little miss Levy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Gajeel walked into the guild hall around lunch.

Levy not being around, but her lapdogs there, was a really strange feeling.

The two boys actually looked at him and sighed.

He went up to the bar, expecting to see Lisanna, but instead came to face Mira.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's my job."

Gajell growled. "I mean where is Levy? You were with her."

Mira laughed. "Oh, she found what she wanted and is on the train back." She lowered her voice so that he had to lean in. "I was with Laxus since Rai took her the rest of the way. When he came back saying she was headed back, I had hoped to meet her back here, but her train doesn't come in for another hour."

Gajeel frowned as he leaned back to look at the clock above the door to the kitchen.

"I suppose someone should be there to meet her." Mira shrugged.

He got her meaning loud and clear.

A real love would be at the platform waiting on her.

He headed back for the doors and Pantherlily flew to rest on his shoulder as he headed for the station.

It wasn't too far away, but he slowed his pace to that of Levy just to see how long she would take.

"You going to find Levy?" Lily asked.

"Mira says she's coming in shortly on the train." Gajeel said.

They were quiet for a moment.

It was Gajeel who broke the silence.

"Mira smell off to you?" He asked.

Lily seemed to think.

"Yes, now that you mention it. Perhaps she acquired a new Demon form?"

"Nah, but it is familiar." Gajeel scowled and people kept out of his way.

It was an unconscious thing.

He never did it when he walked with Levy.

He brushed off that thought.

"It's Laxus." He said as they came to the station.

"Where?" Lily moved to look.

"No, on Mira. It's his scent. They Bonded." He grinned. He finally had some real dirt on the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

He walked inside and Lily flew up to sit on a rafter for a better view of the three platforms Magnolia had.

Gajeel stood where he could see most of the platforms.

**xXx**

Lily was honestly puzzled over why it mattered to Gajeel if Mira 'Bonded' with this Laxus.

Having never met the man, he had nothing to go on.

Mira had tried to explain and all he got from her was a bit of absentminded admiration.

He'd gotten more from the other full-time members.

On all the top tier Guild Members.

Gildarts, Mistogan as the rest of Fairy Tail had seen him before the Edolas Incident, and Laxus.

Gildarts was a respected father figure of the guild, who had a tendency to break things with his Magic and so he took long trips away from the guild.

Mistogan had kept an air of mystery around him that most everyone had seemed to hate, but he had pulled through for them on multiple occasions. For instance, taking out all of Phantom Lords minor guilds and collecting Makarov's Magic when it had been released from him involuntarily. He was proud of the boy he'd saved so many years ago.

This Laxus was considered a powerful member of the guild, but nearly everyone had some reason to fear him and his team, who Lily had been able to meet. Laxus seemed to be a rough, arrogant, for lack of better words: a real bastard to be around. Apparently, Natsu just believed he was misunderstood. Mira seemed to like him and Gajeel didn't seem to fear him, so it left Lily to wonder what the man was really like.

He sighed as a train headed out, leaving the station empty for a moment.

He looked down at Gajeel.

Perhaps the reason Gajeel did not fear him was because Gajeel himself was a bit of a monster still.

He'd always be a monster when it came to protecting what he cared for. Which extended to the Guild as a whole, himself, and on the top of the pyramid, miss Levy.

Lily looked out as a new train came in.

It pulled to a stop and he waited as people flooded off.

He had yet to see that admirable flash of blue hair.

Just as Gajeel looked to be disappointed, he caught sight of something astounding.

It looked like Levy carrying a child of about Romeo's age.

He frowned as Gajeel picked up the scent of his Mate.

**xXx**

Gajeel slid through the crowed like a shark through water as he finally caught Levy's scent.

He was in front of her, picking her up before he even realized she held a child.

He set her back down as she kissed his cheek.

He frowned at the child.

"Gajeel, this is Drake." Levy said.

The boy looked at him warily before looking down at the ground and snuggling closer to Levy.

He was far too big and Levy was too small to be carrying him.

Gajeel picked him up by his collar.

He sniffed at him.

He had a metal scent, but then, a slightly earthy scent as well.

The metal was familiar.

Like Metalicana.

Had his father had other children while he'd disappeared?

He scowled.

The boy seemed to sense his irritation and swiped with...jeweled claws?

Gajeel dropped him before reaching out to snatch his arm and hold up the small hand.

His nails were iron like Gajeel could do, but covered in small opal shards like diamond dust.

"Please let our son go." He heard a voice.

Gajeel looked up as a man almost like himself climbed off the train, followed by a red-haired woman.

Not Metalicana. He sighed inwardly.

Levy moved to stand beside him.

"Morte, this is Gajeel." She said to the other man. She held his hand. Insurance for him to not run away. "Gajeel, this is your cousin Morte and his wife Shuri."

Gajeel couldn't believe it.

She had found family. He knew he had some out there, but never expected them to be so close all this time.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel.

Happy she was back, annoyed that he'd had family so close for so long, even more pissed off that he had never searched...

**xXx**

Levy watched for his reaction to having family.

It was a mix of anger and relief for a moment before settling on anger.

He glared at them.

Shuri kept her eyes averted from his.

Morte stared him down.

It was he who broke the silence.

"You look so much like uncle Meta." Morte said.

Gajeel scoffed. He let go of Drake and turned towards the entrance to the station.

"Levy, Lily, lets go work."

"Gajeel, don't be so mean to them. They're your family." Levy said.

He growled. But he did turn back.

"You...can come to our house." Gajeel said grudgingly.

Levy slipped her hand into his as he turned back for the entrance.

She motioned for Morte and his family to follow.

Lily flew down from his high observation point and landed so that he was hanging over her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you back safe and sound."

"Likewise Lily." Levy reached to touch his head.

She looked at Gajeel as he led the way back to their house.

They came to the corner of the wall and Drake reached up to touch the metal.

It shimmered under his fingers as a warning that it held magic for defense.

"This is a technique Meta taught me." Morte said as he observed the winding, almost whimsical splay of silver against dark stone blocks. "But I never thought it could be used on such an expansive project."

"It wraps around the wall and touches each brick to triple reinforce the shields I put up." Gajeel sounded gruff to her.

She realized why as she watched him touch the gate and Morte and Shuri gasped at the dragons retracting their claws for him and pushing the doors open.

Gajeel wasn't used to being around family that was actually related to him.

**xXx**

Morte couldn't believe the sheer size of the place.

If the wall was anything to go by, Gajeel had power here. His land was much bigger than the paltry shop they had lived above.

"I take it being in a guild earns a lot of money?" Shuri gave a hesitant laugh.

Gajeel scoffed.

"We do make a lot, but Gajeel doesn't take any of the money he earns in Fairy Tail. He's just rich from selling the metals he creates in practice and investing that money wisely." Levy said.

Morte was even more shocked at the house.

It was huge!

He'd been in human form so long that something like this felt large to him.

Granted he wasn't as big as Metalicana or his own father due to his mixed blood, but he would have still felt small next to this house.

As Gajeel merely pushed the doors opened, he realized that his cousin had put up barriers on the house as well.

"When did you shield the house?" Levy asked him.

"The day you left." Gajeel said. "I was bored."

"This is amazing." Shuri said as she looked at the entry.

"You are welcome to stay here for a while. As long as you like." Levy said. "It's close enough to town that I'm sure a small shop could be set up nearby."

"There is actually enough room on the land outside the gate." Gajeel mumbled.

"You'd let us stay here?" Morte looked at them both.

Levy nodded and Gajeel shrugged.

He couldn't help himself as he stepped forward and pulled his cousin into a hug.

The younger man didn't seem to know what to do.

He realized that having uncle Meta leave him so young had seriously screwed up his sense of relation.

Miss Levy was a godsend. He was learning how to interact with other people. This Fairy Tail guild was doing wonders on him as well if the stories could be believed.

That Gajeel had once been a member to a Dark Guild as a young teen. That when he'd left it in ruins after they insulted his Dragon heritage, he joined Phantom Lord. And the horror stories that had been passed to his ears about his cousin in that guild...made him shudder internally even now.

He let go of his cousin.

"Lily will show you guys around. Feel free to pick a room upstairs as your own." Gajeel said as he stepped back.

He had hesitantly hugged him back at the end, which was improvement to Morte.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched Lily and Shuri head for the stairs with Drake in tow.

"I...I know it seems very rude to ask this, but I'm a father and you'll understand it when you have kids." Morte said.

Gajeel looked warily at him as he felt Levy hold his hand again.

"How many of the rumors that I've heard of Black Steel Gajeel are true?" Morte asked.

Gajeel winced. He had never really told Levy all of it either.

Levy squeezed his hand and he started for the living room.

He'd gone with Lily to get real furniture for the house yesterday.

She leaned against him in her appreciation of his effort.

The light brown leather went well with her plans of decorating. He'd known that from Lily telling him how she had talked about wanting to decorate a house she owned.

They tried to fill her dreams as they had shopped.

He sat on the couch and pulled away from her as she curled up beside him.

Showing him support in the unspoken way.

Gajeel waited until Morte was sitting before he spoke.

"More of them are true than I'd like to have."

"And the ones concerning females and children?"

Gajell huffed a laugh. "Those are false enough. I never once hurt a child on purpose with the exception of one brat who had a death wish. Ryos ended up on the better side of life when I was done with that little shit." He sighed. "As for my supposed 'rape' of women, those are just vicious lies from jealous men."

He felt Levy reach for his hand.

"I never hurt any female before the incident with Lucy and Levy."

"Lucy?"

"One of the girls in our guild." Levy said.

"But he hurt you as well?" Gajeel hung his head at Morte's words.

Levy rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Gajeel didn't really hurt Lucy. Even she'll admit that the hit he did is nothing compared to the fights in the guild all the time." Levy said.

"And you? He hurt you?" Morte asked.

Gajeel sighed. "I was not in a good mindset at the time." Levy squeezed his hand.

"He didn't hurt me really. It was more just my teammates."

"And yet you love him?" Morte asked.

"I know I did some horrible shit okay? Is that what you're after? You think I'd hurt your family too?" Gajeel brushed her hand away and stood up. He started for the door before either of them could stop him, storming out past Shuri and Drake.

**xXx**

Levy sighed as she watched him leave.

"Gajeel is a good man. He just had a really hard time with people, being different." Levy said as she stood up.

Morte looked sad.

"I didn't mean to make him so angry, but..."

"I know, you need to know what kind of man will be around your family." Levy nodded. "But he never really did anything to me. Gajeel has protected me from the moment I saw him wrecking my guild. He even gave me this jacket."

Levy loved his jacket and the protective Magic in the blue silver studs.

No one bothered her in this jacket.

"He protected me from my own partner by putting himself in danger, while we were enemies. And again from a fellow 'Slayer' to keep me safe. Laxus put enough Lightning through his body that it's a wonder Gajeel ever survived even being a Dragon. Natsu would have died and I always thought he was strong." Levy said. "Believe me. So long as you treat Gajeel with love and kindness, he might very well lay his own life on the line for you."

Morte nodded and she started to follow her Mate.

She left the family deciding on whether they wanted to stay or not.

Levy made her way out to the garage covered in metal.

She had a feeling Gajeel had created it while she was gone as well.

Just how 'bored' had he been? Was he afraid she might not come back?

After only three days?

She pushed on the door and found him sitting in the dark.

The faint flash of light from the door before it closed helped her see long enough to make her way to him.

Gajeel hadn't even looked up at her.

She pulled out her miniature pen and scribbled a word of Glow.

It was dim, lighting up the room in a soft glow that wouldn't hurt his eyes.

She saw Gajeel slowly tilt his head back to look up at her.

He looked so hurt and scared.

He was afraid his family would turn and leave just like his father.

Levy could just feel his fears along their Bond.

**xXx**

Gajeel hadn't looked up when she opened the door because he'd been afraid that if he had, he'd break down.

He knew there was something wrong with him.

Always, he'd known.

His childhood had been hell with all the fear and anger at him for being a freak.

His father had been distant even as he'd been loving.

And he had just felt natural causing pain to other people in rival guilds. Joining Phantom Lord had been his choice because he'd felt comfortable there.

Until he met Juvia and she showed him he wasn't alone.

He was by far the only one tormented as a child for Magic that was out of control.

Whose family had abandoned them.

Who wanted to hurt everyone who hurt them.

And then he saw Levy. Months before the attack.

She had been so full of light that even when not directed at him, he'd been blinded.

Since that day, he'd thought twice about whether hurting others was to get back at his memories or if it was just because he was violent.

Then the incident happened and he realized he was just violent.

Part of him had been afraid of being close to Levy, but his Dragon refused to be away from its Mate. Now he just wondered when she would leave him too.

He stared up at her, lit by the faint glow of her Word.

She stood over his stretched out legs.

He looked similar to when Makarov had found him. Depressed and angry.

Gajeel was startled as she settled herself on his lap and leaned into him with her breath against his neck.

She moved his hands to wrap around her.

"You're safe with me." She said softly.

He felt himself laugh even as his barrier started to break inside and he cried.

He'd held in his fears for so long. It was a wonder he hadn't become as cold as the metal he ate.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Gajeel buried his face in her soft blue hair. "Don't..." He started.

He couldn't finish. Couldn't express that fear to her.

She settled in close to him and he savored the feel of her against him.

Here, in the gentle glow of her Word, he felt safe from judgement. Safe from the fears he hid.

He nuzzled her neck and felt her heat against him.

"Love me Levy." He mumbled as he kissed the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

**xXx**

Levy wasn't sure what he had intended to say before, but as he broke down, she found herself wanting to comfort him.

He was so strong that it hurt to see him break.

She shivered at the touch of his lips and the heat in his request.

Her fingers threaded into his mane of thick black hair and he took that as a sign of surrender.

He came to his feet quite gracefully for holding someone.

As she felt him sit in a chair and arrange her to straddle his lap, her Word started to fade.

It hadn't been intended to last for long. But it plunged them into darkness.

It heightened her other senses.

The slide of her jacket as he took it off and draped it over the chair was slow and easy.

He wasn't rushing.

She wanted to keep it that way.

She moved her hands down to his chest and eased his shirt up and over his head to fall beside the chair onto a low table.

Gajeel growled as he pulled her head down to kiss her.

His fangs brushed her lip as he nipped it and then soothed it with his tongue.

Levy felt him methodically strip her and put everything on the table before he touched her.

As she couldn't see anything, she had no idea his hand was cold metal scales and claws until he brushed the backs of two claws against her core.

She gasped.

"Gajeel..." She started.

"Yes?" He didn't let his sharp claws hurt her in the least as he used his other hand to cup her breast.

She held her hands still against his stomach as he leaned to put his mouth on the breast he wasn't toying with.

In the dark, she could hear the faint sound of his claws scraping together as they teased her nether.

It drove every sane thought she'd had out of her head as she focused on trying to feel what he was doing in order to anticipate what was next.

His body became covered in metal scales under her fingers as she felt how hard he was under his pants.

She tried to think as she reached for his belt.

He let her undo it and his pants before edging up to help her push them down his hips.

The feel of him still wearing his pants was somehow erotic.

Was she too young to fully know true erotic sensation? Probably.

Did she care? Not really.

**xXx**

Gajeel felt her hands caress him gently, almost reverently, as if the opportunity to touch him was something to be savored.

Levy always made him feel like he could be a better man. He didn't feel nearly as hateful about the world since he'd met her. Nor as violent towards people in general.

Some people, he still wanted to kill. But that was reserved for people as bad towards Fairy Tail as he had once been.

She had become his world.

Not a sun, because while she was radiant, she was reserved in her true brilliance.

One had to actually be in her atmosphere to truly appreciate the beauty she was.

She tasted sweet, like the sugar scrub body wash she made herself. With a slight hint of citrus?

He frowned as he pulled back from worshipping her.

"Did you put something fruity in your scrub this time?" He asked.

"Hmm? Orange and lemon peel. Is it bad?" Levy held her hands up to sniff her own skin.

He licked the inside of her wrist.

"I like it. You taste edible." He growled. "Like a lemon cookie."

"So the Metal Dragon has a sweet tooth?"

"As bad as Erza." He admitted.

"Do you like mint?"

"Bit harsh to my nose, but I suppose in small measures." He used his hands to pull her into position.

She reached to feel him going into her.

It was an amazing feeling.

He loved how hot she was with him.

No one else should ever see this side of her.

He'd kill them.

Her heartbeat was erratic as he helped her come.

The tightness caused him to growl as he nipped at her shoulder and then a particular pulse from her had him groaning as he let his head fall back onto the chair.

She lay against him, weak and sated.

He pulled her jacket to cover them both, glad she had done nothing to it but hem the sleeves and bottom edge.

He kissed her again before letting himself come down from his high.

They'd have to go back in eventually.

Gajeel savored the moment of peace with her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Levy watched as Gajeel and Morte put their power together to raise a whole building from scratch.

Shuri stood beside her, admiring the opals and amethysts in the new sign she'd had Morte make last night.

Lily settled over her head and Levy reached up to pat his fur.

The family had decided that staying was good and the location, while out of Magnolia proper, was still good for setting up shop.

Hence why they were standing in the road as Gajeel and Morte put up a long, narrow building next to the gate just a foot from the wall.

It had a small workroom for them to craft in and a large display room for jewelry and other things.

"You're really sure that we won't be a bother?" Shuri asked.

"Of course!" Levy said. "You're family."

Lily nodded. "If they can accept me as family, then surely someone who actually is blood related can be family."

"In Fairy Tail, family takes a whole new meaning." Levy said.

Shuri nodded and smiled as their mates finally stood back.

The place looked pretty good.

Levy used her pen to write up some silver for them both and Gajeel grinned as he ate it.

"Thank you." Morte said as he held his large coin of silver. "Both of you. This is very nice."

"Well...you're family." Gajeel said. "If there's one thing I've learned in Fairy Tail, it's that family are the people you choose."

Levy slipped her hand around his waist.

"Hey!" They heard voices from just down the road.

Levy turned to face them as her arm fell.

Around Morte and Shuri, she didn't mind being affectionate with Gajeel, but the guild still had no idea in general.

She saw Jet and Droy coming up the road.

"Hey!" She called out to them.

Gajeel scowled.

Her partners came up to them as he headed for the gate.

**xXx**

Gajeel didn't want to stick around.

"So this is where you've been?" Droy asked her.

"Yeah. It's bigger than my old room and I have a real library to work with." Levy said.

Gajeel motioned for his cousin to follow and opened the gate.

He growled as Levy started to lead her partners in as well.

"Come on, you guys will like it." She said.

He sighed.

"So who are these people?" Jet asked as he looked at Shuri and Morte.

Morte finished the coin of silver and Jet frowned.

"Not another Metal Dragon Slayer..."

"No." Morte laughed. "I'm Gajeel's cousin. I'm a Dark Metal Dragon and this is Shuri, my wife, a Gem Dragon."

Jet stumbled backwards away from them.

Levy motioned for them to come in.

"Wait, you're living with actual Dragons?" Jet gaped.

"Does Natsu know?" Droy asked.

"Does the Wendy know?"

"Does the Master know?"

"Does it matter?" Levy countered them both.

She led them into the building and Drake came downstairs and tucked his jeweled wings away as he ran to hold out a roughly cat shaped lump of silver.

Levy knelt to inspect it as Lily jumped down to look closer.

"Kids?" Jet asked.

"My child." Shuri said.

Gajeel moved towards Drake and snatched him up.

"Gajeel, be nicer to kids." Droy chided.

"I am nice. Just not to you two. Or anyone other than family and very close friends." Gajeel held Drake under his arm as he looked at the cat sculpture.

He held it out to Morte to look at.

It was a resemblance to Lily aside from the roughness of the curves.

But it was a fine start.

**xXx**

Levy looked at Gajeel as he shifted his hold on Drake and the boy wrapped his thinner arms around her mates neck and held himself up.

He had taken to Gajeel fairly well since the train station.

Once Morte and Shuri were assured Gajeel was really quite gentle with children, their son had become his shadow.

She watched the two men note on the purity of the metal and the attention to detail. Granted it wasn't perfect, he hadn't missed anything of Lily.

Shuri moved to take Drake and her mate joined her, while Gajeel put up his armor again.

"So why are you two out here? How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, Mira told us you might be out here helping Lily..." Droy said.

"But we came to tell you the Master is going to be choosing candidates tonight." Jet said.

Levy gasped. "It's that time of year already?" She frowned.

"What?" Gajeel tilted his head.

"S-class trials. You and Juvia might get chosen this year, since you're both so strong." Levy said.

"Anyway, let's head for the guild. We can see who all shows up." Jet said.

Levy nodded.

"Great." She reached for the leather jacket on the rack by the door and turned to face Morte in the doorway. "We'll be back later."

"Of course. We'll hold down the fort." He smiled.

**xXx**

Gajeel yanked on his jacket as he followed them out the door.

He saw Jet glance back at the house.

"How is that man your cousin and a Dragon? He looked pretty damn human to me." Jet frowned.

"He's related to Metalicana, which makes him my cousin. Most Dragons can actually hide in plain sight by looking human. Young like Drake tend to be born human and taught to change into their Dragon forms as teens." Gajeel shrugged.

"So there could be Dragons here in Magnolia already?" Droy asked.

Gajeel scoffed. "Wouldn't Flame Brain have found them by now? No, there are none anywhere near here other than my family and us Slayers."

"Great, more people like you." Jet grumbled.

Gajeel reached out and picked Jet up off the ground by his collar.

"Don't you ever talk bad about my cousin and his family. Morte will kill for his family. I do it for fun." Gajeel growled.

Levy glared at him.

"Put him down." She snapped.

He dropped Jet and the Speed Mage staggered.

"Play nice." She pointed at them both.

Jet nodded and hung his head in shame.

Gajeel just grinned.

"I'll play nice later."

He had to admit that tweaking her was amusing. Especially because Droy knew now that Gajeel wouldn't hurt them intentionally.

He was just screwing with Jet because it was fun.

But he was serious about hurting those who hurt his family.

And the devil have mercy on anyone who hurt Levy.

Because he'd be showing them hell.

Levy scowled as she turned her back to them all to lead the way to town.

Droy looked at him as Jet passed and met Gajeel's eyes.

He made a slight laughing sound, but not enough that his partners could hear it.

"You're going to get in some serious trouble with Levy one of these days, and everyone knows that she gets scary." Droy walked beside him.

"I'm not too scared." Gajeel said.

"You should be."

Gajeel scoffed.

**xXx**

Mira watched as the hall filled up.

It was getting close to dinner time and everything was ready for the usual feast after selections.

As much as the guild fought and argued, when someone was chosen for the trials, the whole guild partied in celebration of their recognition.

Even the current S-class members.

She looked as Master Makarov sat on the counter beside her.

Cana was handling drinks with Lisanna, so she was using her break to be as observant as possible.

"So who are you going to pick this year?" Mira asked him.

"I'm thinking it's about time Juvia gets some recognition, Natsu has earned it, as has Lucy, so I'm thinking of separating them and putting them both in. Gray has been doing his fair share of work. Elfman seems to be about ready to test himself." He frowned.

"What about Gajeel?" Mira asked. "He's quite powerful. We all know he's technically stronger than Laxus. I mean, Laxus himself has admitted that Gajeel scares him sometimes."

Makarov nodded. "I can see your point in it. But he's not someone I can choose this year. It would be too far of a leap for him right now. He'll be upset maybe, but he's not considering all the angles either."

Mira looked at him questioningly.

"Levy however, she could go in. And since it'll be partners this year, Gajeel can team up with her. I was also thinking about Wendy. If she can pass, that means all the 'Slayers' of Fairy Tail would be qualified at minimum to be S-class."

Mira looked down the counter at an almost sullen Cana.

Every year she thought about quitting because she never got chosen. But Mira encouraged her to stay, to keep trying to work up the courage to put herself out there. Her potential was so much greater than she thought.

"What about Cana?" Mira asked.

Makarov looked to her as well.

"She has had that bet with herself for a while now..." Mira frowned. "I think she's ready for it. So there you have it. That's my selection." Makarov nodded in finality. "I suppose Freed has earned his chance this year too. He's stepped up quite a bit as leader of the Thunder Legion."

Mira nodded as she thought of how the team had been heartbroken when Laxus left, but how they had put their full effort into becoming true members of Fairy Tail.

**xXx**

Levy couldn't believe it.

She had been chosen for S-class.

She glanced down at the floor before looking up to meet Freed's eyes.

He gave her a smile of encouragement.

Of course he didn't feel like a consolation prize. He was powerful. He had real control. She was barely dabbling in Dragon Script and hadn't begun to master traditional Solid Script.

"Everyone can choose a partner this year, as usual." Master Makarov said from the stage.

"I'll be your partner." Jet said from beside her.

"No way, I'm a better partner for her." Droy said.

She tuned them out as she contemplated. Gajeel looked pissed that he hadn't been chosen. She watched as he went from angry to thoughtful, then to understanding. Something between him and the master was preventing him from being chosen. He hadn't told her his secret yet, but she had a feeling it was involved.

He stood up and she looked up as the other seven candidates collected their partners.

Elfman looked shocked and Levy had to stifle a laugh as Evergreen partnered with him. He had no one to really pick, given that the ones who complemented his Magic were either chosen or not really familiar with his style.

Ever was familiar, but she wasn't a perfect complement like Freed or Bickslow would have been. Those two were their own kind of powerful team.

She felt along her bond with Gajeel as he came up behind her.

"I'll be your partner." He said.

She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"What?" Droy and Jet both looked at him.

The members around them turned to look at them all.

She thought about it for a moment.

Her perfect match was Gajeel. He was the physical to her mental. Not to mention it would prevent him from draining her supply by working on the house in his frustration.

But then Lily would be left out...

"Alright." She nodded. "But I'm not very good at these things. I'm pretty small-time in my skills still..."

"That's alright by me." He said. "I'll make you big."

She tuned out her arguing partners as she looked at the stage.

"Alright you brats, we meet at the docks tomorrow morning." Master Makarov said.

The guild began their celebrations on who had gotten chosen. It caused some tension between members to not be picked, but Fairy Tail was a family that got over these kinds of things easily enough.

**xXx**

Gajeel was proud of her. His little Script Mage was going to learn that she had real potential for power.

And not just because he was her Mate.

Lily excused himself to talk to Carla about what they were going to do since both their partners had been either chosen or partnered.

Levy decided to cut out of the party and with a quick goodbye to the guild, he followed her out.

The rest of the guild stared as he walked beside her, away from the open doors.

Then the party got their attention and he turned the corner leading to their house.

It was a quick but silent trip home.

She seemed to be lost in thought as she mumbled about what to bring with her.

He was already packed for such things.

Clothes, food, and gear were all in that magic bag.

He pushed the gates open and Drake came running out of the house to meet them.

He leaned down and picked the boy up as the young Dragon showed him a silver carving of himself.

Gajeel could admire the level of detail the boy had with diluted silver. Half tin, half silver was easier for him to mold, but he needed to learn how to work with pure metals.

Morte was in the kitchen as they walked in and Shuri was setting the table.

"We figured you'd show up." She said as Gajeel set Drake down.

It still felt strange in this kind of situation.

He was used to Lily cooking, but not to the feeling of having a family.

Levy sat at the table as she was writing down a list of things she might need for the exam.

"I take it she got picked?" Morte turned to look at them.

"Yeah, and I'm partnering with her, so we'll be leaving the house to you guys for a bit. Maybe a couple days tops." Gajeel said.

Morte nodded as he pulled the pans from the stove.

He set them on metal frames on the table.

"We were wondering..." Shuri started as they all sat down at the table.

Gajeel tilted his head as he portioned out some food for himself and for Levy.

Levy absently wrote up a word of gold that crumbled to dust on the napkin beside her plate.

Gajeel scooped it up in the napkin like a little bag and sprinkled some of it on his food.

He handed it to Morte who accepted it with reverence.

He wasn't used to the way Levy practiced her magic with metals at meals.

She figured that way, Gajeel could test it for strength or purity and it was a treat.

"We were wondering if we could decorate the house." Shuri spoke again.

Levy looked up finally.

"Sure." She frowned. "It's your house too."

Gajeel nodded. "I know I didn't seem like I wanted you guys here, but I'm just not used to having family who stays."

Morte winced. "We understand how you feel, really. But we won't leave you alone anymore. Family should stick together."

"Yeah. Uncle Gajeel is family, so we have to stay close." Drake said as Morte sprinkled his sons' food with the rest of the gold dust.

Gajeel nodded and they talked about things that should go in the house as they ate.

It was the first time since he was a little boy that he'd had such a feeling of peace and acceptance. Four of five at the table were Dragons, yet no one would know to look at them.

They looked like an ordinary family.

He enjoyed it.

**xXx**

Levy stood at the side of the bed, still fretting over whether she had packed everything needed for the exam.

She didn't notice Gajeel behind her until he wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

"You've got everything you need Levy. If any one of us is prepared for this exam, it'll be you and Freed. You're both geniuses who have more information in a single hair than a lot of us have in our whole bodies. I swear you should have been born an Archive Mage. You've got so much in that head of yours it's ridiculous." Gajeel said.

She nodded.

He was right about her being ready. She needed to stop worrying about it.

Unlike Freed, she had her entire library collection stuffed in her bag still. Everything but the couple books Lily had by his bedside.

She felt her stress easing from her as Gajeel ran his hands down her arms.

She let him lay her on the bed and realized he had nothing on.

He was gentle as he pulled her shirt off, but the moment she was stripped, all that gentleness was gone.

He was never rough with her, but Levy knew his Dragon instincts were in full control.

She felt loved, worth something, and strong as she pushed back at him.

He growled at her and she gasped his name in return.

When he finally laid beside her and pulled her to snuggle against his side, she didn't think there was a molecule in her that was worried about the exam.

More like how she was going to get up in the morning.

But she'd worry about that when it came.

For the moment, Gajeel was sated, her stress was gone, and everything was warm and peaceful.

She drifted off in exhaustion as she listened to his slowing heartbeat.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The pier was loud already when Gajeel finally got there.

Everyone who had been picked and all the previous champions of the exam, short Laxus anyway, were there and ready to go.

The Old Man looked at them as they walked up and Gajeel shrugged as he nodded at Levy

"Well, now that we're all here, we can take the boat out to the test site."

"Boats? Why?" Natsu whined.

"Grow a pair would you?" Gajeel snapped.

"Make me." Natsu egged.

Gajeel scowled, but huffed in annoyance and turned away.

"Yes by boat, now, load up." Makarov said. "Gildarts, Mira, Erza, if you three would please get us on our way, we can be there in quick time."

Gajeel settled himself in on deck.

Levy sat on a chair to talk to Lucy and Juvia.

He looked up as Wendy came to sit next to him.

Natsu was a pile on the other side of the deck, so Gajeel didn't have to worry about him.

"What's up squirt?" He asked as she settled in next to him.

"Um...I was wondering what it was like growing up as a Dragon's child. I mean...Natsu doesn't seem to process that he is..." She frowned.

Gajeel sighed.

"Feeling left out of things?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just...you're...the oldest." She said. "You'd remember more..."

"I was just a kid myself when Metalicana left, but I guess out of us, I've got more knowledge about our parents..." He said quietly. "What are you worried about?"

"I just keep having a feeling that Mother is alive and close, but not here at all..." Wendy said.

"I have that feeling too sometimes. Like one of these days I'll turn a corner and there he'll be, glaring at me like I'm the one who ran off from training again." Gajeel said. "I know he's out there, otherwise my book would say dead in it, but it never shows anything about where he is. You're strong Wendy, I'm sure you'll be able to keep looking and still have a full life. Did..." Gajeel stopped.

"What?" Wendy frowned.

"Did Grandine ever...test you?" He asked.

"For what?"

"To be a full Dragon?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side.

"I am though." She said.

He frowned. "What?"

"Grandine never found me like Natsu was or you finding Metalicana. She had me all along. I'm her daughter with another Air Dragon. Her Mate was killed protecting us from Acnologia shortly after I was born and we were in hiding until she left. She always said that when the war was over and Acnologia was calmed, that those lost to the war would return again." Wendy said.

Gajeel turned to look at her.

"What do you mean come back? They're dead." He frowned.

"Not really. Their bodies are gone, but their souls are bound to their Mates. Mother used to tell me stories about how the King mourned his wife's death, but lived on for his son in the hopes that once the war was done, they'd be a family again. I guess...that son is you?"

Gajeel felt hit with a brick.

"My mother can still be alive?" He mumbled.

Wendy nodded. "All Dragons reincarnate to new eggs. It's rare for us children to be born. Just as it's hard to fully destroy a Dragon. Zaref can do it, and Metalicana can, but Mother said no one else is left who knows how."

Gajeel held up his hand. Only so much processing ability at once.

He let it sink in as the Old Man whined about it being hot.

**xXx**

Levy felt the shock along their bond and glanced over at where Wendy was sitting beside Gajeel.

The girl was so tiny compared to her huge Metal Dragon Mate that is almost looked like Wendy could be their child in about fifteen years.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gajeel won't hurt a fellow Slayer." Lucy said.

"Yes, Juvia knows he would not hurt anyone like miss Wendy." Juvia nodded.

Levy shook her head. "I know. I was just thinking about how Gajeel gets a lot of harassing about how violent and maniacal he is, yet no one considers that he's really good with kids."

The two looked at him.

She watched Gajeel motion for Wendy to leave as he pushed himself to his feet.

She practically floated off the deck as she stood and moved over to where Natsu was laying to verbally comfort him.

Levy stood up and the other two girls went to their respective partners.

She moved towards Gajeel, easing to his side instead of being behind him again.

The last thing she wanted was for him to panic again and hurt her in front of everyone.

Once was more than enough.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked quietly.

He leaned against the railing. He took a deep breath.

"Wendy is a Dragon, but born full unlike me. She says that her father is still able to come back to life. And that my mother should be able to as well. After the war." He said.

Levy was a bit shocked to hear that Wendy wasn't like Natsu, but like Gajeel. To think that adorable little girl was really a Dragon was astonishing.

She reached over and put her hand on his forearm and traced a stud where it was starting to get rougher than normal.

She hoped no one had noticed. If they found out his studs were more than just solid decorations...it might scare someone.

They instantly smoothed under her fingers.

"What does this feel like?" She asked.

He huffed a laugh.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"It normally doesn't feel like anything at all other than being touched. But when you do it, it makes my blood run hot." He tilted his head to look at her slight blush.

**xXx**

She was so damn adorable he couldn't help it.

Truthfully, it did more than that.

Each time she brushed her fingers over the studs, it sent a jolt from the metal in his skin straight to his groin and made him hard.

But he'd keep that to himself for now, because he never wanted her to stop touching him.

This was the most intimate she'd been with him in front of anyone outside of his cousin's family. Other than the time they'd been playing pool with her dogs and she'd stolen some of his drink.

He growled to himself as Freed and Bickslow made their way over to them.

"Ready to lose to us?" Bickslow leaned on the railing.

"I'm sure we won't have to fight the Metal Dragon of Fairy Tail." Freed grinned. "Besides, Levy scares me more."

"Me?" Levy looked startled.

Gajeel instantly knew that this wasn't a harassment of him.

Freed was trying to cheer her up and egg her on.

He was looking out for his family.

He'd learned from Laxus that the green haired man was her cousin, and that the green hair was just dyed to cover his naturally drab brown hair.

No one in the guild had such outrageous hair naturally other than Wendy and Juvia.

Wendy because she was a Dragon, Juvia because of her magic.

"Of course you'll do fine."

Gajeel snapped back to their conversation.

"You coming down with motion sickness?" Bickslow actually sounded concerned for him.

Gajeel shook his head.

"Oh, I have a message for you two." Levy said. "And Evergreen."

"We'll get it to her."

"Laxus said to tell you guys he misses your annoying habit of hovering over him and that as soon as he's done finding himself, he'll be back." Levy said.

"When did you see Master Laxus?" Freed asked.

"When I went out with Mira on that short trip." Levy explained.

Bickslow nodded.

Gajeel looked at the Soul Mage.

"What's with the dolls all the time?"

"It's my magic. Soul Magic." The man laughed.

"You stole souls?" Gajeel frowned.

"No. Sad story actually."

**xXx**

Freed looked at his partner.

It had been a long time since he had heard this story.

Probably since Evergreen joined the Legion.

Levy tucked the leather jacket around her tighter against the cold sea air and Freed drew up a quick rune barrier for silence and warmth around them.

"So my Magic is the ability to manipulate souls, like the one that protects you from harm." Bick said. "Living ones are harder to command, but I can do it. I'm probably one of the scariest people out there, and one of the rarest. It's why I joined Fairy Tail. Master Laxus saved me from a stupid accident and so I've followed him loyally since."

"So your dolls..." Levy started.

"The dolls have changed over the years, but the souls stay with me. Those five and I are inseparable. We're sextuplets." Bick said.

"They're related to you?" Gajeel frowned.

The dolls settled around Bickslow in a comforting manner.

They had the personality of a five year old child, and it made sense.

"Yes. They are my other five siblings. They died before we were born due to complications and as the strongest, I survived. But I refused to leave them behind. So when I was born, I brought their souls into the world with me. It took a while for me to learn how to put them into dolls and allow them the ability to move freely."

Bickslow touched each of them.

"I was two when I finally mastered it for all of them. And you can believe we were hell on earth for our parents who already thought I was a freak because I played with ghosts." Bickslow laughed. "Guess I proved I wasn't crazy. But it drove them pretty crazy. My family was thrown out on the street because of how strange I was.

"As many times as my mother would destroy the dolls I found for my siblings, I'd find more. My father dragged us from city to city, looking for work. He basically made it his policy that if he paid me no mind, my Magic didn't affect him. Sadly my mother died on this long trip." Bickslow sighed as he patted Pippi and Poppo. "We were five when he just couldn't take it any more. By then they had gotten bodies similar to these ones and they helped me learn more about my Magic. I raised more than hell by that time. Dogs, cats, birds, sometimes even the recently dead humans just to talk to."

Freed reached out to hold Pappa and Peppe. Levy took Puppu as it gave off an aura of sadness.

No doll left behind, that was Bick's motto.

"I'd just turned six when we were passing through a city to the north that held a traveling show. He went to the master and told him what I could do. Sold me for enough money to take the train anywhere."

"How horrible." Levy said as she hugged the doll.

"Not really. I loved it with them. Grant was an amazing Mage. He had the gift of Illusions and put on a short show each night featuring a different place he'd been to as a kid for all the children to experience a new adventure." Bickslow laughed. "He let me train my skills in both my Magic and my body. I learned how to do acrobatics, walk a wire, juggle, the works. The crew raised me as one of them until we came to Magnolia when I was thirteen.

"We'd heard about a great Guild here for amazing talents. A fire-eating boy, a girl who could use Re-quip Magic, even a family of Takeover Mages. For the first time since joining the circus, they thought I might have a chance at fitting in with people my own age." Bickslow looked out over the water. "I'd been so scared that year that Grant didn't push it on me. We left and didn't come back until I was sixteen. And then there was the accident."

Freed remembered quite clearly what it had been.

"We were set up in the village to the south and it was day four already. I'd seen Mira's family in the tent and Master Makarov with his grandson, as well as Gildarts and several of the younger Mages."

"Yes." Levy said. "I remember that night. Erza had to convince me to go because I was so scared there would be someone who'd recognize me."

"After everyone left for the night and it was only Master Makarov and Laxus left with us, the tent caught fire. No one noticed until it was too late, and I used my dolls to support the section of the tent long enough for everyone to get out. They burned up before I could get out and I'd gotten trapped under a metal rod pinning my leg to the ground."

Freed reached out for his partner.

Bickslow took a breath at his reassuring touch.

"I thought I was going to die if not for Laxus remembering that I'd been there. He convinced his grandfather to lift up part of the burning tent and rushed under to pull me out himself. Master Makarov burned his hands pretty bad that night, but nothing Porlyusica couldn't fix." Bickslow said. "I was lucky everyone got out when they had. But I couldn't travel anymore with them. My leg was broken and needed to be taken care of by a professional if I wanted to walk again.

"And then I learned that Master Makarov was in charge of Fairy Tail and Laxus invited me to be on the team he was forming to support him as an S-class Mage. I took a couple days to get used to the thought of not being in the circus, several more to learn that Laxus didn't care about my Soul Magic being weird and that he'd chosen me for it instead. I met Freed and the rest of you guys and found I liked it here. So there you have it. My whole sad story." Bickslow said as the dolls went back to fluttering around.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked at the normally eccentric man.

He hadn't considered the possibility that it was Soul Magic before. But the man was strange.

He watched Freed tinker with his rune barrier.

"What about you?" He asked him. "How'd you wind up in the guild?"

Freed looked at Levy and she nodded.

"Levy and I are the last of our family line. Our family has always been powerful Script Mages. Which is fine and dandy as long as you don't show any signs of being strong enough to take on council level Mages and those of the Ten Greats at age two." He scoffed as he reached out to hold Levy's hand.

"I can do the Dark Scripture sometimes known as Living Runes. It's basically the ability to write highly advanced and complex Runes in seconds, as well as reach across the distance of hundreds of yards to alter with just my mind, or make them reactive to others, like the one I did for our Battle of Fairy Tail to not let the Master out and have other conditions as well as an updated counter system like I had."

Levy seemed to reassure him.

"As you might know, Levy can use Ancient Scripts, such as Dragon and lost languages. Hers is infinitely more dangerous and who I was meaning about being stronger than the council. When I was maybe eleven and Levy was eight, our family was killed by the council of the country we lived in to the north. I managed to sneak her out as well as my older brother, but when they caught us trying to cross the border into Fiore, he gave his life force to create an escape for us."

Freed looked at the water.

"He died saving us. He wasn't strong like we were, but he was strong enough to create and hold a portal over a long distance for us." Levy said. "Freed took me through even as several of the people chasing us got through too. Luckily for us we wound up here."

Freed nodded.

"Master Makarov felt our Magic as Levy was trying to form up destructive words and intervened. He didn't want her to destroy the city on accident. He saved us from our pursuers by claiming us as members of his guild. No one could argue it in the courts because there were no records of us having ever been in the country we were born in." Freed said.

Levy laughed. "They burnt up all our family records trying to kill us."

Gajeel frowned. She wasn't upset by all of this?

"I begged for our permission to stay in the guild and joined on as Master Laxus' partner. When Levy was ten, I requested permission for her to join as well. As you might know by his nature, Master Makarov is very easygoing and trusting. My begging wasn't required in either cases. But we were strangers to this country and to a guild, so I had felt it was necessary to protect what was left of our family. And we've been here ever since."

"Nine years now we've been members of Fairy Tail and I for one don't regret it." Levy said.

**xXx**

Levy looked at Gajeel.

He seemed thoughtful as he glanced at the rest of the crew.

"How about your partner?" He asked.

"Ever? She's a little different. She was born to a high class family, but because of her magic she was kept away from others. Her ability to turn others to stone wasn't always as controlled, nor her habit of using explosive Magic. Some have thought of her abilities like gunshots, others like shrapnel. All telling, it's more like high velocity needles of dust." Freed said.

Bickslow nodded. "She can take dust from the air turn it into a bullet of high damage dealing potential."

"But initially, we had heard of her magic from her parents, who sent out a request for a teacher for her. Master Makarov picked our team for it because we were the most diverse in skills. But we managed to get her to learn how to control her magic, and she decided to join Fairy Tail and institute herself as the Fairy of our guild. She's a lot like a steamroller. You either move or get run over."

Gajeel scoffed.

She looked as the group was gathering and Freed took down his barrier.

They moved to join the rest.

**xXx**

Gajeel was a little less worried about them if they ever found out their leader was becoming a Dragon. They wouldn't be the kind to panic.

Freed was level and calm.

Bickslow seemed able to adapt to most anything.

Evergreen just didn't seem the type to care at all.

The Old man went over the rules of the first portion of the challenge.

Gajeel was determined to make Levy look her best.

He just couldn't find it in him to be willing to let her lose.

Maybe because that would mean he was weak too?

But he knew neither of them were weak.

As the challenge started, he found himself stuck on the ship, with Freed and Bickslow laughing at them all.

He could be amused though too, because he knew Freed was just proving how powerful he was.

He turned to watch Levy rewrite the Runes.

She pulled him to the edge of the ship and put a Rune over her bag as she jumped over.

He tuned everyone else out as he laughed at their misfortune.

They caught up to Freed and Bickslow on the beach.

"Hilarious." He grumbled.

"Sorry, no choosing favorites." Freed held out his hand. "Meet you guys at the other end."

Gajeel shook on it, knowing he was really shaking on 'take care of my cousin out here.'

He had no intentions of letting Levy get hurt.

They each picked a path and started down it.

Levy walked beside him.

"I hope we got one of the challenge routes." He said.

"I hope we got the peaceful one." Levy sighed.

"You need the practice."

"I'm fine." She said. "I chose this path based on probability and deduction."

"Deduction of what?"

"No footprints. Which means we won't be going up against Mira or Erza or Gildarts. But that doesn't mean we can't end up going against someone else. Just not Freed and Bickslow."

"How can you know?" He frowned.

"Too far in between routes. If we were going up against them, we would have had to be in one beside them."

"Well that's no fun." He huffed.

They both paused at a loud rumble.

"Maybe this wasn't a quiet path after all." Gajeel grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Levy felt terrified as she saw something huge looming over the trees as it stood up.

Gajeel pulled her down behind a boulder and pulled her against him.

"Shh, I've got your back. You can handle this." He assured her.

"But...that thing is too big. For me anyway." Levy whispered.

Gajeel grinned. "You handle me just fine."

She blushed and glared at him. "That is entirely different."

He ruffled her hair, running his fingers through it in a calming pace.

"How good is your bond with me?"

She frowned as she heard whatever it was out there getting closer to them.

"Good enough I suppose."

"Can you use it to see through my eyes?" He asked.

She frowned deeper as she concentrated. She had to close her eyes to not distract herself. But as she reached for his mind, he opened to her.

She blinked her eyes open as she saw herself from his point of view.

It was disconcerting.

But in the back of her mind, she could still feel that link to him. She only had to close her eyes to see through his again.

"Good." He leaned as he tilted her head and kissed her deeply. "Now, use me as a tool for your script."

She felt lost as he launched himself over the boulder at the monster.

Levy closed her eyes again and pictured things through Gajeel's eyes.

The thing was huge.

It swiped a slow, heavy hit at Gajeel and he jumped in the air with his Dragon abilities.

She pictured the ground around its feet and wrote up a binding barrier.

**xXx**

Gajeel felt pretty proud of her as she immobilized the monster.

He gave it a hard kick in the head and several more down its back.

It whimpered in pain.

He landed back on the ground and moved to kill it.

Suddenly Levy was there, holding him back.

"It's done Gajeel. Don't abuse the poor thing."

Her runes disappeared and the thing made a fairly quick retreat from them.

He sighed even as he wanted to growl.

"It could attack us again." He said.

"Then we'll be ready next time." She said.

He looked down at her.

"You need to work on our bond and the things you can do through it." He moved back to the boulder and leaned on it.

"What things?" Levy asked.

Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag to pull out his fathers diary.

"Dad wrote down some of the things he said he could do with my mother through their bond. Using the five senses, telepathy, empathy, and the sharing of magic. Plus other things that he couldn't do himself because my mother never seemed to be able to."

He flipped open to the pages to show her.

In the distance, he could hear the others as they made it to the shore and chose their paths.

Levy nodded as she read through the list and how to do it.

Gajeel felt her timidly reach along their bond and he connected it firmly.

"You don't ever have to be afraid that I'll let go Levy. I will never turn away from you on our bond." He said.

She nodded.

"I guess I'm just not used to this." She said.

He sighed.

"You will be." He said. "Now, hearing and scent won't do us much good to work on right now, since we're both in the same location. But we can work on the sight more and maybe touch."

**xXx**

Levy nodded.

She closed her eyes again and focused on using his sight instead of her own.

"Try to write using my sight." He said.

She concentrated, being able to see herself moving from a different point of view was just not normal to everything she'd been taught over the years.

Gajeel was patient with her, allowing her to run through as much magic as she needed.

There was just something strange about it, but as she wrote more and more elaborate runes, it came easier.

She didn't finish any of the patterns, not wanting to waste the magic completely, but did as much of them as she could, short of a couple strokes of the pen here and there.

It was nearing lunch time as he finally cut the link.

Not the bond, because she could still feel that chain like it was diamond hard. The matching bands around their wrists were invisible to everyone who didn't know they were Mates, and it almost felt like their bond was a thin chain between those bands.

Gajeel walked with her along the path.

She had tapped into his sharper hearing and smell for a few moments and had heard the rest of the guild fighting their challenges. She had been able to scent Wendy and Natsu from as far away as they were.

It was amazing.

"You did pretty well." Gajeel said as he walked.

"It's very hard."

"But now that you've got the sight down for the most part, you'll always be able to see wherever I am. And I can see through you." He held out his hand and she took it.

They walked in silence until he pulled away and she frowned.

The she heard the sound of a fire and caught the scent of cooking.

He couldn't catch who was there because of the mix of scents.

She watched as his nails lengthened to claws with razor sharp edges.

He put himself in front of her before stepping into the clearing.

She could physically feel him relax as they saw Mira and the Master as well as some of the others.

Lisanna and Juvia were getting scolded for their failure by Erza as the four women worked on cooking.

Evergreen was pulling out dishes from the large box beside the open tent.

"Ah, I see you two got lucky." Master Makarov said.

"I wouldn't call it lucky." Gajeel scoffed as he moved to the large open area and changed his arm into a blade.

Elfman had taken out a large tree near the edge of the clearing and Levy watched Gajeel cut it into chunks they could use for chairs, with the leftover going to make a bonfire.

**xXx**

Mira set Levy up with helping watch the pots of soup.

"How long have you been here?" Levy asked.

"About twenty minutes." Mira said as she sighed.

She just couldn't get the thought out of her head.

Elf was her baby brother, but she just couldn't imagine him getting married so early.

Not that there was anything wrong with Ever, as she and Laxus had already talked about, but it just seemed like neither of them were ready.

They had admitted to it being a joke, but she could tell that it was more of a denial than a lie.

They liked each other, as much as they complained.

She had never heard Elf complain about a single woman before other than herself.

Mira looked over at the Master.

She motioned that she was going to walk away for a bit and traced her hand over where Laxus had his scar and the Master nodded.

Gildarts had sent up the signal that he and whoever had found him were headed to the camp. All that was left was the other two pairs and someone had sent up the beacon for that when the gate was lowered over there.

Mira stepped into the woods and activated the runes she'd had Freed carve on a pendant for her earlier.

It cast out a bubble of protection so no one could hear her speak or try and read her lips.

She sat on a large rock and pulled out her mirror.

It lit up as she waited for Laxus to answer.

When he did, he looked sweaty and full of energy, like he'd been training.

"Hey." He said. He frowned as he looked at something. "Aren't you at the tests?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Who'd you get?" He moved to sit against a rock and she saw Rai wave at her and ruffle Laxus's hair.

She waved back as the Dragon turned to go back into the cave.

"Elf and Ever actually. They teamed up."

"Oh? And did you beat them both into the ground for their impertinence in thinking they could take you on?" He grinned.

She sighed. "No...they kind of got the drop on me actually."

Laxus made a fake gasp. "What? Trickery? How could Ever do such a thing?" He laughed as she smiled. It had been Ever behind it and he knew it. "What did they do?"

"Threw me off by saying they were getting married."

**xXx**

Laxus made a roaring laugh and the mirror almost slid from his hand as he processed the trick.

Of course it would work on Mira. That was guaranteed to throw her so far off her game. She was a fanatic about love and romance.

"Oh that's rich. Please tell me they were joking and aren't seriously planning for it yet." He brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well, they said it was a joke, but you know...I think they really do like each other." Mira said.

He frowned.

"I mean, it's not like I've got anything against Elfman, but I think they're both just not ready for that kind of move." Laxus said.

"Who'd have ever suspected you of being a romantic?" Mira smiled at him.

He huffed. "Am not. I just happen to care for my team and want to see them happy. Plus, it helps that I've got a beautiful, sexy, very romantic Mate to help me see that done."

She blushed.

He was quiet for a moment.

"So...I'm done with training." He said.

She looked at him. "You mean Rai..."

"Yeah." Laxus held up a clawed hand. She watched as he changed it back to normal. "He said he's taught me as much as he can without me learning things on my own. So I was thinking...maybe I could come meet you all out there and get brought back into Fairy Tail and off probation."

She nodded.

"I'm sure the Master would be happy to see you again." Mira said.

"But...will you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." She smiled. "Everyone else will be glad to see you again too. Oh, speaking of which, Levy and Gajeel passed round one as well and I just watched Cana and Lucy and Natsu come into the clearing and so now I'm just waiting to see who else is going to show up."

"Ah, well I'm going to get ready to head out of here then. I'll meet you at the camp. Same location as always right?" He looked up for a moment.

"Yes. But we will probably be in the second trial." She said.

He nodded. "In that case, I'll let you get back to lunch." He said.

"Alright." She nodded. "I love you." She held her hand above the mirror.

Laxus gave her a genuine smile. "Love you too." He put his hand over hers and closed the link.

He could still feel her through the Bond they shared, but he wasn't being intrusive on it.

She was right. He was a romantic at heart.

He stood up and brushed the sand from his pants.

He went back into the cave.

**xXx**

Rai watched his son come in, pretending to have heard nothing knowing Laxus knew he had.

It was an agreement they had.

He spoke to his Mate and Rai acted as if he hadn't heard, and Laxus pretended he never heard Rai cry in his sleep over the pain he still felt in losing his own Mate.

Rai sighed as he moved to his hidden cache.

Laxus frowned at him as he motioned for him to wait for him.

The older Dragon pulled out a neatly folded set of clothes.

"Here. I've been saving this for a long time." He said as he handed it to Laxus.

The boy took the clothes.

"What's with these?" He frowned deeper as he ran his hands over the fabric of the pants and shirt. "They feel magical."

"They are. This is my family heirloom. My great-grandmother was a pure Light Dragon and had a fondness for her human form. So her Mate was constantly in his as well. To make him feel comfortable, she created a set of clothes made from her own scales. It bends to the wearers will and is absorbable by your Dragon body. When you transform, it will still be there as a magical protection, and clothes on your human self." Rai said. "They reminded me too much of losing my family, so I put them away. But I want to pass them on to you because you need them more than I ever will."

Laxus shrugged his shirt off and pulled the pale, slightly glowing, beige shirt on.

It looked good on him.

He watched as he pulled the pants on as well.

"They fit I guess, but I have clothes back home too." He said.

"These are very special." Rai laughed. "Picture yourself in whatever clothes you like."

He watched Laxus frown again and moved to cover his eyes.

"Just have faith in me. You won't be disappointed."

"I haven't been so far." He mumbled.

Rai watched the fabric shimmer and stepped back.

It took the image perfectly.

He looked very mature, not wearing the garish clothes he had originally brought with him.

**xXx**

Laxus opened his eyes and looked down.

The clothes had changed to what he envisioned.

He huffed a laugh. "Now that is cool."

"Yes. Someday she might even teach you how to make it if she feels you're worthy of it."

"She's still around?"

Rai nodded. "Yes. I never could pick it up, but she taught me how to do it."

"Sorry if I don't see myself sewing." Laxus scoffed.

"Sewing isn't the problem if you pay attention to her. Did you see any threads before you reworked that set?"

Laxus paused. No he hadn't.

"Anyway, you head for your guild, I'll take your things to Magnolia for you."

"Take them to Gajeel's place please, I'm not sure how the rest would react to you showing up at the guild, but Gajeel tends to be pretty okay with Dragons." Laxus grinned.

Rai laughed. "Very true. He is fairly calm around Dragons."

Laxus laughed as well.

"I will see you again right?" Laxus asked as he collected the few things he'd need.

He looked at Rai.

"Of course. I have no intention of leaving you alone. But I will be out traveling for periods of time."

"I'm sure Gramps would be cool with you making Fairy Tail your home base."

"If he's as you've told me, I'm sure he would. But I'd like to be able to gather together the others as well. Perhaps even get Metalicana to go and see his son again. As well as Igneel and Grandine their children." Rai said.

Laxus pulled on a plain light brown cloak he'd gotten from a vendor in the nearby town. He turned to look at Rai again.

"Well..." Laxus started.

It was harder than he thought to leave behind the Dragon he'd come to call his father.

Rai sighed as he reached out.

He pulled Laxus in to hug him.

Laxus brought his own arms up to hug him back as he admitted to himself that this Dragon had in just about every way, become his father.

Rai loved him, taught him, scolded him, laughed with him, everything his own father had never done.

"You'll do fine as a Dragon. You have the Prince as a friend and his Mate to talk to when he's too hard headed to listen."

Laxus laughed. "He is made of metal you know."

Rai laughed as he stepped back.

"Just remember, I'm always connected to you. And I'll stop in whenever I'm nearby to harass you."

"I look forward to it." Laxus said.

Rai watched him as he headed for the door.

He took a deep breath before turning himself into pure lightning.

It was the fastest way for him to travel.

**xXx**

Even as Lightning, it took him almost two hours to reach the island.

He spotted the airship first.

It wasn't supposed to be there.

He ignored all rational thinking as he caught the scent of Natsu's blood.

He broke through the hull to see the old Master of Fairy Tail about to give Natsu a beating he'd remember.

He changed forms as he grabbed the old man's hand.

"No one hurts my comrades like that."

"Laxus?" Natsu coughed as he tried to get up.

"Move your ass." Laxus snapped.

He turned back to Hades to give his fellow Dragon a chance.

Natsu sure as shit wasn't a full Dragon.

Otherwise he wouldn't be taking such damage.

Hades put up a fight.

At least, Laxus thought he did.

As he struggled to stay upright, Laxus stepped back.

"You picked a fight with the wrong guild." Laxus gathered the required magic.

"Ha, Fairy Law. Who do you think taught Makarov that spell?" Hades laughed.

"Who said this was the traditional Fairy Law?" Laxus smirked as he let go his own version of it.

Unlike the normal spell, the light coming off this would refill the magic of his allies while simultaneously giving them all a protective shield against other magic.

He watched Hades crumple to the floor.

He turned his back on the old man to go to Natsu.

He held out his hand to the younger Mage.

"You're really back?"

Laxus nodded as he pulled Natsu to his feet.

Natsu jumped up and hugged him.

"Shove off you freak." Laxus pushed him away half heartedly.

It was good to be welcomed.

"You owe me a rematch." Natsu said.

"Maybe later." Laxus shrugged as he slipped away and went out to see the rest of Fairy Tail gathering.

Grimore Heart was collecting itself up and he watched them gather back into their ship.

The rest of his guild seemed to not notice him as they patched themselves up with the power from his spell.

His grandfather noticed him as Mira did and started yelling at him for stepping foot on the island while still being excommunicated.

He didn't care as he met her eyes.

**xXx**

Mira looked up at Laxus.

He looked a little ruffled, but more like a hero than ever.

"Come on Gramps, he saved us all."

"What?" Makarov paused.

"Yeah, used Fairy Law and took all their Magic." Natsu said.

Laxus brushed them both off as he caught sight of Lisanna.

He moved to where she was sitting and dropped to sit in front of her.

"Good lord, I thought it was a prank." He mumbled.

He reached out and tugged on her cheeks like when she was younger.

She glared at him.

"I'm perfectly real you know." She snapped.

Mira came to stand behind him.

"I thought you were dead." He said.

Lisanna looked down at the ground and Mira touched his shoulder.

She reached down and brushed his hair back for him.

She always managed it better than he could.

It was so good to have him back.

He stood up as the rest of the guild came to greet him.

His crew rushed him at once and only his steady footing kept them up.

"You're back."

"No one said he's back you brats." Master Makarov cried.

Mira laughed.

She knew he'd give in to his grandson's desire to return.

Elfman came to stand beside her.

"So do you think he's changed or just gotten stronger?" She looked up at her brothers words.

"I think he's become stronger for the better." She said.

"And are you happy he's back?" Elfman asked.

Mira smiled as she winked at her brother.

"You're not the only one partnering with one of the Thunder Legion."

He gaped as she went to the group.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched them all be so happy Laxus was back.

A full on party was breaking out and he found himself at the edge of it.

He met eyes with Laxus and noticed the slight change in their color.

More Lightning Dragon than ever.

Rai had changed him over.

It made him a little leery of the new Dragon, but he knew he was just as strong.

Levy came up to him.

"Don't you want to say hi to Laxus?"

"Why? He knows I'm here, I can see him, we're good." Gajeel said.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." Levy tugged him into the party and he found himself in front of Laxus.

"Hey Gajeel." Laxus said.

"Hey to you too." Gajeel huffed.

"No hard feelings right? About this?" He motioned to himself.

Gajeel sighed. He held out his hand.

"No hard feelings. Makes me feel less alone anyway." He said.

Laxus grabbed his arm and pulled him in to hug him.

Gajeel tensed for a moment.

"Rai took my stuff to your house and he said he would try to find your father and send him home too." Laxus whispered so quietly, not even Natsu could hear from across the clearing.

Gajeel stepped back.

"Good to have another Dragon on the team." Gajeel nodded.

No one would know what he had said.

**xXx**

Acnologia felt a vast amount of Magic coming from just south of him.

He turned for it.

He could feel Zaref's taint.

But also other Dragons.

Were they aware of the monster among them?

They felt young.

Maybe they had no idea of the danger to them.

No, there was no way they couldn't.

They were betraying their own species.

He sped towards the source.

As he came into view of the island, Zaref's trace vanished with several others.

His taint remained.

Acnologia knew they had to be working with Zaref.

He blinded himself with his rage.

That monster would die.

He tried to destroy all the Mages there.

One became huge to fight him, but that old man didn't stand a chance.

Four Dragons, hatchlings no less, added their fuel to his fire by helping to protect the old man.

Acnologia pulled himself into the sky to avoid the Metal and Lightning Dragons.

They felt Bonded to him.

One was to a creative Magic user, the other to a vile Demon. How could they associate with Demons?

They were betraying their kind.

He had to destroy them.

He prepared a roar of his own, knowing that such young things couldn't amass the power to stop him.

Well, the Metal one might.

He was just readying to release his roar when it clicked.

The Metal dragon below was the son of Lord Metalicana.

He'd be killing the Prince.

Did his father know he associated with Demons?

It mattered only a little.

Acnologia let go of his roar as he felt a warm, protective Magic flow over the group.

It was fueled by the purest source he'd seen since he last saw his Mate.

Such pure Magic wiped away all taint of Zaref, revealing that they had no connection to the Dark Mage.

They would be safe.

He didn't have to feel guilt.

He watched as the island vanished from beneath him, leaving nothing but a crater filling with ocean water.

He turned to find Zaref.

He would kill that freak of nature if it was the last thing he did.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Redfox jolted upright in bed, clutching at his chest.

Beside him, his beautiful new wife moaned as she awoke holding her head.

"Gaje?" She whispered through tears of pain.

He reached to pull her close, hurting so much himself.

Like part of him had just been cut off.

He heard people shouting in pain as the entire apartment building woke up.

Fairy Tail had been moved into an apartment nearby the castle by the King's order.

Redfox was in charge of seeing that they behaved.

His wife had been astounding in her level of work and dedication.

The city was beginning to thrive again.

"Something is wrong." He stumbled out of bed and fixed his pants.

He moved to the door of their apartment as others from the guild came out.

He saw Natsu and Lucy down the hall, Gray and Juvia and the Strauss siblings in the other.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy snapped.

"I..." He started.

He hadn't tried it before, but now he reached for it.

The bright band that connected him and his counterpart was still alive, but severed.

Clean cut.

As if Gajeel was alive, but in some dimension away from time itself. Nothing could touch him.

Could he assume the rest of the guild was the same?

He spoke the thought before seeing others free of the pain he felt.

Most of the strongest in the Magic guild then?

He gasped as the pain hit even harder.

"Beds!" Lucy gave a gasping shout to the guild. Encouraging everyone to find something soft to lay on before the pain hit.

He staggered towards Levy's bed, barely able to brush the door closed again, before he watched her black out on her pillow.

He collapsed on the bed and let the dark take hold.

**xXx**

Metalicana ground his scales together as he felt the bond to his son vanish.

Still there, but untraceable.

He gasped for air as pain hit the heart he'd long thought cold and dead.

His form shrank down as Grandine came into his cavern in that small, dainty human form.

She caught part of his weight as she held her hand over her heart.

He staggered to the pile of furs he normally curled up on.

"I can't feel Wendy." She said as she dropped beside him.

He nodded. "Gajeel is gone too." He mumbled.

"Are they..." She couldn't finish and he didn't want her to.

Metalicana pulled her against him, riding out the pain they both felt even as her natural healing magic dampened the sensation.

"No. I know my son is harder to kill. Besides, we'd still feel their souls." He looked up as his mouth went dry. The soft light from Igneel's sparks flickered.

Metalicana tried to breathe in as he heard the Fire Dragon coming into his cavern too.

The red haired man dropped beside him, wincing in pain.

"What the hell?" Igneel growled.

"Just ride it out." Grandine reached across Metalicana to take the other Dragon's hand.

The three lay in silence as they let the loss sink in.

Their children were alive, but gone.

That was all they needed to remember.

They were alive.

**xXx**

Jellal sat up straighter in his cell as a shock went down his spine.

Something had happened to Erza. He knew it.

He wasn't sure what, but he knew something had happened.

He tried to reach out with his magic and ground his teeth as it stayed locked in his cell with him.

It was hours before he got the news that the island they'd used for their training had been blown away by Acnologia.

He let the breath he'd been inhaling out so fast the council member coming to spread the word looked up at him.

"You knew them didn't you?" The man asked.

Jellal nodded.

"They are good people. I know those Mages are harder to kill than that. They have to be alive somehow." Jellal said.

The man sighed.

"They got attacked by that monster..."

"I know they are. Erza would never go down so easily." Jellal felt the conviction deep inside.

It resonated.

He knew they had to live. Somehow.

He looked down at the man. "Keep me informed of them."

"Big request for a prisoner."

"Please?" Jellal didn't mind bringing out the word.

For her.

Anything for Erza. He'd redeem himself someday.

If only to see her face again and tell her he was sorry and that he loved her.

**xXx**

The guild hall was quiet as Mest explained what happened.

They deserved to know the truth.

Several of them collapsed into chairs. Others straight to the floor.

Something deep inside him wanted to do the same.

He couldn't tell why, but somehow, their pain hurt him too.

This was such a family structured guild that even as an outsider, one would have to feel horrible at the thought of such a loss.

Macao finally stood.

"In the event of the loss of the Master, a new one has to step in. I'll do it until we can find them."

Mest nodded.

The guild would need someone strong to lead it.

He wasn't sure if Macao was that man, but he seemed to be the only one thinking about it.

He started to walk out of the building.

Two of the members ambled out after him.

Jet and Droy.

He watched them start off towards the outside of town.

He frowned until he remembered that this wasn't his guild and they weren't his problem.

**xXx**

Jet couldn't believe Levy was gone.

It just didn't seem possible.

Gajeel hadn't protected her?

No, who was he kidding...

The Metalhead probably went trying to keep her safe.

Acnologia was more than even the three Slayers on the island could have handled. Even tacking on the other S-class with Laxus included and every other Mage on the island and the rest of the guild, they wouldn't scratch the surface of one scale on that monster.

He led Droy down the road to Gajeel's house.

It came into view as a man similar to Laxus stumbled in the road by the gate.

Jet moved to catch him as the gate opened.

"You coming to see Gajeel?"

"Kind of." The man winced.

"Well, only his cousin and his family are here." Droy said.

They half carried the man inside the house, where Morte moved to take him.

"Rai?" The Metal Dragon asked as his mate and son came into the room.

"It's...my son."

"Another damn Dragon?" Jet frowned.

Shuri glanced at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yes, Rai is a Dragon. A Lightning Dragon of the Light branch." Morte said. He turned back to the man he was laying on the couch. "What's the matter Rai?"

"We just came to tell you that Acnologia may have killed our guild mates. So much for Dragons protecting their own." Jet mumbled.

He and Droy turned for the door.

"No, they are alive. I know it." Rai said as he struggled to sit up. "I can still feel Laxus alive."

Jet frowned.

Laxus was connected to a Dragon?

No wonder the bastard had been so powerful.

He was a damn Slayer like the rest...

"You..." Morte frowned.

"He came to me seeking training, so I took him in. He just...he's so much like Nile that I..." Rai reached out and grabbed Morte's hand. "I made him my son."

Morte sighed as he nodded.

"Wait, like how Gajeel is Metalicana's?" Droy asked from the doorway.

"Not exactly." Rai coughed.

Jet frowned.

He remembered the wings and the fact that Gajeel actually had Dragon eyes.

"He's a fully blown fucking Dragon isn't he?"

"Our Prince." Morte glared at him.

Jet felt like he was bolted to the tree again. Out of his body and punch-drunk.

Droy scoffed. "No wonder we never stood a chance fighting him."

Jet fell back against the front door.

He slid to the floor and Droy looked at him.

"Does...does Levy know?" Jet asked. "That she's teamed up with a monster like him?"

"You keep insulting him and we will kill you." Morte snapped.

"What the hell am I supposed to feel? Happy?" Jet shouted back. "Our partner and pretty much little sister got fixated on while he was still a monster from Phantom Lord, we got the shit beat out of us and crucified on a tree, I watched as he knocked her out, and you want me to be nice to him? He ruined our team. He broke my arm and Droy's leg and we had to lie through our teeth because hell if we would have told her the truth of what he did that day."

Droy winced.

Jet continued. "You expect me to be able to sit there and tell her straight faced that the bastard she swore she saw good in just about killed us both despite promising to let us live if she took our places as his victim? I don't give a crap if he's the King of Fiore. I am never going to forgive him."

Morte's eyes changed as his hands covered with metal scales.

Rai reached out and grabbed his arm.

**xXx**

Droy stood by Jet.

He didn't know Jet was still harboring such hatred.

Rai sat up and Droy watched the younger Dragon calm down.

"Perhaps you boys need to be shown what it's like to live in his shoes. Why he hates humans so much that he would join a twisted guild like Phantom Lord." Rai said.

Droy watched lights flutter up from the Dragon's hands and images appeared in the air.

"When Gajeel was born, his mother, the Mate to our King Metalicana, died. He was raised in orphanage after orphanage until they couldn't handle his Magic anymore. Gajeel had been born half human, half Dragon, entirely with Metal Magic."

Droy could see images Rai created using Light.

The younger Gajeel looked like a scared little kid.

"Eventually he left and found his father, who trained him, raised him, loved him. Lord Metalicana changed him to a full Dragon shortly before he left him. After that, he had begun to form a hatred of humans for their treatment of things not human. He was beaten badly for being different and vowed to never be weak. So he turned into the cold-hearted bastard you're familiar with." Rai showed them the old Phantom Lord image of Gajeel and Droy could see the difference.

Now his eyes were softer, especially towards Levy and Juvia and Wendy. He was more protective of Levy than he had ever shown of anything before.

"Then he met Miss Levy and that metal armor cracked a little. He's a better person now. Believe me, I know. His father went through a similar instance of cruelty and we all stepped carefully around him. Losing the Queen was hard on everyone, but mostly on Gajeel and his father. But believe me, while you might have a reason to hate him, do not hate him for your own grievances. Hate him if he ever hurts Miss Levy."

Droy sighed. "He has never hurt her."

Jet made a sound of frustration. "What about-"

"Come on Jet, you and I both know Gajeel would lay down and let Laxus beat the shit out of him again to keep her safe. He did it before."

"That doesn't make him a good guy." Jet scoffed.

"No, the fact that he loves her does. He might be a cruel bastard, but he does everything he can to make her happy and that's good enough for me." Droy pushed away from his partner. He headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Eating. You're stressing me out." Droy said.

"Fine, you can hang out with Dragons, I'm going back to the guild to see if there is anything we can do to bring them back." Droy glanced at him. "All of them." Jet sighed.

Droy watched him storm out of the house.

Shuri started for the kitchen.

"Sorry for inviting myself..." He started.

"It is fine. You are a friend of Levy's." She said.

Droy sighed. Was their team just going to fall apart without their Script Mage?

**xXx**

"You should be out there looking for your son." Rai shouted at the large Metal Dragon as they debated on what to do over the news.

Metalicana had received the telepathic apology from Acnologia, too afraid to come and say it to his face.

Part of him knew he'd track down the Dark Dragon and slaughter him if he hadn't calmed down first.

Gajeel was alive. He knew that much. Which was why Metalicana was still in his cavern.

"And do what?" Igneel snapped as he downed another bottle of whisky.

Metalicana hadn't seen him drink this much since being forced to leave Natsu.

Grandine held up her hands. "Look, we know they are alive, and that's what matters. Rai, you have no right to yell at Meta. Laxus isn't your son, merely a boy you came to love. Do you really think Metalicana and I don't want to be out there bringing Gajeel and Wendy home?"

Rai looked at the floor as Metalicana changed forms.

He still hadn't been able to feel his son.

It had been almost two months and nothing.

Not even a trace. A scent.

Absolutely nothing.

"I know your pain Rai, but we have to focus on getting rid of Zaref and all his branch of Magic. Without that being done, there is no way for anyone to rest in peace." Metalicana said.

Eventually they would find their children again.

**xXx**

Shuri sighed as Droy sat at the table with her baby girl.

The young man had been extremely stressed by Jet in that first year the rest of the guild was missing.

He'd put on quite a bit of weight because of it and she knew he must be eating elsewhere because she cooked only healthy things.

He played with Nico so easily, showing her tiny flowers he grew from seeds in his hands.

She loved them and hearing her laugh was always wonderful.

She felt herself crack a little as Jet came into the kitchen.

The boys had begun coming over for meals shortly after the incident and now she couldn't imagine them not coming for dinner almost every night.

Jet always joked that it was because Mira wasn't there to cook anymore, but Shuri knew the truth.

This was where they felt closest to Levy.

She missed the little Script Mage.

She looked up as Rai and Morte came in with Drake in tow.

They settled around the kitchen gathering the required things to eat off of or with.

Droy set Nico in her highchair and Shuri carried the large pot to the table.

She sat down next to her daughter and Morte sat beside her.

They were quiet until Jet covered his eyes after staring at his silverware.

She glanced down at her own as they all heard him stifle sobs.

The set was the same set Gajeel had made three years ago.

The initials 'G.M.R' were carved in small script on each handle.

Gajeel Metalica Redfox.

The silver plates had also been made by him and Levy had Runed them all to not tarnish.

Rai tried to keep from crying as he ate.

She glanced at the calendar, but didn't really need to to know what day it was.

It was the anniversary of the disappearances.

**xXx**

Drake looked up as Jet came into the shop.

Another successful delivery.

Jet wrote it down in the books and deposited the money.

Drake moved across the floor of the showroom as Jet picked up another order.

The Speed Mage had been very willing to help out around the shop in exchange for a place to stay.

The whole guild had been kicked out of their old building by a stronger guild, and now Romeo and his father as well as Jet and Droy stayed in the small apartment style building Drake and Morte had put up a couple years ago.

He was finally used to living in a house that wasn't his parents.

It would never be normal until his Uncle Gajeel and Miss Levy came back, but it had become home.

He had once been scared each night they were gone that his parents would pack up and they would vanish, but Fairy Tail had made them feel welcome.

Even if he wasn't allowed to fight that shitty guild, Twilight Ogre, or join Fairy Tail.

He had already formed a reputation in town as someone who wasn't messed with.

Romeo had been with him one day and several of the TO members had thought to harass his friend.

They quickly found out that Gajeel's reputation needed to be tacked on to him too.

Just a mention of Kurogane had made them a little nervous. Once he threw two of them in the river single-handedly, they were just scared. Their Magic wasn't effective once he put up his gem crusted scales and it sometimes even mirrored back at them if he had diamond on.

He looked down at his hand as he formed the diamond covered claws.

He used those claws to reach into an engine he was working on to tweak some of the pins as it was running.

He wanted to get it fine tuned for the next rally.

Romeo had convinced him to help in an effort to win some money for Fairy Tail, in disguise of course, and he'd be damned if they lost because of a badly tuned engine.

He looked up again as the shop door jingled.

He waved as Romeo came in with another man.

"Hey, I want you to meet my teacher, Totomaru." Romeo said as he led the man across the room to him.

Drake held out a clawed hand.

"I see you're related to Redfox."

"My fathers cousin." Drake nodded.

Totomaru looked slightly uneasy for a moment.

"I suppose you haven't gotten any news from them?" He spoke quietly.

Drake shook his head. "No. Still nothing."

Drake jolted as the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I knew Gajeel fairly well and it was his and Juvia's reform that inspired me to take up teaching. He was a harsh bastard, but when it came to Juvia and myself, he was less abrasive."

Drake laughed. "Yeah, a lot of people hated him."

"I'm sure he'll show up again. He never did know when to quit." Totomaru looked at the engine. "Now, about this rally. I'll fund you two and provide whatever assistance you two need."

Drake was shocked. He'd planned to beg his father to back them, but with Romeo's teacher, Uncle Gajeel's friend, backing them they could finally participate legally.

**xXx**

Morte looked up from his table as his son came running in with Romeo. The boy had grown quite a bit in the past several years.

Both of them actually.

Drake was almost eighteen now, old enough to be on his own, but he showed no signs of wanting to.

His little sister was hot on his heels, chasing the boys as they ran past a customer into the shop.

"Drake, you mind your mothers tools." Morte called after them.

"Dad, come quick." Drake gasped as he raced back in holding the platinum necklace he'd made last year.

Morte had almost cried seeing it.

The thin, beautiful chain was delicate but strong. The small onyx Dragon entwined with a heart had rubies set in for its eyes.

It was a vision of Gajeel that his son had made for the instance when Miss Levy became his betrothed in human terms.

Romeo picked up Nico and put her on his back.

The younger boy was much more mature than when they had first met.

He'd been quiet and shy almost around them for a long while, then it just seemed to click in that he was among Dragons now, he didn't have to be reserved.

He'd become best friends with Drake and it was wonderful to see his son have a friend, even if he was human and younger.

Morte frowned as the kids hurried out the door again.

He looked up at the man whose watch he was fixing.

He shook his head as the older man chuckled.

"Kids always seem to have so much energy."

"Yeah, I just wish they'd share it with us." Morte laughed.

"That younger boy though...wasn't he in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." Morte closed the back of the watch and began to wind it up.

He loved when people used outdated technology. It gave him something to work on.

"He should leave before that other guild hurts him."

"He'll be fine. My son would never let another guild hurt Romeo badly."

"Your son would get hurt too. And your daughter." The old man seemed more than shocked as Morte slammed the watch on the counter, not breaking it, but making a loud clash of metal.

"You trying to make me settle Fairy Tail's problems?" Morte asked. He knew the man was a supporter of the guild harassing Fairy Tail. "Believe me son, I am no weakling. You speak to a Dragon and you should think before threatening my children because they are also Dragons and far more powerful than any normal Mage. Leave my family in peace and we won't destroy yours."

The man paled.

"I thought not." Morte said. "Come in again if it stops working again." He put the pocket watch in the bag and handed it to the man. "And don't think of telling anyone what we are. We've had a nice life here and I like it. I'd be fine seeing it stay nice."

The man left quickly and Morte sighed.

He dealt with a lot of people who dissed Fairy Tail and made fun of it being weaker now.

It took everything he had to keep these episodes down to a minimum.

Most of the city was oblivious to the fact that a family of Dragon's lived among them.

He had offered his services to Macao in getting rid of that other guild, Twilight Ogre, but the Master had turned him down, saying that even if they got rid of them once, they'd come back and Macao just couldn't stand the thought of putting Morte or his family in that danger. Protecting the kids of the guild was enough for him.

**xXx**

Levy sighed as Natsu kicked in the doors of the broken down guild.

She watched as the others in the guild took out the guys harassing their friends.

Having been rescued, she was pretty much ready to just go relax again.

She moved over to greet Jet and Droy and was a little startled by their change.

It really had been seven years.

Part of her wasn't sure what to feel as they partied harder than ever that night.

It was late when Gajeel finally decided to head home.

She was a little afraid to go back after all that time, but Droy assured her that Morte and Shuri were still waiting for them to come home.

She took a deep, calming breath before following Gajeel out the doors.

**xXx**

It was late by the time the guild settled down.

Laxus looked out over the almost dead guild.

Most everyone was asleep.

Some members had headed home or to see if their homes were still there.

He looked over at where Mira was asleep on the table beside her sister.

Elfman and Evergreen had crashed against each other against the wall.

Freed covered them with a large blanket as Bickslows' dolls carried a huge stack of them behind him to put over the other members of the guild.

Laxus glanced at Bickslow as the two headed for Mira's table.

Bickslow wrapped Lisanna in a blanket and scooped her up from the uncomfortable position at the table.

Laxus watched the Soul Mage nod at him before heading for a couch at the back of the room.

The man kicked his boots off and propped them on the arm on the couch before settling Lisanna over him to lay out.

Laxus huffed his amusement at the team before shrugging out of his cloak and laying it over Mira.

She woke up at his touch.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing babe. Party's over. I was seeing if you wanted to sleep somewhere more comfortable." He said.

She yawned as she nodded.

He held out his arm as she stood and held on to him.

He watched her smile at the sight of Freed laying out blankets like a mothering hen. Her smile turned to an amused frown at Elf and Ever, then slight concern at Lisanna and Bickslow.

Bickslow raised his hand at them.

Laxus led her out to where Makarov had set up some tents for members who didn't have a home anymore. Himself included.

She crawled inside and was half asleep on the pile of blankets his grandfather had laid out before Laxus could even take off his shirt and lay beside her.

He pulled her in against him.

"Night Laxus." She mumbled.

"Night Mira." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Returning to normal wasn't likely to happen. Not until they got their guild hall back at least.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Levy woke up to an empty bed.

Gajeel had been there the night before, but she supposed he would get back to a morning schedule after all the havoc from yesterday, fighting Twilight Ogre and getting their ruined Guild Hall back.

She slowly got up and headed for the bathroom.

As she was coming back out to pick out what to wear, she realized her clothes would all be very old.

She sighed as she heard the bedroom door open.

Gajeel came in carrying a box.

"Don't worry about it Shrimp. Shuri got us all covered as far as clothes go. Apparently Drake stole most of mine, so she bought new clothes for us last night while we were partying."

Levy frowned as he set the box on the bed.

"What is this?"

"A surprise." He said.

He started to pull the lid off and she stared at it.

As he revealed the contents she could only gasp.

It was a beautiful pale blue dress.

Like nothing she had ever seen before.

Let alone worn.

She felt uneasy just pulling it out of the box.

"Do you like it?" He sounded almost nervous.

Then she finally looked him over.

He was wearing new clothes. Not the old, ragged jacket and faded pants as usual.

His boots had been shined and even the studs on his skin seemed to have been shined up.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Just try it on." He urged, sitting on the bed.

Levy narrowed her eyes at him, but complied.

It settled over her nicely, flowing off her shoulders evenly and going down to her knees.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked at her.

It was gorgeous, but it suited her so much that he honestly got that feeling like this was more than he deserved.

She was, but there was no way he'd be able to give her up.

She looked in the box and found the white short boots that went with the dress.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Just because. We're alive, we're home, after everything that happened you're still here with me."

She gave him a soft look that he loved.

He really did love it when she treated him like he wasn't a monster.

Granted, the rest of the guild liked that he was so powerful and sometimes cruel to whoever pissed off the guild.

But only Levy seemed to fully treat him like he was special.

"Of course I'd still be here Gajeel. I love you."

He reached out and pulled her to him.

She didn't fight as he settled her on his leg and kissed her.

"I honestly thought when Acnologia had Roared that we'd be dead. I...I thought, at least I had you, but then I hated that you'd be gone too."

He sighed.

Levy leaned against him.

"I don't know what I'd do knowing that you were supposed to be my other half and you were gone. I really don't. I'm sure I would have been different and I'm sure I wouldn't like who I became."

Gajeel held her tighter.

It was a minute before he edged her away.

"Come on. I've got plans today."

She frowned as she put on the boots.

**xXx**

Levy followed Gajeel into a small, secluded area of the city she didn't even know existed.

She was astounded.

It was maybe thirty by thirty feet of a blank spot between four buildings, but it was beautiful.

There were vines growing on the lattice above their heads, having grown from troughs along the walls, it was somehow all grass once you got past the entrance, except for a light gray paver path leading to a circle of benches around a fire pit.

"What is this place?" Levy asked.

Gajeel grinned.

"Well, apparently, these buildings were set for demolition, but Morte bought them out and has been converting them to the same kind of Magic run materials as our house over the past few years. He rents the apartments to whoever he wants, like some of the Fairy Tail members who would have otherwise been homeless." Gajeel said. "Laxus is now living in here as well as some of the families."

Levy sighed. The losing of their guild had been really hard, but she was glad these huge buildings were owned by Morte. No one could argue with a Metal Dragon.

Gajeel urged her to one of the benches.

She sat down and he moved to pull out a large basket from under it.

"Did you plan all this?"

He went a little red.

"Well...Mira helped. And Laxus did the lights for me..." Gajeel admitted.

"It's very nice." Levy said.

Just the thought that he would think of this was wonderful.

No one looked at Gajeel and thought of him as romantic or gentle.

Which made her angry.

You can't judge someone by not knowing them.

Natsu knew he was a good guy inside by fighting with him.

Even Lucy admitted that Gajeel hadn't hurt her more than required to pick a fight with Natsu.

**xXx**

Gajeel sat beside Levy as she ate the food Mira had made that morning in the kitchen of the buildings.

The Demon had been overly eager to cook once he got out his idea.

She even dragged Laxus into it and Gajeel had gotten Droy to help with the plants.

He felt more scared right now than he knew he should.

She had already told him she loved him, so he knew that the chances of this whole plan failing were slim.

But knowing him, he'd find a way to screw it up.

Levy leaned back to stare at the flowers blooming on the trellis above her.

She was so beautiful, inside and out.

Maybe to some she still looked childlike, but he knew better.

He put everything away.

"You got more than help from Mira and Laxus didn't you?"

"Droy did the flowers for me." He admitted.

She laughed. "He is the more supportive one of my team."

"Yeah." Gajeel watched her move to sit up.

"Why did you do this?" She asked.

"You haven't looked at a calendar..." He said.

She shook her head.

"Today is exactly a year, well eight with how long we were out, but I'm not counting that...anyway, it's been a year since that day." He said. "The one where I..."

"I...I didn't know you'd want to remember that." She looked down.

"I don't want to forget it, but I don't want it to be the only thing this day means." He said.

He pulled out the box Drake had given him just hours ago.

Levy frowned.

He opened it before she could speak.

"I know that I hurt you all that day, but I promise I will do anything to keep you safe." He pulled out the chain with the jeweled Dragon.

Levy gasped.

"Will you be my Mate no matter what?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You didn't need an expensive necklace to ask that Gajeel."

"Drake made it as a betrothal emblem and put it on the chain. He wanted to practice in case he found his own Mate." Gajeel shook his head. "I"m not allowed to buy my emblems. Dragons have to make their own using their Magic. Luckily, Drake was practicing molding and used one of my knives as material. The jewels are his, but that doesn't count."

**xXx**

Levy couldn't think as Gajeel put the necklace on her.

It felt so warm from his hands.

It was another protective charm as well.

She reached to run her fingers over the black Dragon pendant. The ruby eyes were perfect.

She leaned into Gajeel and kissed him.

"I'll make you something when I become a Dragon."

He frowned.

"You want to? Knowing you could very well go insane like Acnologia?"

"He's not insane. He's in pain. I read the books remember. He has his reasons and more people would understand that if they read the books I have. You found his family book remember."

"I just wasn't aware you read it." He shrugged.

"Well I did. I wanted to know about all the Dragons I can. Rai agreed it was a good thing."

Levy held up the little metal Dragon pendant again.

She couldn't believe he had proposed with something like this. It was beautiful and entirely unexpected of the rough Dragon.

**xXx**

Gajeel was still hoping that this wasn't a dream as he led her back into the house that night.

They had spent the day wandering the city with Lily after running into him in the morning.

He had wanted to see how things had changed.

As he watched Levy head upstairs, he heard a knock on the door.

He moved to it and frowned.

His Gate had been rigged to only let in Fairy Tail members and his family.

He pulled the door open to face Laxus.

"What?"

"Damn, no thanks for the help this morning? I'm wounded."

"You know I'm grateful." Gajeel scowled.

"Yeah, whatever. I was wondering if I can get your help on a project. Gildarts did a lot of changing things around and Gramps is back in charge and I'm officially back on the books again, and then apparently we're joining this Grand Magic Games thing."

"You're rambling." Gajeel frowned at him.

Laxus must be nervous to be doing that.

"Shut up." Laxus snapped. "I want you to help me with something."

"What?" Gajeel scowled again.

Laxus pulled out a piece of paper and Gajeel looked at it.

"Think you can come up with something for that? Something even I can play? I'm not bad myself, but Mira says I'm nothing compared to you, so I figured I'd get your help."

Gajeel frowned as he read. "You wrote this?"

"Yeah. Well, I got the inspiration from both of us, so I was thinking, if you write the other half, you could...do it with me?"

Laxus didn't seem to be used to asking for anything.

"Alright. I'll do it with you. This is really good. Give me a day or two to work out the kinks and then I'll write the other half." Gajeel said.

Laxus sighed. "Thanks Gajeel. It means a lot to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah. And this kind of sums up what I want to say too."

Gajeel folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

He watched Laxus turn into a bolt of lightning and vanish.

That would never be normal to him.

Gajeel shook his head as he headed inside again.

Now he had work to do.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Levy watched Gajeel as they all discussed their training methods for the Games.

He wanted to go off on his own. Laxus and his team were going out on their own as well. As was Mira and her siblings. Cana said she'd join the Strauss family. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and herself were going to the beach for training. Jet and Droy were coming along to keep them company.

The entire guild seemed to be breaking apart to train.

She watched Mira and her team leave out.

Laxus came up to her and held out something.

She took it and started to unwrap it.

"Rai taught me a little more than just basic stuff. I made this in the same manner as Mira's mirrors are done, so you and Gajeel can communicate while we're all separated." Laxus said. "I have one, Mira has one, and Gajeel will be getting one here shortly too. Gramps got one earlier as well so he can keep tabs on us. I'm going to be making more for the other members while I'm training."

Levy nodded as she looked at the little glass orb.

It reminded her of a vision Lacrima.

"So if you want to contact anyone who has one of these, you just have to think about them while holding it." Laxus said. "Theirs will pulse either until they answer or you give up."

She nodded again.

"Looks like everyone in your group is ready to go, so you'd better hurry up."

Levy nodded and hugged him before turning to catch up with her group.

Erza frowned as she joined them. "Laxus seems nicer now." She said.

"He's always been nice, just rough showing it." Levy said as she tucked the orb in her skirt pocket. She'd find a way to not lose it.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched Laxus come closer. He held out his hand and Gajeel accepted the glass sphere.

"It's kind of like those mirrors Mira and I use, but better. I just gave one to Levy too."

Gajeel nodded and listened as Laxus explained how it worked.

"Got it."

"And...you'll work on our project?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I did some work last night on it, so it's a bit more refined." Gajeel put the orb in his pocket. He'd make up a chain and holder for it when he and Lily got where they were going.

Laxus nodded and started back for his team.

He had to work hard to improve the strength of his Magic.

He had to be able to push out more at once and for longer periods of time. He wanted to do it so that Levy didn't have to.

Everyone started to disband and he headed out with Lily sitting on his shoulder.

He never minded the Exceed doing that.

Would his father think he was weird?

He shook himself as he got far enough away from the town to spread his wings.

They'd be meeting at the site of the Games, and he knew there was a mountain range that was perfect for training nearby.

He didn't have to worry if he showed up with metal wings at the Games, because everyone would assume he had learned it while training.

Lily hung on to his jacket to not fall off as Gajeel shot up above the trees and flew low.

"When did you learn to fly?" Lily shouted over the wind.

"My father taught me when I was younger how to do it, but I never had the capacity for it until after he left and I started to really fall into my Dragon blood." Gajeel said.

"Does Levy know you can fly?"

"Who knows." Gajeel shrugged. "She's smart, she probably figures I can."

Lily was quiet as he found himself closer to the mountain he had seen from a distance.

It had a nice flat area for him to train in.

His partner jumped down as Gajeel landed.

There was a good flat wall to one side of his clearing where the mountain continued upwards.

Gajeel walked towards it and dropped his bag to the ground.

Lily watched him as he used his Dragon scales and claws to dig into the side of the mountain.

"So what are we doing for today?" Lily asked.

Gajeel huffed as he paused.

He faced Lily to see the Exceed moving the larger stones Gajeel had broken off.

"Making a place to stay." Gajeel continued until the area he had dug out was big enough for them both to stay in.

He used the sharp edges of his scales when he ruffled them to file away and make the walls smooth.

It resembled a cylinder now and he liked it.

He used his magic to create a wall and door at the front and pulled out the light Laxus had given him when they were building their bags for training that morning.

He hung it up in the center of the room and used even more of his magic to build a metal box that fit perfectly at the end of the room.

"Lily, bring me those rocks."

"What? We're sleeping on rocks? I think I'll draw the line on that."

"Just shut up and bring them. I'll show you something cool." Gajeel snapped.

**xXx**

Lily looked at the inside as he carried several of the medium rocks in.

It was dimly lit, but enough that a cat and Dragon could see just fine.

Gajeel stood by the large box that he was stretching a rectangle of cloth over.

Lily watched him secure it against the far edge with more metal and did the same with one end.

The Dragon took on of the rocks and crushed it to dust in the curved metal box.

Lily could only gape for a moment.

Gajeel was turning it to sand to make a comfortable bed.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"When I went to visit Laxus while he was still training with Rai, their beds were carved out of stone, filled with sand from the desert outside their door, and covered with cloth to keep it in. They used extreme heat from Rai's lightning to melt the stone to secure the fabric, but I figured metal worked well too."

Lily nodded and hurried to bring in more rocks.

It was an hour before Gajeel secured the last portion of fabric over the perfectly stuffed bed.

Lily pulled his flat pillow from Gajeel's magic bag and helped his partner set up the rest of the temporary living space.

A small metal table with chairs, a carved out shelf to hold their boxes of dried meat and vegetables, and a couple hooks in the walls to stretch the laundry cords from.

Gajeel collapsed into the chair as they finished.

"Tomorrow we'll start training." Gajeel said as he pulled a notebook from his bag.

Lily recognized it as the notebook he used to write music in.

"You are strange." Lily commented.

"How so?"

"You're a Metal Dragon who loves fighting, but has a Script Mage Mate, you're extremely violent when it does come to fighting, but you're inventive and you write music."

"I like to think I'm just rounded. I didn't always do this." Gajeel said.

Lily settled in to listen as Gajeel wrote in his book.

"When I was little, I was made fun of for being an orphan, so it became second nature to fight and defend myself. When I finally found my father, he was still in grief and so he didn't want to teach me. I learned fighting by watching him and emulating his techniques as he raged against other Dragons." Gajeel flipped a page as he spoke.

Lily watched the notes go on the page and wondered just how many things Gajeel could multitask at once.

"Eventually he noticed and began to help me refine and changed me into a full Dragon. Not to forget my mother, but because he never wanted to lose me too to human weakness. My father loves my mother and I know he thinks about her all the time. When he left me behind, I was pissed as hell. I broke back down into brawling and hurting people who annoyed me. I was pretty bad.

"I met Juvia a few years before the whole incident with Fairy Tail, but didn't join Phantom Lord for almost a year after meeting her. She encouraged me to join because it seemed like Jose shared my desire for strength and power. I wanted to show everyone that I was never to be picked on again because of my mothers blood in me." Gajeel flipped another page and wrote in the next few lines of verse before adding the notes of music to it.

Lily noticed that he was doing two separate music sheets to the same song.

"I was pretty violent and destructive in those days. Then Juvia got me into playing the guitar because she said it made her feel better. I learned quickly how to play well and then started writing my own sheet music to go with the different rhythms of her rain. I also used to make little metal puzzles for Totomaru's amusement and when he figured them out I started collecting them back and giving them to the local orphanage in Magnolia."

"So..." Lily started. "In a way, Phantom Lord helped make you softer as well as stronger?"

Gajeel scoffed as he looked up and paused his writing.

"Phantom Lord only made me a monster. A useful monster, but a monster nonetheless." Gajeel said. "Jose made me realize not everyone was cruel because they had been abused first. He was just a sick bastard who was slighted and wanted to make everyone pay for. Juvia and I were abused as kids and hated everyone because of it. We had a reason, he didn't. I credit Juvia with teaching me to care for people again. She always stuck by me even when I was mean. And despite all my bitching I would have still helped her because somewhere in my tiny heart at the time, I knew she meant a lot to me as a friend."

Gajeel went back to writing.

"What about you? Stories of your early days as a soldier?"

**xXx**

Gajeel focused on the pages in front of him as he heard Lily turn onto his back on the bed.

"Early days huh?" The cat sounded thoughtful. "Well, the Exceed considered me a bit strange, but the Queen wanted to use that strangeness for good. She asked me to join the human army to keep an eye on them because they seemed to be concerned with listening to her.

"So I did as she asked and when we got the rumors about them wanting to kill all the Exceed for our magic, we came up with that plan to send children here. I continued as a soldier and really, you know the rest."

Gajeel glanced at him.

"What about when you were a kid?"

Lily laughed. "Some swore I never was one. I was different and so I lived on my own a lot of the time until the Queen took me in. She brought me up as a soldier and I served her faithfully. I used to live in the streets before her and so I learned to fight humans pretty well. My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours.

Gajeel just shrugged.

He finished writing the music and pulled out his guitar to test it.

**xXx**

Lily huffed as they fell to the ground.

It had been almost a month of this non-stop.

Get up, eat, start with a speed climb up the cliff wall a good fifteen hundred feet, take a breather at the spring up there, fly back down, do some sword fighting and practice footwork, take another quick break for lunch, then Gajeel would practice his creative Metal Magic against Lily's sword abilities, and then they would do another free-climb up the mountain to clean up in the pool Gajeel had carved out just downstream of the spring source, lastly they'd glide back down to end for the day and Gajeel would work on his music.

Gajeel said his source of Magic was getting better and so he was satisfied with their progress.

The music was turning out great too.

Laxus was mastering his part and they had fine tuned everything perfectly.

Lily had yet to be allowed to listen to it fully, but from what he could tell from the bits, it would be a great song.

**xXx**

Gajeel felt immense pain as they were training and dropped to the ground.

Lily rushed over to him.

"Levy is hurting." Gajeel ground out.

He fumbled for the orb he had put on a chain by wrapping a gold wire around it tightly.

Lily helped him hold it and he focused on trying to contact Levy.

She didn't pick up, so he instead pushed the pain back and tried to reach her along their bond.

'Levy?' He asked.

Her reply was a weak hum of power.

He didn't hear her voice, but she sent him the details of what they were doing.

He sighed and took on the pain again.

This would finish what he had been slowly working on.

Complete control over the vast expanse of their combined Magic. It could never fully increase the Magic, but he would never have to train for control again.

She held their bond tight and he felt Lily carry him to their room.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I got your back." Lily assured him.

Gajeel nodded before letting the pain suck him in.

He hadn't wanted to do anything like this because of how much she'd be able to feel, but obviously his Mate thought they could handle it.

**xXx**

Levy met up with Gajeel as soon as she got to town and hugged him.

"Sorry." She said as she stepped back.

"It's fine." He shook his head.

He didn't look any different, but she could tell he was stronger in terms of Magic.

She hadn't really done much in training, which was why she had gone along with the technique Ultear had suggested.

She wanted to contribute.

She just hadn't known it would affect Gajeel too.

He didn't seem angry as they ditched the rest of the group already there and headed for a quiet place.

They walked in peace until he led her to a secluded area just outside of town.

"How did you know this was here?" She asked as she looked at the clearing.

It was obviously used by other people occasionally.

There were benches set up and the flowers were tended.

Gajeel moved to sit on a bench and Levy laughed as it gave out from under him.

He scowled as he picked himself up and started kicking at the pieces.

Levy used some of her Script Magic to burn away the wood as Gajeel ate the iron and used his own magic to recreate benches.

An older man came into the clearing as Gajeel was dismantling the last bench.

"Hooligans, what are you doing to our park?"

"Please calm down, we're replacing the benches." Levy explained as Gajeel ate a part of the old bench while creating a new one.

The man calmed down as he watched Gajeel.

Levy burned the old wood neatly and then put Runes over the last bench to keep it at a comfortable temperature regardless of the weather.

It was a Rune that took its upkeep from the Magic in the air around them.

As Levy sat on one of the new benches, Gajeel collapsed onto it beside her. This time it held his weight.

He sighed.

"The Master says he wants you on the Fairy Tail team." Levy said.

Gajeel huffed. "Guess having some of the strongest members would be a good thing."

"Laxus too." Levy said. "And Mira and Erza and even Juvia." Levy looked down.

"You aren't on that list." Gajeel sighed.

"I mean, I know I'm not as strong as everyone else, but..."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're strong in other ways, just not fighting. You and Wendy are more backup and support style."

"But even Wendy gets to go on the team." Levy said.

Gajeel frowned as he looked up.

"Well...Wendy is a Dragon. Besides, I think he's just looking out for you. He knows that I'd probably go into a rage if you got hurt, especially by a team we hated." Gajeel said.

Levy sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be needing someone to patch me up after the fights, so you have to stay unhurt."

Levy nodded.

She settled against him and listened to his breathing.

His warmth was wonderful.

She closed her eyes and listened to the strong, steady heartbeat against her cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

** Chapter 44**

Laxus dropped his bag as his team stopped in their section of the desert.

He looked around the cavern and realized Rai hadn't lived here for a while.

Freed moved to sit in the stone seat Rai used to sit in.

Bickslow sat on the floor as Ever settled into the chair Laxus had once used.

"How did you know this was here?" Freed asked.

Laxus motioned to the kitchen Rai had made for them back when they were training.

"This is where I was while exiled. My mentor and I lived here while he taught me how to be better." Laxus said.

Bickslow looked around the cavern.

"Seems like a great camping spot."

Laxus nodded and headed for his room.

He paused. "Ever, you can use that room, they can sleep out here."

She nodded.

He pushed the curtain out of the way and walked into his small room.

His bed looked alright, just dusty and faded.

He cast up a magic light and inspected things.

The fabric was still sturdy enough that he could sleep on it. He tossed his coat down and went out to grab his bag.

He looked up as he heard knocking on the stone wall.

Mira stood, framed by the setting sun and he swore he had only once seen something that beautiful before.

"Hey, mind if we join you guys?" She asked.

"Nah, you're all welcome here." Bickslow said, waving at them to come in.

Laxus gestured for them to come in as well.

"Did you know this was here sis?" Elfman asked as he looked around, squinting.

Laxus realized the cavern was starting to dim.

He waved his hand towards the ceiling and lights shot from his fingertips to stick to the stone above them.

Cana whistled as she walked in and settled herself near Freed's chair.

"Hey Ever." Laxus called.

**xXx**

Mira looked at him.

She hadn't really intended to come out this way, but then she figured they needed a lot of space to train with their levels of magic.

Her and Elf alone couldn't have trained in the forest.

Evergreen came out from the room Rai used.

Laxus motioned her over.

"I know you like your privacy and all, but would you mind letting Lisanna stay in your room too?" Laxus asked.

Ever huffed. "How about you give up your room for Mira and her sister?"

Laxus paused and Mira stifled a laugh.

Evergreen turned back to the room and vanished behind the curtain.

"Well...I tried." He said.

"It's alright Laxus, I'll stay out here with the boys. I don't mind." Lisanna said as she sat on the chair Evergreen had vacated.

Mira couldn't help but frown.

Laxus seemed to think the same thing.

"It isn't really you I'm worried about Lis." Laxus said. "It's..."

Mira looked at Bickslow, where he was leaning against the chair her little sister sat in.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I do nothing." He said.

"No, Ever is right, you two take my room and I'll stay out here." Laxus shook his head.

Lisanna stood up.

"I can make my own choices you two. I want to stay out here and that is that." Lisanna said.

Mira sighed.

Laxus looked at her.

"You're welcome to stay in my room by yourself then. I'll stay out here anyway." He said.

She shook her head.

"No, they know to behave, we can stay in your room."

**xXx**

Lisanna watched her sister and Laxus head into his room.

She knew her sister had a crush on the Lightning Mage for years, even before the whole Edolas disappearance.

It seemed like they were coming to like each other and that was great.

Mira just had to learn that she wasn't a baby anymore.

While over in Edolas, she had hidden for so long it was hard to not hide her feelings.

The only one in Edolas who had broken through her barriers had been Bickslow.

He didn't have the same Soul Magic as here, but that one had been able to tell she wasn't normal.

He had cared for the previous Lisanna and never told her, so when he had the chance, he had come clean with her instead.

They had bonded pretty well and she felt bad about leaving him behind.

But he had already come to terms with her leaving and wished her well.

Edolas might not have set her up well enough for life here, but these people were family.

She looked down at Bickslow.

He was a bit different from his Edolas counterpart, but still cheerful and caring.

"Wanna start training?" She asked.

She looked at Freed and Cana to include them.

"Sure, we can always set up later." Bickslow said.

"It's late. I'll pass." Cana shook her head.

Freed nodded. "I'll have to pass as well. I'd like to get started on preparations first."

Lisanna shrugged as Bickslow picked himself up off the floor.

He dusted off his clothes and led the way out the door.

She looked up at the setting sun as they made their way up a dune.

"You really wanting to train?" He asked as she sat on the sand.

"Not really."

**xXx**

Bickslow looked down at her.

While she didn't have the model grace of her sister, Lisanna was beautiful.

She had the perky, upbeat attitude that resonated within him.

After the years he'd spent pretending to be happy, he knew the value of real happiness.

He moved to sit beside her.

Lisanna had a kind of uncontainable enthusiasm that he enjoyed quite a lot.

He could admit that before she disappeared he had thought of her as a brat who hung out with Natsu.

"This is nice." She said as she leaned against him.

He nodded.

Now, seeing how Natsu was with Lucy, even though neither would admit it outright, he could see Lisanna struggling to be happy for all the Fairy Tail couples.

"You seem quiet." She said.

"Just thinking." He sighed.

"About?"

"You." He moved to lay back and she faced him.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing with Mira around." She smiled.

He laughed. He took his helmet off and shrugged out of the heavier gear earlier, so it was comfortable to lay in the sand. Bickslow put his hands behind his head.

"You seem sad." He said. "Is it about Natsu?"

She sighed. "Well...I'm happy he is happy, but at the same time...I just thought we were closer."

"We all thought you were gone for good. I mean even I..." He stopped.

She leaned over him.

"What?"

He looked up at her.

"I missed you." He said. "I know I didn't seem like it before, at the trials, but I honestly did miss having you around the Guild Hall."

"You were always annoyed at me." She frowned.

"You were a brat. And a kid."

She turned back to sit beside him.

Bickslow looked at her. "Besides, I wanted you to make friends with kids your own age."

"You say that as if you're so much older." She sighed.

"Five years is a lot. And that's why, as much fun as teaming up to harass Ever and Elfman is, I want you to find someone of your own too." He said. He sat up and faced away from her. "Damn, I make no sense. Point is, I like hanging out with you, and you're fun to be around, but I'm too old for you and your sister would kill me anyway."

**xXx**

Lisanna narrowed her eyes as she finally registered what he was getting at.

He might have thought of her as a kid before, but now that she was grown up, he liked her and it bothered him.

He was always acting so playful and teasing that she had in fact forgotten that he wasn't really her age.

His physical maturity hadn't been such a problem back when she was just a kid and harassing people really was all the fun between them.

She sighed as she reached out to make him look at her.

A serious Bickslow was unusual, but refreshing in some ways.

He was startled when she leaned in.

"You can just say you like me, stupid." She kissed him.

He froze up for a moment and she feared she had done something horribly wrong.

She had come to like a cheerful, funny, fun loving Bickslow in Edolas. Seeing him just the same back home, but older, stronger, and more mature was even better.

Maybe she was projecting her like for his old carefree image onto the new reined in Bickslow.

As she was pulling back, his hand shot up to hold her there and he kissed her in return.

She felt dizzy as he finally pulled away.

"I don't like you Lisanna."

She frowned. That was not the kiss of someone who didn't like her.

"It's stupid how amusement and affection towards a little brat can turn into something much stronger, but I can't honestly say I just like you after all these years." He looked at her. "I love you Lisanna. Even if Mirajane tries to kill me, I want to make sure you keep smiling forever. And I want to keep teaming up to harass the Guild couples. And-"

She reached to cover his mouth.

"I love you too. Even if it does hit everyone from the blindside that we could ever be together. So I know Bickslow, I want that too."

She dropped her hand and he sighed.

He felt so much more relaxed as he laid back, pulling her with him to lay and look at the stars coming out.

It was a few minutes before he spoke.

"You think it will really shock everyone to know we hooked up?"

She laughed. "Probably."

**xXx**

Mira looked up from her break as Laxus paused as well to grin at her.

Bickslow and Freed were tag teaming her and her siblings were fighting him.

She had seen how close Bickslow and Lis were getting.

While it bothered her because she wanted to see Lisanna as a kid still, she knew her little sister was grown up.

She didn't need to be protected.

Besides, like Laxus had said, Bickslow would take care of her as long as she wanted him to.

He was a good man after all.

Fun loving and carefree, just like her sister.

She dreaded the image of them responsible for anything, but Lisanna had once shown that she had mothering material in her. And Bickslow did have his 'babies' to take care of.

She watched Laxus dodge Elf's heavy hits easily enough and he kept Lisanna at bay with her Cat transformation giving her increased speed.

He was barely breaking a sweat.

He glanced up at the sun for a moment as Freed handed her the canteen he had been keeping chilled with a word of Ice.

She froze as she watched Elfman land a punch while Laxus was distracted by something.

She wasn't sure if she should run to see if he was okay or cheer for her brother for finally landing a hit.

Laxus held a small ball of lightning in his hand that he had been charging for hitting back with. Not enough to do any real damage to her siblings, but enough to give a shock if they got hit.

As he stumbled back, his concentration let up on it and his magic flared.

The static arced up his body and she moved to stand up as Lisanna swung at him.

Her voice wasn't fast enough as her sister connected.

The force of his discharge threw Lisanna back and had his own eyes rolling back.

Mira tossed the canteen as they all rushed for them.

"Stay away from him." She said as she could still see the lightning arcing off him.

She knelt beside Lisanna as Bickslow dropped to her side.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked." She sounded dazed.

Mira turned to face Bickslow. "Get her inside and make sure she's alright."

He nodded.

Elfman looked confused as he shed his Beast Soul.

"What happened?" Her brother asked.

"He discharged." Mira said. She motioned to the rest of them. "Freed, Rune around us to keep the static inside. Ever, Elf, get the orb he had in his jacket and contact Gajeel."

**xXx**

Laxus could hear it as they jumped at her command, but he couldn't move a muscle.

Elfman had landed a hit and the magic he'd been concentrating in his hands had burst at his shock.

But he thought he had seen Rai fly overhead.

He glanced up and realized it was a bird and then he was hit.

Had he hurt Lisanna?

He hoped she was okay.

His magic wasn't as under control now that he'd been running it for so long to stretch his control.

Gajeel had told him that he needed to practice on expanding his control if he ever wanted to get a grip on the limitless power of a Dragon.

He had felt the range expanding over the three weeks they'd been training.

Obviously far too much for his control.

He heard Freed writing and hoped the Script would be enough to contain his Dragon magic.

"What the hell is going on?" He heard Bickslow.

He felt a soothing touch on his forehead.

Would Mira be alright?

"His Magic is going haywire due to over stressing it." Mira said. "He's been practicing a technique for increasing the capacity of his magic."

"I mean the scales dammit. He's not a Slayer." Bickslow said.

Laxus growled as he tried to rein in his magic.

It twitched at his pull, but slowly started to bend to his will again.

He pushed out everything else as he slowly, like gathering delicate glass strings, eased his magic back under his control and then shut down his connection to his magic.

Rai had told him that this transformation could lead to him going like Acnologia and if he ever lost control he could end up like that Dragon.

He hadn't believed his father before, who could ever have honestly thought Acnologia was human in any way? Or sane for that matter?

But now he could see it. Those who underwent a complete emersion into becoming a Dragon were indeed susceptible to power lust in their inner Dragons.

His was craving instant power and it took everything he had to force it to let go.

Mira's touch on his chest seemed to jolt it enough for him to get an iffy hold on it.

His grip strengthened as Mira seemed to smooth her hands over his skin.

**xXx**

Mira looked down at him.

He was slowly starting to change into a Dragon.

Had he lost control of himself?

She relaxed as the change stopped at just scales.

The static continued over his body for another moment before it seemed to settle back into him.

Elfman handed her the orb and she saw Gajeel's annoyed face reflected in it.

"What's the matter?" He asked, softening a little as he saw her.

"Laxus lost control for a minute. I was worried he wouldn't come back, but it's calmed down again." She said.

She motioned for the others to leave and Bickslow gave her a concerned look before making sure everyone got back inside.

"That doesn't mean he's in the clear. He's probably wrestling inside with his inner Dragon. He'll always have trouble with it unless he can come to an agreement. It was hard, but we all have to."

"So it isn't just a...change thing?"

"To mean: do all Dragons do it, even those who are born full Dragon? Yes. My own was harder than say Wendy because my Dragon is more violent. She is naturally gentle, so healing goes well for her. I'm naturally violent, but I've gotten my own Dragon into softer aspects since meeting Levy. It needs to have a reason to act certain ways and to rise above the instant satisfaction trigger. For me it was blood, my Dragon craved it and I had to teach it that blood wasn't everything to fighting. Now we are in agreement for the most part."

Mira had never heard so much from the man since the last time she heard him sing in the kitchen. Years ago.

But his voice did seem to calm Laxus somehow.

Maybe because Gajeel was the more powerful of them and Laxus knew what Rai had told her: that Gajeel was the future King of Dragons. His 'inner Dragon' respected Gajeel as Laxus was unwilling to show to others.

Mira smoothed her hand over the scales on his chest.

"He put up his scales?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, does that mean something?" Mira frowned.

"He was really close to becoming a full Dragon. You should be more careful. Dragons innately hate Demons and his might not register that you're his Mate."

She blushed slightly, but did note the seriousness of his words.

Gajeel was concerned for her safety honestly.

Which means that she could have been in real danger.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"Put the sphere on him." Gajeel said.

She did and he was quiet for a moment.

"I can feel him through the connection, he seems to be in control again. His magic is shutting down and he's blocking it off for now. His inner Dragon needs to be broken in slowly again, but he seems to be fine. His scales might take a while to retract until his Dragon is calm again." Gajeel said. "You should be fine now. I'm going back to training. Let me know if something happens again. I'll wait for Laxus to call me later to check up again."

Mira nodded and shut off the connection.

**xXx**

Laxus sighed as he opened his eyes.

His inner Dragon was sedated with a little magic. He'd finally gotten it to settle down with the promise that he would work faster at maxing out his channeling rate.

That seemed to be what it wanted entirely, but he had noted how it calmed to Mira's touch as well.

It wanted power, to protect its Demon from others.

He looked up at his Demon.

She looked a little worried, but not as much as he would have expected her to be mad.

Had he not hurt Lisanna after all?

"Gajeel said you'll be alright with some rest and more practice in control."

"Not in those words I suppose." He scoffed.

That explained her calmness.

She had already talked to their resident expert on Dragon psychology.

He reached up to touch her cheek and saw his clawed hand.

"Dammit, did they all see me like this?" He asked.

She frowned as she nodded.

"Except maybe Lisanna, but she'll see when you come back inside."

He sighed.

"I suppose I can at least trust my own team with my secrets." Laxus said.

"We've all got your back. Even Cana. We're all family. We're Fairy Tail."

He laughed.

"I suppose we are. Maybe someday we'll be a literal family. Except Freed. That sucks."

Mira laughed at the thought, but he could see her worry as she thought of Bickslow and Lisanna being a family. "He'll take care of her, don't worry."

She nodded. "I know. It just doesn't make it any easier."

He moved to get up and she helped him stagger out of Freed's Runes to keep his lightning in.

It dissolved behind him, obviously set to do so at his physically walking through the barrier.

They made their way into the cavern and Mira helped him settle into the chair Bickslow got up from.

The cushion Freed had Written up was great on his aching muscles.

He looked over at the other seat beside him.

"Sorry Lis." He tried to smile, but even his face hurt.

She reached to pat his hand.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little rest doesn't cure. See, you're not putting out static anymore." She smiled and Bickslow moved to stand behind her chair.

The man had kept his teasing nature, but was acting properly protective of her.

Laxus was glad she was alright.

**xXx**

Bickslow looked down at his leader.

"So how come you have scales? When did you become a Slayer?" He asked. Lisanna frowned at him.

Laxus sighed.

"I'm not a Slayer."

Freed sat on a stool he had written up and Bickslow frowned in confusion. The other Slayers had scales when they tapped into their magic strongly enough.

Laxus looked at them all, except Mira, which means she knew already. And she kept it secret.

"I'm a Dragon now." Laxus said.

Bickslow laughed.

"Seriously, not a Slayer, but a real Dragon. I was changed in this very cavern by my mentor and adoptive father, a Lightning Dragon." Laxus said.

"So you're stronger than Gajeel and Natsu combined now? Going to get back at them for tag teaming you?" Ever asked.

Laxus shook his head.

Bickslow knew he wouldn't. He had changed for the better and he was enjoying the better Laxus.

"Gajeel would still kick my ass. That fight before I was exiled was just a farce. He hadn't even been using a fraction of his power. He's a full blooded Dragon too. His father is Metalicana, the King of the Metal Dragons and Head of the Dragon Council."

"Like Natsu being taken in by Igneel?" Freed asked.

Laxus shook his head again.

Bickslow frowned. Natsu was human, but this did explain why Gajeel's soul wasn't human.

"Gajeel was half Dragon by blood, full Dragon by ceremony like me. Natsu is just adopted and granted Dragon magic. Wendy is full Dragon by birth."

They all stared at him.

"So Fairy Tail is slowly becoming a haven for Dragons in disguise." Bickslow laughed.

Lisanna laughed and he relaxed a little more. She was fine.

"I guess. What are we at, four? About ten percent of the main members are Dragons of some kind...I suppose we'll have to start hiding us better." Laxus said.

"But you're alright now?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, just tired. The scales will go away soon enough once I regain the control over my magic to bring them in." Laxus sighed.

Bickslow watched Mira help him up and headed for his room.

They disappeared and she came back out a moment later.

"I'll be staying with him since his Dragon seems calm with me there." She said.

They all nodded.

That was a scary couple.

One a Demon Queen and the other a full blown Lightning Dragon.

Bickslow would hate to get on their bad side.

He'd still tease them with Lisanna though.

He moved to sit beside her and she stood up.

He frowned until she sat on his lap and curled up like a kitten.

She wasn't nearly as strong as she'd been bluffing to Laxus.

His discharge had just about put her in bed for a long while.

Bickslow held her close as she fell asleep.

She was stronger than most gave her credit for, being able to stay awake after that blast, but still not up to maybe Erza and Natsu's standards.

Even he would have been down for the count if he'd been hit by that.

The fact that she was alive and curled up on him was the reason he wasn't pissed at Laxus.

But at the same time, he would have been hurt if anything had happened to Laxus too.

He sighed as he leaned back and dozed off as well.

The glare of Elfman made him grin as he fell asleep with the mans' little sister.

**xXx**

Lisanna stood in the doorway of the room she was supposed to be in.

"I thought we got four rooms for a reason?" She frowned.

"We did. Laxus and Mira have one. Cana and Ever are in another, Freed and Elfman have the last. And then there is this one." Bickslow grinned at her as he leaned back in the chair at the desk.

"Did Mira okay this?"

"I'm wounded, seriously. You think I'd be here if she hadn't?" He paused. "Rhetorical question. Let's not go into details on how I wouldn't if she hadn't."

She watched him shudder and felt a shiver of her own at the thought that her sister would kill this man if such a situation had occurred.

This man that she had come to love a little more in the past two months while training for the Games.

"Besides, you know they want to be together. Cana and Freed are in on our 'switching rooms' plan for Elf and Ever."

Lisanna laughed as she closed the door.

"Good. We will get them together if it's the last thing we do."

Bickslow held open his arms and she moved to sit on his lap.

Who would have ever thought he'd be like this?

He seemed to enjoy sitting like this and staring at the sky out in the desert.

She could honestly say that it made her feel happy to have someone hold her close and not want anything but the companionship.

Though she worried he wanted more.

Was that why he'd gotten this set up instead of having her share a room with her brother?

It made her a little uneasy.

He reached to touch her cheek.

"What's the matter baby?"

She looked up at him.

Lisanna might never get used to those neon green eyes, but they were soothing all the same.

His helmet was on the desk so she could see his slicked back dark blue hair. Their Guild had a thing for people with odd hair color. Or maybe it was just that everyone in it was a little odd.

Hers was natural, so the latter seemed more true.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" He asked.

She laughed. Their serious discussions always started with that one phrase. Their feelings for each other, their debate on which couples would work best in Fairy Tail, the ongoing argument over whether Mira actually approved of him or had just given up...all of them started with 'thinking about' something.

"Us."

"Which debate now?"

She laughed again.

They really did fit together quite well.

"Bick, are you really serious about us?"

He gasped and touched his chest. "Woman you wound me. Of course I'm serious. I know I joke around, but you mean more to me than anything."

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Are you unsure of me?" He asked. "I mean...I'm a little older than you...but I can try..."

She huffed out a laugh. "You know I don't care about your age." She sighed as she looked out the window at the setting sun. "I was just wondering about how far you wanted to go with me."

He wrapped his arms around her and kicked his booted feet up on the desk.

The position made her curl up even tighter against him.

"All the way baby."

**xXx**

Bickslow had tried to ease this thing between them gently.

He didn't want to scare her off.

Mira seemed to finally accept that he wasn't going anywhere. As a member of the team and as Lisanna's boyfriend.

He frowned as he realized he hated the term boyfriend.

Maybe he was hung up on his age around her, but he just couldn't feel himself as a 'boy'friend.

Lisanna sighed at his words.

Had he finally broken her out of whatever holdup she was having?

He was serious about this. He wanted her, but at her pace.

She was a fun loving girl and energetic, but seemed to be quite content at just sitting like this with him.

"All the way huh?" She mumbled.

"Absolutely. Whenever you want."

"When I want?"

"Of course. If there is anything Freed has rubbed off on me with, it's that patience is worth everything. We all know he only acts gay. Just like how I steal attention. It was always to keep attention off Laxus so no one would see him pining after Mira." Bickslow said. "Believe me, I can wait until you're ready to go farther. And I'll stop when you want."

"Even if it hurts you?" She looked up at him.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He said, looking down at her.

She stared at him for a moment.

"I..." She started.

Did she not want anything more than this?

He said he'd wait, but he was pretty sure she was still innocent to men in most situations. Definitely still a virgin. Especially with a scary sister like Mira watching out for her.

How Mira could ever have expected anyone outside of Fairy Tail to try for Lisanna was beyond him.

Hell, even some in Fairy Tail would think he'd lost his marbles for trying to hook up with Lisanna.

He really owed a lot to Laxus.

His leader kept the Demon quite occupied and out of his hair.

Not much, but enough that he had a shot at convincing Lisanna he was sincere.

"I don't really have experience with this stuff..." Lisanna mumbled.

He laughed.

"I don't have much myself." He said.

"But you're probably not a virgin to this."

"Relationships, yes. Sex, no." He shrugged. She thumped him in the chest and he laughed at her embarrassment. "It's fine Lis. It's not as if I'm a magnet for chicks like Laxus or Freed. I've only ever been with a couple women who thought it was awesome to be able to say they've done it with someone from Fairy Tail. I think I was last choice honestly."

"But you're sexy." She blurted out.

She buried her face against his shirt.

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I hope you keep thinking that." He grinned.

Damn she was good for the soul. Mira had done well keeping men away from her little sister. He wanted to be the only one to have ever seen this side of Lisanna.

"I...will you teach me?" She asked.

His body reacted to those words.

He touched her chin and tilted her head back to kiss her.

Her cheeks were flushed when he pulled away.

"Absolutely." He grinned. He looked out the window. "Just not today."

She sighed.

"After the Games?" She asked.

He settled in to nap, knowing the position would kill his spine later. Maybe he wasn't too old for Lisanna, but he was damn sure too old to be sleeping in chairs.

He was just too comfortable with a beautiful girl on his lap to bother moving.

"Yeah." He promised.

They drifted off to sleep, waiting for when the whole Guild would be teamed up tonight to talk about their strategy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Levy slumped on the bed of the room they had been given in the inn.

All of Fairy Tail was jammed into one building because of their numbers.

It was fantastic.

She sighed as she thought about the battles that day.

The first day straight up sucked.

First they get booed coming out, even though she smiled when she thought of how amazing Gajeel had looked leading the team out like that, Juvia at one side, Mira at the other and Laxus standing at her back. Jellal had thrown her for a loop at first, but he was a good guy and seemed dedicated to helping them.

Then the mystery challenge was basically rigged.

No, she couldn't say that, Sabertooth had won honestly. But Raven Tail were just mean. Picking on Gray like that. Only on him, and then to get hit again while he was down by that mask wearing weirdo was worse.

She just couldn't hate Rufus for it since he had been honest in his part. It was that creep from Raven Tail that freaked her out.

Third, she just knew that Raven Tail had cheated in the battle with Lucy.

Natsu was extremely angry over that and she could understand.

She looked up as Gajeel came out of the bathroom with his pajama pants on and a towel around his neck.

"Thinking about those bastards at Raven Tail?" He asked as he sat on the bed behind her.

She nodded. "It makes me a little glad I'm not in the competition, but then, even Wendy was attacked..."

And Wendy was a Dragon.

Gajeel pulled her close.

"You'll be fine as long as you keep that necklace and my bands on. The magic can't be taken away from them. No one here has that power, except other Dragons and Slayers and even Rogue and Sting have more honor than to touch my bands. They couldn't have killed their Dragons, I know for a fact that Slayers can't actually kill Dragons."

"The names would be gone in the book if that were the case." Levy said. "But they are blanked out in location, like a lot of the others."

She sighed as she thought about how so many names didn't have locations. Even Rai had fallen off the map. She had asked Laxus, but he said he could still contact his father, so it didn't worry him. He had also told Gajeel that Metallicana was alright.

Gajeel sighed and she looked up at him.

**xXx**

Gajeel was exhausted from the partying downstairs.

Fairy Tail was nothing if not excited.

He moved to reach for a brush and laid out on the bed.

Levy took it and began to smooth out his mess of hair.

It was relaxing.

"I guess now Ivan knows I'm swinging for Fairy Tail. If not, then he really is dumber than he looks." Gajeel said.

"Yes, coming out like that was a pretty forward statement." Levy said.

He sighed. "I never did tell you why I was worried about that did I?" He asked.

Levy shook her head.

"When I joined the Guild, Makarov asked me for a couple favors. One: protect you, which I always will. Two and asked later: to make sure Laxus has someone he can put some real confidence in. And three: infiltrate Raven Tail to find out what was going on." Gajeel said.

"He put you in such danger?" Levy gasped as she set the brush on the table.

Gajeel shrugged. "I'm the least likely to be hurt, was the most likely to succeed, and I'm still the most believable person to do such a mission."

"But you're nothing like them." Levy said.

Gajeel rolled onto his back. He grinned at her.

"Maybe when you look like that, but still..."

"It's fine. No more danger of that problem." He pulled her to straddle him and the feeling of her tiny hands on his chest to keep her balance was sending sparks through him.

She gave him that pouty look that told him she was annoyed with him.

He thought back to what he and Laxus had discussed that morning.

When they won, and he'd make sure they did, they would do their song in the arena using a combination of their magic to act as amplifiers and instruments.

Gajeel had already done some fine tuning on his skills to create good guitars for them both and slipped them into the small magic bag he always kept tucked in his pocket. Powered with Laxus's Lightning, the combination would ensure that everyone in the stadium would be able to hear it.

They had practiced for months now.

There was no way they would fail at it.

"Gajeel?"

He raised a brow as he focused on Levy again.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just the last secret I have from you. And it will stay that way."

"Does it have anything to do with that music sheet I found earlier?" She asked.

"Which one? I have tons." He prayed it wasn't the one he didn't want her finding.

She thought for a moment.

"Armor?" She frowned.

"Ah, that one." He sighed. He looked at the window.

"Is it one you wrote?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded.

**xXx**

Levy knew he wrote a lot of lyrics and music. She had seen his notebooks. He also made up designs for machines that would be fantastic if he finished them.

No one ever saw Gajeel's creative side seriously. His bad singing to harass the guild was all anyone saw.

But she and Mira knew he could sing. Even Laxus played guitar pretty well. Gray played the drums occasionally and Erza played piano when she felt like it in her room. Mira could play on ocarina and harp, which very few knew. In fact, a lot of the guild played instruments of some kind. Even Levy knew how to play piano from when Erza taught her.

A lot of people had no idea that Fairy Tail was so talented. They thought of them all as destructive monsters for the most part.

"What is it about?" She asked.

"I wrote it for my father." Gajeel called up his bag to him and she saw the metal chain he had replaced the drawstring with.

It was his own magically made metal, so he could control it perfectly.

He was so ingenious that it scared her sometimes.

He pulled out his notebook and flipped it open against her arms.

He turned to a page that she recognized.

He turned it to face her.

"I'm still working on the rhythm to it, but I'll get to it soon enough." Gajeel said.

She read down the page.

It was pretty short, but sweet.

"Can I hear it?" She asked.

"Pushing it aren't you Shrimp?" He laughed. She watched him close his eyes as he seemed to think.

She wasn't prepared when he opened his mouth again.

_"We're broken people, living in a jaded world,_

_Fate had taken everything without a word,_

_We found each other all alone, raging out at the sky,_

_It took a while but we got by._

_You were so strong, I couldn't believe,_

_That anything could ever get beneath,_

_Your hardened armor._

_You taught me how to live, how to handle all the pain,_

_We made a promise to never be alone again,_

_Those days were great, I wished they would never end,_

_Then you opened wounds that had begun to mend._

_I thought you were strong, but you showed me,_

_How wrong I was to still see,_

_That you had armor._

_I know you left for a reason, and I forgive you,_

_I know you love me through all I do,_

_I love you more than ever, despite everything,_

_Because you are the wind under my wings._

_Your strength made me strong, made me go on,_

_You kept getting weaker for so long,_

_Because you gave me your armor."_

**xXx**

Gajeel closed the book again and put it away.

"I know it sucks. I'm still working on it."

He looked up to see such a sad expression on her face.

He knew the song wasn't his best, but he also had no music either.

Getting the right music down to it would make up for the crappy lyrics hopefully.

Plus he was still considering what he could change in it.

Levy shook her head.

"No, it's great. It's from your heart, so I'm sure he'd like it." She said.

"Say that again when I finish the music for it." He grumbled.

She leaned down to kiss him.

"I will."

He pulled her down to kiss her again.

"Have you written anything for me?" Levy asked.

He scoffed. "Of course. But I ain't singing again tonight. Once is my limit."

She pouted again, but he moved his hands up to the back of her thighs and made her settle against him.

She didn't have a single clue how sexy she was when she made that face.

Levy spread her hands over his chest when the thin fabric covering her met the lightweight fabric covering him.

"Gajeel...not here."

"Why not?" He nipped at her wrist when her hands slid to his shoulders as he forced her to shift her weight.

He didn't mind her putting her sleight weight on him.

Soon enough, he would train her in everything that he enjoyed about her.

"What if someone hears us?"

"Bah, Salamander is asleep and Laxus is with Mira. I doubt he'll care much."

"The Master can probably hear too." She whispered.

"Like I care. He's a grown man, he knows this happens."

"But..." She started. He moved his hand so that his finger could stroke over the fabric of her panties. "Oh screw it." She groaned. "You're horrible."

"Deplorable. Now shut up and kiss me."

Gajeel grinned as she gave in to him.

He was her Mate. Anyone who tried to separate them would learn why Dragons were feared for so long until they began hiding away.

If they lived long enough to learn.

**xXx**

Laxus laughed as Mira and her sister danced for the guild.

It was always a lot of fun to be around these people.

He had finally come to realize that the members of his guild were strong. Some more than others, but they were strong in their own ways.

Not everyone could be a Dragon like himself and Gajeel.

As Mira and Lisanna sat between himself and Bixlow, Laxus held out the mug she had left with him.

Mira took it and smiled as she drank.

They watched the rest of the guild party.

It was late and he knew they'd have a horrible time against his father's guild tomorrow.

The other guilds seemed to be treating them normally, especially Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel didn't seem to have any issues with them either. Just Ivan.

He finished his mug and set it aside. Kinana came around to pick up the empty ones and refill as needed as a way of helping the innkeeper with their rowdy guild.

At least the old woman seemed okay with them.

Laxus moved to get up and his team followed suit.

"Guys, I'm heading to bed, you can all stay and party." He said.

Mira sighed. "I suppose I should head to bed too. Since we do have another challenge tomorrow. And who knows what it could be."

Lisanna nodded.

"We'll stay up a little longer, but Elf should tuck in too, since he's on the other team." Lisanna said.

Laxus looked at the man having a staring contest with Ever.

She had yet to turn him to stone, but Laxus could see that his skin was hardening.

Had they been at it for a while to try and break her Magic Eyes? He hadn't even noticed them training it during the break.

Was Elfman trying to build up a resistance to petrifying Magic?

He shook his head as Mira took his sleeve to lead him upstairs.

His Dragon hearing caught the faint traces of a song coming from one of the rooms and he recognized Gajeel's voice.

The man did have a good talent when he wanted to use it for more than harassment.

Mira led him into a room and he watched her roll her shoulders and he moved behind her to rub them with his hands.

He sent very tiny shocks into her muscles to relax her as he ushered her to the bed.

They had arranged most of the people in the inn into proper rooms.

Mira sat down and Laxus shed his jacket and shirt before pushing her onto her stomach and tugging her shirt off to work on her back.

She had such soft skin that he loved.

"Who would ever have pictured you just a decade ago doing something like this?" She laughed.

"Only for you baby." He stood beside the bed and she reached to touch his stomach. "You want me to stop? Because that's what'll happen."

"I'll make it up to you." She smiled.

He leaned down as she rolled and Laxus met her mouth almost roughly, but enough that she felt his emotion in his kiss.

God he loved this woman.

**xXx**

Cana couldn't believe someone had drunk her under the table.

Well, bar counter.

Whatever.

She shifted the vest Macao had given her to cover with.

Damn Bacchus.

That was one of her favorite tops.

She had to get it back.

She walked down the street, cursing him.

The boys had offered to escort her back to the inn, but she wasn't ready.

Hell knew she couldn't face them like this.

Chalk up another embarrassment for Fairy Tail today. Or was it tomorrow?

She shook her head as she leaned on a railing looking out at a park.

It reminded her of Magnolia a little.

"Lost little Fairy?"

She turned to the voice and reached for her cards.

That face made her color with anger and embarrassment.

He held up his hands and she could see that the alcohol was wearing off him too.

He was like her. Functioned well when drunk.

"Chill, I was just playing around."

Cana glared at him.

"Your playing isn't very funny." She snapped.

He moved to lean against the railing beside her.

"I know, I know. Still, it was fun to drink with you." He laughed. "You got me started you know."

Cana looked at him. Bacchus was staring at the garden below them, his face still tinted from drinking in the light of the garden path below them.

He had some pretty good looks, his attitude just needed adjustment.

"What?" She frowned.

"Yeah, almost nine years ago. I was nineteen I think. You were just sixteen then. Damn how much difference a gap in time makes." He looked at her. "You had already filled out but I was still on the scrawny side."

"When did we meet?" She asked.

"We didn't officially then. I was just on a job for my old guild that coincided with yours. You had some skill and it kind of impressed me. Not the card magic, though that is pretty cool. It was your ability to fight while drunk that I was fascinated by."

Cana frowned.

"Anyway, you inspired me to learn after I asked you out and you said you'd never date someone who couldn't drink." He laughed. "Then you showed up in my life again a few years later when you came to teach a bit of Card Magic to some kids at a prep school where I had been turning in a job for them."

She looked at the garden, trying to remember.

He looked reminiscent and it looked cute on him.

"I challenged you to a drinking contest that night and you drank me under the table and laughed at me again when I asked you out." He turned and smiled at her as she remembered that finally. "I spent many a night working on my magic, body, and tolerance. Until I can beat you."

"Well...I guess you did." She mumbled. She faced him as he turned as well. "Suppose...I can't laugh this time?"

Bacchus laughed. "I wouldn't call this one fair since you were already drunk and I pushed you way too hard. Hell, almost pushed my own limits too and I hadn't been drinking yet tonight."

"So..." Cana frowned.

Bacchus leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"How about this: if we win, you go out with me. If you win, I'll stop asking again."

Cana shook her head. "That's not very fair. I'm not really on either team. I mean I'll fill in if they need me to, but..." She started to look down to think.

He laughed and Cana was fascinated by how his muscles moved when he laughed. He really had a fine body.

"Then, we could just go out and pay the hell with our guilds later. I'm sure Master Goldmine won't mind so much since it is Makarov's guild that you come from."

"I..." She started.

He leaned in again.

"I'll be good, I promise." He said.

"I want to, but at the same time..." She pulled out her cards. "I don't want to fight you either in the Games."

"What are you doing?" He frowned as she shuffled the Magic Cards. "Tarot?"

Cana nodded.

She put his hand over them with her own under them before cutting the deck and putting them up in the air, sticking to nothing.

"What is this?"

"We'll both be fighting tomorrow, but not each other." She smiled. She faced him as the cards fell back into the deck and she slipped it in the case at her waist. "I suppose I can drink again with you. On a regular basis."

He laughed. "Guess that's a yes?"

She reached up at tugged on his collar of plate armor.

It felt cool to the touch, but the skin of his neck on the back of her thumb was hot.

He came willingly when she kissed him.

She could taste the spiced liquor he kept in his gourd and it reminded her of the stuff Mira got for her and Gajeel back home.

He stumbled as she pushed him back as she realized she had closed her eyes.

He was good. Made her feel comfortable and welcome.

"That's a yes."

He grinned as he started to walk backwards down the street from her.

He paused. "Who am I fighting tomorrow?"

"Elfman. His card came up against yours."

He thought for a moment. "Don't get mad at me for what I say to provoke him, alright?"

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Eh, I'll come up with something. Just remember, I like brunettes with spunk and hot bodies who can drink me under the table."

She blushed as he turned and vanished into the dark.

Basically, he had just said he had a crush on her.

He'd pretty much admitted she was the only one who ever outdrank him.

Cana smiled to herself as she walked back towards the inn they stayed at.

She finally remembered why she had been angry at Bacchus in the first place.

"That bastard still has my top."

She could almost feel him laughing on the other side of the city.

**xXx**

Lisanna finally crawled into her room after almost everyone had collapsed or gone to their room to sleep.

Freed had helped her tuck in the people crashed downstairs in the hall. The innkeeper had to be informed that it was normal for them.

Once that was settled, Freed shooed her off to her own room.

She shrugged out of her clothes and into the light pants and one of Bickslow's shirts that she had stolen.

The light of the moon outside the window was pretty spectacular and she moved to get on the bed.

She heard some grumbling as she put weight on something that moved.

Had she gotten in the wrong room?

No, her stuff was here.

Then she saw the glint of light on a visor on the table and saw the dolls sitting beside it.

She tugged the blanket back a bit to look at him.

"Finally tired?" He asked.

She nodded. "Why are you in my bed? I thought you had a room?" She frowned at him. "Mira-"

"Gave up. We're adults and she can't say anything." He pushed the blanket down to sit up and Lisanna blushed at the sight of his bare chest.

He had yet to do anything so forward and she was kind of wondering if she would ever find the courage to start anything with him.

"Are you..."

He grinned. "Maybe."

She blushed deeper.

He dropped the smirk. "Does it...bother you?" He reached for her wrist and tugged her closer. "I'm not totally naked. Just not really dressed either."

She blushed as she wondered whether he wore boxers like Gray or something tighter like some of the other men she'd seen at pools.

"Lis?" He frowned. He moved to get up. "I'll put something else on."

She reached to stop him.

"No." Lisanna felt how warm he was under her fingers. "I...don't mind."

He relaxed.

"Actually..." She looked down at her hands on his chest. "I want to see you."

He let out the breath she had felt him holding.

**xXx**

Bickslow felt relieved.

He had worried about pushing too far.

His siblings had agreed to hibernate until he woke them, just to give him privacy if he wanted it.

Today had been pretty horrible for Fairy Tail overall, so he had wanted to make it better for Lisanna.

He pushed the blanket away and she looked at him, sitting back a little to see better.

He hadn't ever felt so exposed before.

Even naked he had never felt this way.

Lisanna made him feel special.

She reached out and he let her touch him.

It set him on fire and he started to reach for the blanket to cover himself, but she stopped him.

"I do that to you?" She asked.

He made a strained laugh.

"All the time. I wear baggy pants with covers for a reason you know."

She blushed.

"Can I..." She started.

"I suppose." He moved to slide his shorts off but she stopped him.

Bickslow looked at her as she reached for the waistband.

He hoped tonight was going to make her forget what a horrible day it had been.

**xXx**

Makarov sighed as he trudged up to his room.

Damn kids thought he didn't know what was going on.

Gajeel and Levy were together, that he knew for fact. Gray had just about all but given in to Juvia's attention. Natsu was perfectly happy with his slow pace with Lucy and the old man couldn't blame his guild child for taking it slow with the Stellar Mage. She had been hurt enough by the word 'love' already. Erza was breaking her own heart with Jellal and he could do nothing to help her. Cana had slunk in minutes ago holding on to a Card she had just made up of Bacchus.

Bacchus of all people!

Makarov supposed it could have been worse...Goldmine was a good Guild Master and strict enough to keep his crew in line while being easy enough to let things like this slide. He would still have a word with the man to make sure whatever was going on was not impeded. Love should never be restrained.

Wendy and Romeo were hitting it off, but they could just remain friends. He just hoped the girl was alright. Porlyusica had given permission for Romeo and Macao to stay in the infirmary with her and Wendy as adult guardians to the kids. Romeo was worried about his friend and wanted to support her. It was sweet.

Lisanna and Bickslow had bonded over harassing the rest of the guild, especially Elfman and Evergreen. Those combinations were just strange, but he could handle them.

It was his grandson who he couldn't believe.

Laxus had blatantly taken Mirajane, their beloved poster girl for Fairy Tail, the image of sincerity and peace and love, up to his room.

It was betrayal of the highest sort.

To ruin such a beautiful image with his own hellbent chaos.

He loved his grandson, but he just didn't know how to understand their desire.

He paused in the hallway leading to his room as he saw a cloaked figure standing beside it.

Makarov moved to step closer and the person didn't step back.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"I mean you no harm. I just came to meet the grandfather of my son." Makarov gaped as the man opened the locked door as if it were nothing. "Come, please."

The old mage walked into his own room after the man and was startled as the cloak changed shape into a tunic and light pants. They seemed to glow slightly until the light was turned on.

"You..." Makarov stared at him.

Laxus had told him about the Dragon who claimed him and brought him into his family.

"You're Rai?"

He looked like the spitting image of an older version of Laxus. He could have been his biological father, no one would have been able to tell he wasn't.

Rai sat at the desk.

"Yes. And you must be Makarov Dryer. It is good to meet you."

Makarov took the extended hand and noted the slight claws at the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, and you. Did you come to see Laxus?"

"No, I came to meet you and warn you. My family is a combination of Light and Lightning Dragons and some of the older members of the Light side are clairvoyant. Laxus could be in serious danger tomorrow."

"I'll pull him from the team."

"No, they didn't tell me that was necessary. He'll be fine, but if anything happens, see that Mira activates her necklace. It'll call me to them and I'll be back here like lightning. I can't stay, because this is just a Light Image and the magic will run out soon, but I'm always nearby."

Makarov nodded.

He turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

He frowned as he door was pushed open and Laxus stood there catching his breath. He must have forgotten about his magic in his haste to find Rai.

The older Dragon smiled at Laxus's disheveled state and his loose pants.

Laxus moved to hug him.

"I thought you were gone, like the others." Laxus said.

Mira stood in the doorway and Makarov frowned more. She wore Laxus's shirt, provoking his ire again.

"I'm not here to stay son, this isn't me. I just wanted to come and warn you to be careful tomorrow. Remember, no matter what, you are my son and I will look out for you." Rai held him back as Makarov noticed him starting to fade out. "Besides, I had to meet your grandfather too."

Laxus sighed as his hand slipped through the Light Image.

Rai looked at Mira. "Hello again my dear. Keeping Laxus in line?"

"Mostly. He's hard to handle sometimes, but I think we have it covered between myself, Levy, and Gajeel." Mira smiled.

Rai laughed. "Of course. I'll see you all again soon enough. I promise."

He looked at Laxus again and Makarov saw the look Ivan had never given his own son.

Rai may have been a Dragon, but he knew more about love than Ivan ever would.

"I promise."

Laxus nodded. He touched the scale hanging from a thin chain around his neck. "I've always got you here."

Rai nodded before he vanished.

"Well, he seems like a very good father." Makarov said.

"He is." Laxus nodded. "I will never consider Ivan my father again. He lost his rights when he wanted to kill me for the Lacrima he put inside me."

Makarov frowned. "What did happen to it?"

"I gave it to Rai. He turned it into a battery. I now use it to store Light from the sun." Laxus shrugged as he pulled the small golden Lacrima from his pocket.

All day he funneled the Light coming off the sun into it, so that if he ever needed a boost in battle at night he could take it.

"I suppose that is a good reuse of it." Makarov nodded.

He sighed as Laxus turned for the door.

"Get some sleep Gramps. We got a lot of work to do catching up tomorrow."

"Don't you tell me you brat." Makarov shooed him and Mira away with the woman laughing as she walked with his grandson back down to their room.

Makarov sighed.

He headed for his own bed, trying not to be jealous of all the kids in his guild.

Love was a good thing.

He grumbled to himself that he had better not see anyone getting hurt in love.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Gajeel collapsed on their bed that night.

He couldn't believe his resistance to motion had gone.

He seriously needed to practice again.

On the ship to the island had been hard enough, the train here was harder.

Did it have something to do with his Dragon blood?

He had always thought it was his sense of balance.

Levy moved to sit beside him.

"Don't want to party with the rest?" She asked.

He grumbled against the pillow.

She reached for the brush on the bedside table and he shifted himself so that he was resting his chin on his crossed arms instead of being face first in the pillow.

Levy started to brush through his hair and he had to admit that it felt good.

He had gotten a mental message from Morte earlier in the morning stating that Magnolia was enjoying watching their fights. The whole town was supporting them.

Gajeel sighed as Levy put the brush down.

She gathered his hair together and wrapped a band around it at the back of his neck, keeping it loose enough that it didn't pull on his head.

She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going downstairs to congratulate Laxus. And Mira."

Gajeel grumbles again and starts to get up, leaving his jacket behind as Levy opens the door.

He really wanted to just go to bed.

**xXx**

Laxus sighed as he watched Mira come back into the inn.

Lisanna must have decided to stay back with his team and her brother.

Which was fine by him, he knew he could count on his team to be responsible and guard the infirmary.

Mira came to sit beside him and his grandfather as they were watching their guild party after their victories today.

It had looked pretty sad to begin with, and while he felt bad for Gajeel, he didn't envy him.

He wasn't even sure if he could have taken that train either.

Bacchus making it stop was easily the only thing that saved their asses today in that event.

He'd thank the drunk next time he saw him.

The man amused him, and he could admit to himself of using his orbs for bad purposes.

But after the attack on Wendy, he wasn't about to just let Cana go wandering off on her own.

As he had just watched Cana and Erza leave the inn shortly before Mira came back, he activated his beacon on the orb. He'd know wherever she went and to a degree, whoever she came in contact with.

Bacchus was good people, if a little strange.

He'd run into the man several times before his training and their vanishing and drank with him.

He asked about the Guild and they passed messages for their respective Masters, but Laxus always stayed a few minutes longer to answer the questions he knew the man had.

Mostly about Cana. How she was doing, whether she had found anyone, whether Bacchus would have to go and beat some heads if someone had hurt her.

Just to spite Phantom Lord, Laxus had told him about how that Guild had beat up on them.

It was a sick amusement to watch Bacchus tear into them after they were already down.

Like pitting a Dragon against a mouse.

There wasn't really any fight.

"You tired?" Mira asked in his ear.

He jolted for a moment.

"No, just thinking. Would you have seriously posed if you lost?" He frowned at her.

"Sure. No harm in it. Plus, it would absolutely make Jason's year. Besides I've pretty much done the equivalent with some of the bikini shots I've done." Mira spoke quietly.

Laxus scowled.

Mira smiled at him.

"Don't worry, only you will ever touch. Everyone else can only look." She whispered in his ear.

Laxus groaned at the thought.

"You're bad." He closed his eyes to focus on not coloring at her words as he saw Levy and Gajeel head towards them.

"You love it."

He sighed before standing up.

"I'm going to bed while I still have sanity Demon." He shook his head at her in amusement. He nodded at Gajeel as he passed and headed upstairs.

It was only a couple moments before he heard Gajeel head up as well and he met him at the door to the room he shared with Levy.

"Practice?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, at least one run." Gajeel nodded.

"You up to it?" Laxus frowned at the paleness of the normally tanned Dragon.

"I'm fine."

**xXx**

Erza slipped out of the inn with Cana, claiming to be taking a breather.

She laughed with the other woman as they both headed in opposite directions.

The redhead wandered down to where she had agreed to meet Jellal.

Tonight was quiet compared to during the fights today.

She still worried about Jellal being caught and his cover blown.

She didn't know if she could bear to see him in prison again.

He was rougher now than before and she worried about his strength.

"You keep spacing out and someone might sneak up on you."

She turned to face the cloaked Mage directly behind her.

"I knew you were there."

"Right, which is why I have this." He held her sword between them.

She colored slightly as she realized he was right.

She strapped it back on with a glare at him.

"I'm just worried about you Erza."

"I'm more worried about you. I have Re-quip. You can't afford to get caught."

"I'll be fine. My back is covered. If I get caught by one or two people, Ultear can reverse their memory while I get away again. Multiple and she'll have my hide for it, but she can do it." He said.

Erza sighed. He would never take it seriously unless he was caught.

He pulled her in to hug her.

"It'll be fine." He assured. "I've got you worrying for me."

She scoffed as she leaned into him.

**xXx**

Cana walked towards the park again, this time clothed properly.

She saw the swing moving.

As she walked down the steps, she heard laughing.

"I thought you'd come back here." Bacchus said.

"Did you bring my top back?" She scowled at him as she stood in front of him.

He grinned.

"And give back my spoils? Never." He said.

"Bastard." Cana moved to leave.

Bacchus reached out and snagged her wrist.

She tumbled back at his tug and she realized he had braced his feet on the ground.

Cana fell against him.

"Come on, lighten up. You'll be glad to know I'm keeping it very safe." She pushed with her free hand against his chest.

"It's still mine."

"And someday you might get it back too. Until then, it'll be in my treasure box." He laughed as she struggled to get her other wrist free.

"With a bunch of other trophies no doubt." She tried to push his hand off her wrist.

He was persistent. And strong.

"Never." He grinned. He took hold of her other wrist and pulled her to stand between his legs. "You're the only one I've ever taken any souvenirs from."

Cana stopped fighting to look at him.

He was looking at her quite seriously.

He really meant it.

"No one else? Not even other girlfriends?"

He laughed. "After nursing my crush for so long? Girlfriends never existed. One-night stands maybe, but no girlfriends."

Cana stepped back half a step as he stood up.

"I'm still mad at you." She said.

"For what?" He frowned.

"Today."

"Elfman? I told you I'd be just yanking his chain. Mira doesn't do it for me. Sure, she's hot. And the little sister is cute too, but I don't think I could ever seriously go for one of them." He said as he started to lead her to a patch of grass.

"Where are we going?" Cana frowned.

"I figured you'd be mad if you came to find me. I'm thorough like that." He laughed as he dropped down onto the blanket.

She finally saw that he had set up what looked like a picnic.

"Come on, this took some thinking. Give me some credit." He said.

She sighed as she sat down on the blanket.

He pulled the basket open and she saw a couple different bottles and a covered box of cut fruit.

"Really extravagant." She raised a brow at him.

He grinned. "Maybe I wanted to seduce you." He pulled out the stuff he had brought.

None of the alcohol was cheap.

She was actually a little impressed.

"Come up with this on your own?"

"The alcohol, yes. Picnic, not so much."

She frowned.

He popped the bottle of sweet liquor open. "I ran into Ren at the shop and he gave me that 'I'm giving you advice, but it really isn't because I'm a sucker for love' crap. He said he was doing something like this for that girl he's dating too. So I stole the idea and tweaked it for my own lush. Figured you'd enjoy the booze more than little foods and such."

Cana laughed as he set up their version of a picnic.

He could be pretty sweet if he wanted.

"And here I was thinking that this whole event would just be trying to prove Fairy Tail wasn't a loser Guild." Cana took the glass he held out.

"I knew you weren't." He looked up at the stars. "You've all shown that for years."

Cana nodded as she looked at Bacchus. When had the guy grown up from the goofy Mage she claimed not to remember?

"So much for you being in todays match." He said.

Cana shrugged. "Did I say that? The cards never told me exactly when we would be fighting, just that we wouldn't fight each other. I just guessed it'd be today."

Bacchus laughed. "I suppose. Maybe you'll be in tomorrow then? I look forward to watching you."

"I'm not really powerful you know." She looked down.

He reached over and pulled her glass from her hand.

**xXx**

Bacchus couldn't believe she didn't have faith in herself.

She was beautiful and strong, like all the women in Fairy Tail.

"Don't give me that crap." He held her glass away as she tried to reach for it. "I know you better than that. I spent years hoping you'd be alright after vanishing. Hell, even Master Goldmine kept an eye out for clues and between Blue Pegasus and us, we would never have given up on Fairy Tail coming back."

"You guys waited for us?"

"Not just waited, I spent a good long while researching any way to bring you guys back along with that Archive Mage. We must have spent months going through every known form of Magic to see if any one would work."

Bacchus let her take her glass back.

"Why?"

"Why would I wait? Because there is no one else in the world like you Cana. I've met a couple women who could hold their own in drinking with me, but none of them ever had quite the same spark as you. You used to laugh at me after sitting at the bar waiting for me to wake up again. Twice you sat beside my bed making sure I hadn't gotten alcohol poisoning from drinking with you. If that isn't worth waiting for, then call me stupid."

Cana smiled and he liked the softer look on her face.

"You are stupid."

He shrugged.

"Good stupid though." She leaned over to kiss him.

He sighed as she tasted like the apple liquor they were drinking.

Part of him knew she'd always question her strength, the other part wondered how she could with a family like Fairy Tail. Gildarts considered every one in the Guild younger than twenty-five one of his kids, and with that logic, she had brothers like Laxus and Gajeel who were pretty much monsters.

There was no reason to think she was any less powerful than at least Lucy.

He'd done some research and had built up a ranking of the strongest Mages in her Guild. She was far from the weakest.

As she pulled back, he reached for the bottle again.

"You remember all that?" She asked.

"How could I ever forget? And you make a terrible liar. I know you remember every moment with me too."

She laughed. "Can't get past you can I?"

"Not a chance. I've done my homework on you."

"You know my father might try to kill you right?" She asked.

Gildarts scared the crap out of him, but not enough to scare him away.

"I'm not worried about him." Bacchus shrugged as he poured them both refills.

By the end of the Games, he'd have convinced her he wasn't about to leave her.

**xXx**

Levy made her way back upstairs.

The party was finally winding down and she was exhausted.

Gajeel had gone back up already with the excuse that he was still tired.

She knew he wasn't doing too well by the fact that he hadn't argued with Gray.

He really was feeling sick still from that event today.

She pushed open the door to their room and heard guitars playing.

He and Laxus were both sitting on the bed playing.

They stopped as she opened the door.

"Well, I think we're good." Laxus said.

"Yeah, we'll run through it again tomorrow." Gajeel said as Laxus stood up.

Levy moved to let him pass and Laxus ruffled her hair as he went out to the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Levy asked.

"He wanted some refreshers on playing." Gajeel shrugged as he put his guitar back in his magic bag. She watched him put the other in as well and realized he had made both out of his metal.

"Right. I know Laxus plays well. He just doesn't play often. He and Mira used to do songs for the Guild back when we were all growing up." Levy moved for the bed and Gajeel leaned against the headboard.

"Don't fret on it Shrimp. We aren't up to no good." He grinned.

She shook her head with a smile.

Seeing Gajeel and Laxus interact might have scared anyone who didn't know they had changed for the better.

They would never hurt Fairy Tail again. They loved it too much.

"Still...you two are suspicious." She watched him shed his shirt and boots as she changed into her own nightshirt.

He pulled the blanket back as she turned the light off.

"You worry over nothing. We're just plotting to kill everyone and take over the world."

Levy laughed as he pulled her close.

"Gajeel...what are you guys really up to?"

"Horrible things." He grinned.

She poked him in the ribs.

"Alright already." He shifted to pin her hands against his side. "We're going to take over the Arena at the end of the Games."

Levy frowned.

"See, I told you we were up to no good." He rolled to put her under him.

Levy still had flashbacks of when he had attacked her and her friends that night whenever he put her in such positions of weakness.

But then she reminded herself of all the good he had done and how many times he made love to her like this too.

He had never tried to hurt her yet. And she hoped he never would.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked down at her.

She was so damn adorable. He knew he had gotten lucky to have her as a Mate.

Someone smart, pretty, caring, forgiving, and strong.

He couldn't have picked better himself.

His inner Dragon perked up as he leaned down to kiss her.

Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and he thanked that she had Runed the room for silence.

Of course, that had been helpful to practice with Laxus earlier, but it was even more helpful now.

She didn't worry as much about making noise since she knew her Runes were in place.

"When are we going to tell the Guild that we're together?" Levy asked when he reached to tug her shirt off.

It was one of his shirts. He didn't mind in the least that she had stolen it. He finally had more than just a handful of clothes since he had met her.

He shrugged at her question.

"I was just going to let them figure out on their own. I mean, we have been together since before Tenrou. If they can't do the math, then that's their problem." He leaned down to nip her collarbone. "Honestly, the Old Man already knows and that's all that matters to me. Jet and Droy finally accepting it is good enough for me too."

"You're not worried at all about anyone protesting?"

Gajeel frowned at her from where he had moved down to her stomach.

"Are you getting at something? I'm not Mated to the rest of the Guild Levy, I'm Mated to you. You are all that matters to me. As long as you want me, I'm fine. That Makarov still welcomes me after my job was done is just a bonus. I couldn't give a shit about anyone else in Fairy Tail protesting our Bond."

She sighed. "What if...what if Metalicana doesn't like me?"

Gajeel kissed her hip before moving back up to hold her close.

"Is that what you're worried about? That he won't want you with me?" He scoffed. "Dad will love you baby, don't even worry about that."

"How can you be sure? I'm just...a fragile human. I'm not like you and Laxus and Mira or even Natsu."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Gajeel kissed her. "Haven't I told you to not think so much with me?"

He reached down to stroke her and kissed her again.

"Didn't I?" He growled.

Levy looked dazed for a moment.

"Yeah."

"More like it." He worked to distract her completely.

It just went to show that he needed to be on top of her attention or she'd worry about stupid things.

His dad would love her. Or he wouldn't have a father anymore.

Simple as that.

**xXx**

Kinana helped Freed care for the Guild again tonight.

He seemed to be the secondary Mother Hen to them all, after Mira of course.

But the woman had gone to bed a while ago.

Shortly after Laxus actually.

It didn't matter so much if they were together really. In fact she was happy for Mira.

She still debated on whether or not to tell Mira and the Master that she had remembered a little of her time as a snake.

Not how she came to be a snake, but most of her time with Cobra was there if not a bit fuzzy.

She frowned as she laid a blanket over Natsu.

"You can head up to bed too you know."

She jolted at Freed's voice from her right side.

She turned to face him.

"I know."

"You seemed very lost in thought for a while. Does Natsu bother you?"

"Hmm? Not really. I was just wondering about some stuff." She shook her head to clear it.

"You kids should head to bed already." She turned as Macao spoke up.

"Yeah." Freed waved at them as he headed for the stairs.

He was a good man. Very thoughtful and caring of the Guild.

She went to sit with the two oldest of the group. Macao and Wakeba were also good guys. They knew she had been a snake.

"I'm off. See you guys in the morning." Wakeba stood up and she watched him leave.

"Something bothering you Kinana?" Macao asked quietly. "You just kind of stared at Natsu for a bit there."

"I was just...I know about before...you know." She looked at the table between them.

"Want me to call the Master?"

"No...I just...I was wondering if Natsu would hate me if he knew who I had been." She heard Macao stand up and looked at him.

He walked around the table and pulled her up to hug her.

"Natsu could never hate you. It would shock him sure, but he's a good kid and I'm sure he'd understand."

Kinana returned the hug.

She hadn't been aware of how much she needed that assurance.

He was right. Natsu never held a grudge.

She wasn't sure Natsu knew the definition of the word.

"When did you remember about what happened?" Macao asked as he sat down with her again.

"A couple months ago really. Before they came back. I...I went to visit him...in prison." She said.

"You went to see him? Without telling me? Or Wakeba? Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"I..." Kinana wasn't stupid. She just wanted to know what she had been like. What he had thought of her.

"Damn..." Macao rubbed his head. "I don't know whether to tell the Master or not anymore. You're fine, but at the same time you could have been very hurt."

"It's alright. I'll tell him later myself." She stood up.

"Promise?" She nodded. "Well, goodnight then."

She left him looking worried at the table.

Her bed called to her.

Today had been exhausting.

She thought back to when she had gone to visit the prison.

Normally visitors weren't allowed, but the guard had let her through after someone called to override the protocol.

She hadn't realized then that whoever it was could have been setting her up for danger.

The Magic cell had been pretty bad though. After Jellal Fernandez broke out, security was tighter than ever. If she had just gone before he broke out, getting to visit would have been easier. But she hadn't remembered before then.

Seeing the cell wasn't half as bad as seeing the man locked inside.

Her memories hadn't even been completely unlocked, but the sharp pain to her heart at seeing him caged had hurt so much.

Cobra had looked terrible.

Several years in a cell had caused him to change a fair bit from her memory.

He looked mostly the same, just scruffier and ragged at the edges.

But they had attached some kind of earphone to him to stop his hearing.

The guard had let her in only after he was bound with Magic sealing cuffs.

Cobra had glared at her for a moment and she had debated on running away.

Why hadn't she?

Right, because of her memories.

Instead, she went up to him and put his hands on her cheeks.

It had shocked him. Enough that he realized who she was before.

She could still hear the shock in his voice as he had said the name he'd given her when he had thought she was a pet.

It still tore her up.

She had sat there and let him pet her hair like he had when her head had been covered in scales.

She remembered reaching up to push the earphones back so that he could hear her voice when she said his name.

Kinana had asked him why he left her behind after several years of being together.

She felt the tears falling again as she remembered his answer.

"Because I loved you too much to see you die in here with me."

It had hit her hard then and still did now.

He had admitted to liking her new form even more and always thought she was different.

He had wished he could have outrun the Council and stayed with her, but then she never would have been human again because he hadn't known what was wrong, only that something was.

The whole time they had spoken so softly that the guards thought they hadn't said a word.

When they finally made her leave, he had kissed her. Not like he used to in affection for his pet, but as a person who meant the world to him.

She treasured it, knowing she would likely never see him again. They wouldn't allow two break-outs in the same decade.

Damn Jellal for not taking Cobra with him.

She turned to look out the window of the room she shared with Laki.

Somehow she just had a feeling that he was looking at the same stars she was.

Kinana closed her eyes to sleep as she thought about how she could ever possibly get him out of prison.

Could his crimes be pardoned?

Could he reform like Gajeel had?

Would he even want to? For her?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Laxus sighed as Mira wrapped the bandage tight on his hand.

He had somehow not even noticed the cut on his palm until they were done helping to quickly clean up the mess Natsu had started.

He paused as he tried to remember how this had all gone south.

Right, Natsu was an idiot.

He couldn't possibly not find some way to screw things up here.

"If you want to hurt him, I think it's allowed now." Mira said.

"Nah, I'll get him later. He's pretty tired from cleaning. I never would have thought Levy and Freed could do something like that though. They were pretty badass today."

Mira nodded.

The entire park had gotten just about leveled, but between the two Script Mages in the Guild showing the true nature of Creative Magic, the place was back standing already.

It was slightly awkward to see the tiny Mage wearing the plain shirt Gajeel had been wearing, but her top had gotten torn during the accident.

Mira was wearing his shirt as well, given situations he'd rather not mention.

His hand stung as he flexed his fingers.

Freed finally collapsed beside him and Laxus reached to pat his shoulder.

He was Magically drained. So much that his natural sandy hair was starting to fade through as his Magic Color broke down.

Laxus shot a jolt of Magic into him and Freed shot upright.

"Sorry. You seemed a bit low on Magic." Laxus tapped his own head and Freed pulled a lock of hair to look at it.

He sighed.

"It's not as if no one can know I don't have green hair. I just like it better. Same with Levy and her blue. Her natural honey gold isn't ugly, we just used it to hide for a long time." Freed said as he slumped against Bickslow as the other man sat beside him.

Lisanna moved to lay on what remained of their long bench.

"Still, you guys were pretty great." Laxus said.

"Yeah, I never would have thought Script Magic could be used like that. Where did you get the Magic from?" Mira asked.

"Hmm?" Freed frowned. "I didn't have the Magic. Mine is gone because I was upholding the Runes, not feeding them. Levy fed them. You'll have to answer all our questions by asking her."

Laxus gaped for a moment.

Mira glanced at him and he knew what she was thinking.

Levy didn't have that level of Magic yet. Once she became a Dragon sure, but not at the moment. Even the Master and all the S-Class Mages put together didn't have that much.

That was Gajeel.

God his Prince scared the shit out of him.

He couldn't tap that kind of reserve if his life depended on it.

Well, now that he was a Dragon he might be able to, but not like this. Over a longer period of time maybe.

Gajeel was scary.

Laxus sighed again as he looked for the man.

**xXx**

Gajeel groaned as he settled himself onto a bench.

Freed and Levy had surely impressed a lot of people tonight.

Her creative use of Script and Runes along with his Magic Reserve had reverted the park to normal.

Well, as much as she could.

He was proud of his Shrimp.

She had drained quite a bit of his reserve.

Levy sat beside him and he let her lean against him.

"Hmm, why are you always so warm?" She asked sleepily.

He shrugged and she tumbled over.

He quickly pulled her back.

Gajeel looked up and met Laxus across the room.

He nodded at the man before scooping Levy up and heading for the door.

The Lightning Dragon nodded back and spoke to Mira and his crew.

Gajeel carefully settled Levy on his back and she buried her face in his hair.

He started to walk back towards their inn, taking a detour to go through the quiet parts of the city.

"So this is where your loyalties lay all along? With Fairy Tail." He heard Ivan's voice and turned to its source.

One of those damn paper dolls.

"I was never anywhere else. And my loyalty isn't with Fairy Tail. It's with Levy." Gajeel snapped at him.

"You would choose that child over power with my team?"

Gajeel laughed.

"Ivan, I don't need you to have power. Here's a little secret. I'm not a Slayer. I'm a real Dragon. Laxus and Wendy and Natsu, we're all Dragons. Well, sorta."

"Yes, Laxus only has a Lacrima."

"No, Natsu is the only Slayer."

"What?"

"Laxus wasn't using the power from no Lacrima to hand you your ass Ivan." Gajeel laughed at the doll.

"He seemed different somehow but..."

"He no longer considers you family in the least because he found a real father. Rai made him one of us because Rai believes in Laxus as a son. You lost any hope of getting Laxus on your side. He has family like you can never give him. We Dragons help our own."

Ivan laughed. "Is that why all your kind are missing?"

Gajeel felt it prick slightly, but he shook it off.

"My father isn't missing. He's trying to rid the world of Zeref. He'll be back when he is done."

"Sad story really, but I do believe the Dragons are dead. You're kidding yourself boy."

Gajeel scoffed.

"The Dragons are alive. I can feel them all around us." Levy mumbled.

Gajeel frowned at her words.

Was she bluffing or could she actually tell?

"We'll see." Ivan snapped. His doll shredded into flakes of paper.

Gajeel shrugged it off.

He made his way down the street of their inn and pushed the door open.

The innkeeper nodded at them with a smile as he headed for the stairs.

**xXx**

Cana laughed as she sat with the Quatro Cerberus team in the park.

Now that Natsu was out cold and the place had calmed down, it was normal again.

"Your team sure can cause a mess."

Bacchus nodded at his teammate.

Cana sighed.

"Yeah, the council hates us for it." She looked at the other members of her team either settling in to get some relaxation or heading back in small groups.

Laxus and the Legion as well as the Strauss siblings were headed out the door now that Elfman's cover had been blown.

It was good to see the lug on his feet again.

"I'm glad he's alright." Bacchus said.

Cana nodded. "I was just thinking that. You sure gave him some colorful bruises yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry." Bacchus shrugged. "He cut my hands pretty badly too you know."

"Awe, you poor baby." Cana moved to sit beside him and took a gentle hold on one of his wrapped hands.

She knew the cuts weren't serious. She had seen them worse the night before after the fight.

"But that little chicky in your Guild isn't too bad either for such a kid."

"Yeah, Wendy does try her hardest." Cana nodded.

Bacchus flexed the hand she was still holding on to.

"Well, I'm pretty beat. Wanna come sit in the hot tub with me?" He asked.

His team stopped their conversation to stare at him as he stood up.

"None of you are invited." He turned to walk away with her.

"What?"

"Come on Bach, we're friends."

"And I'd take the company of a sexy woman over any of you any day."

Cana laughed as she walked beside Bacchus.

"Kind of mean aren't you?" She asked.

He scoffed.

"Who said I was talking about the hot tubs here?"

She frowned.

"There are much more private ones elsewhere." He headed for the door.

She tugged her shirt tighter at the chilled night air.

"Well then, lead on."

"You sure?" He frowned.

"Why not."

"Not exactly encouraging you know. It sounds like you're just playing around."

Cana pushed on his shoulder and he stumbled away on purpose.

"Like you don't know where I stand."

He moved back beside her and put his arm around her waist.

Cana let him pull her in for a kiss.

"Hopefully with me for a very long time." He grinned.

She laughed.

Even through the mayhem tonight, it was fun.

Bacchus led her to a small hotel near the edge of the district.

He had been in this town before on a job and so he knew this place was reasonable in their prices and extremely comfortable.

He liked their baths because they were relaxing. Hopefully Cana would like them too.

He had to wonder if she didn't mind the fact that they were in different Guilds.

Granted, their headquarter cities were only two hours apart by train, they would be having a distanced relationship.

Unless one of them moved cities.

He'd do it, for her.

His Master would allow it. He could easily just get missions from Fairy Tail instead.

All Guilds had access to most missions. He'd just be signing off on them from Magnolia instead.

Makarov could handle it.

Cana was quiet as he led the way into the hotel.

The manager nodded at him and he waved back to the man.

"You're staying here?" Cana asked.

"All of Quatro has the top floor. Only a few of our members came out for the Games. Most are back watching them on the Lacrima while not doing jobs." Bacchus said.

Cana nodded.

"I suppose. This is our way of saying Fairy Tail is ready again." She shrugged. "Most of us are...some not so much."

"You're ready." He encouraged.

When would she see that she was strong?

He led her up to his room.

Cana looked at the plush living and sighed as she sank into the chair by the window.

"I could get used to this."

"Good." He said. "Only the best for my girl."

He watched her color slightly.

"I..." She looked at him as he shrugged off his gear until the only thing left was his light pants.

"Don't worry so much Cana. I'll never hurt you on purpose. I was trained better than that."

He moved to the bathroom and went to start up the tub.

He partially expected her to run away.

She was so tense suddenly.

Was it being alone with him?

No. She had been with him last night at their picnic.

It must be the implications of being in his room. Even at a hotel.

Especially at a hotel.

He walked back out to see her standing at the window.

"How can you be so easy about this?" She asked. "What if our Guilds don't accept dating between Guilds?"

He moved behind her and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you worried more that Makarov and Goldmine won't accept it or that Gildarts might try to kill me?"

Cana titled her head to the side to allow him better access.

"Both?"

He laughed as he stepped back.

She turned to face him.

"Don't worry. Our Masters will be fine with it. I know it. Goldmine is pretty cool about it and I'm fairly sure Makarov will be alright." He looked at the window before reaching up to close the light curtains, leaving the heavy ones open. "And I wouldn't worry about your father. I'm not. If he loves you enough, he'll let you date who you want."

She let him tug her towards the bathroom with him.

"Well..."

"Just love me Cana. We can pay the hell later." Bacchus gave his best attempt at tempting her by snagging the bottle he normally carried with him and bringing it with him.

She sighed as he popped the cork out and took a swig.

Honestly, who could possibly love her the same?

Any normal man would hate her drinking, but he loved that she knew how to have fun.

He held it out to her and she took it.

"I blame you if this ends badly." She said after taking a drink.

He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her, tasting the spiced liquor on her tongue.

"Absolutely."

**xXx**

Bickslow collapsed on the bed as Lisanna shut the door.

He was tired and he didn't even do much today.

Maybe it was the tension.

Or maybe it was the anticipation over Laxus's fight that had him just exhausted.

He had actually been a little worried.

A lot worried.

If Ivan found out Laxus had become a Dragon, hell knew what the man might try to pull.

At least now they were out of the tournament.

Maybe the Council could come up with something to keep Ivan detained for a long while.

"Tired already?" Lisanna asked.

He sighed as she undid the armor he wore and started to pull it off.

He let her remove his visor before responding.

"I'm just feeling my age finally."

She leaned over him and kissed him.

"Which is still young."

He scoffed until she started to pull his shirt off too.

Her hands on his skin jolted him awake.

"You are far from old Bickslow." She said as she pulled his shirt over his head and used it to keep his hands bound.

"Well, you make me feel young, that's for sure."

He groaned as he watched her climb on the bed to straddle him.

Now that she had his complete permission, she was taking advantage of him.

It was hot.

He wouldn't tell her that he could easily slip his hands free.

She was leaning over him to keep his hands up.

He used her position to kiss her.

"Why the sudden dominance?" He asked.

She blushed.

"I...I just wanted to try it."

He grinned. "Try away."

**xXx**

Gray looked at Juvia as she swung on the swing beside him.

She looked about as happy as could be.

Did being around him make her that way?

Or was it something else?

She had been overjoyed to join Fairy Tail with Gajeel, and then, even though they were on opposite sides during the trials, she still seemed happy that she had been chosen, and now, despite being again on opposite teams in the Games, she was thrilled.

"So...I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"Juvia does not blame you for it. Natsu was at fault." She said.

"Would you ever have blamed me for it?"

She laughed and he had to admit seeing her happy was much better than seeing her in Phantom Lord.

"Of course not. You could never have been responsible for reacting to such stupidity."

He sighed. "I...I asked you out here...because I want to know..."

"Juvia will answer anything Gray asks of her."

Her use of third person was disconcerting sometimes, but endearing all the same.

"I just wanted to know...why do you always act so in love with me?"

She looked at the sky.

He looked up as he saw clouds start to pull together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem uncaring." He spoke before the rain could start, knowing it would reflect her mood.

He knew she hated that side of her Magic. But honestly, it showed how powerful she was that the weather changed by her whim around her.

The clouds faded and she smiled at him.

"That is why Juvia loves Gray so much. He is the first person to ever think of how Juvia feels."

He blinked as he processed that.

"But...what about Gajeel, surely he cares." Gray frowned.

"Gajeel...is special, yes. Juvia has a strong bond with him, from sharing painful childhood, but he only ever accepted the rain. He never...tried to stop it. Not like Gray did."

Gray sighed. "I actually kind of like rain. It's closest to snow. I just...I wanted you to see the sun. Everyone should be able to right?"

"And Juvia loves it. As well as the kind heart her beloved shows on his sleeve." She smiled.

Gray kicked off from the ground to swing for a moment.

"So...if anyone in the Guild had helped you like that...you would love them?"

Juvia pushed into a swing as well.

"No. It takes a special knowledge of pain to break through those walls." Juvia reached out and created a figure from water.

It took nothing for him to be able to freeze it solid.

Their Magics were actually working in tandem.

He froze the water in the air around them, she could create water from the separated elements in the air.

She held the flower in her hand.

"Juvia is best suited by Gray. It all worked out in the end the way it is best. Gajeel has a partner to match him and Juvia gets a love that complements her."

Gray nodded. "I...suppose I can give it a shot. But some base rules have got to go down."

Her happiness contained itself somehow at his admission.

"Of course. Juvia can follow rules."

"I really don't like clingy. I mean, not like stalker clingy. You being near is fine, as long as I know you're there. And also, you need to tell me when things are wrong. I can tell when things are wrong, but unless you tell me what, I can't do anything about it."

Juvia nodded.

"Is that acceptable? Do you have anything in particular?" He asked.

She nodded. "Juvia just wishes that she never has to leave your side."

Gray nodded. "I guess I can work with that. Though every once in a while, I might want to be alone."

Juvia seemed almost deliriously happy as they slowed to a stop naturally.

He started to lead her back to the inn.

Ground rules were good.

Hopefully tomorrow went well enough.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Makarov gathered his Guild together as everyone was cheering for victory over the Dragons.

He glanced at Bacchus, one of the few Quatro Cerberus members who had done more than just keep civilians out of danger.

Granted that was a wonderful thing in itself and several of his own Guild had been doing that, the ones he was gathering were all members who fought directly with a Dragon or Hatchling.

"Come on boy." He motioned to Bacchus.

The man sighed as Cana pulled him into their circle. Mira patted him on the back and he looked at her.

"I'm beat."

Makarov laughed as Natsu spoke what they all thought.

Laxus dropped to the ground and his team followed suit.

"I never want to see that many Dragons in one place again." Evergreen sighed.

Everyone who didn't know a Dragon nodded.

Makarov looked at Mira.

"You didn't call Rai?"

She frowned. "Yes, he was helping. Didn't you see him?"

Makarov frowned in return. "Where was he?"

"Pop stayed away and contained the damages." Laxus said. He looked at the still smoldering ruin of the far mountain. "Well, mostly."

The group heard a man walk up and drop beside Laxus.

The younger Dragon faced him as Makarov sighed.

"In my defense, Motherglare is a pain to handle. I don't do well against her in any setting."

"Who are you?" Gray asked. "You're not from Fairy Tail are you?"

"Haha, sort of." Rai said.

Makarov motioned for his Guild to head back for some rest.

Bacchus leaned in to whisper to Cana and she nodded.

He left as they all started to head back to their own groups.

The damages had been kept pretty contained.

Laxus stood up as Mira held a hand out to Rai.

Natsu finally turned to face the Dragon and Gajeel grabbed him roughly.

The young Slayer was too tired to fight as they started back towards the inn.

Makarov watched his beat crew with pride.

Everyone had survived and he couldn't ask for more.

He turned back to his grandson as he heard Rai stand.

He watched the Dragon stagger before falling forward.

Laxus didn't have enough strength to catch him on his own.

He was glad as Freed and Bickslow rushed to take him.

He led the group as Rai struggled to stay standing.

**xXx**

Levy sighed as the whole Guild gathered in the main room.

Porlyusica and Wendy fluttered around to each of them, one being gentle if weakened and the other being effective and strong from not taking part in anything.

She looked up as Rai was lowered into the chair beside hers.

Gajeel nodded at the Dragon before pulling up a couple quick metal stools for the rest who had no chairs.

He hadn't had time to recollect him reserves.

She knew Gajeel was drawing on the last he had.

She looked at the Master as the whole Guild became a blur of low voices congratulating each other.

"Quiet please." Makarov said.

They stopped and stared at the little man standing on a stool near Rai.

"We survived this, but barely. I'm glad all of you made it out and that we can continue to party together."

Everyone nodded.

**xXx**

Laxus groaned as he lowered into a chair beside his father.

He pulled his Lacrima from his pocket and siphoned off a little of the stored energy.

He held it out to Rai and the Dragon took it.

His father sighed as he absorbed enough energy to relax.

Mira sat on the arm of the chair and his team and her siblings hit the floor.

"I would like to speak, if you don't mind Makarov." Rai said.

Laxus looked at him, a little worried.

What if his guild hated the fact that he was a Dragon?

"First off, I am the one who contained the damages and made sure civilians couldn't come back into the battleground."

"That shield was yours?" Max asked from across the room.

"Yes. I intended to make sure all of us stayed in the circle I set." Rai said.

"But that amount of magic...that's more than even when Freed Runed Magnolia."

Rai nodded. "I have heard of that event. And that was quite impressive and perhaps a bit of my inspiration."

Laxus reached over and touched his fathers hand.

Gajeel nodded at him as well from the other side.

"Second is the reason why I could hold back even Dragons, with the exception of Motherglare." Rai took a breath and held it for a moment.

Laxus watched his father look directly at Mavis and sigh.

"Truth is...I too am a Dragon."

The guild gaped for a moment.

Erza frowned. "But you appear quite human."

Always a level head. Mostly.

He rather liked Erza really.

She was a good woman to have as a friend.

Jellal could consider himself lucky Erza cared.

Rai laughed. Most of his Guildmates looked a little on edge over the information that the man in front of them was a Dragon.

"Didn't you guys know Dragons can assume human form?" He looked at Laxus and Gajeel, who both looked away.

Laxus yelped and heard Gajeel's groan of pain as Rai put Lightning through them both unexpectedly.

He looked up enough to see Rai level a soft glare at Wendy who ducked behind the Edolas version of Grandine.

"I'm sorry my son and his generation have no manners. I can sense that you are all family here and I regret that they failed to inform you."

"Hold up old man." Natsu exclaimed.

Laxus was surprised he'd been quiet so long and realized Lucy had been smothering him to keep him quiet so she could hear Rai out first.

The Celestial Mage had put in her fair share of hard work today and through the Games.

**xXx**

Rai sighed as he watched the boy stomp forward.

"If you're a Dragon like you smell, where is Igneel? Where is my dad?"

Rai looked at him. "I can only assume you are Natsu?"

The hair and body looked like Igneel's memory sphere, only bigger.

The scarf was the exact one Rai's grandmother had made for Igneel decades ago.

Yes, this was Natsu.

Igneel had told him how to handle Natsu.

With a little force if necessary.

"Yeah. Natsu Dragneel."

"I thought so. Between Laxus and Igneel, I know a lot about you." Rai held up his hand.

Natsu came close enough for him to shock as well.

He wasn't out, but he did hit the floor hard.

Rai looked down at him.

"Igneel taught you better than that, so don't act like you have no manners." Rai said. "Igneel is busy trying to keep this world safe. Along with the rest of our brethren. A Slayer like you can only distract him right now. You think he doesn't want to have you around?"

Rai looked back up.

"As I was saying, I am a Dragon and I will be assisting Fairy Tail from now on, until such time as I am called back."

Laxus looked at him. "When will that be?"

He looked at his son as he sighed. "I don't know."

"At any rate, we all need some rest. The next couple of days are going to be spent helping in repairs as much as possible. You kids put one toe out of line and I'll..." Makarov started.

Rai looked at the man.

"I...I'll cry."

Everyone in the room cringed including Laxus and Rai laughed.

"You're welcome to have my room if you want." Laxus said.

Rai shook his head. "I'll push a little more magic and sleep down here. It's fine."

The small girl sitting on the arm of the chair the drunk Mage had sat in snorted. "No member of Fairy Tail sleeps on the floor like that."

"I'll be fine."

Gajeel gaped at him.

"Hold up, you can see her?" He asked.

Rai frowned.

Was that not supposed to happen?

**xXx**

Levy stared at Rai. Jellal couldn't see Mavis, as he wasn't a Fairy Tail member. But Rai also wasn't and yet he not only saw her, but could converse with her.

"That unusual?" Rai asked.

Mavis looked genuinely shocked herself.

"But I...I'm not..." She couldn't seem to speak.

"Ah, you are using a Light based Imaging Magic to convey your own spirit. I understand that quite well in fact, being that my family is partly made up of Light Dragons, not just Lightning. Also a Metal in my lineage, Fire, and Water. It isn't unusual at all."

Levy pulled up a little Magic from her own reserve and wrote up a small word of Lightning.

She pushed it towards Rai.

"Here, and I'm sure we can find an actual room for you."

"Yeah, there isn't any need for you to sleep down here." Gajeel backed her up. "I think there is a second bed in Wendy's room. You can have it."

Wendy nodded as she came forward.

She looked exhausted.

Levy watched the small girl wobble as she walked.

Rai stepped forward as he stood up and reached out to pick her up.

She squeaked in surprise and gripped his shirt.

Levy glanced at the Master.

"Yes, you can have a real bed."

Rai laughed. "Not sure if that will help." He winked at Levy.

She just smiled.

She remembered he didn't exactly fit on most normal beds.

"Still better than nothing." He sighed.

The Exceeds followed him up, Pantherlily settling on his other shoulder as Carla flew beside his head.

He seemed almost amused with their questions.

"Alright, everyone to bed." Master Makarov spoke firmly.

Everyone started to pile upstairs to their respective rooms.

Gajeel walked up with her.

She glanced back long enough to see Mira helping Laxus stand up.

The Lightning Dragon looked dead on his feet.

She supposed they all pretty much felt like that.

He held on to his left side as they moved behind everyone else.

Levy moved into her room and sighed as Gajeel closed the door behind him.

"I'm almost kind of glad Metalicana from the past didn't come through." Gajeel pulled his shirt off and Levy saw the black and blue bruises from his fight with Rogue before all the Dragon mess. As well as new bruises coloring in and some scratches the were beginning to heal.

She moved closer to him.

He sat on the bed as she pulled out her pen.

"God, everything hurts right now." He groaned.

"But we're all fine."

He looked up at her softly.

"Yes. You are fine. Which means I did my job."

She nodded and pulled up what remained of her magic to write out some words of Heal in Dragon Script.

The glowing rainbow of light sank into his skin over his back and chest.

She stumbled as she moved to sit on the bed.

"You need more healing than I do. Why didn't you see Wendy or Porlyusica earlier?" He laid her back and tugged her clothes off for her.

"They were busy with bigger problems." She mumbled.

Gajeel brushed her blue hair back from her face.

"Lets just get some sleep." She turned on her side to face him.

He stretched out beside her, pulling the covers over them both.

"Alright." He pulled her close to snuggle against him, letting his warmth seep into her.

**xXx**

Kinana was genuinely tired, but as she watched everyone head upstairs, she found herself slipping towards the front door.

As the last of her Guild walked up, she pulled the door open silently and slipped out.

The damage was still pretty bad in this area, but at least it was only contained here.

She started walking towards the park.

When it came into view, she wasn't surprised to see it wrecked.

Nothing had stood up to the Dragons.

The swings had miraculously remained standing even though they'd been buried under a building.

It covered them completely, walling it in.

She had to climb in through a high window just to get to them.

Kinana moved to sit on one as she looked up through another window.

The sky was clear and calm, unlike the battle only a couple hours prior.

Amazing how little anyone really affected nature.

She started to swing her feet just a slight bit before she felt a firm push on her lower back.

The swings were miraculously quiet as she turned to look.

He stood in the shadows, as if he felt he didn't deserve the light.

As she came back towards him, she put her feet down.

"Cobra."

He moved to stand by the other swing.

"I thought you had guards?" She asked.

"Ditched them. It wasn't hard." He said quietly.

"But...you'll get in trouble." She whispered.

He shrugged.

"It was worth it. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She blushed slightly.

"I know you aren't Cubelios. But-"

"I'm still me. I remember who I was. I remember you Cobra. You never treated me badly, even protected me. You knew I wasn't normal, and you kept me safe. I will always remember that." Kinana reached out to touch his shirt. "You may have thought of me as a pet, and you can keep on doing so, I don't mind, just please don't throw me away again."

He reached to put his hands on her cheeks.

"I never wanted to. I just didn't want you to hurt with me. They might have killed you."

**xXx**

Cobra looked down at her.

This human form was beautiful.

She was kind and had a wonderful heart.

But then, she always had.

Even as a snake.

She looked up and met his sight.

"Lets run Cobra."

He sighed.

It was tempting, and he might be able to. But she wasn't suited for running.

"You belong in Fairy Tail. They are much better for you than I'll ever be."

"Bullshit." She glared at him.

He had never heard her get angry with him.

"You know as well as I do that you never did anything without a command. You were nothing more that a tool to Oracion. You shouldn't be punished for taking orders." She snapped, pulling away from him. "It isn't fair for you to be locked up for something you didn't do."

"I did those things though Kinana. Whether it was orders or not, we did that."

"Exactly, we did. We should both be in there."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave.

Likely headed out to find his guards and get them both arrested.

"I will never let you throw your life away lie that." He said.

She tugged on her wrist, but he backed her into the wall.

"Please, live free for me." He heard the resistance crumbling.

"They have to let you go eventually. Right?"

He nodded even though it was a lie.

They could keep him until death due to his affiliations.

But he couldn't tell her that.

"Right now I'm here, with you. Just, cherish this alright? I know it isn't ideal, but we are together."

Kinana nodded and he sighed.

Until she pulled her hands free and yanked open his already torn shirt.

Her hands on his skin felt cold.

He jolted at the feeling and stepped back.

She looked up at him.

"If you're really going back, then I..."

Cobra stepped back again, pulling his shirt completely off to inspect damages.

Not that it mattered.

He would have been losing it anyway.

No way would they let him keep anything that reminded him of this event.

Any part of it.

"Isn't there anyone else you care for?" He asked. "Someone from the Guild?"

She looked down at the ground.

"No. Even before I was with you no one had ever treated me like you did. Like I matter."

He sighed as he moved towards her again.

She looked up at him and he saw the formation of tears in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail is great, but it's not you."

"You know fixating on me isn't healthy." He teased.

She glared at him. "I'm not fixating on you. I'm a grown woman Cobra. I'd think I'd know when I'm in love with someone. And I know we're supposed to be together. I just..." She reached up and held her head. "I don't know how I know. It's just...I haven't felt quiet since the last time I saw you. It's like...this thing inside me gets restless whenever you're gone..."

He pulled her close.

He knew the feeling.

His Lacrima had created a ghost of an inner Dragon in him and it had fixed on her even as a snake. It was how he had known something was wrong with her all this time.

It was how he had been able to understand her before and find her tonight.

"I hear you."

He felt her smile against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

She knew that phrase meant more with him.

"Bond with me." He whispered.

**xXx**

Kinana looked up at him.

Levy had let her read some notes from her translations of some old Dragon Script books.

She had read parts of several sections.

Typical mating habits, traditional methods of caring for young, and Bonding.

It was something only Dragons did.

Only Dragon Mates.

Meaning he wanted her to be his Mate.

"But we'd be apart. Wouldn't that be even worse."

He leaned down and kissed her.

It startled her slightly, but she tried to pull him closer as she relaxed.

"We're already apart. At least then they might have to let me go in order to protect an innocent life."

She looked up at him.

Most considered him a little off for his looks. But she liked the scar and the feral glint to his eyes.

"Cobra, would you stop fighting and joining Dark Guilds? For me?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. I suppose I can do what Redfox did. Though I have to wonder if even Fairy Tail would take me."

"I'm sure they would. The Master is a very kindhearted man. And Natsu would testify for you. He knows you aren't a bad man." She wanted him to try and go clean and join a better Guild.

Cobra laughed. "Natsu had a bit of a deal with Redfox joining if you don't remember those stories."

"But he came to trust him. And Gajeel is a good man too. Inside. Especially with Levy."

Cobra nodded. "That man is pretty scary. And definitely protective over that Script Mage."

She sighed. "Having a healthy fear of Gajeel is good."

"But didn't he hurt her and her team before joining your Guild?"

Kinana frowned. "Well, most don't talk about that event, but Levy told me he didn't really do much damage, and not to her anyway."

He sighed. "I suppose they are Bonded too."

She nodded.

"So will you?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah."

He leaned down to kiss her again.

"You know you'll be stuck with me for life then, right? No matter how long it takes for me to get out."

Kinana shrugged. "I'll find a way."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Levy looked up from her lunch with her team and Gajeel and Lily as Kinana walked towards them.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Levy asked.

Kinana had always seemed a little distant, but Levy just figured she was similar to Gajeel. She didn't want to talk about where she came from before Fairy Tail.

It was a recurring theme.

The Before Fairy Tail and After Fairy Tail times.

The Before times usually included sadness and pain, such as her time. Natsu and Laxus were probably exceptions. Due to Natsu having been with a Dragon and not really telling anyone what happened between the date Igneel left and when the Slayer showed up at the Guild. Laxus was just always part of the Guild.

After was almost always happy. Except seemingly in Cana's case until recently and Kinana's. And of course the period of Lisanna's death for her family.

"I'm fine." Kinana spoke softly.

Gajeel frowned as he sniffed.

She hated when he did that. But it had its moments of usefulness.

"Do you need to talk?" Levy asked.

Kinana glanced at the rest.

Levy stood up and settled her dress.

It was really just one of Gajeel's older shirts that was a bit long even on him.

She had touched up the sleeves, hemmed the bottom, sewn on some decorations to cover small holes, and Gajeel made her a chain belt to sit on her hips and make it look nice.

"Come on." Levy said cheerfully.

She turned to walk with Kinana to a more secluded area.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched the boys start to move as Levy left their sight.

"Sit down." He said.

"But..."

"Kinana is fine with Levy. They're probably going over girly things anyway." He said.

Levy tugged on their Bond and he opened the link.

She was letting him hear through her.

"Um...Gajeel is a Slayer right? So when you let me read what you were working on, I noticed something about Bonds."

He felt Levy shift slightly.

She had let someone read one of the Dragon books.

"Gajeel...is really a Dragon, like Rai said last night." Levy said.

Kinana nodded in his second vision.

"But, I guess...can Slayers Bond as well?" She asked.

Levy was quiet for a moment. 'Yes.' Gajeel spoke along their link. 'Slayers do Bond, with a Mate alone. If they are like Laxus and a Lacrima was used. Something needs to create an Inner Dragon to guide them.'

Levy relayed his message.

"So...Cobra..."

Gajeel sighed.

He nodded at Lily and left the table as well.

Lily kept them there as he rounded the corner the girls had gone around.

It took him seconds to find the spot.

Kinana looked up at him.

"Cobra has that Poison Lacrima in him, right?"

She nodded.

"Poison is really a subset of Earth and Water Dragons." Gajeel explained. "But so long as he has an Inner Dragon, he can Bond the same. It's harder, but possible if he knows how to focus." Gajeel explained.

"And...does it hurt?" Kinana frowned with a scent of unease.

Gajeel put his arm around Levy and sighed.

"It can. If the level of Magic is uneven. When I Bonded with Levy, she was so much weaker in power compared to me that it hurt her for a short while. Maybe a day?"

Levy nodded.

"And if you Bonded with Cobra, since you are a bit different anyway, it might not hurt as much. Cobra isn't as strong as Gajeel after all. Gajeel is second only to his father."

"And maybe Igneel and Rai if I didn't practice and focus." Gajeel admitted.

Kinana nodded.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment.

"You were that snake Natsu told me about. The one Cobra kept as a companion."

She looked up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone. I just don't want them to think badly of me, or that I'm a spy..."

**xXx**

Kinana was relieved to know that the slight bit of pain she had felt was normal.

She hadn't had any Magic before, but now, she shared all of Cobra's.

Not that she knew any Magic to use.

Levy reached out for her hands.

"Believe me, as Mate to a Dragon, it is a little scary. You get afraid of what everyone might do if they found out Dragons were still around and that some Humans had their power too."

"There was a war about four hundred years ago between Dragons and Humans. Some Dragons liked Humans, such as Rai. Eventually, even stubborn old bastards like my father gave in once it was determined that Humans could be brought into our kind. He still hated them and that hate was founded when Acnologia, who had been a Human brought into the Shadow Dragon line, went insane when he lost his Human Mate to a Demon of Zeref." Gajeel said.

Levy nodded.

So that was what happened.

"But then..." Kinana started.

"Acnologia was mad due to the imbalance of his Bond and he attacked anything that stood against him, including Dragons. It was thought that it was a Human who killed the Dragons, but he never did. Zirconis was a little off in his history." Gajeel explained. "Dragons began to assimilate into Human culture to blend in. Most agreed to help him exterminate Demons."

"Some died when they chose to ignore his warning that Zeref was aiming to kill them. Grandine got Acnologia into a semblance of calm when she explained that his Mate could come back to life." Levy said.

Kinana saw Gajeel tense.

"So, Dragons are fighting Zeref, not Humans?" Kinana asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Most Dragons actually appreciate Humans now that they've lived among them. We realize that Humans are strong in their own right. I mean, look at Erza. And Gildarts. They are Human and yet Gildarts survived an encounter with Acnologia."

"So...Humans can become Dragons?"

"It's a long, painful process that no Slayer should ever try alone." Gajeel said. "Believe me and Laxus. It hurts and you're out of commission for up to three days if you aren't strong enough. Weaker you are, the harder it is for your Inner Dragon to form."

Levy nodded. "A good handful of people have gone through it, and none of them have come out cleanly. Even Laxus said it felt like he was getting turned inside out literally. He said it hurt like Hellfire and that was being as strong as he is. Cobra would hurt even more."

Kinana nodded.

She knew Cobra wanted to become a Dragon badly. But he hadn't known it was possible.

She went to turn away and Levy grabbed her arm.

"Please Kinana, if you're thinking of telling him that he can become a Dragon, don't."

Those big brown eyes were full of fear and sympathy. Levy never did anything without her full heart. She was really concerned about someone she hadn't even met.

"If he did it wrong, which is likely even with a Dragon guiding him, then he could easily die. Please just tell him to wait for us to find my father again. He might hate Humans still, but he is one of the oldest and most powerful Dragons alive." Gajeel said.

Kinana nodded again.

She would try to keep it from him, but it just felt like lying after the obvious gift he had given her by opening his Magic to her. That seemed like the equivalent of baring ones soul to her.

**xXx**

Cobra sat in the temporary cell they had made for him.

Doranbolt would convey his message to Jellal. He had to.

The Etherion user didn't even know the extent of his gifts like Cobra did.

His hearing had come in handy far more than others thought.

His Bond with Kinana had given him the ability to use her as an extension of himself. He supposed she could do the reverse if she wanted. Not that there would be much to pull from his end here soon enough.

He could even hear her thoughts if he concentrated.

He had listened in on her conversation with the Metal Dragon Gajeel and his little Mate Levy.

She had found out some valuable information, and she wanted to keep it from him because it was dangerous to him.

In a way, it just made him angry. She admitted to herself that it was lying to him.

Yet she was going to do it anyway.

He growled to himself as he clenched his hands.

The cuffs bit into his wrists but he ignored it.

He forced himself to calm down before she felt his anger.

Cobra looked up through the tiny window of his room.

She was only hiding the information because she cared.

She loved him enough to not want him in pain.

But if he could work out how to become a Dragon, then he could break these cuffs and any other block in his path to freedom.

Maybe there was a more painless way to it.

He sighed.

No, if there was, Gajeel would have known it and could have told her.

Unless he didn't want him becoming a Dragon.

But he couldn't see the Metal Dragon doing that.

'_You can already be a Dragon._'

Cobra looked around the room as he heard the voice.

'_I'm a part of you. You, who can Hear me_.'

He touched his chest.

This was the so-called 'Inner Dragon' that had been mentioned.

Unlike the others, due to his Magic, he could actually hear his.

"You are my Dragon?" Cobra whispered, knowing the Guards outside his door would come in if he spoke louder.

The confirmation came in the form of a humming purr from inside.

"You can help me become a Dragon?"

Another purr.

"At what price?" Cobra was used to paying a price for things.

'_No price. We will become one being. A complete being_.'

He took in a breath.

Was he willing to become something else just to be strong enough to be free? To get his only companions free?

To have any hope of becoming a better man for Kinana?

He shook his head. It wasn't much of a choice put like that.

He needed to become a Dragon for her. The stronger he was, the less likely anyone would separate them again.

She was his oldest friend and the woman he would always love over everyone else.

"How do we do it?"

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed as he laid on the bed.

The rest of his day had been spent shopping with Levy and her dogs.

But as he watched his little Script Mage through the open bathroom door, he couldn't feel too irritated at shopping.

Levy had ordered him to stay there and it took a lot of control to do it.

She had that fresh scent from the shower she just finished.

He groaned as he watched the little lace half-gown move over her rear.

Did she not understand that she didn't need sexy clothes to get his blood racing?

All she had to do was touch him and he was on fire.

She glanced at him in the mirror in front of her and he caught sight of her little smile.

She was enjoying this torture.

He clenched his hands in the hem of the shirt she had insisted he wear all day under his jacket.

He was still hot from it and now it was worse.

"Don't you even think about it Gajeel."

"Come on Levy, I'm going to die before you finish putting on that necklace."

He watched her put his betrothal necklace back on.

He knew she took it off to shower only because she had yet to Rune it like the bands she kept on her wrists.

He fingered his own bands as she stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror.

Gajeel growled at her and saw her shiver.

She turned back around and he watched the way the sheer, lacy fabric shifted over her stomach and thighs as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Someday, you'll be the death of me, I swear it." Gajeel groaned.

She laughed.

He showed his fangs as he grinned at her coming closer.

"Death by sex is the only way to go."

She turned a shade of pink that he couldn't possibly love more.

Even being Mates for years, she might never stop being shy in this. But he loved it.

He jolted at her touch on his wrists just above the cool metal of the bands.

Her thumb played over one of the studs on each arm and he shuddered.

Had he done something good today? He couldn't remember.

But she only ever acted this playful when he had done something she loved.

**xXx**

Levy traced her thumb around each stud as she ran her hands up his arms.

He had taken his jacket off already, but that was fine.

He slid back on the bed as she urged him to.

"Going to put me out of my misery?" He asked.

"No." She leaned forward to kiss him.

He groaned into her mouth as he closed his eyes.

As she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, he leaned his head back.

"Do your worst."

She straddled his thighs as she pulled his shirt up.

He let her take it off and she looked up to see those blood red eyes fixed on her.

He groaned as she splayed her hands over his chest.

Levy almost gave in and let him go at the sound.

He did sound in pain.

Instead, she reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

He shifted slightly as she moved to slide them off.

He was obeying her no touching rule this time and letting her do anything to him.

It was driving him crazy, as she had hoped.

He was hard and every muscle in his body was tight.

"Is that your worst?" He reached to thread his fingers in her hair.

So much for the rule.

But he hadn't stopped her.

Yet.

She eased down his body, touching her tongue to some of the studs he had put in just that day at her request.

He had questioned it in the morning, but he had done it.

**xXx**

Gajeel groaned as he realized why he had sat through torture all day.

He hadn't known that wearing a shirt with studs all along his body was going to be so sensitive.

Obviously Levy had thought far enough ahead.

Her tongue was hot against the metal on his body and she traced a finger over the ones on his hips.

She was planning to kill him.

Just a day after nearly dying and instead of a Dragon killing him, he would be killed by his Mate.

He tensed his hand in her soft blue hair, loving the way it felt against his hip as she ran her tongue over the small studs her fingers had just left.

"Levy." He groaned.

His erection was almost painful at this point, he was that hard.

She laughed at his pain.

He jolted at the feel and sight of her small tongue running up his length along the studs she had made him put in the morning.

This torture was fantastic.

If anyone knew his polite, demure little bookworm was a sexual sadist, they'd never believe him.

He watched as she gave him a mischievous little smile before taking his whole tip in her mouth.

She moaned and her reached to thread his other hand into her hair as well.

"So much for my rule." She said before running her tongue around the tip.

He grinned. "Haven't done anything yet. You know I can't resist touching you at least."

She huffed a laugh before using both her hands and her mouth to torture him.

Damn it was good though.

It took every ounce of his will to not use his hands to make her move tighter.

**xXx**

Levy felt every tiny tinge of pain as he tugged on her hair.

She glanced up from under her bangs to see him staring down at her.

Even from here, his body was hot.

And hers. All of him was hers.

He was so hard under her fingers it was a wonder she could ever fit him inside.

She couldn't even wrap her fingers around him.

It was making her body hot just to taste him.

Gajeel was more than just an extremely powerful Metal Dragon.

He was a Prince of Dragons.

And the most gentle soul she knew.

His violent nature covered up how soft he could be.

With her, he never acted like he was touching fragile glass, but he never once used his strength to hurt her either.

He was gentle, sweet, creative, playful, loving, and protective.

To her at least.

She glanced up to see those red eyes as she tasted a drop of semen.

It was slightly unnerving to know that this hulking monster of a man was entirely wrapped around her will. On any given day, not just like this.

She ran her tongue over the studs up his length as her fingers moved to the ones on his hips.

His body tightened again, almost impossibly taut.

"Levy, just kill me already."

She touched her tongue to the single gold stud just under the crown as she smiled at him.

His eyes burned with lust, but he was holding pretty damn well to her rule.

Levy knew teasing him was cruel. But she wasn't going to leave him like that.

She gripped both his hips in an effort to stop what she knew was about to happen and he seemed to get the hint.

As she slipped his whole tip in her mouth again, he was dripping.

It tasted of sweet metal, but she didn't mind at all.

He growled, entirely incoherently.

Her Dragon was just about gone.

**xXx**

Gajeel forced himself to keep his body still.

She had made such an effort to keep his hips pinned down that he realized he'd been moving.

Granted, him moving was not against her rule, but he so dearly wanted her to finish him that he wasn't about to disobey anything.

Her mouth was hot and she had licked every drop that had already come from him.

He tightened his fingers in her hair as he felt his inner Dragon growl.

His rein on his Dragon shattered as she sucked.

She drank him in as he growled her name.

Even his Dragon was incoherent and unable to react.

As he finished, he still felt hard.

He still wanted more of this torture.

He couldn't process anything as she slid up his body.

"Dead yet?" She teased.

He growled at her. "Almost."

Her laugh was completely worth the mind numbing release.

He looked up into her soft brown eyes as his hands slipped from her hair.

"Poor Dragon Prince. Done in by a little Script Mage.

He growled again at her teasing until she reached down to guide him into her body.

Gajeel groaned as she closed her eyes.

He put his hands on her hips and used his strength to lift her up slightly and slam her back down.

Her hands braced on his chest as his body let his scales out.

"Sorry." He gritted his teeth as she rubbed all the studs along his length.

She leaned down to lick the scales over his heart. "I love your scales Gajeel."

Her voice broke as she panted at his rhythm.

He didn't stop as her nails clenched over his shoulders.

If not for his scales, she would be leaving bloody scratches. He willed his scales back inside him.

He wanted those scratches.

Levy tightened on him as she came close to orgasm. Close, but not quite there.

Gajeel reached down as he slammed into her once more to rub over her bud.

She screamed his name as she came and he growled as her body pulled him along with her.

As he finished, she collapsed down onto his chest, her head nicely tucked under his chin.

He slid from her in order to avoid teasing overly sensitive nerves.

"God I love you Levy, but I think I'm finally dead."

She laughed as she snuggled against him.

He pulled the blanket over them both.

"I'll revive you later. Only because I love you too."

He laughed as she drifted into sleep.

Gajeel followed her down, knowing that tomorrow was going to be his day.

Laxus had better be ready to rock the city for their girls.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Levy felt slightly cold as she woke up.

Gajeel had already gotten up.

She could hear the shower running.

He usually stayed in bed with her, despite not needing as much sleep.

She yawned as she sat up.

Her body was sore all over. A good kind of sore though.

After her teasing, he let her take a quick nap before waking her up in a most pleasurable way for round two.

She was surprised her lace gown had lasted so long, but Gajeel hadn't ripped it the entire night.

She winced as she raised her arms to stretch and looked down at a set of five tiny cuts on her arm.

In the rough position of his hand where he held it in his sleep as he'd kept her tight to him.

His Dragon never let him hurt her before.

She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom door.

It swung open without a sound and she stared at her Dragon.

He was braced against the tiles of the shower, breathing heavy.

She stepped forward as she watched drops of blood drip from his elbows and realized he was clenching his hands so tightly with his claws out.

"Gajeel." She opened the clear glass as she shrugged out of her gown.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She reached for his hands and made him face her.

The water hit his back as she forced his hands open.

The cuts were deep, but clean.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

**xXx**

Gajeel let out a ragged breath.

It was the first time she'd ever called him that.

"It's nothing." He said.

She wrote out Heal on his hand in the water and the word glowed as it sank into his cuts.

"It is not nothing. You're hurting and I want to know why." She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he sighed. "Are you scared of something? Did you have a nightmare last night?"

He looked up at the ceiling.

"I...I did. I dreamed that one of those Dragonling things Motherglare had used had..." He covered his face as he pulled her close.

"You dreamed I died?" She sighed.

She ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Don't ever leave me Levy. I couldn't take it."

He didn't mean to break down like this, he just felt safe alone with her.

Like the world couldn't touch him with her there.

She stood on her toes and pulled him down enough to kiss him.

"I will never leave you, Gajeel Redfox. I promised I would be with you forever and I meant it."

He picked her up as he shut the water off and stepped out.

He set her on the counter before drying himself off.

"Good." Gajeel said. He looked at the cuts his claws had left on her last night as he wrapped the towel around her next. "I'm sorry I did that."

Levy smiled up at him before writing out a word of Heal on her own arm.

She winced as it sank into her skin and the tiny cuts mended themselves.

"No harm. You were scared and we both know you don't handle fear well."

He traced his thumb over the faint scar on her neck. It was nearly invisible unless one knew to look for it.

"I don't do I?"

She touched his hand and moved it to her cheek.

"Well, you are a Dragon and Dragons aren't meant to fear anything."

Gajeel was never going to get used to being romantic, but around her it did come more naturally.

**xXx**

"Any Dragon would fear losing their heart." He said.

Levy looked up at his red eyes.

"And believe me Levy McGarden, you are most definitely my heart."

She blushed at the words.

That such a powerful, hardened Dragon would equate her with his heart meant that he was willing to accept that he was softer inside than he seemed.

Everyone in the guild knew Gajeel was a monster inside, but they also knew he was gentle with her and Wendy and even Juvia and Mira.

"Now, lets get ready for today. We have a party to go to."

She nodded and he led the way out to get dressed.

She pulled on a soft gray dress that went down to her knees and had loose sleeves. Her headband was a charcoal gray with silver studs that Gajeel had put in the fabric to keep it braided neatly with the tied ends hanging loose after he secured it at the back of her head with another stud. Her ankle boots were decorated with tiny silver scales over a plush inside so soft she didn't wear socks.

He pulled on a pair of clean white pants and tucked them into his black combat boots that he'd buffed yesterday to shine. He made sure the hem of his jacket was evened up and had a strip of very flexible metal along it. He laced a long red sash through the loops in his pants and then wrapped it back around to tie at his right and used the red headband she had found yesterday to keep his unruly black hair from his face.

"You look very presentable." She reached to fluff the feathers on his right shoulder.

He laughed. "You look better." He leaned down to kiss her and she gripped both shoulders. "But you always do."

She stepped back and turned to head for the door.

"We have a party to get to."

He nodded and went to follow her out.

**xXx**

Laxus sighed as the women flocked around him and his crew.

Bickslow just laughed it off as he and Lisanna went to dance.

Ever shut her fan and tucked it in her sleeve before going to stand in front of Elfman pointedly.

The big Strauss got the hint and Laxus was rather surprised at how easily the man danced.

But then, looking at Lisanna, who actually seemed to get his goofball to dance seriously, and Mira with her natural grace, it shouldn't have shocked him.

Speak of the Devil.

His Mate moved to stand in his sight and held out her hand.

She looked drop dead gorgeous in that body length sapphire blue and silver gown.

Her hair was done up and she had even put on eyeshadow and lipstick, which she rarely did even for her photo-ops.

The photographers instantly gravitated towards them to get the image of Fairy Tail's Cover Girl and Master's Grandson together.

It was something of an impressive display for them to have both The Demon and the Lightning Dragon in the same magazine, let alone on the same picture.

He led her into a casual dance and she held on to him a little tighter than normal.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Not really. I'd just rather those girls not get the thought that you're for the taking."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She gave him a blank raised brow. "You don't ever have to worry Mira, I'll never leave you alone." She smiled as he tilted her back into a drop for the cameras. He leaned in to whisper at her ear. "Ever."

Her blush as he pulled back was soft and subtle, but decidedly there.

He spun her on her heels and brought her up against him.

"And you will never get rid of me." She said as she reached up to ruffle his hair. Her deft fingers smoothed it away from his face while giving him the slightly messy look he'd been aiming for earlier.

He let her bounce away as he smirked at her retreating form.

Damn that woman had an ass on her.

He glared at the cameras and they left him alone again.

Mostly.

One reporter came up to sit beside him as he found an empty bench.

"So...you and Mira are together?"

"What's it to you?"

"Defensive, means yes." The note was scribbled in a small pad. "And was this going on since before the disappearance?"

"While I was off the rosters for my guild you mean? How could it have been?" He snapped.

"Also a yes." She wrote.

Laxus took her in to memorize so that if he needed to find someone to kill later he could.

She was short, but not like Levy.

Maybe Lucy's height and build, but smaller in the chest.

Soft sandy brown hair pulled in a bun that was held by a beaded net and let several locks fall to frame a rather plain face. Granted, with some proper styling and a bit of makeup to touch up on what were obviously rather pretty lips and eyes, she could be beautiful.

But that wasn't her goal tonight.

"I'm not going to report in some rag magazine. Mr. Dryer, I happen to be a little classier than that thank you." She said. "If you read the Magi Connection you would know my work on reporting who is with who and know that our clientele is mainly the Council and upper class families like the Heartfilia's."

"You leave Lucy alone." Laxus said.

"Why? You have a crush on her?"

"Not a chance. Mira is mine and who in their right mind would ever betray the Demon?" Laxus leaned back as he looked at Mira with her siblings. Jason had found them, but he wasn't worried. The man loved the guild.

"Good to know. But honestly, who all do you know of is together in your Guild?"

Laxus huffed. "Better ask Mira that one. Though, I know Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden are pretty close. But no more than Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." He shrugged.

He wasn't about to rat his Dragon Prince out, but the man could handle some heat.

The woman looked out where Gajeel was dancing with his Mate.

"Well then, before I leave, answer me a couple more questions."

Laxus sighed as he nodded.

"First, how long have you care for Mirajane Strauss?"

Laxus touched his chin as he thought.

"Well...maybe since she was fifteen? No, maybe fourteen."

"Since she was old enough to date..." Laxus watched her scribble. He supposed. "Second, what did you do while excommunicated from Fairy Tail?"

Laxus rested both hands on his knees as he leaned forward, catching sight of Rai talking to the other guild masters with his grandfather.

"Well, I wandered for a couple days looking for a man I got some info on. He's a very reclusive person for the most part. Have you ever heard of The Stormcaller?"

The woman frowned for a moment. "You mean the Mage supposedly able to summon up lightning storms and control lightning itself?"

"Yep. I found him. He helped me refine my magic even more, adopted me as his own son, got adopted by my grandfather once we came back from that freaky accident. He's a pretty amazing man, willing to give me a shot."

"Indeed. And is he a member of the Guild? Is he here?"

"Here, yes. But Rai isn't one of Fairy Tail officially." Laxus shook his head as he laughed.

"Do you think he'd be willing to talk to me?"

"Who knows? He's with my gramps right now, can't miss him. Look for an older version of myself." Laxus said.

The woman nodded.

"Lastly, since you're dating Mirajane, do you have any intentions of making this relationship permanent?"

Laxus sighed as he leaned back.

"Absolutely. Mira and I will get married someday. Maybe when I take over the guild."

She nodded and scribbled in her notepad.

**xXx**

Levy moved to sit as Natsu's arrival surprised everyone.

Now that the whole ballroom was focused on him, she watched the rest of her guild laugh.

A fight started out over Yukino, but the girl chose to go back to her guild.

Sting would make a great Master now that things were sorting out. He had Rogue and friends in the form of Gajeel and other Fairy Tail Dragons.

If Weislogia and Skaidrum had changed their sons, they might have become totally different people.

She watched as Gajeel slipped away, saying he was getting her something.

She waited on her bench as her two team members came to sit beside her.

"Having fun?" She asked them.

Jet nodded.

"The food is good, not like Shuri's though." Droy said.

She poked him. "You need a diet of all this junkfood. Shuri should definitely whip you back into shape."

"I will...someday." Droy said.

"I just don't want you to get sick." Levy said.

"I know."

She looked up as the room crackled with energy.

She saw amplification jewels hover in the air around the room as she caught sight of Laxus and Gajeel climb onto a large table.

She pushed through the crowd forming as Gajeel pulled a couple guitars from his bag.

Their Guild booed him with laughter.

But she had a feeling this wasn't one of his bad sessions.

This was going to be along the lines of that song she and Mira had caught so many years ago.

She pushed as close as she could around tables and people before she felt hands around her waist.

Jet lifted her up to a table as she saw Elfman pick Mira up to sit on his shoulder.

"Are you in on this Jet?"

"Maybe a little." Jet said. "Figured I'd get over shit eventually."

Levy looked up as Gajeel and Laxus ran their hands over the guitars to tune them quickly.

The sound reverberated around the room.

But nothing like when they started actually playing.

**xXx**

"I'm not a perfect person,

There's many things I wish I didn't do.

But I continue learning,

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I'm sorry that I hurt you,

It's something I must live with everyday.

And all the pain I put you through,

I wish that I could take it all away.

And be the one who catches all your tears,

Thats why I need you to hear,

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show,

A side of me you didn't know.

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you."

**xXx**

Mira covered her mouth.

There was no way Laxus could have gotten away with this by himself.

Gajeel either.

The entire Guild had tried to boo him off the table until he opened his mouth.

She could barely take her eyes off Laxus as she glanced at the rest of her guild scattered about.

No one could believe their ears.

Gajeel had been screwing with them all along. He could sing, and damn well too.

Laxus jumped down from the table as Gajeel stuffed the guitars back in his bag.

The amplifiers had disappeared as well once Laxus dropped his magic.

Elfman set her down in front of Laxus as the head of the Thunder Legion came up to him.

Knowing that the man his sister loved is a Dragon in disguise now was probably pretty intimidating.

Her Mate held his hand out to her and she took it.

The crowd around them parted as he cut through them and led her out.

She could see Gajeel taking Levy off the table and using his own menacing self to get them both out of there.

Natsu had started out stealing the attention, but their Mates had definitely ended the night stealing it.

As Laxus cleared the doors, she felt the ground drop from under her and realized he had picked her up.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Never. I'm just..."

"Shocked?" He grinned.

She smiled as she nodded.

"Gajeel helped me refine it over the training period and we worked on it through the Com." Laxus said.

She felt the ground drop away further and glanced over his shoulder to see dim, broad wings of light.

Rai had taught him quite a lot about his power that he could do that even in human form.

Then again, so could Gajeel.

The Metal Dragon caught up to them.

Levy had her arms wrapped around his neck, but the hold he had on her told Mira that girl would never know fear of being dropped accidentally.

"So...too much?" Gajeel asked.

Mira shook her head.

"You both were fantastic. But you know everyone will know about us after this, right?"

Gajeel shrugged like Laxus.

"We're big boys. We can handle it." Gajeel said.

Levy nodded.

"But what about Levy?" Mira asked.

"Everyone knows now that they'll be risking the old Iron Dragon Slayer if they touch her." Gajeel said.

"I really hate that name." Levy said. "It isn't even accurate. You should have been the Metal Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel laughed. "I only ever used Iron and ate it in public, so other than Juvia and Totomaru, no one knew I used other metals. Iron is strong and cheap to make because I've mastered it."

Laxus laughed. "Yeah, at least my nickname was right. The Lightning Dragon Slayer is pretty damn close."

"Regardless that neither of you would ever kill a Dragon." Mira laughed.

They flew towards the inn and Mira swore the night was already perfect.

**xXx**

Kinana met up with Doranbolt as Gajeel as Laxus disappeared into the night with their women, leaving no one confused as to who they had sung about.

It had been wonderful though.

She looked up at the Council Mage.

He glanced at his partner with a nod and the woman gave him an uneasy nod in return.

She didn't agree with the request Kinana had made of them.

But she had to do this now or it would be too late.

She and Levy had put so much work into prying Gajeel's brain open and Laxus told her all he could remember.

Even that Dragon had given her a couple bits of advice.

Granted, Rai had told her to not let him try, but she knew how much it would mean to Cobra to finally have family. Even if they were scattered around the world.

She clutched the small purse she was carrying that matched her sparkling purple dress.

It was almost the same color as her old scales.

She hoped he liked it.

Doranbolt led her out of the building and down the street.

She didn't bother to remember the corners they turned.

It wasn't as if she was going to be going this way again.

This was just a temporary thing because Cobra helped save the world.

The Council Mage stopped at a door and turned to look at her.

"You're sure about this? He is dangerous."

"I know." She smiled.

He sighed as he held up a cuff. Just a single band, not like the ones Cobra was probably wearing.

Doranbolt opened the door and stepped inside.

Kinana followed behind, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness inside the room compared to outside.

When her eyes found him she just stared.

His position gave away nothing, let alone that he was a prisoner in here.

He was sitting on the window seat with his leg drawn up so that no one from the door side could have seen the cuffs.

He hadn't been forced to change into the prisoner garb yet.

She looked at Doranbolt.

"Sorry, can't leave you alone." He actually looked apologetic.

She sighed as she moved towards Cobra.

He didn't move as she came to his side.

**xXx**

Cobra glanced at her.

She wore a straight, slim dress with a single slit on her left side up to her mid thigh.

It was gorgeous on her.

He shouldn't have been surprised.

No one in Fairy Tail was ugly.

But the color was what really caught his eye.

It was almost the same shade as her scales.

He turned to face her as he swung his legs down to hang against the wall.

"Can you hear the party?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"The barrier prevents sound going in or out." He said. "But I heard through you. I saw their song. I would love to have a recording of that."

She nodded.

She stepped between his thighs and Cobra saw Doranbolt ready to move if he tried to hurt her.

The poor guy had no idea they were Mates and he would sooner die than hurt her. That he did give himself to die to make sure she was safe.

Cobra kept his hands tucked against his stomach.

The cuffs bit into his wrists.

He was grateful the Bond was something else. If it been Magic, he'd have gone crazy.

To not hear her sweet voice in his head, see her look at herself in the mirror, it would have driven him mad.

Kinana touched his hands.

Doranbolt stepped forward.

She moved as the man held up the same kind of band she was wearing.

The prisoner cuffs kept him from hitting anyone as well as ban his magic.

Physically, he could have taken maybe even Natsu, and definitely Doranbolt.

The man was taking a risk switching the cuffs out for that band.

Cobra rubbed his wrists as Kinana reached to hold his hands in hers.

She brought them up to her cheeks and he loved the soft skin under his fingers.

His Inner Dragon perked up.

'_This is the girl you want_?'

'_This is the girl I've loved long before you_.' Cobra answered it.

'_I think she'll do nicely_.'

'_She had better, otherwise you'll go first_.' Cobra snapped.

His Dragon hummed in approval. It appreciated his conviction.

He pulled Kinana close enough to kiss her.

She melted against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I...I brought something for you." She glanced at Doranbolt.

The man shrugged.

"Call me a sucker for love."

Cobra scoffed as Kinana pulled a notepad from her clutch.

He accepted it and began to scan the sheets.

It was all a bunch of notes on how to fully become a Dragon.

Gajeel was concerned with his sanity and preferred that he wait until he could get a real Dragon to be his Guide.

Levy was going to write a plea for his release and work on building a case for him.

Laxus told him the process even with a Dragon was painful as all hell.

Rai didn't want him to change either until a Dragon could lead him.

Another note was that Rai would work on finding Nox, the Poison Dragon whose blood had been turned into the Lacrima inside him.

Cobra sighed.

He wouldn't wait forever.

He set the notepad back in her clutch and held her close.

"I'll go slow with my Inner Dragon. He claims he can do it. Maybe I'll find a painless route."

She nodded.

**xXx**

Doranbolt looked at the two.

They seemed comfortable with each other.

He frowned as he remembered the rumor Cobra had once had a snake partner named Cubelious.

In that gown, he could easily see Kinana as that snake.

He used his magic field to reach into her memories.

He stepped towards the door as he felt the shock.

She was that snake.

Did Makarov know?

He dug a little deeper.

Yes, along with several others including Mira.

Mira was a strong, dependable woman.

If the Demon trusted Kinana, then nothing would go wrong.

He prayed anyway.

He knew it was against rules, but he stepped out of the door, sure Cobra wouldn't hurt his oldest friend and lover.

Doranbolt closed the door behind him and locked it.

The other guard looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. He won't run, or hurt her. They love each other. He might have been in a Dark Guild, but he has honor."

It was something he was sure of.

Cobra could have run already.

He had gotten away once and came back.

Hell, he had probably gone to see that girl.

Things would be fine.

**xXx**

Cobra traced his fingers over the slit in the side of her dress.

Doranbolt had left them alone long enough for him to make love to her once before he was forced into isolation again.

She sat on the window seat with him, completely sated and humming a tune he had taught her back when they were kids.

"Is there any way to get you free? I'm sure Makarov would let you join Fairy Tail. Gajeel did."

Cobra sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You should know that there were things that I did that weren't at all pardonable."

Kinana sighed as she took his hand from her thigh.

"But...if they knew we were Bonded-"

"They could hurt us both worse than just being separated. It needs to be kept between us and the other Dragons."

She nodded as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

The door cracked open and for a moment, while Doranbolt came back in, he could hear everything again.

It was gone as the door closed and he helped Kinana get down without ruining her dress.

He had restrained himself enough to not damage it before, he would make sure she could wear it again.

Doranbolt looked apologetic as he motioned for her to come.

"I can't give you any more time than this. I'm already risking my position just to allow this long."

Kinana shook her head. "It is alright. It was more than I could hope for."

Cobra reached for her hand as his other went to his ear.

He deftly undid the earring they had allowed him to keep all this time and set it in her hand.

She closed her hand around it.

"You keep it until I get free." He said.

He watched her nod and let go of her hand to let her walk out with the only member of the Council he trusted even remotely.

The man had no idea of the treasure he was escorting back to that inn.

**xXx**

Rai listened to the party going on around him.

Some reporter had come asking questions about The Stormcaller and he'd gotten her distracted on some other Mages.

He nodded at Goldmine and Bob.

The two were interesting characters.

Sting was a bit new to the whole Master thing, but Rai had a feeling he would be fine.

He motioned for the boy to follow him as he glanced at Makarov.

The other Dragon Slayer in Sabertooth came as soon as he saw Rai leading Sting away from the group.

He got them both alone in a side room and used his magic to put up a sound and light barrier to keep their conversation under silence.

"So you...are a Dragon?" Sting asked.

Rogue tensed up and Rai couldn't blame him.

The Dragon in front of them was far more powerful than either of them put together.

"I wanted to talk to both of you about Skiadrum and Weislogia."

Sting winced and Rai could smell the guilt on him.

It had been eating him alive since he was a boy that his Dragon parent had vanished during a fight they had.

Same with Rogue.

Rai laughed.

"You two don't really think you killed them do you?"

Sting nodded. "He turned into Light when I hit him that last time with the strongest Magic he taught me."

Rai laughed again.

He flashed himself into pure Lightning and then reappeared behind the boys.

They turned to face him.

"Honestly child, my brother is weaker than I am, but he would never have died from anything you hit him with. I may be the Lord of Light Dragons, but Weis wasn't weak by any means either." Rai moved past them to sit in a chair and motioned for them to do the same. "In fact, there was debate about making him the Lord instead of me because I'm not really into properties of Light so much as Lightning. But he shied away from it and at the time, I was stable enough for it."

"What about my dad? I watched him die." Rogue said as he stood in front of Rai.

Rai saw the shadow curling around his hands in his anger.

He reached out and pulled Rogue against him to hug him as he channeled his Magic.

The poor boy needed a lot after the hell he'd gone through the last few days.

Learning that he had lost his mind after the death of his beloved Exceed partner, and that in order to get even stronger than he was, he had given in to the Shadows around his heart and slaughtered his best friend, as well as the knowledge that he was responsible for the destruction of the city within Rai's barrier.

It was too much.

The young man grabbed at Rai's shirt to push away and Rai winced slightly as the Shadow claws dug into his skin minutely.

"It's alright child. Skiadrum is a man I know well enough to say that if he had really taken you in, he must have loved you. Even if you had managed to kill him, which I don't think you did, he wouldn't hate you for it. I'm sure he used some kind of trick of the Shadow line similar to any of the others. Weis can turn into Light, Grandine can become Air, Igneel Fire, and so on."

**xXx**

Sting looked at his oldest friend.

He was a mess.

All this time he'd been holding it in.

Never telling What he really felt.

The knowledge that their adoptive fathers might be alive was enough that Sting couldn't stand anymore either.

Rai held out a hand and Sting shook as he took it.

The Lightning Dragon hummed a tune Sting hadn't heard another Dragon hum since his father died.

Vanished.

Just like Igneel and Metalicana.

It would be hard to change that thought so easily, but there was no way Rai would lie about a being he called his brother.

Right?

Rai pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry we all have to lie to you like this. To everyone." Rai said as they both calmed down.

Sting glanced at Rogue.

His friend looked at peace for the first time in years.

He realized that this was the man his father always mentioned.

The one who would hum him to sleep as a hatchling and teach him to fly and care for him in the wake of his parents abandonment to die as traitors to their kind.

Weislogia had told him that this Dragon was more a father to him than a brother. That Rai had loved him until the day Weis had wanted to explore the world.

That he'd lost both his son and Mate to Demons of Zeref.

Sting took a shaky deep breath as he heard steps down the hall.

Tiny ones.

Rai's strength kept them in place as the door opened and closed.

Sting turned to see that tiny blue haired girl from Fairy Tail.

"Ah, Wendy. Did your mother ever teach you her true healing arts?" Rai asked.

The little girl nodded.

"A little."

**xXx**

Rogue looked at her.

Rai motioned for her to come closer and Rogue felt pinned by a huge weight as the child came towards them both on the floor.

He couldn't move as she knelt by them and touch him.

Sting watched as she seemed to draw on her Magic.

This was the little healer of the infamous Guild.

It felt as if she was pulling aside the numerous chains he felt bound by.

Rogue closed his eyes at the pain as she tugged on something dug into his mind.

"Shh." Rai said softly. "It's alright. I've got you."

Wendy leaned against him and he felt something snap.

Suddenly his head was clear again.

Skiadrum had never been sick.

It had been a lie to make him stronger.

Strong enough to face whatever the world threw at him.

His father had been trying to protect him from Acnologia because his father opposed the Shadow Dragon King.

If Rogue believed his father was dead, then there would be nothing Acnologia could do to hurt him.

He opened his eyes to see Sting blinking at the girl.

Rai eased them to the side to scoop her up.

She looked dead to the world.

Whatever Magic she had done had erased the alteration his father, and apparently Rai's brother, had placed on them.

"What did she do?" Sting asked. "My memories..."

"My brother and Skiadrum have the ability to manipulate memory if they work hard enough." Rai said. "They probably tried to protect you by altering yours and she removed the alteration."

"She is that powerful to do both of us at once?" Rogue frowned.

"Quite. But she did tire herself at the party. Even a hatchling like her can have enormous power."

Rogue stared at her.

All these years he'd felt chained by the memory of killing his father and she had just torn through them like paper.

"The Sky Dragon Line are extraordinary healers in body, mind, and soul even. Wendy has the potential to be even greater than Grandine." Rai said.

Rogue pushed himself to stand, feeling drained and tired, but clear and light for the first time since before his fathers death.

"If our fathers are alive...where are they?" Sting asked.

"I...I can't say. I wish I could child, but Lord Igneel and King Metalicana would have my skin for a new coat if I did and I rather like my scales as they are."

Rogue laughed. "Figures it wouldn't be easy to find them again."

"I can tell you that they do miss you."

Sting nodded. "The next time you see them, you'll let them know how we're doing right? That I'm a Master now?"

Rai nodded.

Rogue looked one last time at the little girl in his arms before turning for the door.

Full Dragons were scary powerful.

No wonder humans feared them.

No wonder he had always been afraid of Gajeel.

That man was a Dragon in his own right too.

Three Dragons in hiding were members of Fairy Tail.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy.

Natsu was something else, but there was no doubt that as powerful as he was, those three were stronger still.

Rogue shuddered inside at the thought that he had contemplated being able to take Gajeel on this time.

He would never be able to beat him.

He went back down to the party with Sting on his heels.

He'd watch out for his friend and Master, but he'd never forget the kindness Fairy Tail had shown them.

**xXx**

AN: So this is a bit long, but I hope you could all get through it. I'm having some difficulties with life, but I'll try to keep going with this. I appreciate the support you've all given me and I do look forward to writing these chapters and my books. I've gotten the first published and am working on the second one. It is a hard process with my situation right now, but I'm trying my best. I hope you are all doing well and I wish you the best of luck on whatever you might be doing. Have fun this week for me, I get to job hunt...


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Levy nudged Gajeel awake as their train finally got back to Magnolia.

He leaned on her, still yawning.

They had just gotten finished with an overnight mission that should have been a week long.

Thankfully Gajeel had gotten it done quickly.

Levy handed the paperwork to Lily to get signed off as she led her Dragon back towards their house.

Gajeel reached down to hold her hand as they walked along the deserted road.

She enjoyed these quiet moments.

Life was returning to normal around town.

With the exception of a good number of missions asking for any of the Slayers.

Luckily Mira vetted them fairly strictly.

Any that could be covered by another suitable Mage was given to them.

The few that needed a 'Slayer' were given to Laxus or Gajeel.

So far, nothing had come up requiring either of them to tap into their Dragon abilities.

Gajeel leaned slightly and she found herself taken off her feet quite easily.

"What are you doing?" She held on to the collar of his jacket.

He laughed as he passed the shop out front and turned for the gates.

They opened at his presence and he carried her towards the house.

"Treating my Princess like one." He said.

She smiled as she settled against him.

He softened his look.

"Besides, you looked ready to fall on your face."

She glared at him for a moment before he opened the front door.

Drake looked up at them from the living room where he was playing with his little sister.

Levy let Gajeel put her in the lounge chair he had made before Tenrou.

Shuri made up a cushion for it and it had sat empty for years as a sad memory.

She watched Gajeel leave the room and trudge his way upstairs.

It was well into the evening and they were both tired.

He had gotten some sleep on the train once he settled down from wanting to throw up.

But Levy had stayed awake, reading by the sunlight until it set and then she had stared out the window for the last hour or so.

She looked back down at Drake.

He looked so much like his father it was almost scary to think about him being fully grown.

His parents were immortal and had stopped growing and aging a long time ago.

Gajeel would as well now that he was grown and mature.

Laxus would stop aging eventually. Wendy of course too.

Even Mira would if the charts she had read and ancient scrolls were correct.

Half her friends were immortal in some way.

Lucy had the opportunity to become a Celestial Spirit when she died, so that made her kind of immortal too.

"Lev?" Drake reached out and touched her hand.

She blinked and looked up to see Gajeel and Drake staring at her with concern.

"What's the matter baby?" Gajeel asked.

He only ever called her that endearingly when they were alone or at most with his family. No one outside of them and Mira and Laxus knew he called her that.

She flinched as he reached to hold her and he hesitated a couple inches away from her.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked down at her.

It was like she didn't realize she was crying.

Even Nicollet had stopped playing with her metal blocks and dragon figures to stare at Levy.

Drake looked up at him and he saw the worry in the hatchling.

She had seemed fine just a few minutes ago while he'd been putting their stuff away.

He felt along the Bond between them and saw how fragile it looked.

What had happened in just a minute to turn a heavy chain into a fine strand?

Did she even realize that it was him trying to hold her?

He motioned to Drake to take Nico up to bed and the boy nodded.

Levy watched them leave, tears still falling.

She didn't flinch this time when he moved to pick her up.

Gajeel cradled her in his lap as he sat in the scoop style chair he'd made years ago.

He was grateful for his cousin sewing a cushion for the heavy duty iron.

His Mate clenched her fingers in his shirt as he leaned down to kiss away her tears.

Mushy things were not his forte, but in this instance, she seemed to need it.

"Tell me what's wrong Levy." He whispered to her.

She finally seemed to break down for some reason and he let her cry against his shirt.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said.

"Do what?" Gajeel frowned as he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging her headband off to let her hair free.

"It's just...you'll all outlive me and I just...I don't want you to become like Acnologia because we're Bonded..." She cried so hard he had to actually work at understanding her.

He sighed and held her tighter.

"Baby you never have to worry about me turning into him. I'll always have you. As much as it pains me, I have Morte and Shuri and Laxus and Rai too. And somewhere out there my father is still kicking and breathing, so believe me, I won't be like Acnologia."

She slowed her sobs as he spoke. It seemed to be reassuring her, so he continued.

"And you never have to worry about me outliving you. We're Bonded, which will make our lives the same length. And since I am technically immortal because I am a Dragon, you will live forever no matter what. But even that isn't something to worry over. My father and I will take you through the transformation whenever we find him again."

She looked up at him.

He brushed away the tears still streaking down her cheeks.

"But the book I read said that the Bond merely tied lifespans together. It never said it'll be yours. So me being alive means you might not be immortal."

Gajeel laughed.

"Why should I care one way or the other?" She frowned at his words. "I love you Levy, and I'll spend every single day we're alive loving you. It doesn't matter how long that is, nothing will change that. We'll have kids some day and watch them grow up and if we die fifty years from now, I'll be happy to have had you for as long as I did."

"You..." She started.

"Plus, I think you're forgetting that you're Bonded to a Dragon, so even if you die, you can be brought back as a Dragon. At least, my mother will be. Someday."

She sighed and nodded.

"No more crying over worrying?"

She nodded again.

Gajeel sighed. "Then let's go to bed. You need the sleep."

He carried her upstairs, passing Drake in the hall.

The boy was smiling and Gajeel took pleasure in smacking him upside the head as he passed.

It wiped the smile from his face, but he could still sense the hatchling was pleased.

He pushed the door to their room open and closed it with a kick.

Levy let him lay her on the bed they shared as he heard Pantherlily finally come home.

He was partly glad the cat had been gone for that episode.

She started to pull her clothes off as he changed into the softer night pants Shuri had bought for him when they had come back from the island.

He handed Levy the shirt of his that she had taken to wearing at night.

As he laid down, she moved to curl against him and he pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist.

His hand hovered over her stomach and his Dragon senses flared for a moment.

He smiled into her hair as he felt her settle.

It did explain quite a bit about her behavior the past few days.

**xXx**

Laxus looked down from the balcony of the new hall.

There was a good amount of ruckus going on as usual.

He watched as some of his comrades joked and laughed while others came and went from missions.

His own team had gone out on a mission by themselves, leaving him strangely bored.

In his wanderings with Rai, he hadn't been bored once, and before that he'd always had his team around.

This time they had gotten a request without him and so he was left to, suffice to say, sulk upstairs watching over the idiots making a riot on the main floor.

He caught sight of Mira laughing at something Cana had said and felt himself smile slightly.

"Careful, or someone might think you're nice now."

He turned at the sound of her voice and kept his soft look as Levy stepped to his table.

"Gajeel and crew still gone?" He asked as he pulled his headphones back. He hadn't heard her come up, but once she was closer, he had heard her speak.

"Yeah. I was just telling Mira that they were off becoming men. You know Gajeel doesn't want to break up my team, but he hates how weak they are."

Laxus laughed as he pulled a chair out with his boot.

"True." He smiled a little as he watched Alzack and Bisca play with their daughter.

That little girl didn't seem to know to fear him. Yet.

She'd learn about the things their guild has done when she got older.

Even now, after he had saved their lives, Gray and Juvia and Lucy still looked at him with a scent of fear.

Even Wendy stepped lightly around him and she had never met him before Tenrou.

Not that he could blame her.

All she must have heard was stories about his brutality before Rai.

Damn he owed a lot to his father. Both of them.

Ivan he could just about kill for how he had rooted hate towards Makarov in him.

Rai for yanking it out with a quick and horrifying efficiency in the form of making him realize how much the Lacrima his birth father had put in him was poisoning him.

He deftly rubbed his chest.

Rai had managed to get it out without scarring, but then he had used his magic to show him the damage it had been doing being used like Ivan wanted him to.

His body was still healing the damage that thing had caused.

Now it was just a battery for his real power, clean and pure again.

The pain he'd lived with for so long was gone and he could breathe deep without fear of it turning into a coughing fit.

Sure, living with the Lacrima had been easier than the fits he'd had as a child, but this was heaven compared to it.

He was so weak as a child that his grandfather hadn't ever believed he could be a Mage like his Guild needed.

Now he would outlive them all with his Demon at his side and a Dragon to call his father.

Laxus turned to Levy as she leaned against the railing.

He caught a slight change in her scent.

Not enough that a Slayer like Natsu would pick it up, and Wendy might not even realize what it was.

"So why are you up here?" Laxus asked.

"Because I wanted to see how you were doing." She said.

"I'm fine. Bored out of my mind, but fine. I can wait until Mira is done to harass her." Laxus grinned. He looked at her laughing smile. "What about you? Anything new?"

"Not really. I was feeling down after reading some books, but Gajeel cleared it up for me. I really need to check things for accuracy better." She said.

"Yeah? That it?" He frowned.

Did she not know herself?

Had Gajeel not told her yet?

Surely he could scent it and knew what it was.

She moved to lean on the railing and Laxus watched her eyes close.

"Tired?" He asked.

"I've been a bit more than usual lately. I think it's just the games wearing off." She said.

Laxus reached out as she faded out right then.

How could Gajeel have even left like this?

He sighed as he stood up and picked her up.

He frowned as he carried her to the back of the balcony.

She stayed out like a dead light bulb as he settled onto the long cushioned bench against the wall.

He laid her down on it and used his jacket as a pillow for her. He managed to get hers off and laid it over her like a blanket.

He laid out on the other side of his jacket so that the top of his spiked hair was just brushing his jacket.

He crossed his hands over his stomach as he shifted his headphones and kept the volume low so that it wouldn't wake her.

**xXx**

Mira sighed as she finally closed up.

Gajeel and the boys had finally come back as she was closing the door and Lily sent the boys off as Gajeel was filing away the request properly for her.

She turned to face him as he looked at the balcony.

"Shrimp upstairs?"

"I don't know. I know Laxus is up there waiting for me to get off work." Mira said.

She headed for the stairs with the Metal Dragon behind her.

Levy had been in earlier, but she couldn't remember if the Script Mage had left already.

Mira went to turn on the lights upstairs, but felt a shock as she touched the switch.

A soft glow came from the back of the room and she caught sight of Laxus sitting with his legs stretched out on the bench, Levy sleeping with her head on his thigh.

Gajeel growled for a second before Laxus held up his hand to shush him.

He slipped from under her carefully and left his jacket behind to be a cushion.

He motioned for them to follow him and Mira frowned.

Being paternal was not something Laxus normally was.

He turned on the light to one of the side rooms and closed the door almost all the way as they all crammed in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Gajeel growled, keeping his voice low.

"What were you thinking leaving her like this? I've been here for eight hours and she still isn't up." Laxus snapped back.

Mira was just straight confused.

Was this a Dragon jealousy thing?

"Look, we all know Levy loves you Gajeel, she wouldn't cheat on you, even with Laxus."

Laxus snorted a laugh. "Not that she's my type anyway." He turned for Gajeel again. "Seriously, were you thinking at all this morning? She was hot as a fucking fire earlier and I've been sitting here all damn day since she collapsed on me using what little Rai taught me to get her fever under control."

Gajeel frowned. "What? She's sick?"

"Not with any sickness." Laxus gave him a blank look. "Did you seriously not notice it?"

Mira frowned. "What are you talking about Laxus?"

"Levy isn't sick. Dragons take higher temperatures to form." Laxus said. "Rai told me a bit about this since you're old enough and my Mate. Normally it is controllable with a bit of concentration and preparation. Hell, Levy must have had some idea at some point today that something was off, because she came and bothered me."

Gajeel just frowned in the same confusion Mira felt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel snapped.

Laxus sighed. "Levy is pregnant you bolt head."

Mira was about as shocked as Gajeel.

"But...I didn't think she'd get sick like this." Gajeel shook his head.

"So you did know?" Laxus asked.

"I knew, I just thought it would go like...well, normal." He ran his hand through his hair.

Mira sighed. "I'm sure Levy would know something if we could wake her up."

"She doesn't even know. She isn't far along." Gajeel said.

"Oh?" Laxus raised a brow. "As far as I can tell, and I'm just estimating by the things Rai told me of course, Levy is at least two months in."

"But that would..." Gajeel frowned.

"Put her at before Tenrou. Master never would have sent her if that was the case. He can tell those kinds of things." Mira said. She looked at the door.

She pulled it open slightly to see Levy still on the bench, looking like she was having a nightmare.

Laxus glanced past her and moved to leave the room.

Gajeel went to follow him, but Mira stopped him.

"Master never would have risked it if he had known, so how could she have been?" She asked as she watched Laxus pick Levy up.

The girl stopped fretting in her sleep and gripped the fabric of Laxus' shirt.

Gajeel growled under his breath until Laxus carried her back towards the room.

Mira watched her Mate hand her to Gajeel, who cradled her like glass.

He really loved her, despite what everyone thought by how gruff he acted.

"Maybe the time flux caused her pregnancy to speed up." Laxus offered as he rubbed at his neck. "She seems farther than two months, I'd dare for five at least by what Rai taught me. But that wouldn't fit with your entrance in the Guild."

"Sure it would, but we hadn't been together until shortly before Tenrou." Gajeel said. "Not physically anyway. But I know she wasn't pregnant until at least right before Tenrou."

Laxus nodded. "Yeah, the last time she visited us, I'm sure Rai would have been able to sense if she had been."

"But then Rai would have had to know at the fight with the Dragons." Mira said.

"Not really. He was busy focused on everything else." Laxus said.

Gajeel sighed. "Is this really the concern?"

"I think with all the time magic used on her since getting pregnant, it has screwed with her body." Mira said. "She could be extremely sick and not even know it. I think...we should see Porlyusica."

"No." Gajeel said. "Last thing we need is anyone else hearing Levy is sick."

Laxus caught her frown and nodded.

"Gajeel, at least let Rai look at her. He'll know more than we do. We're all pretty much hatchlings to him in this stuff." Laxus said.

Mira nodded.

The Metal Dragon seemed thoughtful and then finally nodded.

**xXx**

Laxus held up his com and focused on Rai.

The Dragon was sleepy, but he answered.

"Son? What is the matter."

"We need you." Laxus said.

He felt the sphere heat up as his father nodded.

He almost dropped it as the image faded into a solid bright light.

It blinded them for a moment before he blinked to clear his vision and saw Rai standing in front of Gajeel.

"Ah. I see." Rai said.

He touched Gajeel's shoulder and Laxus watched him herd Gajeel expertly into laying Levy on the bed.

It was one of the spare rooms for anyone from outside who didn't live in the buildings Morte owned.

Mira reached for his hand and Laxus pulled her close.

She was worried about Levy.

"How did I not see this?" He frowned.

"Maybe you were focused on the fighting?" Laxus supplied.

Rai shook his head.

"No. I think it is more to do with the fact that Gajeel has been around her almost every second I would have been able to notice anything." Rai sat on the bed beside her and held his hand over her chest.

His light glowed faintly as he used his Magic to examine her.

"We think the Time Magic from Tenrou and Ultear might have been a part of this." Mira said.

Rai nodded.

"It could be. I know the last time I saw her alone she was not pregnant. I never would have flown with her had she been. It is far too dangerous to." Rai moved his hands down over her and Laxus could see Gajeel tense.

"Can you help her?" Laxus asked.

"Certainly. Give me a few moments to check everything out."

Gajeel gripped the pillow beside her head and Laxus watched the silver creep over his skin as his scales came out.

His inner Dragon must be going insane with self anger. It would be beside itself fretting over her.

Rai smiled as his hands hovered over Levy's belly.

"She is physically fine. Advanced, but fine. The Time Magic seems to have doubled her rate, but otherwise she is alright." Rai assured Gajeel.

"And..." Gajeel gripped his own arm to get the scales to retract again.

"And the hatchling will be in good health as well." Rai said. "This is a first for me, but I have faith that as long as she eats properly and gets sufficient metals to the baby, they will both make it through this."

"So everything will be fine?" Gajeel dropped beside the bed. "Then why isn't she waking up?"

Rai sighed. "She hasn't been eating enough lately because she probably doesn't know she is pregnant."

Mira nodded.

Laxus sighed.

"Makes sense." They both said.

She smiled at him and Laxus huffed a laugh.

Rai laughed as well s he stood back.

He leaned over Levy again for a moment and put his forehead to hers. He pulled back a moment later.

"She will sleep through the night to replenish her energy, and then wake in the morning. I suggest letting her know so she can eat more. Believe me, her metabolism will burn it quickly and so will the baby."

Gajeel nodded.

Rai looked at the window.

He faced Laxus and the younger man reached out.

Rai pulled both him and Mira into a hug.

"Seriously, I want some grandkids soon."

Laxus sputtered and Mira blushed as the Dragon vanished in a ball of light.

**xXx**

Gajeel looked at Levy researching E.N.D.

He hadn't told her yet why he was insisting she ate more.

She thought he was fattening her, but she had yet to gain any weight.

Literally.

Even the baby wasn't adding weight. Which meant that as the baby was gaining, she was losing weight.

He had tried to get her to eat more, but it was hard.

He looked up as her team came in.

**xXx**

Mira looked down at Laxus.

He was so sick.

She knew he was a fool for taking all that in.

She put her hand over his cheek as she glanced at where Elfman was looking at Evergreen.

Laxus didn't even move at her touch.

But she could feel through her Demon Soul the toxins inside him.

His Dragon blood was isolating it, but it didn't know what to do with it.

As her brother left the room with Bickslow and Freed, she leaned down.

Mira let a single tear fall as she kissed Laxus.

"Don't you die on me. I'll never forgive you." She whispered.

She almost could have sworn there was a slight softening of his face as she stood back up.

She held his cheek again before leaving the room, unconcerned that Evergreen had been awake the whole time.

His team knew they were together.

Soon enough, the Guild would put it together too. And they'd find out about Gajeel and Kevy eventually as well.

**xXx**

Levy looked through the murky water to see Gajeel struggling to fight Torafusa.

He was metal. Of course he would sink in water.

She shook her head to clear it as she saw Gajeel start to pass out.

It just couldn't be possible for her Dragon to lose.

But he hadn't yet used his power. He was using what the Guild was used to seeing.

She swam towards him and reached for him.

He opened his eyes as she put her mouth over his to share her air.

It was enough to clear his head.

He opened the Bond between them.

'Are you insane?' He snapped.

She frowned as she ran low on air.

'Use your damn magic Levy. We have plenty.'

She nodded and used the Dragon Script to create bubbles of air.

He moved to take on the Demon again as she worked on making bubbles for all their Guild members.

She looked at her Mate as he still seemed to be losing.

Her friends all tried to keep away from their fight and Levy joined her Script with Freed's to make a barrier that would make them all invisible there at the bottom of the bubble of water.

'Stop limiting yourself. Fairy Tail can handle knowing you are stronger than this.' Levy spoke to him.

Gajeel gave a slight nod as he changed his body to an even denser material to fight.

It threw Torafusa off and her Dragon quickly put an end to him.

She lay on the ground as the water dissipated.

**xXx**

Gajeel couldn't believe it as he stared at the Dragons gathered around them.

Face was destroyed, Acnologia calmed and sent away again, and his father was alive and well.

Well, mostly.

He clenched his fist as Metalicana gave him the very look that he expected.

The one that said Gajeel was at fault for his leaving so many years ago.

Sting and Rogue were just about crying over their adoptive parents being alive.

Rai once again stood quite pleased with himself beside Mira.

Gajeel unclenched his fists as Levy touched his arm.

Laxus would be alright now that there was a blood sample to work with.

Wendy dragged her mother over to see the man and the three were pouring over him trying to heal him.

"We can't stay like this you know." Igneel said.

Natsu made some comment Gajeel brushed off.

He glared up at Metalicana.

"All this time...all this time and you never once let me know you were alright." Gajeel shouted at him.

"Still as ornery as ever I see boy."

Gajeel formed a metal ball in his hand and threw it at Metalicana, hitting him in the head with it.

His father snatched it up with his tongue before it hit the ground and it was gone.

"You can't remain as Dragons, no." Levy said from beside Gajeel.

He glanced at her talking to Igneel as he glared at his father.

"She seems good for you." Metalicana said.

"Like you would know." Gajeel snapped.

Levy squeezed his hand.

"I know a possibility that would be good. Magnolia needs rebuilding, who better to protect it from anything in the future than the Dragons?" Levy said.

"What?" Weislogia gasped. "You mean take human form?"

Rai laughed.

"Come on, living among them isn't so bad. Metalicana's nephew is doing it with his family. Surely you all can do it too."

Levy nodded and Gajeel looked up at his father.

Part of him wanted to beg him to do it and stay, the other wanted to tell him to go die in a hole.

He just wanted his father to acknowledge him again.

Gajeel winced as the large metal claw brushed his head.

"It can't hurt for a short time I suppose." Metalicana said.

Gajeel felt that claw turn into a hand and he looked to see his father standing in his human form in front of him.

All the other Dragons had taken their human forms as well.

He couldn't believe it.

His father was going to stay around this time.

"But...E.N.D. is still out there." Gajeel said.

**xXx**

Metalicana looked at his son.

His flesh and blood child.

He was so damn proud of him.

Defeating a Demon of Zeref by himself was no easy task.

"Who cares." Metalicana said.

He pulled Gajeel close as Igneel was jumped by Natsu.

His son was a strong man. Far stronger than he had been at that age.

It was time he faced the music.

He was far too weakened by Acnologia's poison like the rest of them to honestly take on E.N.D.

The Shadow Dragon King may have been weaker than him, but the technique he had used had eaten at them all for far too long.

It had taken everything he had to destroy Face.

Igneel was doing well, all things considered, to have taken on Acnologia still.

He staggered as he stepped back and Gajeel helped him stay steady.

He glanced around to see the rest of the Dragons finally collapse.

Even Igneel.

Grandine was the last to fall and little Wendy did everything she could to heal her mother too.

That boy of Rai's would survive.

He'd done something even Acnologia wouldn't handle.

He had consumed pure negative energy and was still kicking.

He had strength in him.

That Demon at his side gave him strength to keep fighting.

Metalicana struggled to head for them as the other Dragons were carried by Fairy Tail Mages just as weak.

Rai led the group to the buildings owned by Morte.

His nephew had done good in this city.

He was proud of him as well.

Fairy Tail would rebuild. As always.

Gajeel helped him on one side, that tiny blue haired girl at his other.

The child was his son's Mate.

He smiled as he looked her over.

He caught a heady scent and his smile turned to a grin.

He was going to have a grandchild.

Never in his life would he have thought of having a child, then he was stuck with Gajeel who he wouldn't trade for the world.

Now all his past actions were allowing him to have a grandchild as well.

He stumbled to Grandine and reached down to touch her shoulder.

She looked up at him.

"Go with the others. You need rest." He said.

She nodded and pushed herself to stand.

Wendy helped her towards the rest of his kind.

He knelt beside the young Lightning Dragon.

The Demon didn't move as Metalicana put his hand over the young man.

He moved his hand from his chest to his stomach, searching for the strongest point of negative energy.

It was between his throat and stomach, near his heart.

No wonder the kid wasn't getting up and fighting with his friends.

His lungs were filled with toxin.

Metalicana let what little remained of his magic flare.

The poison inside the boy began to draw itself out as his magic called to it.

He heard the Demon gasp as the dark energy filtered through skin and fabric to encircle his hand, hovering over the boy.

"Is he..."

"Cured? Mostly." Metalicana said. "He'll be weak for a while yet removing the traces left as well as the traces of Lacrima taint. I can't say he'll wake soon, but he will wake." Metalicana said.

He stood with help from his son and left the Demon and her Dragon.

Rai had told him this was an odd but balanced pair and he was right.

No Demon could live with such positive energy and no Dragon with negative like that for long. It was only thanks to her being around Fairy Tail and loving this Dragon that her Demon nature was softer like the real Demons. And that Dragon never would have survived that energy without having been exposed to it previously by the Demon who loved him.

He could hear that human healer helping the Demon carry the Dragon and he glanced back.

Even battered and soon bruised beyond belief, she was a strong one.

His son had good friends in those two.

He looked down at the tiny Mage at his right, not really supporting so much as guiding.

She grumbled for a moment and pulled away from them.

He realized she had been holding him up as Gajeel had to pull him upright.

"Damn the lot of you Mira. You can't carry Laxus home."

He watched her little hands fly for a moment and the found himself shoved onto a floating disk beside the other Dragon being laid down by his Demon.

"Seriously, Metalicana is one thing. Gajeel could easily carry him. But you need just as much rest as Laxus."

Metalicana laughed as he looked up at the sky.

"You kids really are interesting."

Gajeel pushed the floating magic towards a side road.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." His son said.

He closed his eyes to rest while they walked.

No, he wasn't going to leave again.

Gajeel needed him still.

Hell, Metalicana needed him too.

He felt a cool hand on his arm and then a soothing warmth settled into every metal bone.

He cracked his eyes to see Levy had gotten up on the disk between them and was still writing up words in Dragon Script.

The soft light was soothing and he closed his eyes again.

This little Mage was good for his son too.

**xXx**

AN: Sorry this is a bit late. Good news is: I got a job. Bad news: it's temporary. Still looking for something more permanent that will allow me to write in my spare time. It is hard, but I might have a lead on that too. Also, been playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning while trying to think and relax. It is fun. I have always loved the Harvest Moon series. On another note, this Fiction, I realize I just blew through the Tartaros Arc really quickly. There is a reason behind that. Hopefully you will see in the next few chapters why I did it. I will put my best into continuing writing and making you all happy.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Gajeel watched as the last few members of Fairy Tail left the city.

With Makarov having disbanded the Guild, albeit temporarily, they all headed off in different directions.

Even Gajeel had given over a great deal of their Magic so that Levy could write some self sustaining Runes over his land.

Freed had helped her research them in the past couple days while Rai was still working on healing Laxus.

Now his fortress floated invisible to the world higher than any Dragon would ever go.

There was nothing that could find his land.

The crater left behind had been filled with water to create a nice pond and the shop was still there with the new portal to get into the house.

Morte had thanked Levy for creating it so that he could continue working.

Gajeel waved as Cana and Bacchus got on the train to the city his Guild was in.

She had said she wouldn't join Quatro Cerberus, but she was going to hang out in the city and try to make a living without the Guild.

He knew Bacchus wouldn't let her turn into a homeless vagabond. The man would support her no matter what.

Gajeel turned to leave the station and head back towards his home.

As he passed the old destroyed Guild Hall he faced it.

He could see bits of metal and broken dishes where the kitchens had been. Tables were nothing more than kindling where the hall was. Even the baths had been turned to rubble.

He sighed and then tensed as he heard a footstep behind him.

It moved to the side, telling him that the owner knew he was approaching a violent Mage.

"Gajeel."

He turned to face Doranbolt.

The man had been a spy for Fairy Tail for years.

This was someone he could relate to.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"It's hard to imagine not having Fairy Tail, isn't it?"

Gajeel nodded before turning to head for the shop.

The Council Mage followed. As the last remaining member of the Council, it was his job to reform it even though he was also a member of Fairy Tail previously.

"I...I wanted to talk to you, and the Dragons, if I could."

Gajeel motioned for him to follow.

**xXx**

Doranbolt kept up with the quiet man.

They walked to the jewelry shop that was now knowingly run by a family of Metal and Gem Dragons.

Gajeel walked in and headed for the back room.

Doranbolt frowned as he followed him into it, nodding at the Dragon behind the counter working on a fine chain.

Gajeel waved his hand at an archway set into the stone wall and Doranbolt blinked as it filled with a shimmering veil.

"Go on." Gajeel motioned for him to go through.

Doranbolt nodded and stepped forward.

He was startled to put his foot on solid ground.

He continued forward as he saw several of the Dragons who had become humans just a week ago.

Some tensed at his presence until Gajeel stepped through the portal behind him.

"This is my house. The Dragon Haven."

"So you..." Doranbolt frowned as the man headed for the house as the Dragons around the yard continued their talking and practicing in physical combat.

"Are a Dragon too? Yeah. Pretty much everyone here on this fortress are Dragons. Levy and the Thunder Legion and Strauss family are the exceptions." Gajeel stopped at the door and Doranbolt could feel his skin tingle from the concentration of Magic around him.

The level every one of these Dragons had was enough to level a large city if not a small country.

There was a reason the Dragons were feared for the longest time until they began to disappear.

Hell Acnologia alone was enough to constantly remind people why they were to be feared.

He felt frozen as the door opened in front of him and a tall man stepped out.

Gajeel barely flinched as the man moved past him.

The marks on his face were identical to the infamous Dragon.

Doranbolt couldn't breathe as he realized this was the human form of Acnologia himself.

"Ack, please refrain from destroying things if you can. Detain and contain Demons, but leave their removal to Metalicana's decision please." A soft cheery voice came from behind the Dragon.

He turned and Doranbolt saw Levy McGarden standing in the center of the room with a huge display diagramed in a sphere around her.

The horrifying Dragon actually softened his harsh look as he nodded. "Yes Princess. I will...try."

She smiled at him and waved and Doranbolt thought he might pass out as the Dragon looked at Gajeel and nodded.

Gajeel nodded back and then the Dragon headed for an archway carved out of the wall that surrounded the property. The wooden doors were open and chained to the wall, signifying any Dragon who wanted to fly that it was open.

He gasped in a breath as Gajeel walked into the room.

"What is all this?" Gajeel frowned at Levy.

"Making sure the rosters are up to date with the system Mira and I are implementing. Mort gave me the inspiration and Claire is helping me access the Archives to add Fairy Tail to the Dragon Database."

Doranbolt frowned as he stepped inside the huge house.

"Stupid people speak?" Gajeel tilted his head to the side.

Mira laughed from her place on the couch to his right.

"The Dragons have been kind enough to accept Fairy Tail as an official ally. Levy is using Claire to access the Dragon Database and put in all of our members and their locations."

"So...like the Family register Levy showed me?" Gajeel asked.

"Exactly, but with our Guild instead." Levy nodded.

Doranbolt watched as things snapped into place where she wrote them with her pen and then the whole thing vanished as she closed her hands as if she were holding a book.

A young woman sighed as she got out of the chair behind Levy and headed for the stairs.

"Thank you." Levy said to her.

She waved but didn't speak.

Mira looked up at him, seemingly finally noticing him.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well...I was officially asked by the King and personally by Makarov to stay on as head of the Magic Council and reform it. I'll be asking Jura and several of the Saints to be members. I was also wondering if whoever is in charge of the Dragons would like to be a member of the Council."

**xXx**

Metalicana wiped his hands on a dishrag as he heard the hunan enter the house and stood by the doorway as he spoke his plan.

He stepped into the room as he finished drying his hands.

"That would be me."

The young man jolted as he turned to face the doorway.

Gajeel moved to stand by Levy, unconsciously putting his arm around her waist.

His son might not admit it, but he had a pretty strong paternal instinct.

"I uh...I...my name is-"

"Doranbolt. I know." Metalicana said.

He moved to settle himself on the couch beside Mira and the woman got up to head for the kitchen.

He had learned she was a phenomenal cook in this past week.

She turned back and raised a brow at him.

He nodded with a soft smile.

The stench of Demon that he was used to had never once come from her, even in her Sitiri form from when Laxus had been building lightning in his body and Gajeel had been forced to hold her back as he and Rai helped the boy discharge that buildup safely. The poor kid still hadn't been able to stay up more than ten minutes at a time.

Metalicana motioned for Doranbolt to have a seat on the other couch.

The human was timid as he moved to sit.

Nothing like the Strauss siblings or the Thunder Legion.

Those punks took the presence of Dragons pretty easily and after the first hour they stopped being jittery.

**xXx**

Gajeel sat in the chair Claire had left.

He had heard her close the door to one of the spare rooms.

They couldn't house all the Dragons in his house, but with a little work from Freed and his cousin, the island was getting bigger.

Eventually there would be more buildings on it and it really would become a Dragon Haven.

Someday it might even be a tiny personal country for Dragons, hidden away from the world where they could live in peace.

Some of the others had even talked about staying up here forever now that Grandine and a couple of the other Air Dragons had helped put up the wind barrier. It allowed free flow of air, but warmed it as it passed through the barrier. It would also rain and snow depending on the season.

He pulled Levy to sit as well and she didn't argue.

Doranbolt wouldn't go around telling people they were together.

He traced his fingers over the bands on her wrists.

The diamonds sparkled in the light coming from the ceiling.

It was amazing how several of the older Dragons knew how to make better Lacrima than humans could ever do.

The lights were small yet powerful and entirely self sustained. They pulled in required magic from the air around it.

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation until Levy elbowed him.

"What?" He frowned.

His father laughed and Gajeel glared at him.

"I've decided to be a member of the Council, although a hidden member. I'll be using you and Levy as my contacts along with Doranbolt. You two will be joining the Council if they need your help." Metalicana said.

Gajeel scoffed. "Fine."

**xXx**

Levy couldn't believe it had been a month since the disbandment of Fairy Tail already.

The days just flew by as she was so busy helping the Dragons get settled in.

The island had grown large enough to rival Magnolia and allowed for most of the Dragons to take their real forms in the field.

They each had homes of their own now, spread out around the outer edges of the island.

Gnome had talked with her just the other day of starting a nice sized farm to provide food for them all in order to reduce the strain on Magnolia.

It was a fantastic idea and she had given the go to turn a large plot into a good farm.

Some of the younger Dragons were helping him work on it.

She looked up as Mira came out of the kitchen.

It had taken almost three weeks, but Laxus had bounced back.

Porlyusica had been adamant that he might lose his Magic from that stunt and he nearly had.

Metalicana drawing that energy from him had more than saved his life.

"How is he?" Levy asked.

"He woke up a bit ago, so I'm bringing him some lunch, then maybe I'll get him up to go outside." Mira said softly.

Levy set her book down.

"Really Mira, how is he doing?"

She looked down and it was really hard to see Mira uneasy.

"He...he's taking it really hard." Mira said. "The news of the deaths and his Dragon is still keeping the channel locked tight so much it is almost killing him to not have access to that Magic and knowing that he nearly died..."

Levy reached out to hug her carefully. She didn't want to spill the covered bowl of rice and stew or press on her own stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be his old self soon enough." Levy said.

"Yeah. It's just hard on us both to know I almost lost him. And although his team doesn't want to show it, it is hitting them hard to see him like this. Ever is up and back to her haughty self, Elf is working on mastering some new Demon forms without souls now that Alma is teaching him some stuff she learned from studying Demons. Even Bickslow and Freed are worried about Laxus, not that you'd know, with Freed spending time with Claire working through the Dragon Archives and Bickslow has been keeping Lisanna's mind off everything that has happened." Mira said.

"Things will work out. I'm sure." Levy said.

"Of course. Now let me go feed my Dragon and take him on a walk."

"Good luck."

**xXx**

Mira set the bowl down on the table beside the bed she and Laxus shared.

It had been a week since he last discharged energy like before.

Rai said that the longer he went without doing it was a sign that he was getting better.

His inner Dragon was hoarding the Magic and flushing his system with large bursts of energy to remove all traces of the negative energy he had taken in from Zeref's Demon.

She had tried using her own Magic to tell if he had more and his Dragon had lashed out at her.

Nothing serious because it had been her, but she had felt a good sized jolt up both arms when she had done it.

Now she just felt for it without tapping into her Demon Magic.

He looked up at her as he leaned forward.

She put her hand on his back, feeling the way the muscle under her fingers moved.

He took a deep breath and she focused her Magic.

There were still very few particles remaining, but they would flush with another discharge.

She leaned down to kiss him and he held her wrist to his mouth after she pulled away.

"What would I do without you Mira?" He asked as he looked out the window for a moment.

"Starve?" She teased.

He huffed a laugh and it made him cough.

She kept her hand on his back as the fit was short.

Every time he tried to breathe too deeply, he had a fit. His lungs were still protesting the torture he had put his body through to save his family. And his team was, without any doubt, his family.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah. No more laughing though." He said.

She held the soup out to him as she sat on the side of the bed.

He ate slowly, but this time he did finish.

It was almost unbearable to see such a strong, vibrant man bedridden like this.

It hurt her so much to see him shut away in Gajeel's house because he was still sick.

Which was why she was going to get him out.

Today, tomorrow, maybe the day after, but she would get him up at least.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She watched him put the bowl on the table again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."

He sighed slowly. "I...I don't know Mira."

"Come on Laxus, you're doing much better. The only thing holding you back is your Dragon. Make him wake up and give over the Magic. If this keeps up, sure you'll stay safe, but you'll be pretty much dead inside too." She stood up.

He looked up at her.

"Alright."

She smiled.

**xXx**

Laxus pushed the blanket back.

He had barely gotten up for much more than the bathroom and once to stumble down the hall until Rai deemed him not yet ready to walk around again.

That had been almost two weeks ago and he'd been afraid to try again.

Even this morning, while Mira had been cooking lunch, he had struggled to not hit the floor on his way to the bathroom.

It wasn't like he was weak, because he knew he was stronger than this.

His Dragon was making it so that he didn't go anywhere unsafe.

Mira helped him stand and he made his way to the dresser she'd filled with clothes from their rooms at Morte's buildings.

They had practically moved into Gajeel's house until Rai finished working on the one he was building for them and himself.

He slowly pulled one drawer open and pulled out clean pants.

It was extremely aggravating to have to need help even getting dressed.

But Mira took it in stride and he loved her more for it.

She understood that this killed him inside and made him angry.

She ran his belt through the loops as he pulled a clean shirt on.

His team would laugh if they knew he needed help getting dressed.

He went to sit back on the bed as they worked to put his boots on.

He glanced back at the window as she pulled him to his feet again.

He stumbled into her and she steadied him.

Laxus made his way to the door and paused with his hand on the handle.

"We've got this." She wrapped her arm around his waist.

With his arm over her shoulder, and their height difference, most might think he was fine and just being a lecherous bastard like the old days.

Few might be able to detect the strain he felt.

He squeezed her shoulder and pulled the door open.

Metalicana was coming down the wide hallway and he paused at the sight of them.

"Well, it's good to see you on your feet again kid."

The Metal Dragon clapped him on the shoulder, albeit gently.

He looked at the stairs and almost felt sick.

"Heading outside?" Metalicana asked.

"Yeah. Maybe for a little bit. Perhaps a walk." Mira supplied.

Metalicana nodded.

He reached and Laxus didn't fight as the older Dragon took his other arm and helped keep him steady down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, he saw Levy in the family room.

She stood up and he could see how much bigger she had gotten.

It hadn't been visible with all the baggy clothes she wore when helping Mira care for him, but now anyone could tell she was pregnant.

She looked much further along than she should have been.

It must have been the Time Magics.

"Feeling better?" Levy asked as Metalicana shifted the duty back to Mira.

He nodded at the older Dragon as Gajeel's father wandered into the kitchen with a wave of his hand.

"A little." Laxus said.

"Good. I know you just ate, but I grabbed a blanket and a basket of snacks and Gajeel is getting your team and Mira's sibling to meet us in the garden area."

Laxus sighed.

One: that was a short walk; two: he wasn't ready for company.

But it would be good to get out in the sun again.

Maybe absorbing some natural light might get his Dragon to loosen up on the reins.

He started for the door and Mira helped support him as Levy carried the basket of snacks and huge blanket.

**xXx**

Bickslow looked up as Gajeel and Pantherlily came to where he was playing catch with some of the children.

Few knew that some of those Dragons that had taken out several Faces were no more than children called on by their King. When Metalicana had called for every able Dragon, he hadn't been kidding.

Igneel even called up a young Fire Dragon of only six years.

They were just kids.

Lisanna moved to his side as his siblings floated away from their game of catch.

He liked using them because if a throw went wide, he could call them in unlike with a normal ball.

Elfman and Evergreen stood up from where they were working on her Magic again.

Freed looked up from his book and then put it away and stood as he realized who it was.

"What's up?" Bickslow asked.

"Levy wanted to see if you all wanted to join her for a picnic." Gajeel spoke gruffly.

They knew he was just uneasy in front of others.

Hell, technically, if all the things he'd been hearing were right, Gajeel was the Prince of Dragons. Each type had a King and somewhat of a monarchy, but the Metal Dragons reigned over them all.

"Absolutely." Lisanna spoke up.

Bickslow nodded.

He felt Lisanna jump on his back and he carried her while following Gajeel.

He honestly enjoyed moments like this.

Lisanna was great with kids, fun to be around, and good in bed.

He still worried that he wasn't the best for her, but she denied it and sometimes even hit him for thinking it.

He came to where he could see Levy tossing out a blanket and getting it laid out.

He raced ahead to help and Lisanna slipped off his back as they helped her straighten it out on the grass.

He looked up to see Mira and Laxus walking towards them.

It clicked.

This wasn't Levy wanting a picnic.

This was getting Laxus out of the house.

He shed his typical armor on the edge of the blanket before he and Gajeel moved to help Laxus down to the ground.

His illustrious leader had definitely looked better, but for someone on the edge of death for a week, he was doing great.

"Sorry." Laxus mumbled.

"For what?" Bickslow asked.

The others sat around the blanket as Gajeel used his Magic to create a block of hollow metal for Laxus to lean on as well as one for Levy. Then he made one for them all.

Important people first.

"I'm a wreck." Laxus looked down.

"Come on boss, you saved our lives." Bickslow said.

He moved to sit beside Lisanna and leaned on his block.

"Yes, if not for you, we all and everyone in the town, would have been dead. Thanks to you, the death toll was extremely low and it was able to be contained and quarantined until the Dragons could work on fixing it." Freed said.

Bickslow nodded.

"Seriously Laxus, you just about died trying to protect everyone else. Let us be the ones who feel like crap." Evergreen said.

It was actually something nice coming from her.

Laxus just smiled.

It was the first time in a long time he had seen him truly relax.

Levy flipped open the basket and held up different snacks.

"Anyone hungry?"

**xXx**

Lisanna hadn't seen Mira so happy in almost a month.

Almost losing Laxus had taken a huge toll on her sister.

Rai had explained that they were Mated and that it was a severe Bond to strain.

Part of her wished that they hadn't done it, another was glad that her sister loved him that much.

She had gotten the basics of some things a Bond could provide and there had been a couple moments this past month that she wished she could do something similar with Bickslow.

Maybe then he might see that she was serious about him.

She watched the way Laxus seemed to regain his tan within the time they were there.

When she had first seen him over Bickslow's shoulder she had almost had to look twice.

His scar had stood out starkly and the tattoos she could see from his sleeve and the neck of his shirt had been almost contrasted to his paleness.

"You should soak up some more sun." Lisanna said.

"What?" Laxus frowned. "But that...I'm not so sure your sister would want you seeing that much of me."

Lisanna laughed.

Mira smiled. "No, she is right. You'd absorb more light without your shirt."

Lisanna watched him lean forward and he tried to pull his shirt up.

He might have gotten out here and was able to smile at their laughter the past few minutes, but he was far from back.

She moved to get up as Mira turned towards him.

Lisanna helped him keep upright while her sister pulled his shirt off.

"Go on, more." Bickslow teased.

Laxus flipped him off and it made Gajeel laugh and everyone else at least smiled at the antics.

He was looking pretty bad.

The tattoos up his right side were normally against a warm tan tone and didn't look nearly as startling as seeing them up against almost white skin.

She helped him lean back again and moved back to sit against Bickslow.

Her man let her lean against his chest from sitting between his legs.

She felt happy when he put his arms around her.

Even Mira smiled at seeing them.

Lisanna almost gasped as the color started soaking into Laxus immediately.

He closed his eyes and she could almost watch as he regained his tan.

Mira leaned against him, but Lisanna could tell her sister put no weight on her Dragon.

"Feeling better?" Gajeel asked.

"Like shit, but the sun is helping." Laxus said. "Thank you all for dragging my hide out here for this long. Otherwise I would have told Mira to let me sulk more."

Mira smiled, and again, Lisanna could almost feel how much her sister was hurting from those words.

Laxus reached to hold Mira's hand.

Bickslow put his chin on top of her head and Lisanna felt the love around the blanket.

They were an awkward family, but they were one. Fairy Tail was all Family.

**xXx**

Gajeel watched as sparks formed on Laxus as he absorbed sunlight.

Mira leaned back and frowned.

Laxus looked almost asleep, but the way his eyes were fluttering, Gajeel knew what it was.

He was overdosing again.

His Dragon didn't need to hoard Magic to turn to lightning to discharge from his system this time though.

It had pure sunlight this time.

And it was skipping the warning systems.

Gajeel pushed Levy back and motioned for the others to get away.

Elfman carefully pulled Levy up from the ground and made her get away as Gajeel pushed Mira away from her Mate.

Last time he had helped his father serve as a conduit while Rai kept Mira in check.

This time he had no one to make sure she didn't touch Laxus.

He glanced back at her to see Bickslow and Lisanna pulling her away from them.

Freed wrote as fast as he could to try and form as thick a barrier as he could and as soon as Levy noticed, she began to write as well, piling on Dragon Script to top his Runes.

Gajeel forced his strongest scales to the surface and anchored himself to the metal block behind Laxus and into the ground under him.

The moment Laxus jerked, he felt the Lightning discharge in a blinding flash.

It went through his system like all those years ago and he had taken the pain of Laxus putting a beating on him.

Except this time it was all at once and about thirty fold in power.

He let it run its course as he opened his eyes to see Laxus breathing slowly under where he was leaning over the man, one hand beside his right shoulder, the other tucked in the ground by his left hip.

Laxus took a deep breath as the barriers dropped.

Mira rushed over and Gajeel moved away.

He shied away from Levy's touch and she understood.

The Lightning was still sparking through him despite the majority being grounded by his hand.

He walked a few paces away and shook himself.

She watched him until he felt the static bouncing around his body fade.

He moved closer to her and let his Mate hug him as he watched Mira use her Demon Magic to check Laxus for any remaining particles.

Gajeel moved back to kneel beside the Lightning Dragon.

"Better?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus held up his hand and Gajeel took it.

"Much. Thanks for being my ground again."

"No worries. I am a lightning rod." Gajeel grinned.

It made Laxus grin too, hearing the old joke.

During the month while Laxus had been down, Gajeel had trained with his father and Rai to learn how to manage Lightning.

He was only a rod when he wanted now.

Mira sighed.

"You're clean again." She said. "Maybe..."

Laxus nodded. "Maybe."

He started to try and push himself up.

"Take it easy boss. Give yourself a minute to make sure you're ready to get up." Bickslow said.

Gajeel watched him relax again and he could feel a small flare of Magic coming from Laxus.

Not enough that anyone would be able to tell, but he and Laxus and Mira could.

She looked so happy to see Laxus almost back to normal.

When they moved away, Mira helped Laxus get to his feet.

The discharge had done him a world of good. His Dragon was finally allowing his Magic to run again without fear of negative taint. Those particles could have spread if his Dragon hadn't kept his magic confined, which is what the old lady had been talking about when she thought Laxus would lose his Magic.

Yeah, he had lost what his Dragon had cut off due to already being tainted, and shut every channel down except to his heart in order to keep from tainting. It was why even Acnologia never would have done that as powerful as he is.

Those particles spread to every hint of Magic and poison it until a body has no option but death.

For a Dragon, it is possible to survive, but barely and only if it gets action right away.

From the moment Laxus began inhaling those particles, his Dragon had shut down everything but his heart and lungs.

It understood the desire to protect his family, but it also wasn't about to leave Mira without a Mate.

Levy's Magic had protected everyone within that bubble of water.

For some reason it hadn't been able to taint her Magic.

Or Freed.

Perhaps because of the particular brand of Magic?

He wasn't sure how Script Magic was that special, but he was learning that their power was definitely well and above all others. No one else could have written such a powerful barrier on the fly like that and taken it down almost instantly afterward.

Those two were right to be hunted and feared. If Freed could do things like that as a child and Levy as well, he was afraid he could rightly understand why people would hunt her family.

But never again.

Her family were Dragons now.

Gajeel watched the Thunder Legion clean up their picnic and Bickslow's babies carried the stuff back to the house as Laxus managed to walk mostly on his own again.

He still kept a firm grip on Mira and a hand on Lisanna's shoulder, but he stood on his own for the first time in a month.

They walked back inside and Gajeel watched Laxus drop onto the couch as Rai came downstairs.

Seeing the look of joy on the old man's face was worth the stiff neck he had and aching joints from being a ground.

His father came out of the kitchen to look at them.

"He doing better?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said as he rubbed his neck. "Discharged the last of the particles from his system."

His father looked concerned and reached for him.

"You handled it by yourself?"

Gajeel let his father touch his shoulder and arm.

"I'm fine. I didn't have time to get either of you and if anything went wrong, Levy was there to call you guys. Plus, she and Freed whipped up one strong barrier to keep it contained in the event I couldn't handle it."

Levy nodded and Metalicana sighed as they all watched Rai check his son for the second time to make sure Mira had truly seen the last of the particles.

Life would go back to normal for him.

Mostly.

There were of course the nightmares to deal with and Dragons to settle.

But those he could handle.

As long as he had Levy beside him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Pantherlily jolted out of his bed and was into battle form as he moved out the door.

He heard Metalicana stumbling out of the bedroom he was set up in and they both opened the door to Levy and Gajeel's room.

He sighed as the soft lights Rai had set up around the place illuminated enough to see that everything was fine.

The scream was nothing more than Gajeel scaring Levy again.

It was the second time in the past week.

Metalicana sighed as he and Lily saw her holding Gajeel again.

Levy held up her hands to brush through Gajeel's unruly hair and Lily shrank down and flew over to the bed.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here." Levy said softly.

It had been just over a month since Laxus healed up and he and Rai and his crew headed out for some training with the Strauss family.

Gajeel shuddered as he pulled Levy closer.

He put his hand over her stomach and his head on her tiny shoulder.

Lily heard Metalicana walking quietly to the bed.

The nightmares were getting worse as Levy got closer to Grandine's estimated due date.

Lily wished there was something he could do for his friend.

**xXx**

Gajeel could feel the rumbling of his inner Dragon as his father sat on the bed beside him.

Metalicana began humming an old Dragon lullaby.

One he had heard several times this past month, but not since he was a little child before that.

It was enough to calm his nerves as Levy stroked his hair.

She was there.

Not dead. Not drowning. The baby was fine.

He felt a tiny bump under his hand.

Hell, even his kid was trying to make him feel better.

Gajeel wanted to beat himself.

It was his job to make sure his child never feared anything, not the other way around.

But Gajeel was afraid.

Of losing Levy.

He turned his head slightly as she raised her hand again and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Metalicana finished the lullaby and put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"It'll all be alright." His father said.

Levy leaned to put her lips to his temple.

"I'll never leave you willingly Gajeel." She said.

Those words sank in again, almost like a trigger phrase.

She said it every time he woke her up like this.

And he knew she meant it.

The warmth down their Bond was nothing to frown at.

She could never lie to him about this.

She loved him as much as he loved her.

But she could never need him like he needed her.

Without her, the old Black Steel would be back.

And he never wanted to become that person again.

Metalicana slowly got up and Gajeel reached to snag his fathers hand and squeeze it quickly before letting go.

His father squeezed back before heading back to his own bed.

Lily patted his leg under the blanket before flying back to his own room as well.

"God I'm pathetic." Gajeel mumbled as he used his magic to lock the door.

His father had unlocked it so easily that he knew locking it would only be a deterrent to non-Dragon individuals. Any Dragon would have just forced it open in an energency.

"You are not. We're all just concerned for you. You won't let Skiadrum or Weis help, you won't even let Doranbolt know, we just don't want you hurting by yourself." Levy said.

He scoffed. "And I don't want anyone else hurting because of me."

"Please just tell me what your nightmares are about at least. Maybe then I can help." Levy pleaded.

Gajeel looked at her in the soft lights that had flared up with their awakening.

**xXx**

Levy let him pull away physically, but kept up pressure on their link.

He sighed as he laid back.

"I just keep seeing flashes of that day. Ever since. And in my dreams, you never made it to me. I watched you die Levy. Over and over. Right before I die too. Knowing there is nothing I can do...nothing to stop it. Sometimes you drown, other times the poison gets you, and then there are the times that Demon kills you. I just...I don't ever want to lose you."

Levy sighed as she reached for the bedside stand.

She took hold of a knife and before he could stop her, she cut her thumb.

Gajeel was instantly removing the weapon and embedding it in the wall across the room. He put her thumb in his mouth and glared at her.

Those red eyes had once scared her when he glared.

Now she rarely ever saw it directed at her.

"See Gajeel. That is all it is. A dream. You would never let anything happen to me like that. I know you would have died first trying to save me and the baby."

He licked her thumb to make sure his Dragon saliva had sealed the tiny cut.

"Don't you ever do that again." He snapped. "I already have enough nightmares."

Levy reached up with both hands to hold his face.

"You never need to worry baby. Least of all about me being safe with you around. Isn't it my job to worry about that kind of thing?"

Gajeel pulled her down with him, holding her hands against his chest.

He laid them both on their sides, careful of her stomach.

"I'll still have nightmares about losing you. Forever. Maybe less when you become a Dragon too, but I'll always worry." Gajeel stared at her.

"But we can at least prevent these incidents from happening if you would just let one of us ease whatever pathway that memory is tied to causing you to have nightmares of it."

"I'm not going to just forget it Levy."

"I'm not saying that. I was just saying that I read that memories can sometimes get associated in certain locations where the unconsciousness of a dream can access it." Levy said.

"What?" Gajeel frowned.

"Some memories are so tied up that they can't fade and so you dream of them. And because that one is so violent and negative, you have nightmares of other endings to it." She explained.

He huffed a laugh. "You and your reading."

She smiled as he leaned to kiss her.

"I just want to help you Gajeel."

He sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow."

She smiled as he gave in.

"Stubborn thickheaded Dragon."

He grinned.

"Always."

**xXx**

Metalicana sat in the living room on the couch as Gajeel laid on the floor on the metal plate Metalicana had created just for this.

He settled Levy beside him and wrapped his arm around her.

He knew she wanted to be beside Gajeel, but the other two Dragons in the room had strongly suggested she not, for the baby's sake.

Gajeel tensed as Skia and Weis sat on the floor on both sides of Gajeel, facing each other.

Metalicana watched as they each touched his head.

The combination of dark and light Magic made the lighting in the room take on a freaky effect.

These two were the only known Dragons who could manipulate memory so completely.

Metalicana almost held his breath as Gajeel closed his eyes.

His son started out frowning as he relived the memory again. This time awake.

As his claws began forming and the metal just under his skin came to the surface, Metalicana used his magic to manipulate the metal under him.

He bound him to the floor to prevent him from hurting anyone.

Gajeel's eyes flew open again and Metalicana knew that this horrifying face was what that Demon had seen last.

The slit eyes and fangs and razor sharp scales and spikes covering his son were truly scary.

Even to him.

He couldn't believe Levy didn't have a hint of fear.

Weis looked up at him and nodded.

Metalicana let Levy go and she knelt on the floor beside her Mate.

Gajeel's eyes focused on her as she leaned over him, but those sharp scales hadn't retreated yet. Nor the fangs or spiked piercings.

Metalicana started to reach for her when she touched Gajeel.

Instead of cutting her, his scales instantly sank back into his skin.

She leaned over him and kissed him.

He watched Gajeel calm down as she reinforced the emphasis on the focus of his memory.

Weis and Skia had agreed to not erase or reform the memory, but to go into his mind and refocus it.

Instead of the near death experience he was focused on, they had worked to tie his focus to her survival.

Levy touched his chest and the scales completely sank back under his skin.

Metalicana didn't even realize he was on edge so badly until Levy got up and her touch over the golden studs on his arm smoothed the jagged metal they had become.

This girl wasn't fearless. She just didn't fear Dragons.

Hell, she was perfect to be future Queen.

Even Acnologia had bent to her will and agreed to attempt to control himself better.

She was more effective in ten minutes with him than the past hundred years with Grandine.

Gajeel knew loss and hope and had the strength to protect.

But it was truly Levy who held the stronger power.

Her Magic was more than Script. It was pure Creation like he had never seen since at least a thousand years ago.

Back when he had been a very young Hatchling.

The old Dragon had been small, fond of his Human form, and able to manipulate the world with nothing more than his will alone.

Metalicana frowned as he stared at Levy.

If he focused, he could see traces of that old Dragon in her features.

The softness of her eyes, her delicate hands that held strength no man could hope to have, and that heart that saw the world as it was: a malleable collection of Magic.

He had to wonder if that old Dragon was still here.

He unbolted Gajeel and his son got up with a little help from Weis.

"Come on." Levy said as she helped lead him to the chair they usually sat in.

Metalicana went to the bookshelf and pulled down the family book. Not his anymore, but this one was more complete than the abbreviated form he had. He opened it to the diagram of the Dragon's linage.

He hovered over the symbol that would bring up the huge collection instead of just the Dragons in his family.

He carried it upstairs as Weis and Skia started to do their final checks and list off things that they needed to be called in for.

**xXx**

Gajeel gasped as he jolted awake.

He looked down beside him as Levy rubbed at her eyes.

"Did it come back?" Levy mumbled.

He shook his head.

"No. Not really." He said.

She sat up with a little difficulty.

It was hard to imagine such a small person carrying his child.

Even his father had been worried these last couple weeks.

Porlyusica made frequent trips to the house the past few days to keep checking on her.

Gajeel knew the old hag would never admit to being worried about any human, but he could smell it on her.

All the Dragons stayed close to the Haven, creating a real Safe Haven for their kind.

He knew that a lot were staying so close for more than just that. No one wanted to see Gajeel go mad after hearing stories of his near insanity in the Games. The closeness to death had brought his Dragon to the edge and he had almost killed Rogue.

Gajeel turned to help her.

He felt along their Bond to see how much she was in pain.

He hated to see her in pain and vowed to turn her into a Dragon to never let her feel that kind of pain again.

At least if she was a Dragon, having their child wouldn't have hurt her nearly as much.

She settled in against him.

"Grandine said I would be due soon." Levy spoke quietly.

"I know." Gajeel wrapped his arms around her.

Using their Bond, he could take it further and feel their son as well.

He would be strong, just like his father and grandfather before him.

The line of Metal Dragons just kept getting stronger every time they were reworked in blood with something else.

Lightning, Water, Fire, everything had been in Gajeel's bloodline already. Everything except any of the Creation Magic inside Levy.

His son would easily be stronger than he ever was.

And he would see to it that his son never felt fear like he had, or the suffering he had caused on others.

He would know the price of happiness and love and everything good, but he would never take it for granted like Natsu had for so long.

And Gajeel would damn sure never leave him behind for the world.

He understood Metalicana, he just hated to accept that his father had left him behind in order to protect him.

Levy curled into a ball in his lap as pain shot through her body.

He felt the fear and loss down their Bond and knew it wasn't from her.

"Father, Lily." He shouted.

He felt the surge of pain and shut his connection, knowing it would hit Levy alone then.

He held her as she passed out.

It killed him to know he left her to face it, but he also knew having both of them out from that pain would not have helped.

His father almost tore the hinges from the door.

"Get Grandine. Something is wrong." Gajeel looked up at them both.

Lily shifted into his battle form to help Gajeel get Levy situated more comfortably.

**xXx**

Grandine heard the shouting in her head and grumbled.

She slid from her bed and pulled on the clothes Wendy had picked out for her.

Her daughter mumbled as she woke up in the bed beside her.

"Sweetheart, would you like to help me with Levy? Meta says something went wrong." She knelt beside the bed.

It was all Wendy needed to hear before she launched out of bed and yanked on her dress.

As Grandine was pulling on her boots, Wendy shoved her feet into her own while pulling her hair into their ties.

It was messy and they both looked pulled from sleep, but she was proud that her daughter woke so quickly and was ready to help her friend and future Queen.

It was mere seconds before her Magic brought them both to the Redfox house.

Gajeel had taken his mothers name as a sign of love towards the only parent he had when he was born.

Grandine pushed the door open and Wendy followed her upstairs.

Metalicana stood by the door, gripping one arm with his other hand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

The metal on his skin was spiked slightly.

Grandine sighed.

"You are no good like this to me." She said coldly. "Take Gajeel and leave us be."

He jolted and nodded.

Wendy frowned as she went to the bed.

Gajeel was holding his Mate so delicately, yet with enough of a firm touch that Levy wasn't moving from the pain.

"This is...worse than the Games. She put herself through such pain then too."

"Well that probably didn't help any." Grandine sighed.

Metalicana moved to pull his son away and Gajeel lashed out.

Grandine gasped as the claws raked over his fathers arm.

Gajeel himself seemed a little shocked as well.

"Help Meta real quick." She ordered Wendy and Grandine brushed Gajeel's arm aside to move Levy into a laid back position.

"What is wrong?" Pantherlily asked.

She frowned as she pulled up her Magic to check on the baby.

She gasped as she shut it down quickly again.

No wonder Levy was larger than she should be.

Even for the rapid growth calculations she had done, Levy was bigger.

Grandine hadn't sensed anything wrong, so she had assumed that given Gajeel was a large man, his child might be big too.

Far from the case in fact.

Grandine snapped her fingers and Wendy finished the quick healing of Meta.

"Get me the red vial from the bag and the knife. Also, prepare a temporary suspension bubble big enough for her stomach. It'll be done quickly, so you need to be ready for it." Grandine held out her hand as she spoke.

Wendy set the required tools in her hand as her Magic flared.

"When I tell you, use the bubble."

**xXx**

Wendy was worried.

She had practiced with her great Grandfather Aer to make small time-lapse bubbles. Nothing larger than a toy ball.

They were meant to be used to temporarily suspend matter within them in order to do medical procedures without blood loss.

That her mother would tell her to get the knife and prepare a bubble meant Levy could be in real danger.

She watched as her mother used a bit more Magic to help the liquid she poured onto Levy's stomach sink in.

It reduced the pain from operation to whatever minimum it could.

In this case, that would still be quite painful.

Hopefully Levy would stay out long enough to bear it.

"Gajeel, open your Bond to her and try to take as much of the pain as you can."

Wendy watched him nod.

He tensed as Grandine held the knife in a loose, yet precise motion.

Wendy looked up at her mother, holding her hands over Levy's stomach, ready to activate the bubble around her.

When her mother took a deep breath, Wendy cast the spell and held it.

Metalicana held on to his son as Gajeel tensed.

No one but Grandine moved as she deftly cut a wide incision.

Her movements were careful and precise as she used a combination of her Magic and her medical knowledge to cut into Levy.

Gajeel growled as the Bond sent him the pain.

It didn't show on Levy's face though, which was good.

Wendy watched in shock as Grandine pulled two small babies from Levy.

Metalicana accepted them as Grandine quickly healed up the wound she had created.

Her mother nodded at her and Wendy slowly released the bubble.

So very slowly that the wound was healed completely before it snapped and was gone.

Wendy fell to the floor. A bubble like that was hard to uphold under stress like that. Not to mention Aer had told her that multiple healer Dragons would switch off during operations like that to ensure no single Dragon felt the strain.

It was basically holding space perfectly still when all it wanted was to move.

Grandine took the babies back as she moved to the end of the bed.

"Lily, a hand."

**xXx**

Lily jumped to attention.

He shrank down and stood over the two babies.

The larger one was wrapped around the smaller.

He was startled by their looks. The tiny soft hair on the larger baby was a soft golden color, and the smaller had a head of jet black fluff.

Grandine worked to separate them as Lily picked up the towel Levy must have dropped on the foot of the bed earlier.

He accepted the larger baby boy as Grandine handed him to Lily.

She used her Magic again as Lily couldn't hear a heartbeat from the other.

The baby he was holding was silent until the Magic settled again and the tiny baby girl gave a faint cry.

Her brother finally made a good cry as his sister breathed on her own.

Grandine used a clean towel from her bag to wrap the smaller baby.

She handed her to Metalicana as Grandine moved to sink into a chair.

"Good god, no wonder I never felt her. Her brother had so much Magic that he hid her completely. Protected her even before birth. Hell, he probably sent the alarm to you two the instant she didn't have a heartbeat anymore. His Magic was keeping her blood pumping for her until I got here, but that couldn't have lasted much longer before he would have died too." Grandine mumbled.

Lily looked down at the little boy who was slowly pulling metal scales to his skin.

Metalicana moved to look at the boy and Lily watched as the scales went away as his sister came closer to him.

Definitely a protective older brother.

This baby would be a handful in the future.

If he kept up his training with his father and grandfather and godfather then hell help anyone who touched his sister.

Gajeel held Levy as she started to wake up again.

Wendy came up off the floor to look at the babies.

**xXx**

Levy struggled to sit up and Gajeel helped her settle in his lap as Lily and Metalicana handed over her children.

She looked down at them, mostly cleaned up by their previous holders.

Her son reached out and ignored Gajeel's hand as he grasped his sisters.

Gajeel huffed.

"They are perfectly fine." Gajeel sighed.

Levy nodded. When the pain had hit her, she had thought she would wake up to having no child at all.

She looked up as Grandine sat on the side of the bed beside Metalicana.

"Your son made you feel the pain because he was struggling to keep his sister alive. He knew help was needed and his Magic was the only thing keeping her blood flowing while I was on my way."

Levy looked down again. Her son had done that to save her daughter?

"I have a feeling the rapid growth will continue for a long while. I can still feel the Time Magic on them both. It may cause them a little issue along the way, but I can't see it causing any physical problems." Grandine reached out to brush her fingers against the little girl's cheek.

A growl rumbled from her son and Levy laughed.

"I think I have the perfect name for you." She smiled at him.

Gajeel scoffed. "Completely."

Levy felt their Bond strengthen as Gajeel opened it again. His warmth filled her again and she sighed.

Her Mate looked down at his son.

"You are a little Aegis." He reached to very softly ruffle the feathery soft honey hair of his son.

Levy smiled. It was exactly what she had been thinking.

She brushed her thumb over her daughters plush cheek and Gajeel rested his head on Levy's shoulder.

"And her...I wanted to name her after her grandfather." Levy said.

Metalicana frowned as Levy looked up at him.

"If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not. I'll love them both forever." He said.

Levy looked back down.

"I want to call her Melina."

Gajeel frowned as she named their daughter.

"It is your name without a couple characters."

Metalicana laughed. "Hopefully without my bad character." He leaned over to kiss his grandchildren.

Aegis growled as Melina was kissed first until he got his.

Levy watched her daughter yawn.

"I recommend feeding them as often as they want and letting them sleep when they want until they are old enough to get on a schedule. Hopefully they'll do it naturally if you keep them in light during the day and dark at night. Dragons tend to form habits quickly based on day and night cycles." Grandine gave them some pointers.

Wendy leaned over the bed.

"He so cute and squishy." She put her cheek against Aegis and he rumbled. A softer rumble that Gajeel made when he gave up whatever argument they were in.

Wendy was such a gentle girl that even her seemingly violent child was already prone to liking her.

Grandine and Wendy both headed for the front door and Lily saw them out, making a list of the things Grandine told him.

Levy looked down at her children again, happy that she hadn't lost either of them and that she hadn't come to the same fate as Gajeel's mother.

**xXx**

Metalicana watched Gajeel and Levy both sign the papers to become temporary members of the Council.

Gajeel as the Liaison for the Dragons, Levy for Fairy Tail despite it being 'disbanded' until further notice.

Even after the guild came back together, the Council would have to go through either Levy or Gajeel to talk to the Dragons.

Acnologia frowned as he sat on the floor of the living room with the two babies.

It still shocked him after almost a month of seeing this happen.

Metalicana would never have pegged the Dark Dragon for a fondness of children.

But he did in fact have a great care for both children and was constantly coming to visit them.

Metalicana had overheard just last week Acnologia telling Levy that the children reminded him of the future that he had wanted so badly with his own Mate.

The most mentally unstable Dragon of them all was slowly becoming his old self again with help from the little Princess and her children.

Just yesterday he had actually settled in for a quick medical checkup from Grandine and agreed to a blood sample to attempt to cure the power draining curse he had left all of them with.

It was amazing steps for them all.

Doranbolt glanced at the Dragon sitting on the floor, sending out clear signs of unease around the man.

The response was expected considering four of the strongest Dragons were in the room with him.

Levy had agreed to undergo the transformation and came through with an astounding level of control.

Even Acnologia seemed to worship her after that feat.

It wasn't an easy thing to get the most violent Dragons in the history of their kind to bend to one's command, but she had three at her whim.

And no one other than the Dragons knew Levy was now one of them.

Not even her teammates who had gotten used to living among Dragons.

Doranbolt collected the papers and tucked them away.

"So, meetings are twice a month and you have the next few dates already. I expect to have these processed by the end of tomorrow and filed away." The Mage said.

Levy nodded. "We'll be at the next meeting." She waved him off.

He left quite quickly with his magic and Metalicana sighed.

"That is quite dangerous, you know." Acnologia stated as he held Melina upright with a couple fingers.

Levy sighed as well.

"I would rather no Dragon have to come in contact with anyone they don't want to. Besides, I'm used to dealing with the Council." She moved to sit on the floor near her children.

It had been proven that Aegis had the same control over metals that his father had, but Melina had shown no sign of any specific Magic just yet.

Metalicana could sense power in her, knew from his look at the lines that Levy had already had Dragon blood in her like he thought, so he had a strong feeling that Melina could use that ancient form of Magic.

Energy Manipulation. It was the oldest and greatest thing any species had ever lost.

The Dragon he had known had been the last user of it until Levy came along.

She used words, but as she had begun to learn, she could use more than words.

Mental images, the breakdown to an atomic level of the world around her was at her command.

And she didn't use it because she didn't think it was right.

Well, just let one person touch her children and she would use it then.

He glanced at Gajeel.

Maybe.

**xXx**

Gajeel sighed as Levy mumbled.

He scooped her up from her desk and carried her to bed.

His father made a contented noise as he cuddled both his grandchildren closer.

They had seemed to grow quite a bit more than normal in the past two months while they were working with the Council. He estimated them to be nearing seven months in maturity by now.

They were on a normal schedule in both sleep and food and as Dragon children, they were a bit more advanced than normal children even for their physical age.

Gajeel could almost say they acted about a year old already.

It was almost half a year since Fairy Tail had disbanded.

He didn't want to worry his extremely intelligent daughter, so he and Levy avoided talking about the danger of the jobs they were gone for a couple days at a time on.

Part of him always expected to come home and find his father had left and the babies crying upstairs from starving.

He shook his head as he laid Levy in bed.

She woke up a little.

"Gajeel?"

"No, I'm some random stranger acting all cozy with you."

He made his old smirk as he leaned to kiss her.

She huffed a laugh.

"As if. I'm not the kind people want to kidnap." She said.

He made a low growl as he nipped the arch of her neck with his fangs.

"I'd kidnap you."

She tilted her head to the side and her fingers found his shirt.

"Isn't kidnapping if I go willingly." She mumbled.

He crawled onto the bed to brace himself over her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked.

She nodded. "All the time."

He kissed her lips. "Well, I do. And I always will."

Gajeel felt her melt under him.

He slipped his hands under her shirt to begin undressing her as hers found the button of his pants.

He groaned as she shoved his pants down his hips.

He pushed himself back enough to shrug out of his open shirt and kicked off his boots and pants while yanking her own off her.

Levy didn't argue it as he stripped her a bit roughly.

In fact she pulled him into her, moaning as he slid home.

Gajeel might never get over the feeling of being at ease with her.

Their relationship had started so badly, yet here he was, bringing the very girl he had crucified to a tree and painted in blood, pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

He moved slowly, feeling her nails rake down his back as he hit a sweet spot.

He braced one arm on the sturdy headboard and used the other to pull her hips up at an angle.

She made a cross between a whimper and a moan as he slammed into her at that angle.

Her nails caught on the new metal piercings he'd set along his spine.

She couldn't yank them out like if he'd been human, because they were actually attached to his metal spine.

But the feeling of her tugging on them sent a shiver down his back straight to his cock.

His daughter found his studs amusing with how he could change their colors. His son had worked up how to create his own already and had one on the back of each hand in the dead center.

His Mate knew how to set him on fire by touching them.

Levy moved her hands to the ones on his arms.

He growled as he could feel her coming close to breaking.

"Ah...Gajeel." She moaned his name and it was the sweetest thing he ever heard.

Lord he wished he had at least tried her that horrible night.

He might have converted then and there to Fairy Tail.

Who was he kidding?

She had set him on fire the moment he saw those big brown eyes that night he wrecked the hall.

He had been completely possessive over his coat and he'd left her wrapped in it then.

She screamed out his name as he ran his thumb over her center.

He spilled into her as she tightened almost painfully on him.

He laid back after sliding from her.

She turned to snuggle into his side and he yanked the blankets over them both.

"You're really quiet right now." She said. "Frustrated?"

"No." He sighed. "I was thinking about the first few times we met again."

She moved to kiss his jaw.

"I don't regret those days you know. They did bring us together after all."

"I know. I was just thinking about how if I had listened to my Dragon that night you fainted when I attacked the hall, I probably would have taken you and Bonded with you against your will and you'd hate me right now and we might never have our babies."

She touched her finger over his lips.

"No, you protected me, and even if you'd been that man then, your actions would have been the same afterward. Maybe even worse. I fell in love with the man who was willing to lay down his own life to repay his actions."

He huffed a laugh. "So ironically, my being stubborn and withstanding Laxus actually didn't scare you away like it should have. Most girls would have run from a man like me knowing how powerful Laxus was at the time."

She climbed to straddle him and he instantly hardened at the sight.

**xXx**

Levy reached to guide him into her.

"I'm not most women now am I?" She smiled, showing off her two tiny fangs. They weren't even noticeable to her partners. Only the Dragons seemed to perceive them at all.

He groaned as she braced her hands on his chest and rolled her hips.

"Even if I weren't a Dragon myself, I wouldn't have any fear of riding one."

He showed his fangs as he growled.

"I better be the only Dragon you ride." He gripped her hips.

He yanked her down as she tried to move up.

His strong hands were never painful on her.

Even now that she was the first Creation Dragon in a very long time, he treated her as breakable as before.

She supposed she still was.

According to his father, Anima, her own ancestor, had been a very fragile Dragon. It had been why he settled in his human skin so easily. He knew how breakable he was and decided that blending was easier than acting tough when he wasn't thick skinned like Metalicana.

Meta's own father had been his protector and supposed secret confidant.

There was a hidden section of the family diary that she had accessed that led her to believe the two were a bit more than just that.

Metalicana's father had been one of very few that had never found a Mate and had a child anyway.

His partner had died only years after Meta was born and Anima came into his life as a guider. A kind of nurturing figure.

One of Astatine's diary entries just about stated that after the death of Meta's mother, Anima had been his constant companion.

In life and in bed.

It was hard to picture a Dragon almost as violent and temperamental as Acnologia actually being extremely gentle with her ancestor.

But other entries had shown he was prone to violence and brutality.

Levy looked down at Gajeel as he slid from her.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?" He growled.

She nodded. "About how gentle you Metal Dragons really can be."

Gajeel flashed his fangs again.

"Only when we want to be baby."

He turned to move from under her and she started to go to her back again.

Gajeel put a heavy hand on her waist.

Her body had healed very well thanks to Grandine and no one could tell she had been pregnant. He was glad for that.

She frowned as he pushed her to her knees and brought her hands up to the headboard.

Levy braced her hands on the metal frame as Gajeel moved behind her.

His body covered itself in those small, cool scales and she shivered.

She knew when he did this, the studs on his body got a little bigger.

He kneed her legs apart from behind and slid into her roughly.

"We aren't always gentle. I would just die before hurting you." He growled in her ear.

In this position, kissing him was hard.

She felt him touch his tongue to the curve of her neck and he nipped the skin with his fangs.

Her body shuddered as he braced his hands on the headboard.

Gajeel growled as he kept his mouth over the pulse in her throat.

It was an erotic, yet dangerous position with a Dragon.

At any point, he could bite her and it would hurt.

But she trusted him.

Even as he started to rock into her hard enough to have her gasping.

One of his hands moved down to stroke her and she moaned.

His pace picked up and she found herself pushing back on the headboard to make him hit harder and deeper.

Levy cried out as she came and he sank his teeth so very gently into her shoulder.

Enough to mark her, not enough to hurt her.

He was right about never hurting her.

She couldn't even collapse before he was back to taking her to the edge.

"Again?"

"All night long baby." He growled in her ear, nipping her lobe.

Levy hoped she could keep up with him.

**xXx**

Gajeel yawned as he pushed the door open.

Eight months since the guild had disbanded and all the Council really had him and Levy and Lily doing was trivial junk.

He stepped into his house and heard laughter.

Right, this was why he put up with the crap.

He closed the door behind him and moved into the kitchen.

Levy stood by the table with his father and Morte and Shuri.

He leaned against the frame and watched for a moment.

His little Mate looked so perfect right like this.

This was how things were meant to go.

No Dark Guilds trying to kill them, no Council soldiers out to arrest them, no crazy death seeking psycho Mage out to destroy all life on the face of the world.

Wait, the last was still likely.

He sighed as Levy turned to face him.

She came to him and he caught a glimpse of his children in the chairs his father had made up for them.

Aegis couldn't quite eat his way out yet, but Gajeel gave it another week before he did.

Then again, if they kept growing at the rate they were, they would need new chairs soon anyway.

Melina could easily pass mentally for a three year old and Aegis physically as four.

Grandine had taken up residence in the Haven while Wendy went to practice her offensive Magics and get some real jobs with Lamia Scale.

Jura kept him updated on her all the time, so he wasn't worried. She and Chelia were great friends and known as the Sky Sisters as a team now.

He pulled Levy in close and she leaned against him.

"I know." She whispered.

He sighed.

Their Bond was great, but there were days that he wished she couldn't tell how he felt.

Guess this was what she had been meaning when she used to say he knew to much about her using his senses.

Gajeel looked at their children as Metalicana fed them another spoon of what looked like stew.

Had his father cooked again?

He knew how well his father cooked and had missed it when he'd been abandoned.

Melina looked up and her face lit up as she saw him.

Neither of his children had begun to speak, which worried Grandine due to their rapid growth.

She feared they were mentally stunted in that manner.

Gajeel had a feeling that as brilliant as Levy was, they wouldn't speak until they were ready and they would shock the world.

Aegis had taken to being a little shit without his sister nearby and Melina was extremely closed off except to himself and Levy without her brother.

Levy moved away as Gajeel went to the table.

He reached to pick Melina up by the back of her heavy duty harness.

They had quickly realized that Dragon children were hard to control and Metalicana had pulled up the old design he would have used on Gajeel.

It had been Runed by Levy on each chain to hover almost a foot from the ground, making it so they could never fall and get hurt.

Not that they ever had.

Melina gripped his shirt and he held her as he reached for Aegis and the boy hung off his shoulder.

He moved into the living room and sat in his chair.

Aegis tumbled forward as he sat and settled in his lap.

Gajeel jolted slightly as Melina touched his bare neck.

Images flashed through his mind like a video.

Everything she and her brother had done while he was gone all day.

He laughed at the image of Aegis hating his evening bath.

His son was like him as a boy. Hated being wet.

Well, at least, Gajeel used to.

Taking baths with his mate had definitely soothed that hatred.

Levy smiled as she sat on the arm of his chair and ran her hand over the spiky, long golden hair of her son.

He had Gajeel and Metalicana's hair, but her color. Her natural color.

Melina flashed another image of Aegis with dark red and almost electric blue streaks along strands of his hair.

He frowned. "Really?" He looked down at Aegis and his son grinned.

He reached out and touched the studs on Gajeel's arm and more images came.

Melina being picky with lunch, refusing the crust of the bread on her sandwich.

Then the last was an image of her with the same color streaks on strands of her jet black silky hair.

He raised a brow as he looked at her.

"I'm still not sure that blue is good. Maybe darker?"

His head hurt as they both tried to show him and Levy new images.

But the changes were much better.

The pain was instant and gone as the images faded.

"One at a time." Levy said.

"They doing that thing again?" His father asked from the doorway, drying his hands with a dishcloth.

"Yeah." Gajeel said.

"I swear, you two need to learn how to talk sooner or later." Metalicana chided.

"They're fine Uncle Meta." Morte shrugged as he moved past him.

"They have an amazing talent to be able to project images like that. I could even get Warren to help them further that talent." Levy said.

Gajeel huffed. "We already know Aegis is a Metal Dragon who will be starting his training with me and Lily soon enough. I would rather he work on his primary Magic to start. He can keep practicing with the images if he wants on his own."

Levy frowned at him.

"And what if he doesn't want to be a Metal Dragon like you?" She questioned.

Sensing their pending argument, Aegis touched them both.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Aegis glanced at his sister.

In the few months they had been alive, they had learned exponentially through her Magic.

When they were alone, supposed to be sleeping, Melina could create a Rune barrier and he worked out the offensive side of their Magics.

Mostly they stayed quiet all the time because they observed everything.

Melina used her Creation Magic to link them both in to learn Archival Magic, so they had access to knowledge through a young man named Hibiki. He seemed to have no idea who they were, just knew their persona as Mirror.

He had unknowingly linked them into the entire Archive collection and every Mage who had come into contact with any form of Archive Magic.

Aegis didn't let his parents fight.

He showed them that he wanted to be a Metal Creation Dragon, that he would focus on his Metal arts before tapping into his Creation Magic and learning the other Elements. While focusing on his Telepathy and Imagery.

Melina focused through him and showed that she wanted to focus on the Creation Magic running in her. She wanted to work with the Ancient lost art.

His mother sighed.

"You really want that?" His father asked.

Aegis nodded.

Melina smiled at them.

Their mother looked up at their grandfather.

"Can you find Anima?"

Grandfather Meta frowned. "I'd have to hunt the records and his trail. He kind of disappeared when my father died keeping the rest of us safe from Acnologia's Magic. But I think I can."

Aegis looked at his sister.

She looked extremely happy.

"I'll start in the morning by seeing if Mort can widen his connection and track down every Dragon."

Melina sent him a wave of happiness and Aegis reflected it.

They would be able to learn and finally communicate what they had done.

In order to advance this far, they had given over certain amenities to their Inner Dragons.

They had lost the use of their voices in exchange for the power they could use.

As Aegis had feared that he'd be lost without the ability to ever speak, Melina had assured him that being able to do the things they could now would be better. Plus, there was an out clause.

All either of them had to do was find their Mate.

Of course, there were cases like great grandfather Astatine where they might never have Mates.

Melina seemed confident that they would find that one person.

He just had to trust his sister.

And keep her safe until she decided to learn physically offensive magic.

For now, he'd be the brawn to her brains, just like their parents.

**xXx**

Metalicana grumbled as he scaled the cliff.

Damn Anima, damn his father, and damn Magic.

The barrier around the huge ice covered mountain had taken him from huge Metal Dragon to fragile human man the moment he crossed it.

His body was freezing and nothing he did made it better.

He couldn't use Magic.

Even if he could, he only knew how to use and manipulate metal.

Which did him no should have done more than a couple days of research.

But he didn't want to let Melina down.

He cursed his head off as he climbed, his fingers numb.

It wasn't as if he had much farther to go.

"Stupid god damn bastard." He growled. "Making up barriers to prevent easy access, changing me into this dumb state. Least you could do is call once in a millennium."

His hand came into contact with a flat surface and Metalicana looked up again.

The wind caused snow to whip around the mountain, but he was close enough to see the flickering ball of light above the door in the mountain.

He scraped his knee, tearing his pants, as he pulled himself up to the ledge.

He let out a snarling hiss as the blood flowed for a moment.

More at the cold against his hot wound than the pain.

Pain he could live with.

He hated cold and wet.

Metalicana shuffled to the door and beat on it.

Surely the man had to hear it.

He slid down the door, keeping his side to it and balled up.

Hell, if the stubborn old Dragon had keeled over in the past couple days, he'd dig his corpse out and see if Grandine could use Milky Way on him.

It was a restricted Air Magic due to the ability to bring a once dead thing back to life.

Maybe this would fare better than poor little Wendy at the Games.

He raised his hand to hit the door again and realized it was metal.

He braced his hands against it as he stood and heard the shriek of splitting metal as he carved a new opening in it.

He heard alarms go off as he shut the gap he had created.

He turned to face a lit up hallway as it began to fill with glittering Magic.

"You here Anima?"

As the Magic flowed around him, it cocooned him.

He was yanked down the hallway and around five corners, past at least two dozen rooms with several open doors showing a collection of books that would make Levy faint.

Doors opened in front of him and he tumbled to the floor as the Magic dropped him.

He was barely to his feet when a man stepped forward.

His hesitation before touching bare skin from his wind torn shirt sent a shiver down Metalicana.

"Metalicana?" The man mumbled, his silvery blue hair falling back out of his face as he looked up at Metalicana.

The jolt Metalicana felt at seeing his face was not expected.

This was the same man who had cared for him like a mother hen as a child.

The same man his father had shown so much affection to that others questioned both his fathers orientation and sanity.

But there was no denying that Metalicana remembered this face.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the man against him to hug him.

"Ani." Metalicana buried his face against Anima's neck.

He felt Anima hold him again.

"Meta, my little boy." Anima laughed. "All grown up."

"You left me." Metalicana grumbled.

He flinched.

Now he knew what Gajeel had felt when Metalicana left him.

The loss of the person you loved so much hurt more than anything. Anima knew that, and Metalicana should have used that knowledge to not inflict the same pain on his son.

"I'm so sorry. I just...I couldn't bear to see you. Or anyone. But especially you. You look so much like Astatine that it hurt."

Metalicana laughed as he stood, wincing at the pain in his knee.

"Yeah, we tend to have that trait in this family. Sons looking like their fathers."

It hit Metalicana as Anima backed away from him.

"You said I _look_ like dad."

Anima looked to the side.

The unease that came off him in waves had Metalicana reaching out to grab his arm.

"Do you know something I don't Ani?"

"Always, but that will never change."

Metalicana held tight enough to make Anima wince.

"Meta, please." Anima pried at his hand.

"Let him go Metalicana."

Metalicana instantly dropped his hand at the sound of that voice.

It couldn't be.

He looked towards the origin and stumbled back.

The man looked aged, his once jet black hair had a few silver streaks, but it was a face he saw every day.

Metalicana fell back against the wall as he felt like a child again.

He looked up as the other man knelt in front of him and cradled him.

Was this how Gajeel had felt?

He felt a little anger, sadness, happiness, and fear all at once.

He wrapped his arms around the man he had long thought dead since four hundred years ago.

**xXx**

Astatin held his son and looked at Anima.

"Is your arm alright?"

Anima nodded.

"He's just a bit upset." Anima said softly.

He was still rubbing the point on his arm though and it worried Astatine.

"You suck. I hate you right now." Metalicana mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Astatine felt his son sink into unconsciousness and realized how frozen he was.

He moved to pick him up and found it was a lot harder than when he'd been little.

He carried him into the room he shared with Anima and laid him on the bed.

Anima helped bury him in blankets and Astatine started up the fire to roar.

He turned to face Anima and reached out to him.

He took his arm gently and pulled up the loose sleeve.

There was bruising forming around his lower arm where Metalicana had grabbed him.

"It's nothing to worry about Asta. Your son is just like you, but he was angry with me."

"That is no reason to hurt you."

Anima reached up with his other hand to touch Astatine's cheek.

He leaned into his touch.

"Like you did much worse when I first brought you back." Anima teased him.

"That was different. I had died protecting my people from a monster, who still roams around mind you."

"And you nearly broke my arms and spine."

"I didn't mean to." Astatine looked away.

Anima forced him to look back at him and pulled him down a little to kiss him.

"I know you didn't. And Meta didn't mean to hurt me either. It'll heal up."

Astatine nodded.

"Now, Meta needs warmth, so you make sure he stays warm and I'll work on getting food going." Anima slipped away from him and Astatine watched him leave.

It was hard to explain to others what had initially attracted him to the Creation Dragon.

His relationship with Metalicana's mother had been cold at best and downright subzero at worst.

The woman had never wanted him. What she wanted was the prestige of bearing a child of his line. Being mother to the future King.

Honestly, he was glad she killed herself shortly after Meta had been born.

He sighed as he moved to lay on top of the blankets beside his son.

His son had been grown the last time he had seen him about four hundred years ago.

He could see how during the nearly hundred years Anima had been recreating his body for his soul, it would have killed him to keep contact with Meta.

The lack of facial piercing was the only real difference between them.

He brushed his finger over Meta's brow.

His own brow had several studs, rather like the image of his grandson he'd been able to acquire.

Gajeel was a good boy. Misled and abused, but a good boy.

He had loved his family and raged when he lost them, as any Metal Dragon would.

Meta shivered under the blanket and Astatine moved closer.

"My poor little boy. Made a leader far too soon. Barely six hundred and taking over as King."

**xXx**

Anima looked from the doorway where the two he had loved most in the world were laying.

He watched Astatine stroke his hand over Meta's face.

It must really hit him that in the past three hundred years he had never once told any of them that he was alive.

Even the books said he was dead. Because his body was dead.

The body he lived in now was nothing more than a fabrication.

It had taken him decades to collect all the shattered pieces of Astatine's soul.

Decades longer to fully study the biology and all subsets of Dragon form.

Then ten years storing Magic in parts of his body until the entire thing ached from being so full of energy.

Finally, in two straight days without sleep, food, or water, he formed the body of the man he loved. He had to recreate everything from memory, make everything fit perfectly for Astatine.

Nothing could be allowed to be imperfect.

It had taken nearly a hundred years, but he had done it.

His old body was gone, his new one created.

Everything was smooth again.

He had Astatine back.

Then came the rejections.

It had taken almost two hundred years to get the reactions to settle.

The body had tried to decay, reject the soul, even absorb him. Anima had worked through everything. Now he could honestly say he knew what he was doing.

Reanimating the dead wasn't easy, which was why Milky Way had been forbidden. It drained a user just to pull a soul back into the original body.

Great if the body was able to be brought back to life too, but not so much when one was dealing with nothing more than a ghost.

Anima smiled as he watched Astatine.

He couldn't rightly define what it was that had first brought him to the Metal Dragon's door.

Something in him had just felt like he had come home finally. After losing his last family, his cousin Camilla, becoming the only Creation Dragon left, he had been lost. Her family was Human, every generation becoming more and more fragile and weak until they blended in.

He kept track of them. The last two remaining of her line were very powerful.

Freed Justine was in a team with the new Lightning Dragon Prince and could hold his own for the most part. A wonderful Rune user taking right after Camilla herself and her love of riddles and challenges.

Then dear little Levy McGarden, her wild heart and love for everyone she considered hers. A beautiful soul mirroring his own gentleness. He could almost have sworn she was his child if not for her habit of standing strong in the face of danger.

He'd hidden behind Asta for so long he wasn't sure if he could stand against a threat without running to hide behind Astatine's power.

His running away from conflict had been how he had gotten that picture of Astatine's grandson for him.

He had spotted them in a village outside the desert where he was double checking the Rune barrier on Rai's holding.

He had quickly taken a short mobile image of them and sealed it in a viewing Lacrima of his own blood.

Astatine had broken down, happy that his son had found a Mate and had a child of his own. Sad when he found out what happened to his daughter-in-law. Bound and determined to keep the souls of every Dragon and their Mate safe until Anima could reanimate them.

Anima turned back for the kitchen and focused on the food.

No, he honestly couldn't have explained how he just knew Astatine was his Mate.

**xXx**

Metalicana sat at the table, still a bit chilled, but definitely worlds better than before.

Anima set a bowl of stew in front of him and he frowned. Then laughed.

"I never thought anyone would ever make this for me again. I made it all the time when Gajeel was little, especially around the anniversary of Silvana's death. I just made it the other day because Aegis and Melina were upset over their father being gone for two days."

Metalicana watched Anima smile as he put down another bowl in front of his father.

It hadn't bothered him as a child to see them together, because he hadn't known their relationship. In almost six hundred years, they had actually managed to hide it extremely well.

Until Anima had a breakdown similar to Acnologia at his fathers death.

No one else had seen the way the man hovered over the edge. Sometimes literally and Metalicana would have to pull him back and hold him and let him cry.

It had killed them both to lose his father. He hadn't been ready to be the King. He had barely gotten through with accepting that he would never be able to surpass his father.

Then Anima had seemed calm and rational just before leaving without a word.

Now he understood.

They were Mates.

His father, the once noble King of Dragons, had a fragile, male, Creation Dragon as a Mate.

How people would have mocked them during their lives had they known.

It was unheard of to be Mated to someone of the same gender. Almost freakish.

He watched Anima sit with his own bowl.

His father took Anima's closer hand and nuzzled his wrist.

He remembered doing the same to Silvana when they were courting.

A loving, gentle gesture meant to ease.

He swallowed his soup, it meaning so much more to him now.

Anima had taught him this recipe as a child and they made it whenever any of them had felt down.

Sometimes Metalicana would watch his father leave feeling great in the morning before going to see to daily Dragon problems. Anima would head into the kitchen shortly before his father got home, never once seeming to use a Bond, and make the stew. As if he had known without a Bond that Metalicana's father would need it.

"Our relationship scares you, doesn't it?" Anima asked as he took his bowl and stacked it with the other two.

Metalicana sighed.

"It's not that. I've known you for decades Ani, and I honestly love you like a second father. You were the only mothering figure I knew as a child. It's just...Mates?"

His father reached to ruffle his hair.

"It wasn't something either of us expected. And Anima hid his affection from me for years fearing I'd hate him." His father kept his hand on his shoulder. "In truth, after your mother died, I was relieved that I hadn't had her as a Mate. She was straight and clean, a bitch. Cold on a good day and only wanted to be mother to the future King. Never mother to a hatchling who needed her."

Anima sighed. "I lost my cousin, the last in my family, and I wandered for years searching for a place to call home. I finally just let my Dragon take over and found myself at your door."

Metalicana frowned.

"I didn't understand it then, but I was never a fighter and Asta took me in. You needed a nurturer and I could do that. I loved you Meta, as if you were mine, and in my heart you were. Then years passed and Astatine drew into himself and was hard on you. I finally came to realize what both of us needed."

"Please don't." Metalicana said as he shrugged his fathers hand off.

"Meta, we didn't hide from you all those years because we were afraid for us. I never wanted the elders to look at you like a freak. You were weak then, not like now. I just needed someone who understood my desires. Anima knew how much I loved you and wanted to make you a good man, he helped me build you up the way I wanted but didn't know how. And he healed that hole in my heart that your mother ripped from me. Until I Bonded with him, I never thought there was a thing called love." His father said.

Metalicana sighed. "Look, things are different now. Most of the older Dragons have let go and moved on to the new age I run. They would accept you now. Both of you. You don't have to justify to me. I will always love you both as my parents. Nothing will change that. But I didn't come looking for Anima for me."

Anima frowned.

Metalicana looked at his father. "You are a grandfather, as well as a great grandfather. And it is for my son and his children that I came here. Melina is a Creation Dragon, like her mother now. Aegis also has some in him, and they both need guidance from a master of Creation Magic."

Anima looked shocked.

"You want me...to be a parent again?"

"Not so much a parent, but I think between the three of us, whenever Levy and Gajeel go on missions they'd be covered. I just want you to come and teach them. Be there for your grandchildren." Metalicana looked down. "And maybe me too..."

His father went quiet. "It'll shock everyone and maybe throw in some chaos to know I'm alive again."

Metalicana nodded. "They'll be confused as to who is King, but I will let you come back if you want it."

"No. I'll stick with being your advisor. And if my cranky ass is still around when Gajeel takes over, I'll advise him too."

Anima nodded. "I'll come and train the children and their mother. Levy is of my family after all, I should have known her already. Freed too."

Metalicana looked at them both. "So when can we leave?"

"Lets sleep here for the night and tomorrow I'll remove the barrier so we can fly out." Anima said. "That way I can pack as well."

They all agreed it was best.

Anima settled him in a side room and Metalicana sighed as he closed his eyes.

It had been such a long day.

He could only hope it hadn't been a death dream from him falling asleep in the cold.

**xXx**

Astatine took a steadying breath and felt the hand on his arm.

Anima reassured him and he hugged his Mate.

All these years together had been almost a miracle.

Most Mates had been separated by death over the years. Contrary to popular belief, the Dragons could die. Of heartbreak. Even when Bonded to a healthy love. Loss of family to misfortune, sudden destruction of homelands, and worse cases of death of their children.

Children were precious to their kind, being so rare.

That Gajeel had even had a child with a Human had been miraculous. His father just as much.

It was a sign their line was strong.

Astatine felt the hand on his shoulder and turned to face his son.

"It'll be alright father. You're not going to get hung out to dry." Meta said. "They are your family. Trust in them. Levy will surprise anyone."

The oldest Dragon nodded.

He reached for the handle of the door.

To a jewelry shop of all things.

That alone made him raise a brow.

But Meta assured him it was good.

He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello." He heard a voice.

"It's me." Meta called out.

"Ah, Uncle."

Astatine watched a younger man come out from a side room and he froze.

It couldn't be. He called Metalicana Uncle, but Meta had no siblings.

He took a whiff of the air.

No, this boy wasn't related to him like that. Close enough.

This was the grandson of his baby sister who had joined into the Dark line.

He had a twinge of Dark Magic in him, but his love for metals made him a Metal Dragon at heart.

He stared at the young man who stared back.

"You're joking, right Uncle?"

Metalicana laughed.

"I was pretty shocked too, so don't worry Morte."

Astatine stepped forward again. He reached out to touch the boys cheek.

"You are hers, aren't you?"

"Uncle Astatine?" Morte asked.

He nodded.

He was pulled into a hug and was startled.

Never in his life had he met this child, having died before he was born, but his niece must have told Morte enough stories.

"How are you alive? You were dead. They saw you get obliterated by taking in that blast yourself."

Astatine shushed him.

"I'll tell everyone. First I want to see the rest of my family."

Morte pulled away and went to lock up the shop.

The door had been Runed by one powerful little Mage to allow Dragons to go right through it if they wanted. Without destroying it.

Metalicana led him to another door.

"Are you ready?"

Astatine and Anima nodded.

Out of all the Dragons in the world, they had been cut off from society the most.

This would be the first step among his people in a long time.

**xXx**

Gajeel knelt on the ground with Aegis.

His son had showed a lot of promise in just the hour he'd been working him.

Gajeel had created a slew of different metals.

Drake just sat back and stared in wonder.

"Good grief, make me feel like an idiot why don't you." He sighed.

Gajeel could mirror the sentiment.

His son had nibbled the different metals, looked at his sister for a moment seeming to speak to her.

His daughter's eyes had glowed slightly like Levy's did when she tapped into her Creation Magic.

Then Aegis would face him again and recreate the exact metal just like his own. Down to the balance of Magic in it.

He sat back as he heard the gate open.

He tilted his head back and looked at it upside down.

His own son was going to kick his ass someday.

For now, Gajeel had the strength and experience over him, and of course he had full control of his Dragon.

Aegis had shown a lack of restraint when the blue silver had stumped him for a moment. Then Melina did her thing and those tiny gold scales and claws had shrunk back away and he focused and duplicated the metal he had tasted.

Gajeel fell back as he saw his father walk through the gate, with a man who looked just like both of them and a smaller man behind them both.

Morte looked stunned as well as he followed through with them.

Gajeel pushed off the ground as his children looked up and frowned.

Melina touched his pant and sent her images and a couple words through to him.

She sent an old painting of the King of Dragons that he had seen before.

But it was the words that floored him.

'Astatine.'

Grandfather Astatine.

The one Dragon he had wished every once in a while wasn't dead.

Well, he wasn't.

**xXx**

Melina pushed to her feet with Aegis beside her.

They wobbled for a moment, getting their balance.

It was hard being advanced physically due to Magic.

She had been working slowly on the curse that had sunk into them before they were born.

The counter she had worked out would stop the rapid growth of their bodies. Hopefully.

But she didn't have the Magic to apply it. And it was hard to show to her mother because she was just learning about the Creation Magic herself.

Their father couldn't do anything about it.

Melina looked up at the Dragons coming towards them.

Father looked stunned as great grandfather Astatine came to him.

"I thought you were dead." Father said.

"I was. But it is a long story that I would rather not repeat too many times. Meta tells me you all need Anima, so we came."

"Anima..." Father looked at the smaller Dragon.

Melina couldn't find any record of this Dragon in any Archive.

It was as if he had never existed.

Anima knelt in front of them and Aegis moved between her and Anima.

Melina touched her brother.

'He is fine.' She said.

Aegis turned to her.

'You trust him?'

'He is...family.' She frowned.

She stepped forward and the other Dragon held out his hand.

Melina touched his hand.

'Hello.'

"You must be Melina. Such a strong Dragon you already are."

Melina frowned. Had her words not gone through?

She was sure they had.

"Before I can work with you, I must work with your mother."

Melina moved back as he stood and turned for the house.

Father frowned after him.

"He's a bit odd." Father said.

Grandfather Meta shrugged. "You get used to him. Though this is a little odd for him. Must be because Levy is his family. He wants to see her. She and Freed are the only blood family he has left. Diluted blood, but it was his too."

Melina allowed Grandfather Meta to pick her up as Father took hold of Aegis.

She looked over Grandfather Meta's shoulder to see her great grandfather picking up the different metals on the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I was working with Aegis to identify and recreate different metal." Father said.

Astatine frowned. "At his age?"

Father laughed. "It is hard to think of them as babies still. Melina is a right genius after her mother and Freed, and Aegis is...well lets just say when he gets old enough to be king, I'm stepping down instantly. Hell, I might not even step up. Aegis can take it from dad."

It was good praise and Aegis grinned.

She watched Astatine nibble on each of the metals.

"Which ones are yours?" He frowned.

"Funny, isn't it? He duplicates my own Magic using the Creation in him, but I can eat it. It's mine, but it isn't. He can't remove his own traces of Magic, but he can alter his own signature to match mine. And he's not even a year." Father grinned.

Grandfather Meta laughed. "Aegis is probably the first prodigy since you father."

Astatine held up the blue silver that had been Fathers. She could tell the difference even if they couldn't.

Fathers Magic through Creation eyes was of a kind of dark red color with a particular pattern to the energy of his Magic.

Aegis was a vibrant fire red. But the same pattern.

Her own was a bark blue to their mothers light blue.

There was a reason that hair color appealed to their mother.

Father had been right to criticize their choice in streak colors. He just hadn't known that the colors he was thinking of were in fact theirs.

It was all so hard to explain.

She felt Astatine's flare of silver Magic and then she stopped looking at him with her Creation Magic.

He held up another chunk of blue silver and Father took it.

**xXx**

Astatine watched as his grandson licked the metal sphere.

"This is...just like mine too."

He held it for his own son to taste.

Little Aegis scrunched his nose at the familiarity of it.

He had duplicated the exact quality of the ones they had made.

Anima moved to his side.

"They are all a lot like you you know." He said.

"How so?" Astatine frowned at him.

"Your patterns. Colors are different, but you all share a pattern."

Anima smiled at him as he started to eat the different metals he had picked up.

He hadn't eaten in hours and these were all so pure. It was like a buffet of metals.

He followed his grandson into the house.

"Hey, Levy, dad brought us home some gifts." Gajeel called out.

Astatine and Anima both laughed.

"Us?" He heard a voice from upstairs.

She had a soft voice. It was nice.

He sat on the couch as Gajeel showed them into the living room.

He set Aegis down as Meta let Melina go beside her brother.

Anima sat beside him, and he reached to hold Anima's hand for a moment.

"I'm sure she'll love you." He said quietly to his Mate.

"It's just that I should have done this a long time ago. Her family died because of me. My whole line has been hunted since Camilla ruined us all. If I had just protected them..."

Astatine squeezed his hand.

"There was nothing you could have done against such a mob."

"I could have brought you in. You could have, no, would have saved them if I'd asked you. Right?" Anima asked.

"I'm not sure. I had just learned that my son lost his Mate and I hated Humans." Astatine said.

He looked up as a tiny woman came into the room.

She stopped at the sight of them all.

"Good lord, all of you in one place is a scary thought." She frowned at them.

When her eyes fell on him, Astatine felt floored.

This was the girl even Acnologia had bowed to. The monster of his people, easily one of the strongest Dragons in existence today and several millennia past, had shuffled like a child in front of her.

Metalicana was right.

Levy was extraordinary.

Astatine watched her move to the chair Gajeel had sat in.

"It's just so...disconcerting." She said.

"Levy, this is my father." Metalicana said.

"I get that. Mort said he was dead, but he looks exactly like the image he showed me." She shook her head and stepped forward.

Astatine watched her come closer.

"Sorry for the rudeness. I'm just not used to seeing anyone who looks almost exactly like Gajeel. Other than his eyes, you two could be brothers." She held out her hand and Astatine took it.

She was fragile under his fingers.

Just like Anima was.

"Levy McGarden." She said.

"Astatine. And this is Anima." He motioned to his Mate. "My Mate."

She frowned for a moment. "Just to keep sane, you are both men right?"

Astatine laughed. "Yes. It isn't very common for Dragons to Mate like us."

"That's not it, I was just pretty sure Metalicana was born normally. Well, physically normal, I,m still debating on him being all there in the attic."

"Hey!" Metalicana frowned at her. "You love me anyway."

Astatine laughed and Anima joined in after a moment.

His son was right. Fairy Tail was something else.

It didn't faze her that they were Mates. Just that Meta had been born and they were Mates.

"Sorry." He said as he stopped laughing. She moved to sit with Gajeel and his grandson held her tightly, but so very gently.

Their relationship seemed to mirror his with Anima.

"Meta was born from my interaction with another Metal Dragon female, yes. She was a bitch who used me, but I got Meta so I was alright with it. She killed herself and about a year after he was born afterward, Anima fell on our door like a godsend. I had no idea what to do with Meta. He was my only child and my first."

Anima held his hand.

"Astatine got me better from the lost creature I had been and I took to Meta like his real mother. He was such a handful, but I loved him like he was mine anyway. So in essence, yes, he is ours." Anima said.

Levy nodded. "Good to know that all Metal Dragon children are little monsters."

Astatine laughed again. "Pretty much all Dragon children are. They settle down around seven to ten, but they can still have moments afterward of insane actions."

She looked at her own Mate and smiled. "Yeah, they can."

Astatine was a bit curious how they met. He just couldn't see her running into a Dragon by chance.

**xXx**

Levy stood in the kitchen with Metalicana that evening.

Only several hours into his parents being there and they were a part of the family.

Metalicana cut up the vegetables for the stew and Levy sighed.

"You seem worried. What's wrong?" Metalicana asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that Gajeel was so lonely when I met him and now, he's got so many people to call family. But me...I still have just Freed."

Metalicana reached to touch her chin and made her look at him.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she sighed.

"Never. You have all of us Levy. We are your family too." He said.

She nodded. "I mean by blood though. He has all of you, but I have one person left from my family."

"Two. Anima shares blood with you two. His cousin was the founder of your bloodline. She died from being Hunted and all her children hid from the world, slowly killed by Humans. But you two survived. You two are strong, you're fighters. The people who've hunted you family for years will never get to you two. I'll die before letting anyone near you and Gajeel would go off the deep end if he ever had to face losing you again."

She nodded. "He does love me. Stupid as it is."

Metalicana pulled her in for a hug. "It isn't stupid. You're wonderful for my son Levy and I am thankful he found you."

She sighed again.

He stepped away as they both heard steps coming to the doorway.

Anima looked almost lost as he stood there.

She could hear Gajeel and Astatine with her children still in the living room.

"I just wanted to come and apologize to you Levy." Anima said.

"Why?"

"About your family. It is my fault that they were hunted down for so long."

"My family was hunted because our Magic is so powerful." Levy shook her head as he stepped closer.

"No. You were hunted because I let my cousin have her Human Mate and he betrayed the secrets of Dragons." Anima said.

"And how is it your fault her Mate was an idiot?" Levy moved to hug him.

Obviously he had felt this pain for a long time.

"I could have stopped it. I could have brought them into the safety of the Metal Dragons. Astatine would have kept your whole family safe."

She soothed him by rubbing his back.

"If my family were anything like I heard Freed tell me, then we were too proud to accept that level of help. He used to tell me my parents feared nothing. That his parents flaunted their strength in Rune Magic." She said. "Besides, it wasn't Dragon hunters who killed my parents. It was greedy Mages who wanted to use me and Freed."

Anima sighed.

"See, Levy could never hold a grudge against you. Or blame you." Metalicana said.

Anima nodded as he stepped back.

Levy watched him cheer up for the first real time since he had seen her.

With Astatine he was happy, and he shouldn't feel bad about her family. They dug their own graves by not hiding like old generations.

She watched him wash his hands and she moved to help finish making the stew Metalicana was cooking up.

"So do you know the recipe?" She asked Anima.

"Know it? I was the one who created it. I taught Meta as a boy and drilled it into him. It was our comfort food for a long time. And one of the only things that snapped me out of my suicidal state when Astatine died. I left Meta after that to work on bringing my Mate back."

"So...you know how to bring back the dead?"

"It isn't easy. Believe me. Grandine might be able to learn, but she is still young. You have the strength thanks to being Mated to Gajeel, and Melina will someday surpass us all with her power." Anima said. "I would have to do a lot of work to bring anyone back. But now that I've done Astatine's body it should be a shorter process to do another."

Metalicana looked at him.

"Could you..."

"I will. But it'll take time to rebuild her from scratch. Parts of her soul are still inside you and Gajeel, but the rest were scattered to the world. All her memories that she couldn't hang on to, her Magic, it is all gone."

"But you can bring Silvana back?"

"Yes. Let me start teaching Melina before I work on bringing your Mate back."

Metalicana nodded.

Levy helped them finish the stew and they let it sit.

**xXx**

Anima couldn't believe Levy could laugh over that story.

Her own Mate had done that to her.

Astatine frowned at Gajeel.

"Why didn't you listen to your Dragon?" Astatine asked.

Gajeel shrugged.

"I was in a pretty dark place. I'd been doing some bad things for a long while and I was used to just wanting blood. But it still kind of hurt to do that to her. Then the whole plan went south, Natsu snapped me out of it by making me see Jose had really been using my strength. Juvia beat some sense into me by making sure Makarov knew what I was up to. The old geezer let me join his dumbass Guild despite everything. And Levy just kind of got under my armor from then on until I gave up fighting it."

Levy leaned against him.

It was obvious to Anima that she loved him.

And hearing how he had accepted an amount of lightning that should have killed him, he could tell Gajeel loved her just as much.

He had nearly died for her fighting that Demon, all to see to it that she survived.

That was admirable, if stupid.

They were Bonded. He couldn't think she'd be alright alone after that.

"Well, we'll begin training in the morning. For now, Anima and I could use some sleep." Astatine said.

He stood up from the couch and Levy nodded.

"Yes, I guess it was a long flight for you both. You can have the room beside Lily. I'll show you." She said.

Anima frowned.

"Lily?"

"Pantherlily. My Exceed partner." Gajeel said. "He left this morning to do a quick job for the Council. He'll be back tomorrow."

Astatine nodded as they followed Levy and Gajeel upstairs.

Metalicana took the children to their room to put them to bed an hour ago, and Anima watched him stumble to his room, yawning.

That was definitely a trait he'd gotten from his father.

Exhausting himself and not showing it.

Astatine had learned to show his emotion more and his affection.

Anima looked inside the sparsely furnished room Levy showed them to.

It had a large bed and a nice closet, but still felt empty.

"We haven't done anything really with the spare room, but if you two want to stay here, it's yours." Levy said.

Astatine nodded. "We'll talk about it."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Levy sat down as Anima and her daughter were going over books he had gotten on the Creation Magic they shared.

She had already read most of his books on the subject.

She watched for a moment as Melina practiced a principle he had pointed out.

Her watching was thrown off as Aegis came to her and sat beside her.

"Your father working with Astatine?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"I'll go see how they're doing."

She stood up again and headed outside.

The yard was empty and she looked up to see a flash of silver.

Astatine's Dragon form was magnificent.

He was bigger than Metalicana, with spikes where he had piercings.

She watched as the sleek form of Metalicana shot over the trees as well.

Levy smiled at them.

Until she saw the slightly smaller Dragon follow.

The sight of her Mate in his Dragon form was still a shock.

He looked so much like Astatine, but instead of being silver, he was black with red accents.

She had expected him to be silver like the rest, but he had chosen to be different.

Gajeel caught sight of her and came to a smooth stop in the yard.

"Want to join us?" He asked with a low growl.

Levy nodded.

He took off and she frowned for a moment.

He wanted her to use her new Dragon form as well?

She took a steadying breath before touching the Dragon inside her.

It had been there all along, she just hadn't known it. Freed had an inner Dragon as well.

Her Dragon hummed awake and she felt her body go light.

Transformation always made a person feel light.

Something about the disconnect of solid form for even a moment.

Her human form vanished under a new, cat-like shape with wide wings. Her entire body was a shimmering mess of different rainbow colored scales like tiny plates over iridescent skin.

Metalicana and Astatine looked in awe of her.

She was tiny compared to them, maybe twice as big as their heads.

Small enough that as she struggled to work on her flying, Gajeel came up under her and she could settle between his shoulder blades where his wings were.

"Don't fret it Levy. You'll get the hang of flying eventually." Astatine rumbled.

She held her form as she curled claws around Gajeel's shoulders to hold on.

They flew in formation around the entire Haven.

Nearly every Dragon on the floating island gave a roar as they passed.

It was a show of respect.

They made two rounds before Gajeel landed in the yard again.

He shrank back down to his human form again before Levy could change back.

She tried not to land on him, but he pulled her down with him.

"Come on Levy, you're really not heavy." He said. "And you're beautiful. You should really do this to your hair. It would be amazing."

She sighed before changing back and laying on top of him on the grass.

"I'm just not used to becoming a Dragon. I mean, I know it is for the best and I do like it. I'm just not sure I'll ever be 'Dragon' material."

Astatine dropped beside them in his human form.

"Look at Anima. He's a pretty pathetic Dragon. I'll admit to that. But that doesn't matter. He might not care to be a Dragon in shape, but you, like him, are a Dragon in soul. Which is all that matters."

"But do I really make a good Dragon even in soul?" Levy asked.

He didn't answer as they watched the huge form of Acnologia slip through the archway.

Astatine tensed and Levy and Gajeel stood up.

**xXx**

Astatine watched as that monster of a Dragon came into Haven.

His fingers curled into claws, but before he could strike out, Levy stepped forward.

"Hey Ack." She spoke calmly and even a little cheerfully.

The Dragon became a human and he almost gaped at the blushing schoolchild attitude Acnologia seemed to have in front of Levy.

He looked and acted a little unsure of himself.

"How are you doing?" Gajeel asked.

Acnologia looked at him sharply.

"I'm fine."

Astatine clenched his fists.

"We're just concerned for you Acnologia. I don't want you to lose yourself again." Levy said softly.

Acnologia looked at the ground.

"I...I'm alright. It is hard to think of...her."

"But you have been trying, right?" Levy asked.

"It helps to look at her...so yes. I have found the old picture I had of her."

Levy smiled. "That's good. You have it with you?"

Acnologia reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant.

It was hard to imagine the monster he remembered carrying around a woman's picture, but he was.

This was...the woman Acnologia had lost his mind over. The human who was slaughtered by one of Zeref's Demons.

Levy stepped closer and Acnologia put the pendant into her hand after slipping the chain off his neck.

"You said...she might be already brought back?" He asked as Levy looked at the picture and handed it back.

The Dark Dragon looked hopeful.

His Mate, alive.

Astatine finally felt it click.

This was why the monster had calmed down.

He used his link with Anima to sense the energy of the souls around him.

He stumbled back as the Bonds lit up in Anima's eyes.

He fell to his knees as he saw the tendril from his great granddaughter.

To the monster of his people.

"It can't be." Astatine mumbled.

"It'll take a while Acnologia, but I can promise that she will someday be ready for you again." Levy said.

She glanced at the house.

"You mean..." The Dragon watched her movements carefully.

Astatine watched him look at the window where Melina was standing on a chair at the desk Anima had claimed in the living room.

The little girl was the equivalent of six physically, maybe nine mentally.

No, she was smarter than that.

If they told her Acnologia was her Mate, she would understand it.

Levy reached up and touched Acnologia's chest as Gajeel moved to support her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but she needs to grow first."

**xXx**

Gajeel still couldn't believe it. Levy had only been learning for two weeks.

Yet she had already found Mates for quite a few lonely Dragons.

Including the once thought insane Monster Dragon.

Acnologia was his daughters Mate.

Or rather, Melina was his Mate reborn. Wendy had said that Mates could be reborn after a long enough period.

His mother just chose to stick with his father as a ghost. Which made it easier for Anima when he finally amassed the required energy to bring her back to life.

But it still bothered him that his baby was going to be Mate to this monster of a Dragon.

Acnologia scared even him a little.

Levy seemed to be the only fearless one.

Granted, Acnologia had seemed to worship her gentleness.

Maybe because of Melina?

At any rate, he watched the large Dragon drop to his knees.

"Thank you both. For bringing me back to myself. For giving me such trust. But mostly, for the chance to have my Mate again after all these years. I have waited so long to have my Mate again."

"It's alright. Just give her a few more years and hopefully Melina will be able to chose for herself." Levy said.

"I...I will do my best to be a Dragon better than I was before."

Gajeel nodded.

"Damn straight. Only one screw up allowed per generation and I think my father already took your chance." Gajeel said.

If he could be brought back from his insanity after hurting Levy, Acnologia could work to be better before he hurt his Mate.

**xXx**

Melina looked up from the book.

That Dragon was back.

The scary one everyone feared.

Well, everyone except herself and Mother.

Aegis had once bristled at him, but then calmed as the huge Dragon treated her so delicately.

But there was something so familiar about him.

As if she had known him in a past life.

She had read about the soul cycle and figured that she had been reborn again several times before.

Same as Aegis.

As everyone.

A flash of memory raced through her mind as her inner Dragon hummed.

She saw that Dragon, as a man, smiling at her from a higher angle as snow fell around them both.

He looked so at peace that it seemed strange.

The savage look his eyes held had been gone in that memory.

There was the kind of love her parents looked at each other with, and adoration, in his gaze.

He looked up from the yard and she met his eyes.

His cloak fluttered in the breeze and she caught sight of his left side.

What had done so much damage that it had taken his arm off?

Surely he could grow it back with enough time and Magic.

Melina looked back up at his face as he stood again.

He seemed fond of her parents, but Astatine bristled like Aegis used to as he moved.

She watched her mother motioned for the house and he nodded.

Melina closed the book as they headed inside.

She and Aegis and Anima faced the door and she watched Anima move to stand between her and the door as Acnologia followed her parents inside.

Her father came to pick her and Aegis up.

Aegis climbed to his back.

"May I?" Acnologia motioned.

"Sure. You've never hurt them before." Mother said. "We need to talk to Astatine and Anima, so please watch them."

**xXx**

Acnologia nodded as Lady Levy led the two Dragons who feared him into the kitchen and closed the door.

He looked down at Aegis and Melina.

He had played with them as toddlers, never knowing that this little girl was his Mate.

It showed the state he'd been in that he hadn't felt her.

He moved to sit as she tugged on his pant leg.

"You...will never fear me, right?" He asked.

Aegis growled a scoff, Melina gave him a frown.

She reached out and touched his right hand.

Her brother climbed onto the couch and watched as he found images running through his head.

Images of his past.

His relationship with his first Mate.

It proved she was his Mate reborn.

A soft, almost adult voice echoed in his head.

'I can never fear you.'

He sighed.

'But...you will have to wait for me.'

He smiled gently.

"As long as it takes. I won't let you go again."

She smiled.

It was strange, seeing such a tiny form, knowing she was his Mate.

Yet not being able to do anything that a normal Mate could.

He settled for letting her show him images.

The things she was learning, that Aegis was working on, and the secret they hid from everyone.

So their knowledge to exceed their growth rate was at a high cost.

He glanced at Aegis and the boy kicked his foot out to touch Acnologia on the shoulder.

'I'm not upset. I'm glad she has a Mate. I'll find my own eventually.'

"I...hear your mother is working on using her Magic to help Dragons find Mates. Maybe..."

'Maybe.' Aegis shrugged.

'We will wait until we are older and I can protect myself before he focuses on his own Mate.' Melina said.

Acnologia sighed as he nodded.

"Makes sense I suppose." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "But you know I will never let harm come to you so long as I can help it."

She smiled. 'I know. Biggest and best guard dog ever.'

He laughed and pulled her to his lap.

She settled in against him as he used his Lost Magic to show them images of places he'd been to during his years of roaming. He told them stories of the locations he had travelled.

He wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

**xXx**

Levy looked back as she headed for the stairs.

Acnologia had used enough of his magic showing stories to her children and shocking Astatine and Anima that he had fallen asleep on the couch with Aegis and Melina.

Gajeel and Metalicana had carried them up to their rooms and he had only grumbled as he started to get up.

She had thrown a blanket over him and told him to get some sleep.

He didn't argue.

She went up and met Gajeel on the second floor where he was coming down for her.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Astatine to not look at Acnologia like a monster.

She understood he was a Slayer before, turned and gone mad.

But he had changed now.

She believed he had good in him and it would keep surfacing if others were kinder to him instead of fearing him.

Even the worst fighting dog could become a good guard dog if properly treated.

And she couldn't ask for a better guard dog for Melina and Aegis.

"Come on baby. Those stories got to us all. Hell even Grandfather was laughing by the end of the night."

She nodded.

"It was nice to see Astatine laughing at his stories and even adding his own in places he'd been too." Levy said.

Gajeel scooped her up and headed upstairs.

She leaned against him as he carried her to their room.

Just a couple more months and it would be a full year since the Master left.

She wanted Fairy Tail back, that was still a given, but she had come to love this life.

Doing research and small jobs for the Council in preparation of their much larger mission.

It was satisfying.

He laid her on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Levy was so tired she didn't feel like moving anymore.

She listened as Gajeel washed his face from the training he had done earlier and she turned to see him come out of the bathroom again.

He had pulled his shirt off and he threw it in the basket.

He went to the dresser and pulled the pair of cotton pants he usually slept in off the top.

She watched him change and he reached up to pull off the headband keeping his hair somewhat tamed.

Gajeel came back to the bed carrying her nightshirt.

He was gentle as he stripped her and pulled his old shirt on her.

As he laid down, she snuggled against him.

"I love you Gajeel."

"I love you too baby."

She closed her eyes.

What would they do if Fairy Tail never came back together?

**xXx**

Metalicana watched as his father played with Aegis.

He felt someone sit beside him and turned to face them.

It was Acnologia.

He was a bit startled, having not even known the man was in Haven again.

It had been a month since his father had allowed the notion that the Dark Dragon was alright.

His Lost Magic was similar to Anima's Creation but not the same. Anima claimed the Lost Magic that he carried was more the ancient art that had come after. It was Human derived because they couldn't use Creation Magic. Hence why Levy hadn't until she became a Dragon.

"You still fear me, don't you?"

Metalicana sighed. "No. I don't fear you Acnologia. I fear you losing yourself again. Honestly, the only one here who outranks you in strength is Anima. But physically he's weak, which is your advantage over him. I'm just worried that you'll get lost again and I don't want that to happen."

Acnologia looked down and Metalicana reached over to ruffle his hair.

"But relax, I know you're getting better all the time being around Melina. It's showing quite well. You used to not even take Human form. Now it's become second nature again."

Metalicana looked out at his father again.

Aegis was getting quite strong. And so was Melina.

Speaking of, the girl got up from where she was sitting closer to where her brother was play fighting.

They both watched her come to them.

Metalicana sighed as she climbed up between them on the bench.

She leaned against Acnologia and it made the Dragon soften.

"See, you're not a monster anymore. I understand you went crazy because you lost your Mate to a Demon, I really get that. And I'm really glad that you have a Mate again. Even if she is my granddaughter."

Acnologia made a low laugh.

"Yeah. I won't go insane again."

They both glanced down as Melina played with the fingers of his right hand.

It was strange to know such a child was Mated to the Monster of their people. But he had yet to act on either instinct. Destruction or claiming.

She traced a finger over the swirling tattoos on his arm.

He smiled until she hit a bruise on his forearm.

Metalicana saw him wince and she pulled away.

She started to tuck into herself, knowing she hurt him.

But Acnologia took her hands again and very carefully held them.

"You know when she gets older she'll be added to the list of people who can kick your ass right?"

Acnologia laughed. "She can already and she knows it. You all might not want to see it, but for her, I'm putty. Lady Levy will be a grand Queen of Dragons. I have a lot of respect for the girl who knows how powerful I am and yet still doesn't fear me. Better, forgave me for my actions against her Guild."

"Yes, you said you scented Zeref and Natsu confirmed it for us. I do forgive you, I was just angry because...I thought I lost Gajeel forever. Had you really killed him that day, you wouldn't be sitting here now. I might not be able to kill you, but as Igneel proved, you can be hurt."

Acnologia glanced at his left side where he was missing his arm. "True enough. But I can get it back. Melina is working on it with her studies."

Metalicana nodded. "I figured. But I think it's good for you right now."

They both turned to watch Astatine play with Aegis.

"Lots of 'A' names in your family you know. Astatine, Anima, Aegis."

Metalicana smiled. "Acnologia. Yeah, we have a few."

"You..."

"Might as well start thinking of you as family now. Given that you'll be joining it eventually. King of the Dark Dragons, married to the granddaughter of the Metal Dragon King. What a screwed up lineage."

They laughed. "So who's throne do the kids take over?"

Metalicana laughed before frowning to actually think it over. "Huh, yours I guess. Since Aegis would have mine after Gajeel. Looks like Melina would be considered Queen before her mother. Since I'm sure Gajeel ain't ready yet. Even if Levy is."

"Speaking of which, Melina and I were wondering...while she isn't old enough physically...will you..."

Metalicana frowned at him.

He looked nervous until Melina ran her hand down his arm again, avoiding the bruise.

"Will you guide us in Bonding?"

"I..." Melina reached over to touch his arm.

'It is what I want. I want him to be stable and I want him to have family again.'

Metalicana sighed. "I suppose. But not today. Let me...let this sink in. You're still young, even mentally."

She nodded, but he could tell she didn't think of herself as young mentally.

Hell, she had been as smart as her father before six months. Nearly as smart as her mother now after ten.

This might take at least the rest of the day to mull over. Bonding was permanent. It would have solved his insanity before because chances were high that he would have killed himself instead of going insane.

It was playing roulette with your life to lose a Mate. Metalicana knew from experience. Had Gajeel not found him, he might have gone off the deep end a good while back. Luckily his son had kept him together for those short years.

He would help them, next week.

For now, he needed to talk to his son.

Fairy Tail needed to come back too.

So many things to fix.

**xXx**

Acnologia stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Levy was adorable running around, collecting things for her mission with the Council.

Gajeel came downstairs.

"Come on Shrimp, we don't have all day. Lily is waiting with the Council."

"I know, it's just..."

Acnologia reached down where Melina stood at his side.

"Don't worry Lady Levy. I think I can handle a couple kids. Between myself and Anima and Astatine, we should have it covered."

Levy looked at him.

"You're totally sure? We'll be out of contact for a week...oh this was a bad idea."

Her Mate came up behind her.

"Calm down Levy. I'm sure my grandparents and Melina's Mate can take care of them. I mean, who would honestly hurt either of them with the known strongest Metal Dragon, the Creation Dragon, and the Monster of Dragons around?"

Acnologia didn't even feel a twinge at being called that.

Maybe because Gajeel meant it respectfully.

It had been just over eleven months since Fairy Tail disbanded.

Partly because of him.

He had heard the rumors that Alvarez was going to go to war with them.

Hell if he'd let that happen to Fiore.

Melina called it home, so he'd protect her land of die trying.

And all things considered, Zeref was wrong.

That man might be a Death Mage, but he was a real Monster when he wanted to be.

The Dragons would make a miraculous reappearance before Fiore burned under Alvarez.

Even Igneel was healing up nicely.

He'd returned just last week, and under Melina's request and supervision, Acnologia had gotten on his knees in front of the Fire Dragon King to beg forgiveness.

He deserved the still healing burns.

But Igneel also deserved the additional broken arm.

His fire had nearly gotten Melina.

When Astatine stepped between them, Acnologia had been ready to tear Igneel's head off.

Again.

Luckily Melina had calmed him.

Even Igneel had to admit fear at seeing him go partially over the edge again.

Had his child Mate not been able to touch bare skin, he might not have stopped.

He could still feel her tiny hands on his chest, ice cold from her fear.

He watched Gajeel and Levy collect their bags.

"If you really need to get a hold of us, Anima might be able to using an amplified frequency on the communicators Laxus left us." Levy said.

Acnologia waved them off.

"We'll be fine. I can take care of Melina and Aegis."

Levy moved to hug both her children.

"You will keep each other out of trouble right? And Ack too?"

He scoffed, but Melina nodded.

She knew he needed it.

Levy hugged him as well and Acnologia softened as he returned the hug.

She put a lot of trust in him and he didn't want to break it.

He watched her parents head for the gate after Gajeel said goodbye as well.

Even Gajeel had given him a solid pat on the shoulder. Not a hug, but just as good.

They'd all be fine.

**xXx**

Melina looked up at the sound of the roar.

Anima was at the door in front of her before she could think again.

That roar was a pained one.

And it was Acnologia.

She raced past Anima out the front door and slipped on the stone in front of the house.

The crash of black and red scales almost blew her off her feet.

"Igneel!" Anima shouted.

He moved to step between the two fighting Dragons.

Melina raised her hands as her Magic flared.

Nothing to hurt them, she repeated that like a mantra in her head as Aegis fed her his power as well through their twin link.

She yanked hard on the Magic she shared with Acnologia and he paused.

Long enough for her to put up the barriers.

Igneel slammed into his sphere wall, but it held.

She anchored his to Aegis as he brother came from where he'd been protecting Astatine's unconscious form across the clearing.

Aegis flinched as he took hold of the bonds on Igneel.

"Anima, you let me out right now. I'm going to tear his god damn head off if it's the last thing I do."

"It will be." Anima shouted as he started to head for his own Mate.

Melina glared at both Dragons, her glare softening on the mindless white eyes of her Mate.

He had only paused because she had pulled on his magic and he'd never had anyone do that to him in that state.

His Dragon was learning the hard way that she was stronger than him. Already.

"Anima doesn't have you pinned." Melina shouted at Igneel. "I do."

She lowered Acnologia's barrier to the ground.

He thrashed the moment his feet touched the ground, but her barrier held.

It was being fed by him, so the more he expelled Magic, the stronger it was.

Igneel went still as the rest did.

"Stay away from that monster." He shouted as she moved closer to Acnologia.

Those blank white eyes turned on her as she touched the barrier.

He snarled at her.

"It's me." She said softly.

His snarls turned to growls.

"Shh Logia. It'll be alright."

Anima called out to her as she stepped into the barrier with the Monster of Dragons.

She clouded over the barrier.

The rapid aging magic on her and her brother had just about stopped, leaving her physically at about twelve. She averaged it out to a year per month roughly. She just hoped her Magic had kept up with her body or mind.

Melina knew it hurt her mother to think that her daughter was already fully grown and mentally as mature as herself, but as she stared up at Acnologia, she couldn't deny that how she felt would have been abhorrent in a tiny child.

She loved him, really loved him. Like her parents loved each other.

And she knew Acnologia loved her in return.

She'd tame his Dragon and settle it down eventually.

His breathing was rough as his head lowered to her.

She reached up, slowly and calmly.

**xXx**

Acnologia could see from his eyes, like watching a faded screen.

His Dragon was snapping and snarling still inside until Melina spoke so calmly.

God he prayed his Dragon wouldn't hurt her.

He'd kill himself.

His Dragon jolted as her tiny hand touched his jaw.

"Shh. I'm here. You're safe with me."

He tried to pull control back and his Dragon snapped at him.

No, this was not going to turn into her funeral.

He glared at his Dragon, distracting it from the outside world.

It was just them.

Inside their head.

The snarling creature facing him seemed to shrink for once as he felt less fear of it.

He gritted himself.

He was never going to let the beast control him again.

His Lost Magic had fed it for far too long.

He shut all his Magic down and he could hear Melina's worry as his body suddenly collapsed.

"Acnologia!"

"See that? She is worried about us. She cares."

The Dragon was barely the size of Levy in Dragon form now.

As he showed less fear and cut off its supply of Magic, it had gotten smaller.

He reached out to grab his Dragon by the head.

"I will not let you feed from me again. Not until you learn to control yourself." He growled. "Melina needs both our forms, but she doesn't need your personality too."

It whined under his hands as it shrank more.

"I don't ever want you controlling me again."

When it was almost as small as a new kitten, he cradled his Dragon.

"I don't hate you. Melina doesn't hate you. But Elva is long dead and it is time you accepted that. We have a new Mate now. And while she is tiny like her mother, she has a heart just as big. I'm sure she can come to love you too if you just give her a chance. Don't you remember those days we used to laugh? She brings me back there and I know there is room for you."

He felt his Dragon curl into a ball.

"I'll give you a tiny bit every day until you can bring yourself under control, but I will never allow you to take the reins again. You'll understand it someday."

Acnologia laid his Dragon down, seeing how fragile it looked.

Not being feared did a number on him after so long.

He had truly loved Elva.

But Acnologia wanted him to love Melina just as much.

He moved to take control of his own body again.

**xXx**

Melina watched as the Dragon form shrunk away until Acnologia stood in front of her again.

She tried to stop him as he fell to the floor of her barrier.

Without his Dragon size, it shrank down to their size.

He laid on the floor of the sphere.

She leaned over him from his left side.

He opened his eyes as she brushed his hair from his face.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said.

She shook her head.

"I've never feared you."

He was weak from something and she wanted to ask him.

Instead, she leaned down and kissed his lips.

He reacted with a little shock.

"I...you are still young." He turned away.

She sighed.

Her hands cupped his face as she forced him to look at her again.

"Not that young."

"But...you still aren't old enough to claim."

"Says who? I know more about Dragons than most Dragons. Anima is a great teacher."

She kissed him again.

He gave in this time.

"It is only since interacting with humans that being over sixteen is considered normal." She said. "But if we wait that long, I'll go insane."

He looked worried.

"I'm not asking for more than this, I just don't want you to keep pushing me away thinking I'm still a child."

He sighed and she helped him sit up.

"I...I just don't want to face your parents."

"You? Afraid of my father?" She smirked.

"No, your mother. Lady Levy scares the shit out of me and my Dragon. She's a 'take no prisoners' kind of Queen and I honestly respect that. You take after her so much it isn't funny."

Melina smiled.

"My parents care for you, really. If you claimed me, they'd be annoyed for a while, but my mother understands love. And father...well he's as hard headed as they come. But se can pull him around too."

Acnologia sighed again.

"Lets wait to talk to your parents about me claiming you then. Please?"

She nodded.

"And maybe wait until you are older physically."

"Sorry darling, this is where I stop growing."

He looked her over.

"Damn." He reached to rub his head.

"What's wrong?"

"My Dragon is throwing a tantrum already." He said.

She leaned into him and kissed his temple.

**xXx**

Acnologia felt the pain lessen down gradually to nothing at her action.

His Dragon was shocked into silence.

He felt her lean on his left shoulder.

For a tiny scrap of a girl, she was starting to fill out.

He would wait for a while yet though, just to make sure that freakish Time Magic had run its course with her body.

Aegis was far more filled out than she was.

He could pass physically as fifteen easily. Mentally he estimated them both to be adults already.

Whatever knowledge they had tapped into in exchange for the ability to speak had been worth it.

He was just glad there was an out clause for them.

He'd search high and low for Aegis to find the boy his Mate.

No young Dragon deserved that kind of thing.

Melina settled in next to him.

"Are you calmed down now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ready to face Igneel, probably never. That ornery old bastard never liked me. All I wanted was an apology for him calling you and Aegis a couple freak halflings."

He felt her bristle and the barrier dropped.

He pushed to his feet as she stood up.

She faced the old Fire Dragon.

"Why did you two start fighting?" She glared at him.

"That little shit didn't like the truth."

"What did you do?" She took the barrier back from Aegis and started to forcibly shrink it.

He held his ground until she crushed him in against himself and the barrier began to shock him before it would let bits of him slip free.

"You and your brother are little monsters. Half Dragon children shouldn't exist." Igneel snapped.

Melina glared.

"And your father was no better. The high and mighty King of Dragon knocked up a human and disgraced us all."

How had he hid this information from everyone for so long? His hatred of half Dragons should have been evident a long time ago.

No, it had been, he just began hiding it when he had found Natsu.

Did he think Natsu would turn out better than Acnologia had?

That Natsu wouldn't go mad because the boy was different?

He reached to touch Melina's shoulder as she shook.

Astatine struggled to his feet with help from his Mate.

Acnologia watched the man stumble under the weight of the metal in his partners body.

He moved to help him support Astatine.

"I think I was wrong to save you." Metalicana said from beside Aegis. "You've never cared for humans, I knew that. But I thought you changed when you found Natsu."

Igneel laughed.

"Who the hell said Natsu was a human? That kid is just as much a monster as Acnologia. Maybe worse. But at least he doesn't fight with himself."

Acnologia saw Melina's hand clench.

"Don't." He shouted at her.

Her hand unclenched as the barrier started to crush Igneel.

Metalicana rushed to switch places with him as Acnologia went to his Mate.

"Don't kill him just for hating you."

"You were going to." She looked down.

He knelt in front of her.

"No. I lost control of myself and my Dragon was going to kill him for showing you and Aegis disrespect like that."

He still wanted to kill the old Dragon.

"Seal him in human form. It is a much worse punishment for him than death." He said quietly.

She looked up at him.

He saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

No one had ever shown her hate before.

She nodded and he rubbed the tears away as they slipped free.

He stood behind her and watched her focus her Creation Magic.

Igneel roared in pain, it turning to a human scream as his body forcibly changed.

Melina drew up a Rune with one hand and stepped forward to shove it onto his head.

Acnologia almost laughed at it.

'Human in body until Human at heart.'

Worst curse ever.

And there were three people in the world who could remove it.

Anima, Levy, and Melina.

It sank into his body to mix into all his cells.

She stepped back and he caught her as she stumbled.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Igneel growled.

"Made you Human in body. But don't worry I'm sure she left you immortal to live out your punishment for your hatred." Acnologia said.

Metalicana laughed and his parents joined in until Astatine coughed.

Acnologia let Aegis take hold of his sister before moving to take Anima's place.

They left Igneel in the field and took the injured Dragon inside Gajeel's house.

Acnologia laid Astatine on the couch.

"Did I..."

"No, it was Igneel who threw me in this form." He shook his head.

That relieved him.

"You just didn't help when you hit me with that blast wave recoil either.

Acnologia winced.

"It's fine. You were aiming for Igneel."

"How can he hate us?" Melina spoke quietly.

**xXx**

Aegis moved as Acnologia sat in dad's chair and pulled her against him.

She curled up and cried.

No one had ever hated her before.

Mother was so nice to everyone and she took after their mother, so it was hard to imagine.

He watched Acnologia brush his fingers through Melina's hair.

He faced his grandfather and Astatine and Anima.

They looked sad as they watched the two.

"I can only say that I think it is time to find a new King for the Fire Dragons." Astatine said from his laid out position.

Anima had lifted him enough to slip in behind his head.

"What about Flint?" Grandfather asked.

"He isn't as strong as Igneel, but he does at least hold a peace with Humans." Astatine said.

"Or there is Fury. He had a Human Mate before he turned her, so he would definitely understand." Anima said.

Aegis preferred Fury.

"Yeah. Plus, his talent with extreme heat does put him on the playing field with Igneel in strength." Astatine said. He looked at grandfather. "Go find him."

Grandfather nodded. "Come on Ag."

Aegis hurried after him, wanting to meet the future King.

So much trouble and his parents had been gone two days...what a week so far.

They headed for the Artisans Corner where Uncle Morte had moved his family.

Grandfather kept up a quick pace as he headed into the Forge.

"Hey, Opal, have you seen Fury?"

A small head popped up from the dust. Her bright, shining eyes looked thoughtful for a moment.

"In the back, working on a new Lacrima engine for Lord Gajeel."

Aegis watched as she flipped over the railing to land beside them.

She was quite pretty, covered in black smudges.

"Ah, Opal, my grandson Aegis."

"Ah, so you're the prodigy we've heard about. Everyone was talking about how King Astatine was the last real Metal prodigy."

Aegis blinked.

"Yeah, father is quite talented."

Aegis followed as she led the way to the back of the Forge.

"Opal here is a prodigy herself. Quite masterful in the Gem field. Maybe the first Dragon to really set them as a branch of their own under the Earth tree instead of a fluke."

"Oh no, Miss Shuri should be that one, not me." Opal blushed.

She turned slightly to wave his compliment off and tripped.

Aegis acted before he could think and snagged her arm.

She stumbled into him instead and grandfather kept going.

He looked up as his grandfather rounded the last corner to see the King give him a thumbs up and a wink.

Had he set him up?

Opal pushed away, blushing.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a bit tangled up." She said. "Um...you don't talk much, do you?"

He reached to hold her hand.

'I'm a telepath. My sister can speak now, but I'm still trying to work on it.'

"Wow, that was...in my head. That is cool. Can you do it with anyone?"

He nodded. He looked down and dropped her hand.

"Do you have to touch people first?"

He shook his head and focused on her. 'It just helps.'

She took his hand and started to lead him on to where Fury was waiting.

"Well, that's still awesome. Come on, if King Metalicana has need of dad, then it must be important."

Great, her father was going to be the new king.

Just when he thought he might stand a chance.

That spark when he'd caught her had given him a bit of hope that they might be friends.

No, he searched with his Creation vision.

Her energy matched his own.

This was his Mate.

Grandfather must have gotten Anima to search while mother was distracted with other problems.

He was so lovestruck with the prospect of having his own Mate back that he was getting Anima to use a tiny fraction of his power to help find his Mate too.

Anima had more to worry about than him. Grandfather deserved to have his Mate back first.

They came around to where a flash of almost white hair made him pause.

Opal had white blond hair. White with a hint of purple and pink in it, like the stone she was named for.

The man in front of his grandfather was big, at least as big as his father.

His white hair was streaked with red and the red was very carefully braided and all of it pulled back.

His shirt was hanging open and the pants were loose, but this man already stood like a King in front of his grandfather.

"You mean King Igneel..."

"Has lost his ever loving marbles and we're deposing him. Yes." Grandfather said.

Fury laughed deep and hard.

"I was wondering when that would happen after all this." He leaned against the table beside him.

Aegis frowned.

"I mean, he hates Humans and we currently have to shed our Dragon skins for a long while. He wasn't going to ever blend in for long."

"So will you become the new Fire Dragon King?" Grandfather asked.

Fury took a deep breath.

Aegis was a little nervous.

That display of Melina's had been terrifying.

Knowing that the Dragon the world considered a monster cared more about them was honestly scary.

Fury held his hand out to grandfather.

"If you believe I'm suited for the job, then how can I really refuse you Metalicana?"

Aegis let out a breath and Opal hugged him.

It wasn't the ideal solution, but it was much better than the problem they were dealing with.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"What do you mean this is it?"

The raised voice belonged to a normally shy and quiet seventeen year old girl.

Her black hair was twisted up into a bun and her glasses sat unevenly on her nose, hiding steel gray eyes.

"Please settle down."

Artemis shuffled her feet as she glanced around at the Librarian's reprimand.

No one really knew much about the Librarian. Most couldn't even tell whether the tall, thin, graceful, eerily beautiful being was male or female.

Art had been coming to the Archives long enough to know.

Her particular strain of Magic decreed it.

After so long with Magic slowly dying off, to have a resurgence like this was unusual.

She wasn't the only one researching it. But she was the only one she knew of who had the knowledge of the old Archives.

The man in front of her had never seemed to age, and with the slight shimmer of rainbow colors if one caught his eyes just right, she could almost swear he wasn't quite human.

She knew he had to have Magic. No way could he run this place by himself without it.

"I'm afraid that what you've read is the last bit of the old Fairy Tail stories I've got. I'm unsure of when I might get the rest, as it is...well, hard to find." He said.

"You mean it isn't real?" Art sighed. "This isn't going to help me with my Magic one bit because it is all just a story."

He reached to pat her hand on the desk as she heard a shuffling sound as someone came towards the desk.

"I never said that these novels weren't true. All I'm saying is that they weren't written by a member of Fairy Tail."

"I know. They are supposedly written by the granddaughter of Acnologia and his mate. But if a Dragon wrote them, wouldn't that Dragon still be around?" Art looked up into those shimmering eyes.

He looked amused. "Who's to say Haven isn't still around?"

"But...if immortal members of Fairy Tail were still here...wouldn't they be protecting us Magic users?"

He looked up past her and she turned as a large body moved around the desk.

The hulking man terrified her even as he sparked a hint of familiarity with his red eyes.

"And have you heard of Magic users dying? No, just disappearing." The Librarian said.

Art sighed as she started to leave.

"I'll let you know if I ever get anything in again."

She nodded.

As she went around the dark glass wall blocking the old Archives from the outside wall, she stopped to look in.

She could faintly hear it as her Magic kicked in again.

"Really Ani, must you tease?" The bigger man was leaning against the desk now, his hand reaching up to cup the cheek of the smaller Librarian. "The poor girl is trying to learn how to control such unwieldy stuff."

"I know Ast, but Erik would be best suited to her style and he's out of town."

She could swear they could both see her through that dark glass as both of them looked at her direction.

The Librarian leaned into the caress and put his own hand over the larger one on his left cheek.

"Besides, your family history seems to be pretty important to her. I figure it's my duty to harass and obstruct anyone showing so much interest in us."

The deep rumble of a chuckle met her ears as she turned to walk away from the building. "I suppose you're right. Now please come home? I'm hungry and you know I like the soup you make best."

Art stuck to the alley paths as she made her way back towards the hovel she lived in.

As the sun was setting, she looked up into the red sky.

Faintly, she caught the flash of shadow and caught her breath as she took in the shape of the creature making it.

That particular shape was that of an ancient race. A mythological race.

A Dragon.

She just knew they were still out there. But until she read more of the Fairy Tail story, she would never know what happened exactly.

What happened to Fairy Tail after that year? Did Gajeel and Levy continue with the Council? Did all of the pairs Mira was setting up ever make it? How could a group of people who should have been immortal disappear after a while?

Honestly, Art didn't care why they disappeared. She just wanted to know where they went after that year the last book ended on. And whether it was just made up or not.

She crept into her house and locked everything up again.

As she settled in, she took hold of the pendant on her necklace.

Fairy Tail was real. She knew that as well as she knew one of her own ancestors was a member. But why were they disbanded? Where were they now?

The things in the books had happened hundreds of years ago, she could read reports proving the events happened.

She sank into her nest of blankets.

It just made no sense that they broke up a second time like that.

Art was just falling asleep when she finally realized who the Librarian and that other man were.

She smiled as she came up with a plan to make them talk.

Her Magic didn't always do as she wanted, but sometimes she could use it. Tomorrow needed to be one of those times.

She would have her answers.

Eventually.

xXx

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry I've not been updating this as promised. I'm a horrible person when it comes to keeping timed things...very bad of me. And if it helps, I honestly do feel bad for being late and going so long without notifications. Like the kind of bad that eats at the back of your mind and drives you nuts.

I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is going on break until I can find the urge to finish it up. I would like to finish it in a satisfactory way to me, and until I know how Fairy Tail itself is going to end, I can't feel right calling this truly complete. I've spent too long making this seem realistic to the real story, as if it is actually going on in the background. I like to think it feels that way anyhow. So until either I get some motivation built up in myself to go on despite the incomplete series, or the series ends and I can marathon it and write up my own bit of background story just as I had been doing so far, I'll be marking this as 'Hiatus' in the description.

Sorry for this crappy partial chapter bit, but I did want to let you all know that I feel quite similar to you all, even though I'm the writer...if that makes sense? I'm seriously annoyed at myself for not being able to continue. I really liked the concept of writing a background story kind of deal, though some events happen a bit differently in his canon story.

Suffice to say: this is by no means ended, so please don't throw out your following of my story or if you're like me and have bookmarks like crazy, don't delete your marks. I will finish this, that I can promise. I'm just not sure when. And I'd hate to feel worse by giving you guys a date then failing to meet it because of lack of motivation. Until then, I'll hopefully be putting up other work here and there. On complete series/stories/games. I've learned my lesson.

Thank you for putting up with me so long, and I hope you decide to check out some of my other stuff while waiting.


End file.
